Fates of the Hidden World
by mkhrisxamar
Summary: What used to be Bedtime stories turned into a harsh reality. From normal lives, turned into chaotic ones. The fates of ASL Sisters are yet to be discovered, their destiny are yet to be fulfilled. From the Human Realm, find out what they will discover in the Magical World of Raftel... !FemAce, !FemLuffy, !FemSabo
1. Chapter 1 - Memories

**AN:**

 **HELLO FOLKS.**

 **ANOTHER STORY OF MINE… IT IS QUITE DIFFERENT FROM TWISTED FATES. IF YOU NOTICE, MY WRITING STYLE IS A BIT DIFFERENT. I WANT IT TO BE MORE MYSTERIOUS. LOL**

 **STILL ASL SISTERS. TURNING THE ASL BROTHERS INTO FEMALES WOULD BE MT TRADEMARK FROM NOW ON.**

 _===XXX===XXX_

 _"Once upon a time… there was a world called Raftel - full of magical creatures - Goblins, Dwarves, Giants, Dragons, Phoenix, Berserkers, Faeries, Pixies, Fire Birds, Elves and Cheshire Cats and so many more. They are all divided according to their own species overruling a certain kingdom, but these creatures are ruled by their powerful leaders."_

 _"For the monstrous beasts, there rules three different beasts called The Big Three of the Beasts. One of them is the all mighty Dragon, ruler of Vaelon Kingdom – Kingdom of Dragons. As mighty as what it said to be, jaws powerful, claws that could tear off mountains and talons strong as the gust of storm, breath that could destroy hundreds of men."_

 _"I wish to have a dragon of my own." Luffia muttered._

 _"That'll never happen." Sab muttered._

 _Their mother smiled knowingly but continued._

 _"The Winged Berserker,ruler of Beogia Kingdom, is a battle monster, able to tear an army single handedly. It is said that the leader of the Winged Berserkers held fire on their body. The body of the leader is said to be bathed in Red flames."_

 _"Awesome…. A wild beast. I wish that could be true."_

 _"Shut up, Sab. We're trying to listen. Mom, please go on." Ann reprimanded earning a glare from her twin._

 _A smile appeared on mother's lips._

 _"The third beast can be the most beautiful one ever existed. The Phoenix, a creature bathed with blue fire, ruler of Ipraecia. A creature that holds the world together, the protector itself from most harms. The royal family of Ipraecia are the only ones classified as Phoenix creatures. Their men are what we called Fire Birds for like the Phoenix, their bodies are fires as well, but quite different."_

 _"Aside from the Beasts existed in the Raftel, there are also creatures born for Magic and spells. They are what we call The Big Three of Magic."_

 _"As for the creatures of magic, there ruled the ever powerful Fire Faeries residing in Verid. It is said that these creatures can turn themselves in fire itself. A fire with pure destruction and warmth - the fire that keeps the whole kingdom bright. The second are the Elves, residence of Huidel. Pointy ears, beautiful creatures of intellect and magic. They held the grace that is enviable by many. The last one is the sly devil of them all. Cheshire Cats who lives in Daerene. Their happy nature is keeping the whole kingdom with joys and adventures, but you do not want to anger a Cheshire Cat for their magic is unrivaled, their power is beyond imaginable and their spells can fool everyone."_

 _"For a long time, this world prospered. Humans looked up to them as creatures of power. Human Beings who belong to the Human Realm and these creatures co-existed. Some made it to a point of having Half Born."_

 _"You mean, half dragon, half human?" The youngest one asked._

 _"Yes. Dragons can turn human if they wished. As it is, prosperity continued. During those times, a rare occurrence happened. A creature – half Cheshire Cat and half Elf – mated with a pure bred Royal Fire Faery. The offspring was one of the rarest creatures ever born."_

 _"You mean, the baby was all powerful?" Sab asked._

 _"Yes, but weak at the same time."_

 _"We don't get it. That is stupid." Lu frowned. The thoughtful mother smiled at her children._

 _"The baby grew into a woman, expected to take over the ruling of The Big Three of Magic – Elves, Cheshire Cats and Fire Faeries but the power was challenged. Humans became greedy of such power, the magical creatures are fighting to be the mate of this woman – but the princess refused them all."_

 _"Refusal meant insult to them. The humans who has inferior magic and power compared to these creatures initiated an attack against the Big Three of Magic. One specific man who was refused conspired with a shrewd King from Haintis Kingdom to overthrow the princess and her ruling parents."_

 _"Betrayals, tragic deaths and dark magic. Everything is in chaos. The once peaceful Raftel and nearby kingdoms was left in destruction. Creatures of same species turn to slaughter each other, humans using magical creatures to kill their own. It's a battle that was passed down through generations. Unforgettable memory that will soon be awakened."_

 _A shiver went through the spines of three children, sensing the distress of their mother._

 _"The battle was painful for all of them. Supernatural creatures from the world of Raftel were beyond hateful to the humans for their betrayal. They called out a war against humans and declared them as enemies. Humans, who have inferior magical power treated these creatures as nothing but monsters and savage creatures of the dark. That was the beginning of the feudal wars between humans and supernatural creatures."_

 _"The Half Born creatures were forced to hide from both sides. They excluded them like vermins, humans treated some of them as slaves, murdered and burned them at stake for containing the blood of savage creatures of the dark. The nature of human beings became evident at that time."_

 _"So, humans are also evil?" Lu asked._

 _"Yes dear, but not all of them. That also applies to the Supernatural creatures. Some of them are evil, some are not."_

 _"Then what happened to the princess?" Ann asked._

 _"The princess and her parents escaped from the clutches of the dark usurpers. They escaped along with the rest or what was left of the creatures loyal to them. They hid in the secret valley, unknown to the world, hidden from everyone. Only those that are granted can see through the secret valley of Xavaria. Every living Fire Faeries, Elves, Cheshire Cats and the Half Borns are hidden in the Xavaria."_

 _"Why did they go in hiding? Shouldn't they just fight with the Big Three of Beasts against those evil guys who wanted to overthrow Raftel?"_

 _Rouge looked at her daughter Sab._

 _"It's not that easy, honey. Great power comes with a great responsibility. The princess who wields too much power will throw the balance of Raftel. Besides, they have been wounded, too pained to see the world in chaos. They believed that hiding would pacify the growing greed of power usurpers, but that was where they are wrong."_

 _"Marshall Teach, the leader of the Black army who wanted to mate with the princess had basis as to why he wanted to get the power. He practiced the darkest arts of magic, absorbing every power there is from another creature. He is like a vampire, living off to the power of others. He wanted more power. He wanted to rule the world, Raftel and Human Realm alike."_

 _"Fortunately, his power is not enough to break down the barriers of Xavaria, much less locate where it is but that does not stop him from terrorizing the world of Raftel. In those times, the Big Three of Beast joined forces to drive Marshall Teach away, banishing him from the Raftel."_

 _"With him banished, the matter that remains to be answered is the grudge of the creatures in Raftel against the grudge of the humans. The trust was broken. It could not easily be repaired. So, the Rulers of each land in Raftel decided to shut off their world from the Human Realm. According to legends, they reside in the heart of the Dark Forest where no human was able to return alive, if they do return, from that side, their sanities are never the same."_

 _"You mean that big Dark Forest not far from here?" Lu asked, interested that the Supernatural creatures are just a ride away._

 _"Yes dear. Years passed, the facts where outstretched, turned into legends and then myths and some would just brand it as a mere story, but some humans still believed that they exist. Kingdoms never made any move to explore the Dark Forest for fear that they will emerge and slaughter them all."_

 _"What happened to the princess?" Ann asked._

 _"Some says that she is still living in Xavaria." Rouge answered._

 _"But?" Sab inquired, feeling that there is something more to the story._

 _"Some claims that she chose to stay in the Human Realm and mated with a human."_

 _"Ohhh… But that was thousands of years ago." Sab pointed out._

 _"Yes, dear. Who knows? The offspring might be present up to this day…" Rouge said with a hint of mystery making the three girls giddy with excitement._

 _During their conversation, a presence was made known to the four of them. Presence they knew too well._

 _"Hello Daddy!" the three girls echoed with synchronization._

 _The man smiled at his loving daughters. Despite the evidence of tiredness in the man's eyes, the reflection of love never lost its radiance._

 _"What, pray tell, you girls seems to be excited about? Is it another story from your mother?" He asked._

 _"Yes. And we want another story!" The youngest one demanded with a big grin decorating her adorable face._

 _The man and wife smiled with much love to their daughters._

 _"You will have your story tomorrow. It is time for bed." Rouge informed her daughters earning a frown from them._

 _"Tomorrow, Daddy will join you and together with your mother, we will tell you stories. How's that sound?" Roger suggested a promise of evening stories to his daughters._

 _"We supposed." The twins shrugged. The eldest, Ann, seems to be on the verge of falling asleep followed by the younger twin, Sab. The youngest, as a goofball as she could ever be wanted otherwise but the couple convinced her to sleep with her dear sisters._

 _"Stories tomorrow, promise?" the youngest asked, now tucked under a comfortable blanket in between her sisters._

 _"Yes, my dear. Tomorrow." Her father promised._

 _These peaceful times ought to last, or so they hoped._

 _For a tragedy occurred._

 _Tragedy far too cruel and inhumane._

 _Blood was spilled, chaos overtook and what remains is the hallow voices of the desperates echoed through the whole kingdom._

 _The entire kingdom is crying… so as them._

 _Luffia woke with a start, gasping for air as if it was being tucked away from her. She stared with teary eyes at the ceiling – a ceiling too unfamiliar to her but she remembered._

 _A sigh escaped her lips, with the hallow breath of the one mourning for the tragedy – the memory._

 _Words escaped her mouth like an acid meant to slaughter someone, meant for vengeance and justice._

 _"They will pay."_


	2. Chapter 2 - Escape

**_AN:_**

 ** _TO BE TRUTH WITH YOU GUYS, I HAVE NO INTENTION OF WRITING THIS BUT SINCE I HAVE THE TIME AND I ALREADY UPDATED ASL SISTERS, I HIGHLY THINK IT IS TIME TO START ANOTHER SERIES._**

 ** _I GOT THIS IDEA THROUGH A CERTAIN DREAM OF MINE… SERIOUSLY, I JUST WOKE UP ONE DAY FEELING GIDDY LIKE I'VE BEEN TO A FANTASY WORLD AND BOOM! HERE COMES MY IDEA!_**

 ** _I ALSO NOTICE THAT MY WRITING STYLE IN ASL SISTERS ARE TOO MODERN SO I KIND OF MADE IT INTO MEDIEVAL/MYSTERIOUS WAY OF WRITING BUT I WON'T BE WRITING A BIT OF COMPLICATED WORDS. I LOVE READING COMPLICATED WAYS OF WRITING BUT NOT WRITING THEM._**

 ** _BY THE WAY: I KNOW THAT NAMES CAN BE COMPLICATED BUT TAKE A LOOK AT THE NAMES I GOT HERE._**

 ** _Xavaria (pronounced as Shavaria) – A secret Valley that hid away the Big Three of Magic_**

 ** _Vaelon – Kingdom ruled by Dragons_**

 ** _Beogia – Kingdom ruled by Winged Berserkers_**

 ** _Ipraecia – Kingdom ruled by the Phoenix_**

 ** _Verid – Kingdom ruled by Fire Faeries_**

 ** _Huidel – Kingdom ruled by Elves_**

 ** _Daerene – Kingdom ruled by Cheshire Cats_**

 ** _Raftel – Magical World of Supernatural Creatures_**

 ** _===XXX===XXX===XXX===_**

 _Is running all we can do?_

 _Is that what we are good at?_

 _What were the trainings we did all those years for? Was it for vain? For nothing?_

 _"Don't look back. Don't look back." Sab keep muttering this as if this has been the new prayer she formulated. Dirt covering her usual clean and beautiful face, eyes fixed to the road they travel and her eyes are so full of emotion: rage, anger, pain, and fear._

 _"But mom and dad… They are - "_

 _"We know, Luffia! We know…" Ann sounded so broken unlike ever before. The last two words were muttered like it was forced, as if knowing something is a sin, regret and in this scenario – it is._

 _They knew why they are running away. They knew too well why they have to and knowing hurts more than a knife cutting through their bare skin. Even Luffia knows why, but it won't mean anything, not when her heart is contradicting that reason._

 _"Bring those women! I want them alive! Everyone scattered!" a loud voice echoed through the chaotic environment. Cries of agreement can be heard from a good distance and the sisters knew too well that they have no time to ponder if they meant to escape from these men._

 _"Hurry! We have to get away!" Ann stumbled while running in the murky road in this forest. Branches prickling their skins, causing gashes and the blood coming from their injuries are soiling the ground, leaving traces for their trackers._

 _"Search every nook and cranny of this cursed forest! I don't care what methods you use! Bring them alive!" Another voice from the opposite direction echoed through the Dark Forest alerting the three women that they have more men ready to grab them._

 _"They are almost upon us!" Sab cried out in a hushed tone. She is afraid that they might catch them and gods know what they would do once they catch one of them. The blonde woman swore in her mind that she would rather die than to give up now, not when her sisters needed her the most._

 _They continued to run at nowhere. They can barely see anything in the dark. They can sense the presence of what was called Creatures of the Dark lurking in the forest and they knew, they are travelling a dangerous path but what choice do they have?_

 _"There!" Had they been too focused at running that they failed to sense the presence of their trackers? Too late to ponder as arrows came flying at them. Sab felt the pang of pain on her shoulder while Ann felt the cut of the weapon on her right thigh. Luffia being placed in between of the sisters felt gashes from either sides of her body - one in her left shoulder, the other on her right knee._

 _"Luffia!" The twins cried out either in pain or worry._

 _"Guh…" Luffia felt the tragic loss of blood from her injuries and she is starting to lose consciousness but she fought so hard not to fall for falling meant death for her and her sisters._

 _"Do not kill them! They are required alive by Leader!"_

 _Upon hearing the word 'Leader' – whoever that is – the sisters regained vigor and will to keep running as fast as they could, outrunning the pursuers. Their cause might be for nothing as they are leaving traces of their blood, but they won't fall without a fight. They won't fall not when they promised their parents that they will survive._

 _Their will to survive and run – at least for now – had overpowered their other senses. They did not notice how the surroundings turned darker than ever. They failed to notice how the voices of their pursuers seem to be distant._

 _"We cannot go any further than this!" one soldier voiced out, fear evident in his voice._

 _"Those women are to be our prisoners! Search for them or the Leader will have your heads!" what seems to be the leader of the pursuers shouted, unforgiving to the lack of will from his men._

 _"This is dangerous! No sane man would ever dare go further for the Creatures of the Dark lays dormant in these parts! This is their domain and crossing over would mean slaughter for all of us!" the other soldier argued, earning shouts of agreement from several men._

 _As if on cue, rustles from nowhere can be heard. Howl of a wolf opened their minds that the ground they stand on belongs to the otherworldly. The soldiers readied their weapons for another rustle from the bushes was heard. Eyes of the men scanned the area, only to be greeted by several pairs of glowing red eyes in the dark._

 _The leader of the pursuers swallowed the remaining liquids in his mouth, making it dryer than it was before. With a slight shaking of voice, he ordered the men to slowly retreat._

 _From the distant area, where the women they are pursuing run off to, rustles and howls of creatures can be heard. The leader can only gues what faith those women faced upon entering the territory of the supernatural creatures. With that resolve and conclusion, men began to retreat, leaving those glowing red eyes staring at all of them._

 _===XXX===XXX===_

 _Run as fast as the wind…_

 _The sisters did so, without looking back. The only thing they have in their minds right now is to get away from those soldiers, traitors as they are._

 _"I-I can't go on any longer…" Sab muttered to them, breath ragged, injuries seeping with so much blood._

 _"We can't stop! Not now! Not ever!" Ann shouted, her grip on Luffia's hips is firm and still urging Sab that they must not stop._

 _"Sab…" Luffia called out, looking at her left side, seeing that Sab is trying so hard not to fall. All of them are. They have injuries that should have made them unconscious long time ago, but their situation – the entirety of it is not allowing them to. Not if they want avoid death sentence on their lives. Not if they want to live. Not if they want to get stronger, regroup and get back at those men._

 _"You must escape. To the Dark Forest. You will be safe there, safer than here in Human Realm. You must not let them catch you. Be strong." Is what their father told them to do. This made them question the words. How can humans like them be safe in the Dark Forest intended for otherworldly?_

 _But the three sisters remembered what their mother had told them in her bedtime stories._

 _"Some humans are evil. Some are not. Some Supernatural creatures are evil. Some are not."_

 _This situation proves that but is running at somewhere they have not been before deemed safer for them?_

 _At this point, they don't care. All they can think of is to get away… to run… like cowards, as bitter as it sounds._

 _"We have to get you to safety. We have t-to… We ugh, h-have to…" Tears brimming at Ann's eyes as she is muttering those words again. Prayer is what it sounds like. Prayer to the deities such as Ydione, Goddess of Justice and Ecius, God of Strength._

 _Ann's knees began to waiver, and they fell to the ground. Their injuries are not letting their bodies move, not with the blood loss they had all the way._

 _"They seem to have given up pursuing us." Luffia sounded hopeful. Despite the injuries she has, she is still fighting to keep her consciousness straight, a feat so hard._

 _"W-we can't stop now. W-we have to go." Sab mustered a strength to stand up but staggered, leaning on the nearby tree for support. Same goes for Ann. Luffia stood with her sisters. They started to lean on each other for support. No one can guess whom is supporting whom but they proceed to walk at nowhere, staggering at their feet, asking the trees for needed support._

 _They continued like that for what seems like a lifetime. Their bodies seem to be giving up, but their minds are shouting they cannot._

 _Along their journey, in the blurry state of their minds, they saw a hut not far away – but considering their situation it seems so._

 _"H-Help…" they all muttered. They tried to take more steps, just a few more steps until they can reach the hut – their desired destination for now, but their feet, their whole body refused to do so._

 _Slowly, they fell to the ground, gazing at what seems to be a distant goal._

 _"H-H-Have to g-go…A-Ask help…" Ann cannot even form the sentences now._

 _A small rustle from nearby bush took their attention. At their blurry state, they cannot see who the approaching figure is, or what it is._

 _It stopped in front of Luffia._

 _The youngest grabbed its feet, or what seems to be the feet of this creature, whoever or whatever it is…_

 _"P-Please, h-help m-my s-sisters… They're dying…"_

 _"You're injuries are the worst of them all." It spoke._

 _"I d-don't care! If I die, so be it, so long as they g-get t-to l-live… Please, I'm b-b-begging y-you. S-save them…" And she fell unconscious._

 _===XXX===XXX===XXX===_

"Where are they? I told you to bring them to me!" A loud voice, branded as evil shouted at the pursuers tasked to pursue the sisters. Angry as it sounds, but fear is evident in his voice. For what, none of the soldiers know.

"They are already deep in the Dark Forest. The creatures are already lurking. They are as good as dead by now." The leader stated, reliving the memory of the glowing red eyes of the creatures in the Dark Forest. He shuddered to think of what may become of them should they decided then, to pursue further.

"Fools and cowards! I did not hire you into this great army to be cowards and useless! Be gone from my sight and pray that tomorrow as we survey the area, they shall be found or else, your heads will roll!" None of the soldiers needed to be told twice. They exited the battered chamber leaving the King to ponder at the situation, weighing down the options.

As soon as the King is alone, the presence appeared/

"Akainu…You seem to be rather upset…Zehahaha. Is conquering not satisfying for your desire?"

"Those princesses needed to be found!" King Akainu shouted his point with anger and frustration.

"Zehaha. Yes, they must, but dwelling in the Dark Forest is dangerous, even for us. You know whom we have to face if that happens" The dark creature spoke with a firm point.

"You don't have to tell me twice! I know already but do you realize that we needed those three princesses?! We need them alive for my plans!"

"I know enough what relevance they have but dwelling in the Dark Forest with no real army to face off the entire Creatures of Raftel is suicide."

"Very well, but as soon as the run is up, the search will continue." King Akainu said with firm resolution.

"They might be dead for all we know. After all, not all creatures are as accommodating as we are with humans. If they did dwell in the parts where beasts lie dormant, they are good as dead." The dark creature said.

Immediately, King Akainu's hands turned into hot liquid, causing the drop of temperature in the chamber.

"One word, and I will have you basted, Teach." He warned, like the beast he is, raising his fist to prove his point.

"Of course, your Majesty." With a sly smirk, Teach – the dark creature disappeared into nothingness leaving the new King of Cresta alone once more muttering a growled promise to himself.

"Gol D. Roger… I will have your daughters spill the truth."


	3. Chapter 3 - Xavaria

**Terms that you will encounter:**

 **Al Draig – Power possessed by Rightful rulers of Daerene**

 **Crusia**

 **Ellisar**

 **Othorion**

 **Vulmas**

===XXX====XXX====XXX===

"Do you know what consequences you will face by bringing these humans here?" a spiteful voice barked, an unamused expression evident in that creature's face.

"As a healer, I cannot let them die, much less leave them at the mercy of the harsh forest." The **healer** answered while tending to the wounds of the humans the other creature referred to.

"You know that humans had never been accommodating to our kind for hundreds of years."

The healer stopped for a while and bring his thoughts so he could ponder on them. He sighed and shook his head then continued healing the wounds which are life-threatening to the humans.

"When I saw them leaning on each other for survival, my thoughts brought me back to the past. Family members who would choose to die for the others to live, I wonder if my family feels the same? Or maybe not. The youngest begged me to save the lives of her elder sisters, ignoring the fact that she has the worst injuries of them all." The healer argued.

"I know I cannot change your mind but remember my words when you face the consequences for harboring a human. The current Peace Keeper of Raftel might be forgiving but the High Princes can be unforgiving. You do not want to cross either of the Three Beasts." The creature left the healer who dared not to say anything as what was spoken are nothing but truth.

"Guh… Mom… Dad…" The healer turned his head to the youngest who started to wince, tears streaming down from her eyes either from wounds or from the harsh memories before coming in the Dark Forest, the healer does not know, but seeing the distressed looks coming from these women, his decision to help them survive became firmer. He will see to it that that they survive even at the expense of his own life.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 _"Daddy! Mommy! Please tell us stories!" Luffia demanded from her parents, bursting in the Throne Room in her sleeping clothes while being followed by her sisters._

 _"As princesses, you should know better than to be at public places while wearing something inappropriate!" One of the advisors yelled indignantly upon placing her eyes on the three young princesses of Cresta._

 _"Bleh!" The three as childish as what their ages spoke, stick out their tongues then proceed to run at the throne chairs while the parents of said princesses are laughing at their children's antics._

 _"Daddy! Mommy! You promised stories!" The youngest demanded attention from the King and Queen of Cresta._

 _"Yes, yes dear. We'll be along in your chambers." The king answered to her youngest. His smile turned as bright as the sun while looking at his children._

 _"I want it now! Now! Now!"_

 _"Calm down, Lu! They will follow us to our chamber." Princess Sabrina or Sab as she preferred tried her earnest to calm the youngest girl from jumping around the throne room which should have been a modest area for Royalties. Such attitude, should she be a non-royal born human, can earn a harsh punishment for such acts can be treated as insubordination and disrespect towards a respectful place._

 _"Luffia! Don't be such a big baby! Dad said they will be along, so we should go, but you'll go as soon as possible, right?" Princess Andrea or Ann as she was called by her parents asked, eager as the youngest to hear stories from their parents, more so, since their father will be joining them tonight._

 _"Of course. We will just finish some matters with the advisors." Queen Rouge's voice is as soothing as the flower sceneries in the palace garden. Her beauty is befitting of the title Queen._

 _"Okay! Come on, Ann, Sab! The last one to get to the chamber is the rotten egg!" The youngest loudly announced what seems to be unofficial contest between the sisters and dashed towards the huge double doors ignoring the warnings from the servants and some muttered disapprovement of the advisors. The twins are no better than the youngest as they, too, speed their way to the huge double doors earning the same warnings._

 _As soon as the princesses left the throne room, the King and Queen was immediately greeted with looks of mix reactions such as amusement, sighs of defeat, and roll of the eyes._

 _"Let us be finished with this. My daughters are waiting and need I remind you that if we are any late than we are now, they are going to come back here and demand of our presence."_

 _"Your Majesty! This matters are far more important than bedtime stories!" One councilman spoke with utter desperation as the matters they are discussing are his projects and his propositions._

 _"I advise you not to utter such words in front of the princesses." Silvers Rayleigh spoke. He is the well-known Dark King of Cresta. People have branded him of such due to his deep involvement in the matters of the kingdom. He is the most trusted man of the king and therefore considered as his right hand man but Rayleigh himself did not take the title. He preferred to do matters in his way._

 _Dark King is such a befitting name as he is like the king in the shadows._

 _"And why is that?" The councilman asked, too naïve of the real reason why._

 _A smirk landed on Rayleigh's lips._

 _"The last man who dared to contradict the time the King and Queen spends with their children, has found himself in the midst of a… difficult circumstance and great misfortune should he visit the palace."_

 _The councilman frowned, so confused to the vague meanings behind Rayleigh's words that he failed to notice that the King and Queen is already exiting Throne room._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Oh, when the princesses found out, they never stopped tormenting the poor man. They are devils as much of an angels they are. Hmm, let me recall, they pulled a heavy planning in putting slugs on the man's bath. There was a time with that poor man's 5_ _th_ _visit that he found himself in a manhole full of horse manure. Could you believe that? Bless his sanity for enduring so much, but alas, he vowed never to utter such offending words to the princesses."_

 _The councilman looked horrified and disgusted._

 _"Of course, that is not the end of it all. Should I tell you the time when the sisters heard one councilwoman who offended the princesses for their lack of womanly gestures? She - "_

 _"I've heard enough and I will now retire to my own chamber." The councilman was guided by the guard towards his own chamber. He is downright horrified to the she-devils. The entire situation makes for a good amusement for Rayleigh's rather boring day. He would continue to take this amusement as much as possible._

 _Meanwhile… the King and Queen made their way to the princesses' chamber. They shared the same bed for the three of them are used to sharing unlike other royalties._

 _As soon as they were seen by the she-devils, they were greeted with much enthusiasm for more stories._

 _"Yes dears, now lie on your bed as our story will fold." Roger and Rouge sat at the long bench near the bed, intended for bedtime stories._

 _The three young princesses stared at their parents, eager to hear stories about the magical world of Raftel. Luffia was in between of the twins. As soon as all of they are comfortable, the story began._

 _"_ _ **We want you to remember all the stories we told you, for it will be relevant when the time comes.**_ _"_

 _"Relevant? To what?" Sab asked with confusion._

 _Roger smiled and let Rouge answer the question for him._

 _"You will know soon, but that is not important for now. Shall we start?" The three princesses nodded with much more enthusiasm._

 _"Before the war between humans and the Otherworldly, the peaceful Raftel had their own battles to settle. One is the battle for which can be treated as historic in their culture. It was the time when the otherworldly refuses to have the creatures of Raftel mate with humans." their mother started to tell._

 _"Many refused for it is insulting for them as they think of themselves as superior beings. The young powerful princess, was so young at that time. The prophets of the Raftel released a prophecy. They said:"_

 _'The world shall be at peace, for existence of different creatures shall be granted. Raftel to prosper than it was before. The creatures with no mates shall find what they cannot here. Halfborns, the bridges between Raftel and Human Realm. Rejoice everyone! Prosperity is yet to come!'_

 _"This put the leader at ease for they knew that the prophets of Raftel never failed them. Or so what was said…" Rouge looked at her husband and he continued the story._

 _"One of the three prophets saw something else that the other two have not. A glitch in their own prophecy. For she foresaw this:"_

 _'The peace shall not last for the darkness shall grow. The might of Raftel cannot stop it. Power will hide… and hide and hide… until it is fully ready to counter the Dark. The Rareborn princess is not the solution… She could never be for she will be the cause of the destruction of the Peace.'_

 _"The third prophet did not voice this out to the entire Raftel for she realized the glitch too late. Halfborns are already around, Otherworldly are already co-existing with humans. There is an evident peace in the world."_

 _Rouge turned sadder. Her eyes appears to be looking at a distant memory. The three princesses kept the comments and insights to themselves as they took notice how their parents became sad with the story –it's like retelling something they have experienced before. She took this time to tell the continuation by herself._

 _"The third prophet told the princess of such prophecy and not only did she told the princess of the Missed Prophecy, but another prophecy that will play a significant role to the darkness that is coming."_

 _'Should the war be upon us, bring the battered to Xavaria and wait for_ _ **them**_ _. They will come.'_

 _'They? Who are they?'_

 _'You will know, for they will carry the Soul and Power that you cannot. Let the war be upon us, for it cannot be prevented anymore.'_ The third prophet said to the princess.

 _'You bring this knowledge upon me, how can you ask me to let the war grace its harsh consequences to my people and all we can do is to hide in the valley of Xavaria?!'_ The princess is outraged, saddened that there is a war coming and she will cause it.

 _'There is a good reason why this must happen, Your Highness. Reasons I cannot tell you for it will endanger everyone.'_

 _"The princess tried everything to prevent wars, either a civil war or intercontinental one, but just like what the prophet told her, the war cannot be prevented. All the princess did was to delay it. The inevitable came." Rouge's smile waiver, like she knew too well how it hurts to see the death of her people but nevertheless, she continued._

 _"So, she hid her races in the Valley of Xavaria?" Sab asked._

 _"Yes."_

 _"But why? I don't get it! That is a foolish move!" Ann's hot-tempered reaction took the attention of the King and Queen. "They should have fought with their brethren!"_

 _The King smiled knowingly. At such a young age, Ann is quite hot-tempered, a trait she took from the Queen. Despite the calm, soothing demeanor and gestures the Queen possesses, she is quite hot tempered when she has to be._

 _"Not all wars can be fought physically. The hardest decision a leader can make is the decision when to back down, when to regroup and fight at the right time. The princess did that." He explained making the eldest princess to look down. The point was acknowledged but Ann's frown states that she is not satisfied._

 _"Then, the princess is wise then!" The youngest giggled, bringing smiles at each and every one of them._

 _"What, pray tell, made you say that, oh wise princess?" Rouge asked with a teasing demeanor making the youngest laugh heartily._

 _"Because, as a princess, she did what she thought the best for her people."_

 _The twin princesses looked surprised at their youngest sister. The youngest princess of Cresta's mindset are never bright and even at her tender age, everyone can see how she seems to be a free spirit, with no qualms for consequences should she face it herself. And above all else, she is a girl full of whims and suffice to say that her words surprised those people who knew her._

 _"Yes, my dear. You would do the same when the time comes. Fate will be upon you and you will face your own destiny." Roger said with full of pride and anticipation of what the future holds. The children just laughed at their father for his silly words, but deep down, they knew that each and every one of them will have to walk a path and will face challenges in the future._

 _"Can we have another story? Please?" Luffia mustered her tremendous weapon against their parents and that is her most adorable big dark eyes. It is known to people of the palace how to turn their heads away from those eyes. The eyes that holds power over to people. She might have been using it subconsciously but it is still downright dangerous as no one can say no to her._

 _"Yes, we supposed." Rouge answered, making the three princesses cheer in overjoy, hearing another story from their parents._

 _"Why don't we tell you of a story about a halfborn Royal?" This earned a nod from the three princesses so the Queen continued._

 _"In the history of the Royal families, second children cannot become King or ruler for that title belongs to the eldest."_

 _"Ohhh… So Ann will become Queen of Cresta someday!" Luffia beamed, proud of the fact that her sister will become something great._

 _"And I told you that I refused! Sab will have it since I am refusing the crown." Ann argued back, intent not to take the crown for herself._

 _"I must apologize for this, but I am also refusing it, dear sister. Like you, I have not every bit of intention to be Queen of Cresta. Luffia will have the crown."_

 _"Eeehhh? Why are you refusing it? Then I refused as well!" Luffia sat up from her place to prove a point. The King and Queen sighed in defeat as all daughters are refusing the crown when many kingdoms are asking for it._

 _"Young ladies, please, the talk for your refusing of crowns will have to be halted as this is time for stories unless you would very much want to have our stories be postponed for the sake of arguments regarding the crown?" Rouge asked the daughters who immediately answered with conviction._

 _"No! Stories now! Crowns later!" Luffia lay down again and the three behaved like they are supposed to. The King and Queen laughed at the situation but the story went on._

 _"In the late 1400s, Alfonso, King of Daerene mated with the second princess of Huidel, Maylin Balmoira de Huidel. In their time as mates, they produced twin sons – Othorion, the eldest and Ellisar, the youngest. Naturally, the eldest will be the next king of Daerene and no one doubted that since Othorion's latent magical capabilities are beyond his father's while Ellisar's is just as normal as what their brethren says."_

 _"Does that mean that they are half elves and half Cheshire Cats?" Ann asked, curious if she thought it correct._

 _"Yes. They are. Despite the constant comparison between the brothers, Ellisar did not hate his brother for getting all the attentions he deserves. He accepted his fate and to support his brother as he becomes king. It is said that the king of Daerene holds unimaginable power that are being passed down to the rightful heirs. Every kings of Daerene possess the Al Draig. It is a power passed down from generations to generations. Everyone expected that Othorion will possess this as his magical abilities are beyond the current king's."_

 _"One day, Daerene's seer, Alamir, approached Ellisar and said: '_ _ **You do not have the Al Draig, but your descendants will.**_ _' He said. Of course, Ellisar disregarded this as nothing because those who will become ruler can only pass down the Al Draig to the next ruler. Ellisar continued to support his brother. Unlike Othorion who holds great physical and magical abilities, the second prince holds intellect and wisdom."_

 _"As a pure blooded Otherworldly, Ellisar wanted to explore more of the Human Realm. Being second prince, he can freely roam the world without much responsibilities as what his brother has. In his explorations in the Human Realm, he met a certain princess of Crusia named Katarina. She is one of the most beautiful maiden princess there is and both immediately fell in love as humans put a word in in, but as for the prince, she is his mate."_

 _"Princess Katarina's father agreed almost immediately the moment Prince Ellisar announced his intention of marrying the princess. After all, not many Rareborns such as Prince Ellisar would want to mate with human. The entire kingdom of Daerene celebrated the union of Ellisar and Katarina. Through the first year of their marriage, Katarina boar their first child, and instantly, the seer, Alamir approached Ellisar once more and announced: '_ _ **Your halfborn child's descendants will carry the Al Draig.**_ _'"_

 _"With so much confusion, Ellisar asked Alamir: '_ _ **Why should they be the one to carry it? I am not the ruler of Daerene! Othorion is!**_ _' The seer shook his head and told Ellisar of the circumstance that Daerene is facing. '_ _ **The moment you and your twin were born, the Al Draig – the power of a next ruler was lost. It was predicted that once a twins shall be born in this Royal family, Al Draig cannot be passed down. It will be awakened and those who possess the true heart of the leader shall have it. No more succession of Al Draig for it will have mind of its own, choosing the wielder and this time, it will not be your brother.**_ _'"_

 _"Ellisar kept the information all to himself in fear of his child's safety. Even at the succession of Othorion, he never uttered anything of it to his family. He let Othorion believe that he possesses Al Draig where in fact, he does not. Ellisar asked Alamir not to utter a single word of it to the Royal Family."_

 _"Years passed, Ellisar and Katarina's son, Kailu took over the kingdom of Crusia. He married a human and they've had a daughter, her name is Xavaria."_

 _"Isn't that the hidden valley where the powerful princess and her races hid away?" Sab asked._

 _"Yes. It was named after her. At Kailu's rule, his cousin, Vulmas is still the Heir presumptive for Othorion is still the king. As Xavaria grows through the years, her magical abilities grew stronger, much stronger than anyone in the Daerene royal family. She inherited the elves' latent magic and Cheshire Cat's Al Draig. Since she is a quarter human, her life is not as long as the pure blooded ones. During her time as the now Reigning Queen of Crusia. Due to his parents' early death, Vulmas, Xavaria's father's cousin is already the ruler of Daerene."_

 _"Some of the creatures in Daerene took notice how vile and weak Vulmas' magic is. Vulmas asked the seer, Alamir for advice and he was told of the truth, Al Draig was never passed down to him. It was passed down not in his line but in Ellisar's. During a war in Daerene, Xavaria, who carry the Al Draig appeared to Vulmas' aid as the carrier of Al Draig. At first, King Vulmas is grateful but he turned bitter. So, he hid the truth from the creatures of Daerene and imprisoned Xavaria in the dungeon of the palace as a secret weapon."_

 _"Vulmas does not want Xavaria to have children so he kept her hidden from the world, leaving the kingdom of Crusia with no heirs to assume the throne from King Kailu. The King of Crusia knew why Xavaria is missing so he asked Xavaria's human lover to rescue her."_

 _"They barely escaped from the clutches of the entire army of Daerene. Every exits of the Kingdom was sealed by Daerene's army so Xavaria and her lover hid away in the valley. For they cannot go beyond, no one shall get passed the walls of the valley as well. Xavaria sealed the valley, with every intention of hiding from Vulmas and his army. She put a protective spell around it and enchant it away from the prying magic of anyone who dares to enter their safe haven."_

 _"Vulmas searched for her but to no avail. Years and years passed, they searched for her but alas, Vulmas gave up. They cannot find her at all. In those times, Xavaria gave birth to a baby boy. As a loving mother, she did everything is her power to let his lover and their son escape to the Human Realm. Her last words: 'Let this Valley be known to anyone who possess Al Draig. Pass this knowledge to our child for he will pass this on to his future children.'_

 _"Wow… That was amazing but sad. Why is all stories end up in deaths?" Luffia asked, saddened that Xavaria died._

 _"She died protecting her beloved ones. She is already happy to spend time with them. Life is unpredictable but if there is something I am sure of, everyone experiences pain and happiness." Roger answered earning a nod from the princesses. Satisfied that they acknowledged this fact, he said: "Now, off to sleep. Tomorrow is another day and before you sleep, another story to unfold."_

 _"But Dad, I am curious. Did Xavaria's baby made it? How about Crusia?"_

 _Roger looked at Rouge then back to her daughters._

 _"They made it. And who knows, their descendants might still live up to this day."_

 _===XXX===XXX===XXX===_

The healer named Chopper continued to address the needs of his human patients. He, too feared humans but something made him drawn to these particular humans.

It has been a full day since he found them near his hut. They have not regained consciousness – that is to be expected considering that they are nearly dead due to blood loss and injuries. Should they have not been treated by magic healing as well as his medicinal plants, they would have died. For reasons unknown and beyond Chopper's knowledge, he cannot accept either of these humans dying.

Maybe because he is a healer.

Maybe because the youngest begged him to save her sisters.

Or maybe because he is half human, and the human part of him refuses to leave them be.

A fitting cough woke Chopper out of his thoughts as he immediately attended to the blonde woman who was having a hard time breathing. He brought the medicinal liquid to her mouth so she could sip some to ease the pain. The blonde woman he rescued seems to have relaxed quite a bit after gulping some liquid medicine.

Chopper checked the bandaged that decorated her body. He applied another paste of medicine to the wounds that are now slowly closing.

As soon as he was done checking every wounds of the three women, Chopper took liberty of time to make medicinal liquids for next days' use for he is sure to himself that they would stay unconscious for days to come…

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Heavy gust of the wind can be heard from different parts of Raftel. Ipraecia, Beogia and Vaelon are the only kingdoms remaining in the Raftel. What used to be divided has now become one since the Great War between humans and otherworldly broke out and since the disappearance of the Big Three of Magic.

Technically, Ipraecia is still ruled by the Phoenix, Beogia with their Winger Berserker as the leader and Vaelon still has the Dragon ruler. The difference evident as of now is the fact that Raftel has one Advisor, or the Peace Keeper as what the creatures referred him to. He oversees the peace of the entire Raftel like what a father should do.

"Hurry! The High Princes have arrived! Prepare for the meeting!" someone shouted to everyone.

As if on cue, a warm glowing blue aura appeared above the Raftel Palace. The blue flying creature encircled above the palace, observing the calm night, whilst the creatures remained frozen to their own volition, admiring the beautiful and breathtaking beast – the Phoenix.

Their amazement was soon gone as another winged creature appeared above the palace. Unlike the Phoenix, this creature spoke of dominance, fear, cavalry and monstrosity. Every bit of its body spoke of such features, from Red fur covering its body, the wings that stretched to expose its girth while alit with Red flames – the Winged Berserker.

Soon, the largest of the three beast emerged from its hiding. Scales so bright, jaws that could tear mountains, talons that can slice at everything, a creature feared by everyone, the Dragon.

Together, the three beast encircled around the palace as if performing a ritual. The residents of Raftel remained to where they stand, admiring the beauty in front of them. Seeing them for countless of times during Council proved that this magnificent sight will forever enchant them.

After encircling above the palace, the three beasts transformed into their human forms and entered the throne room. The throne room consist of seven seats for the Royalties. They all form in circle. Three seats are intended for the Big Three of the Beasts. One seat is slightly bigger than the rest for it was intended for the Current Peace Keeper of Raftel.

"The High Princes have arrived!" Captain of the Royal Guard shouted, announcing the arrival of the High Princes. Everyone rose from their seats and bowed before the mighty creatures in front of them. The three High Princes walked to their respective seats.

Each of them has a spared seat next to them, intended for their mates which are currently empty for which means the High Princes do not have mates.

The Peace Keeper of Raftel is already present in the throne room. His large figure intimidates the other creatures present in the throne room, his face grim with worry and rightly so as the situation is graver.

"Humans have once again initiated wars against each other." The Peace Keeper, Edward Newgate's voice echoed in the four corners of the throne room, earning mutters and whispers which soon became cries of worries and each of the creatures – leaders of small factions in Raftel – and they voiced out opinions, suggestions precautions and gods of Raftel forbid – shouted for war.

"SILENCE!" Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate's voice once again echoed in the room, unlike before, this time resounded that of a growl of a true half-giant beast. The effect was evident as the creatures in the Throne Room closed their mouths, voices soon gone and what remains are the frightened stares.

"Human wars are already in the verge of its darkest. They have started to usurp thrones which belongs to the others and unfortunately, Cresta is one of them." Gasps once again echoed the room but this time, no voice or words were followed. They were extremely shocked by the news.

Whitebeard continued.

"Cresta has been peaceful for generations. I must admit that they have been leaving us alone for generations and have stopped kingdoms from further exploring the Dark Forest. For humans, they have done well and kept peace. For those, I am thankful to them. Their king, Gol D. Roger has been one of the few humans to ever pay respects to our territory."

"Should we be worried now that Cresta has fallen and whoever did it will do the same to our territory?" One voice was heard from the crowd. The creature who spoke was a leader of the centaur factions in the North of Raftel.

"Yes. We have to stay on alert. Despite Raftel being enchanted and protected with barriers, it would not do us any good should the humans decide to burn down the entire Dark Forest and bring sorcerers and witches at our clutches." Edward Newgate spoke with utter worry for their situation. He fears that the reason why Cresta has fallen was because of its intention to protect the Dark Forest.

Usurpers might have every bit of intention in exploring the Dark Forest and gods forbid – Whitebeard feared that Marshall Teach – the Black Army leader has come back to stir the peace they have established for years.

"No humans shall be allowed to trespass our territory. Have some of the best soldiers patrol the borders. Make sure no humans or witches or sorcerers be allowed inside Raftel!" High Prince Kidd of Beogia spoke with conviction, his gruff voice echoed around the throne room. The creatures all nodded with acknowledgement at the command from the ruler of the Winged Berserkers. His appearance suits that of his character.

"Some of Cresta's residents are innocent and are desperate to get into safety. Who knows, right about now, they might have chosen to dwell in the Dark Forest. Should we turn those innocents down as well when all they ask is shelter away from the usurpers?" High Prince Marco of Ipraecia spoke with calmness but with firm point to get across to everyone.

Raftel might have secluded themselves from humans for centuries but that does not mean they are to ignore the innocents especially if they are residents of Cresta who have – in a way – left them alone in their respective territories.

"Do you suggest we welcome them with open arms should they cross our borders? Do you openly suggest to trust them even after the Great War where they betrayed us?" High Prince Kidd spoke loudly. He above all else hated humans for the tragedy they have caused the Raftel and many agreed to his hatred. After all, his grandparents were killed by the trickeries of humans during the Great War. Many of his brethren were killed as well.

"No, I don't." High Prince Marco spoke out. "But some residents of Cresta have paid respects to our territories. Helping them **should** they crossed the borders and so long as they are innocents is the least we can do."

Kidd snorted the idea but nevertheless acknowledged it.

"Humans cannot be trusted." Another voice was heard and it undoubtedly belonged to one of the Three High Princes, High Prince Zoro of Vaelon. The attention turned to the usual silent dragon. "But, **should** we deem them innocent, worthy of our help and will bring no harm to our territories, then we can proceed with helping them, but not so much as to bring them to our inner territories. As I mentioned, they cannot be fully trusted."

Kidd and Marco looked satisfied enough. The entire creatures present in the room muttered in agreement.

"And what if we deem them harmful?" A fishman spoke. The three High Princes and Whitebeard looked towards the creatures living in Raftel. There is only one answer in that question and they spoke with unity.

"Kill them all."

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN:**

 **YEHEY! SO FAR I SUCCEEDED IN MAINTAINING SOME SORT OF MYSTERIOUS VIBES IN MY STORY, HAHA…**

 **THANKS FOR THOSE WHO LIKE MY STORY.**

 **READ AND REVIEW IF YOU HAVE TIME….**


	4. Chapter 4 - Healer

Raftel pulled defense strategies to ward off any invasion. Words and tremor about the fall of Cresta went like a wild fire amongst the creatures. Creatures living on the outskirts of the Raftel, have retreated to the inner borders of Raftel. The outer borders are now surrounded with protective spells, enchantments that are almost impossible to break from the outside.

Royal soldiers of Raftel that consists of different creatures have been assigned to deal with any intruder attempts. It's been two days since the executive order came from the three High Princes. They have issued a strict order to ward off any intruders and no human shall be brought within the inner borders without any justifications and approval from the Royal Families themselves. Any human beings asking for help, should there be any at this point, shall be given treatment if proven worthy in their standards.

The order seems to be just considering the history behind Raftel and Human Realm. How could they forget? Deep down the minds of these creatures, humans are all conniving, greedy creatures, hideous down to their cores. Weak in nature, dark intentions growing inside their hearts – hidden behind the masks they wore.

The order has been spread to the whole creatures of Raftel... Except at the remote place where a certain Half-human, half Reindeer lives. This area does not have residents since this is considered as Outermost part of Raftel where the first barrier of magic is situated. No one would dare set a hut in those areas except for a very few and amongst them is Chopper.

Chopper continued to attend to their wounds and injuries nursing them to health. He could just leave right away, for his house is situated in the Inner parts of Raftel. His status as the Royal Healer has let him stay at the most secured place in Raftel despite being half human. The creatures have tolerated his presence due to his talents. He has been respected as such, but deep down his heart, he knew that not all of them can accept him for who he is or for what he is.

He knows that one mistake, one wrong decision and execution can be issued. Talents won't save him for it is utterly foolish and preposterous to harbor humans within the borders of Raftel. The moment he decided to treat their wounds, he unofficially signed a death warrant to himself and he would risk it.

No matter what, as a healer, he cannot turn his back at any who would require his help, even if it is coming from humans.

Robin had warned him of the consequences but he remained firm to helping them but he ignored them. Robin is the historian of Raftel, a good friend of his and she is one of the few that ever became friends with him.

It has been 3 days since he helped them, and slowly, their injuries are healing but they are yet to gain consciousness.

A rustle a few kilometers awoke Chopper from his thoughts. His senses might not be as sharp as the dragons' or the other creatures, but he can sense some movements fine. He tried to focus more, closing his eyes and tried to hear the voices coming from where the rustles of the bushes are.

"Are you sure we should be in these parts? There are wild animals roaming in the heart of this accursed forest. Blast King Akainu for ordering us into searching for those women!" said a man with a gruff voice, whining for the orders given.

"Hold your tongue, you fool! His Majesty needed those three women for a reason." Another man spoke, with a tone fit those of a blind follower, following a leader without much questions to any orders.

"Those three women are long gone. If they haven't died in their injuries, they most likely died being a prey to any wild beasts in the Dark Forest." Another man spoke. Chopper's eyes now opened, turned to the three women lying in their beds, peacefully sleeping. Whoever this King Akainu is, he badly needed these women? What for? Why would he be willing to risk his own men to search in the Dark Forest just to get these women?

Who are these three women?

It seems Chopper does not have any time to dwell on his questions as the voices of the soldiers drew closer. He can't risk exposure, especially in this broad daylight. If these humans were to know that his kind exists, gods helped them all. The long established division and peace will crumble if that were to happen.

The Royal healer rushed outside and performed a protective spell and enchantment around his hut. He does not have the time to flee to the inner most part of Raftel, not when his patients are still unconscious.

As soon as the spells and enchantment were initiated, he quickly went inside his hut. He shut down the door and heaved a sigh of relief. He turned around expecting to see his patients still unconscious, but what he did not expect to see is that one of them is awake, staring at him with her big dark eyes – as if she is staring at the deepest part of his soul.

All the colors in the healer's face turned white at the eyes directed to him.

"Meat." The woman uttered.

"W-What?" Chopper asked, confirming if he heard it right. Did the woman thought he is some kind of animal used for meals?

"Meat." She said with firmness, a serious look clearly framed to her beautiful face.

She must be hungry. Chopper proceed to get something in the kitchen and on his way, he took the initiative to wrap himself with his cloak to hide his true form. It would not do well to have his patients to panic, not when men who are dead set looking for them are lurking around the perimeters.

Luffia's head felt lighter. Her body felt the strains of the wounds from last time. She slowly remembered how they ended up in the Dark Forest, how those men – Akainu's men, have tried their earnest to catch her and her sisters. She remembered how there was a figure who approached them and how she begged him to help her sisters.

Luffia looked around. She found her sister peacefully sleeping on her either side. She felt relieved. At least they are alive but what about their parents? Luffia migjt be keen to admit it, but her parents might not have survived the invasion. The chances that they are kept alive are so thin, as thin as her shallow breathing. She felt dizzy just thinking about how cruel fate can be. How greedy other humans can be. Can't they just be satisfied to what they have?

Without noticing anything, tears stray at her cheeks. The cloaked figure approached her hesitantly.

"Are you okay?" The man asked. Luffia looked at the cloaked figure. She cannot see his face but it does not matter. He is their savior and that is all that matters. Luffia is not alone, her sisters are alive.

"Thank you for saving my sisters. We owe you our lives."

Chopper did not expect such greeting. Normally, people would ask who he is or what he is, but she did not.

"I am a healer. I cannot turn my back to anyone who requires my help." He sat on the stool next to the bed, his hood hiding his face.

"Thank you, whoever you are."

"Thank me when you are all well." Chopper brought the spoon to her mouth and she gladly took it, asking for more. She seems to be hungry. "How are my sisters?"

"They will be fine. Still unconscious, but they should wake up anytime now and - " Chopper trailed off.

"And?" He ignored her inquiry as he heard the incoming steps and voices about 100 meters south. Those human men are closing in. No matter how protected and hidden they are with the spell and enchantments, it would do well if they are to be discovered with their voices.

"What is it?" As Chopper looked at her, she has this worried expression that made Chopper wanted to comfort her. It looks like she has this aura that makes you want to protect her no matter what.

"There are men outside, looking for three women."

Luffia's eyes went wide. Memories from the other night filler her head, she started to tense as she looked at her sisters. If those men were to get their hands on them, all their parents' efforts to let them escape will be in vain.

"You just have to be quiet. They won't find us here." Luffia nodded at him. Chopper went to the nearby window looking wary of the men outside. He was so busy with checking the surroundings outside that he failed to notice how the other two started to wake up.

Ann groaned, eyes fluttering. She tried to search for her sisters but the first thing she saw is the hooded figure near the window. She panicked, scenarios running through her head as she thought of how this hooded figure might have done something to her sisters. She won't forgive whoever this person is.

Without any care for her injuries, Ann bolted from her bed.

"You! What did you do to my sisters? Who are you?!" Ann staggered as she tried to walk to the hooded figure. Her injuries on her legs seem to prevent her from running to the hooded man. She held onto the bed for a much needed support, her breathing are getting heavy as she burst in panic.

"Please calm down. We might be heard - "

"Where are my sisters? What the fuck did you do to them?!" Ann's eyes flared with so much anger. Her mind is only set about her sisters, nothing matters, not the place she was in or those men who are searching for them. It won't matter if her sisters are not around.

"Ann! You're awake! We have to be quiet." Ann turned to see who spoke and she is beyond relieved to see Luffia, smiling reassuringly at her. As she looked futher to Luffia's other side, Ann saw Sab waking up.

"I heard some voices here!" All of them inside the hut tensed. Ann looked at Luffia then to Sab who was now sitting up on her bed. Chopper sensed their tension and fear so he chose to ease them.

"Stay quiet. Don't worry. They won't find us here. I made sure that this place cannot be found easily." He assured. Ann, looked at him with distrust but judging from their situation, it is either they will trust whoever this person is or risk being discovered by those men be delivered to Akainu. They would rather trust a stranger than to face Akainu. As they are now, they don't have the power to deal with Akainu and his forces. Not when he has witches and sorcerers at his command. The sisters won't stand a single chance.

"What's happening? Who are you?" Sab finally spoke.

Chopper is still scanning the area. The men are within sight. They can't risk to be heard so he gestured to have them be quiet. The healer is silently muttering a prayer to Acmes, God of Luck so he will grace them with his presence and prevent from being found.

Everyone tensed further as the voices of those soldiers drew closer to where they are. It's as if they are just next door.

"Search everywhere! We have to make sure we find those women! And bring them alive!" One shouted an order.

"Alive, you say? Did King Akainu specify that should we find those women, we are not to touch them?" The three women tensed upon hearing the suggestion of one man. The twins both clenched their fists to refrain themselves in giving those bastards the pieces of their minds.

"Oh, he never said anything of the sort. He just said: alive. So, if we were to indulge ourselves in their bodies, so long as they are alive, then there should be no problem at all." All men laughed loudly. They have earned quite the motivation once they found the three princesses and that is to vent their sexual desires in their bodies.

The three women in question winced in disgust. Even the usual carefree and innocent Luffia knew what those men are suggesting. Dying is better than to be sex slave for those bastards. Traitors they are to the Cresta for being blinded with money and power, or it is possible that they are spies to begin with.

Chopper restrained himself. He might be naïve and innocent in regards to matured concepts, he is not entirely blind to those men's suggestions. Their greed has made them forget of their morals. Chopper can't believe how humans can be shallow in their desires.

The men tried searching around the area, but they did not dare go beyond the side of the forest. Even in broad daylight, there are places in this huge forest they should not dwell on. Even with Akainu's man power, he would not go dare and burn this forest.

The men continued to explore somewhere West, further away from the hut. As soon as they are out of earshot, everyone heaved a sigh of relief but they don't have much time to dwell on the momentary relief as there are more pressing matters they need to discuss.

"I can't believe that Akainu would still not give up in search for us. Why does he want us badly?!" Ann's anger cannot be contained anymore. She is beyond frustrated in their situation. Days ago, she had a kingdom, a home, parents, but now, she does not even know if they are still alive! She is silently praying to all deities available to help her parents survive this. If anything happened to them, gods help her, she will kill Akainu and send him to hell like he deserves!

"He is a sly ruler, cruel, absolute of his own greed for power. He would not dare risk having the rightful heiresses wander around, bidding their time to strike and take back Cresta. He would hunt us down until he will be sitting on the throne, no jovial worries whatsoever!" Sab bit her lip harshly that she is afraid it will cause a blood to flow. Her tears are starting to fall. Frustration, anger, fear, desperation… The mixed emotions inside her are too much to contain. Their situation is hopeless, but they have to keep going. For the sacrifice their parents did for them to escape. She would make sure that it won't go to waste.

Luffia remained quiet, she like her sisters are on the verge of crying.

Chopper remained still near the window. Hearing them utter such statements gave him the idea why they are wanted badly. He put pieces together and he felt like he should help them. That is the least he could do for these three.

"This is not safe for all three of you. The spell I applied won't last long since I am not the best magician and spell caster there is but it will be enough to hide us should they decide to check this area again." The three women's attention went to the hooded figure. They were so focused on the men that are searching for them that they failed to question this man.

"We are thankful that you saved us, but please, can we know about the person who graced us with his mercy?" Sab has always been the eloquent and intelligent out of the three. Her words might be thankful but her voice holds underlying tone underneath the flowery words.

"You might hate me for what I am." Chopper said, fearful for what the outcome might be. Would they run? Despise him? Hate him?

"You saved our lives. We do not care for what you are. We care for your actions." Luffia sincerely said with a smile that made Chopper at ease. Does this woman has this ability?

"Humans have despised my kind." The cloaked figure said, memories have flooded his mind – a reminder of what he will go through once he reveals who he is.

"Humans? You sound like - " Ann trailed off but Luffia continued.

"You're not human at all." Luffia stated. Her expression mirrors her amazement as to how she is glad to see a creature beyond human realm. "Show yourself."

Chopper took off his hood and revealed himself. Why, he does not even know, it is as if he listened to a command of a Queen but Luffia's command is not threatening. Her voice held out as if she is trying to give Chopper his own decision to show himself or not.

The twins gasped from the sight. He has the bulked appearance, one who can be called monster. This is Chopper's heavy human form. He decided to transfor himself to his original form so as to see more reactions from his patients. All he got are the mouths gaping at him as well as astonishment from Luffia.

"Y-You c-can transform!" The oldest brunette exclaimed.

"You're one of the Otherworldly, aren't you?" The only blonde asked. They all stared at their savior.

"That's wonderful! How cool is that? You can transform and a good healer! That's amazing!" Luffia exclaimed almost to a point of bouncing from joy.

Chopper blushes at her compliment.

"Tell me, tell me, are we in Raftel?" Luffia asked with excitement and she ignored her injuries. She is far more excited to know if Raftel exists or if there are Faeries, pixies, elves, dragons and everything the stories her parents told her about.

"Yes, we are in Raftel, but we are in the outskirts of it – what we called the first barrier of magic. We are yet to be in the innermost part of it."

Sab and Ann looked at each other, willing themselves not to slap each other for being afraid this is all a dream – a dream where they are saved by the Otherworldly creature.

"Raftel exists? How? We thought those were just…" Sab was about to say myths but that is a thought to throw away as the creature they all thought as myths is right in front of them, talking to them. That alone made the very myths they believed in became reality.

Chopper stared at them, unknown what to do. For the humans he encountered, he has to apply a spell so they could forget he ever existed due to their violent reactions towards him in general but to these three women, it seems like they are not the least afraid of him, more fascinated in the youngest' perspective.

"I am starting to get headache with this matter." Ann muttered as she started to lie down to her own bed, heaving a sigh of relief as she felt the lush bed.

"Are your wounds hurting? I can check on them and I can change the bandages." Chopper offered. He earned a nod. He went to get his materials. "What are your names?" He asked curiously. He has never been this comfortable talking to humans ever since his experience a few years back. That was a traumatic experience for him; traumatic enough to ever swear not to associate himself with humans again but here he is now, treating them.

"I am Luffia! What's yours?" The youngest asked. She smiles at Chopper with such friendliness that surprised the healer.

"Chopper."

"Hello Chopper! These are my sisters, Ann and Sab. They are twins. Thank you for saving me and my sisters. We owe you our lives." Luffia bowed to him, as low as her injuries allows her to. Once again, Chopper was amazed by how she can easily accept him.

"Aren't you afraid of me? Or hate me?" The healer went to Ann's side to replace the bandages. He half expected for Luffia to answer but instead, she heard the voice of Ann.

"Why would we hate you? You are our savior. It does not matter what type of creature you are." Ann almost made a snort out of the comment.

Chopper was about to utter a response when they heard more rustles from nearby. Chopper sensed that they are another group or squad. How many squads did they sent after them?

All four had frozen.

"I sensed some presence nearby. I want to check every nook and cranny of this forest! We need to find them!" A shout startled the four of them. The sisters looked at each other, a silent agreement passing through the tensed air. They must not be found, not matter what the consequence – especially now. They cannot risk involving Chopper into the discovery as that will also open up possibilities of more explorations in this forest.

"They must be hiding somewhere. There are blood traces leading somewhere around the 5 kilometer radius. Search around!" He snapped orders to the soldiers. Chopper tried to count how many there are. Apparently, there are around 20 men this time. Chopper silently casted a stronger spell and a protective barrier around the hut to make it look nothing but rock. He is hoping that this is enough to hide them.

"A-are they going to find us?" Sab asked worriedly. They can fight in a fair battle, but not in this state. Not when they are yet to be fully healed. In a fight, they can definitely win if it is against 2 or 3 opponents, but not this many.

"Let's hope they won't. I put another protective spell around the hut - "

"What's with this big chuck of rock?" One shoulder asked. They all tensed especially when they all heard footsteps, not just for one person but three, coming close to where they are.

Chopper is trying to be ready for a possible discovery while the three sisters are trying to get up, blast the hurting injuries, if it comes down to a fight, they won't back down.

"It is indeed not natural to have such a big rock. Do you think some otherworldly are living under those?"

"Hmp! I would bet half my wage if there are. The only matter that is disturbing in this forest is its atmosphere. Otherworldly exists to scare off the children to stay away from the dark." One soldier snorted, brushing off the idea that aside from humans, there are otherworldly creatures living.

"And what about the beasts?"

They better hide from where they should be because once one shows up, these weapons will be put to good use creating holes in their bodies!" Chopper frowned at the naivety of this human. He should fear for his life. He should hope and start praying that no beasts heard what he stated for he will surely meet his doom before he can comprehend.

The soldiers' talk would have went on if not for the rustles in the bushes in the direction of the darker side of the Dark Forest. Every soldier stayed on guard, readying their weapons. Chopper sensed the wolves around the area. They are more like guardian animals around these areas. The Beogia Soldiers might have been in charge of monitoring these outskirts.

Considering the tremor in Cresta, that is to be expected as a counter measure for invaders. Chopper feared of their discovery for these wolves might be intelligent creatures for they follow the orders of the werewolves – their commanders. Their true masters are the winged Berserkers. If the wolves were given the orders to kill any human who dares to enter the borders of Raftel, then Chopper fears the safety of the three sisters in both sides.

More rustles were heard outside, diverting the attention of the soldiers. The leader of this squad shouted orders to kill any beast in sight and to scan the area carefully. The four residents of the hut were beyond relieved that for once, they are gone chasing the wild animals.

The three sisters were on the verge of exposing themselves and challenge those men but they remembered the advice that their parents told them before: _"Not all wars can be fought physically. The hardest decision a leader can make is the decision when to back down, when to regroup and fight at the right time."_

And they must do that.

"You are not safe here any longer. Sooner or later, they will bring witches or sorcerers with them in search for you. I cannot guarantee that I can hide you from them."

"Is there any way we can make them believe that we are dead?" Luffia asked thoughtfully and Sab ponder on that idea. They can at least fool them that they are dead.

"Chopper, I know this is too much to ask, but could you assist us?"

"Assist on what?" the healer asked.

"We need to get them off our trail. If we fake our deaths that will buy us some time to get away."

Chopper nodded, agreeing to the idea.

"So, what do we need to do?" He asked.

"Do you still have our bloodstained clothes? We start from there. We can leave it somewhere; leave a proof that we were attacked by animals." This is the only solution for the meantime. If at least, they can stage their deaths well, this might make Akainu believe that they are all dead.

Chopper took the dirty clothes they had the last night. He did not wash them for he deemed it to be unusable anymore.

"Chopper, do you still remember the place you found us?" Sab asked. Plans are forming through her head. She has been the natural planner, organizer out of the three. She is wise, as per the comments she receives from the people of the kingdom.

"Yes. A hundred meters away from here, but we cannot set these around here. They will find it suspicious."

"Where do you suggest we take these?" Ann asked.

"We can take it at least to some areas they have not discovered yet. If I am going to make estimation, they might have not looked further 300 meters east here."

All three of them nodded at each other. They have to make this believable, at least for Akainu to believe they are all dead. And afterwards… They will proceed, to where, they don't know.

"We have to set these, including something that belongs to us." Sab took her bracelet, one of her most precious possession given by their parents. Ann and Lu did the same, taking off their bracelets to go with the stained clothing.

"I will be setting these. We can't risk you walking as your injuries are yet to be healed."

"Are you going to be alright?" Luffia asked with concern.

Chopper nodded as he put a cloak around himself and went outside.

The three sisters were left in the hut, lying on the beds and waited for Chopper's return.

"I can't believe we are in Raftel." The thought of the place where they must have ponder at the deepest part of Ann's mind. Their situation earlier had made all the revelation hazy and unbelievable – it still is.

"Mom and Dad used to tell u stories of them and yet, here we are, at the outskirts of the very Raftel, met one of the Otherworldly." Sab smiled to herself. It felt nostalgic thinking of their pasts, when they were still children, hearing stories from their parents about the Hidden Valley of Xavaira, the Kingdoms in Raftel, the beasts, everything.

"I've always believed those stories. I just wish Mom and Dad were here with us." Luffia's voice turned hallow, almost empty. Bringing back the memories of their childhood also brought them to their memories a few days back.

All three of them have asked themselves how had the situation turned into this? How come their peaceful lives turned into hell just by one man?

"We have to believe they are alive. We have to be strong for when we take everything back; Akainu will pay a hundred times over. For the lives lost and for the suffering he caused, he will never be forgiven; I swear it on my life." Gone are the cheerful and playful voice of the eldest princess, replaced by anger and vengeance.

Sab and Luffia agreed and swore of the same oath: To avenge this suffering.

Those thoughts remained until all three drifted off to a lull sleep.

====XXX===XXXX====XXXX===

 _A woman awaits him… Singing a lullaby that eases his longing. She is the one, the one he ought to spend the rest of his life with, the one he will bow down to – his future High Queen._

 _Her smile so bright, so enchanting._

 _Marco does know her, but at the same time he does not._

 _There is a invincible barrier between them, preventing him from knowing her more. If frustrates him to no end. He spent years in this world trying to lull the emptiness he felt, an emptiness that cannot be granted by any anyone except for her._

 _But who is he referring to?_

 _Who is she?_

 _The beauty who silently calls to him but he cannot hear her voice nor utter his._

 _Their world is bright, fierce, but with warmth yet empty. How can he describe such a world? How can it be full of warmth yet empty?_

 _Marco wants to know._

 _His blue eyes locked eyes with the woman. The woman he knew so well but at the same time he does not, It is like looking in a wide white space._

 _Marco put his hands to mirror hers. He felt the sensation, the tug of instincts to embrace her but he cannot for there is an existing barrier between them – a barrier he wants to break._

 _"Your time will come. Sooner than both of you intended. You will meet soon…."_

 _Marco wanted to know who was speaking but his thoughts were pulled away from the woman again. Both thrust their hands to reach to each other, but the force never let them. He tried to scream at the top of his lungs, but to no avail. No voice came out and even if there is a voice, he is sure himself it would reach the woman._

Marco woke with a start.

That dream again. He's been having this dream for years now. Sometimes, he is looking from afar at the woman in the castle balcony. Whose castle, he does not know. All he knows is he is observing the dark haired woman. That is all he could remember about her features.

Long Dark Almond hair, a bright smile that can wash all your worries – that was all he could remember. He tried so hard to remember her, but his memory, despite being a phoenix, he cannot point her out.

He stood from his bed to look at the bright moon gazing the nights of Raftel. From the distance, he could hear how the howls of the wolves, werewolves and the Winged Berserkers preached the night. The growls and roars of the Dragons can be heard somewhere as well. Pixies dancing in the night, centaurs galloping in the forest, water faeries singing their songs, basically the normal night in Raftel.

A sigh escaped the High Prince's lips. He stepped into the railing of his balcony, standing exposed to the bright moon, embracing the breeze of the night. He sighed with contentment, the frustration about his dream earlier dissipated.

Slowly, his perplexed arms turned into blue fire wings, limbs forming into his true form. Blue fires encircling him along with hues of yellow and orange, mixing into his body, engulfing him as a breathtaking view.

All of his brethren, Caladrius, Griffin, Alkonost – everyone. They followed, their leader to fly to the sky.

Soon, all winged creatures followed, filling the skies of Raftel the sight to marvel.

====XXX===XXXX====XXXX===

"And where did you get these?" Akainu's question turned into a low growl. In his sight are blood stained clothes ripped harshly, one could say it was ripped through the claws of beasts. In his hands were the belongings of the princesses, bracelets and necklaces that were ripped and scattered.

"Yes, Your Majesty. We retrieved them Southeast from out starting point, with claw marks visible on the trees and traces of wolf prints were found around the area." Onigumo, the leader of the squad answered with his head bowed to the king before him.

Akainu frowned, deep in thoughts about the matters in hand.

"Have you further checked? Bodies? This is hardly a proof that they are dead!" He shouted, his voice echoed in the Cresta's throne room.

"Yes, Your Majesty. We have searched further, and what we found are pool of blood scattered as if they were eaten by vicious beast." Comil, one of the leaders of the searching squad uttered.

They have indeed searched the forest, but not the entirety of it. He did not dare voice out that the exploration only lasted in the safer parts of the Dark Forest. They might be branded as cowards for not exploring the deeper parts, but they won't risk their lives in a possible onslaught to whatever beasts lie in the forest.

Akainu's expression turned sour, angry at this discovery. He needed those women alive and yet their lives were taken by wretched beasts in that forest! The vase beside him met its impending doom as his anger flared. Now, his original plans are ruined!

The people in the throne room flinched at the outburst of the king. Their body language clearly states how afraid they are of this man. It is not just about the physique Akainu possess, but his presence, his aura and confidence that makes people afraid of him. He held the power they cannot point out.

"Tomorrow at dawn, travel to our training grounds 2 Days West of Cresta. Train the soldiers. Recruit as many as possible. Take all abled bodies to fight and train them like areal soldier. In due time, we will bring down that wretched forest and acquire its lands! Now, get out of my sight!"

Comil and Onigumo hurriedly left the throne room leaving the king. At this time, Marshall Teach appeared out of shadow behind the throne chair of Akainu.

He picked up the clothing of the princesses. He closed his eyes to concentrate as if he is trying to sense their presence,

"No, I cannot feel their presence at all." He said, frowning as well.

"It matters not! The plan is in progress. We will invade Raftel and will have Whitebeard pay for his meddling." Akainu grinned maniacally, his fist turning into a magma, glowing as bright with anticipation.

"Zehahaha. It would be good to have his powers taken, wouldn't you agree? I will have my revenge on him for getting in my way to get the Rareborn princess."

The two men's anticipation cannot be contained.

All is clear.

Danger is coming in Raftel.

====XXX===XXXX====XXXX===

Rustles of voices went through the Revdon Palace, the center Palace in Raftel. Creatures have gathered around in hopes to check the happenings and news. The ground can accommodate the entirety of creatures. It is the very plaza where creatures from Beogia, Ipraecia and Vaelon have assembled encircling the high walls where three caves situated. In those three caves lie the three beasts in their true form, ready to transform.

In the center of the ground lies the chairs intended for the High rulers and the peacekeeper. It is like the throne room, but this has large area. This is where official ceremonies occur, trials and news to announce.

In years, this grounds have not been used to announce depressing matters, but it is inevitable as per the matters happening in Cresta involves them indirectly.

The High princes sat on their respective thrones, looking almighty and powerful. Beneath their seats is the peacekeeper, Whitebeard sitting on his massive position, massive enough to accommodate his size.

"Residents of Raftel, we brought you to this very ground to make announcements." Everyone fell silent intent to hear more from the peacekeeper himself.

"We have intruders on the borders of our land." Whitebeard spoke and everyone frowned and scowled. One question on their minds: Who would dare set foot on their holy land?

"Yesterday, the wolves have noticed the number of soldiers around the borders. Two squads have been spotted." High Prince Kidd's voice sounds grim. Pity for anyone who would anger this creature, for there would be no mercy at the hands of this monster.

"We call out to every one of you to be wary of the surroundings. We will require everyone;s cooperation. The best spell casters from the three kingdom shall work together to strengthen the barriers of Raftel, starting from the borders." High Prince Marco called out. He will personally see through the group of spell casters as he is branded as the best in his kingdom and the entire Raftel.

"I require the assembly of frontline soldiers from every kingdom. Be prepared for border patrols, defense battles against intruders." High Prince Kidd shouted with firmness. Growls of agreement from the most monstrous of the beasts were heard. They are anticipating a good guidance from Kidd himself.

"For those who lack sufficient trainings shall be training in the training grounds. We ought to be prepared for any intrusion to come." High Prince Zoro's voice echoed. There are whispers of agreement mixed with questions. These actions spoke as if they are preparing for war.

The restlessness of the creatures reached the ears of the High rulers. Whitebeard took the matters on his hand to ease the confusion and turn everyone at ease despite the tension.

"You all may be aware how the Cresta has fallen to the hands of usurpers. These usurpers might be planning to explore these forests which was left alone for years due to the peaceful nature of Cresta's rulers. We all have to prepare for anything worse coming." Whitebeard spoke and this cleared some questions but raised a few.

"Since a group of scouts was seen in the borders of Raftel, will the previous statement of tending to humans should we deem them worthy be applicable?" Jinbei, one of the best soldiers of the merfolk creatures spoke out.

The three high rulers looked at each other. Each one has their own opinion. Marco would dare say yes, but Kidd would definitely not agree and Zoro will act as the intermediary.

"Hmp! They cannot be trusted. If I were to place a fact in this situation, it would be to kill anyone who dares trespass the borders. My wolves alone can deal with them and all those puny humans will think that the wild wolves did it." Kidd pointed out. The wolves all growled with anticipation at the statement of their Master. They are intelligent creatures but full of carnage and eager for battle.

"That would still raise suspicions to humans. It would do well to raise questions as to how wolves defeated squads with numbers greater than 20 by just wolves. They knew too well that wolves will don dare to attack humans with great number. We cannot just slaughter them in such manner." Marco argued in a calm tone.

"Humans are vile creatures, greedy and full of tricks. Never trust a human at first sight and never ever bring them to the inner lands. The previous statement, it might be best not to accommodate any humans at all." Zoro spoke out. He rarely does step up. He is a quiet man capable of listening and balancing the circumstances.

Everyone fell as silent as the void, waiting for the final word. Whitebeard looked at the Three High Princes. He, as the peacekeeper has his own voice and if he won't utter them now, then it would be too late.

"It would be best to stay hidden as possible. Kill anyone who you deemed to have ill intention towards our borders. Remember, not all humans are evil. You may be well aware that for years, Cresta has prevented any intruders to explore our lands." Whitebeard stated. It is not clear if he is implying an aid to humans or not but everyone adhere to his advice for they know they will need it.

====XXX===XXXX====XXXX===

A day has passed since Chopper set the stained clothing 300 meters east from the hut. The search party had decreased for this day. They were thankful for the results for the three women needed a good rest.

"So, what creature are you?" Luffia asked. She had been meaning to utter her questions to their healer since last night but her older sisters have forbid her in dong so.

"I am a half human and half reindeer." Chopper is currently preparing medicine for their wounds. Their wounds might be healing quickly, but it would be best to make sure it heals well.

"You're a half-born! That is amazing." Luffia praised. She has always been fascinated by the stories of otherworldly and right now, she is left to face one.

"S-Shut up! You're p-praise is not making me happy, bastard!~~" The twins looked at each other with raised eyebrows ay the sudden display of personality of Chopper. Luffia on the other hand laughed heartily at him.

"Say, Chopper, weren't the half-born creatures extinct during the great war?" Ann asked in a good manner. She does not want to offend Chopper, not because she is afraid of him but because she cares for what the healer feels since he is their savior.

Chopper looked down at the crushed leaves of medicine in his bowl.

"Yes, in fact there aren't many half-born creatures in Raftel. The memories of the war are still fresh in their minds."

"They should never judge a person through heritage. They should judge them for they are." Luffia stated with conviction. She never liked how people treated them just because they are princesses. They are often misjudged by nobilities from different kingdom and she always hated it.

Chopper felt how Luffia meant to comfort him and he deeply appreciated it. This is the first time he has ever interacted with a human in an equal conversation. Chopper could see how they look at him. They looked at him for who he is and the monster he looks.

He slowly chokes sobs of his own. Tears at his eyes are warning to fall down. Sensing this, the three women panicked.

"Hey, Chopper, did we say something wrong? I'm sorry if we did."

Chopper shook his head and smiled genuinely at the three of them.

"Thank you for not treating me like a monster or savage or not n-normal."

Sab's heart melted. It must be so hard for him to deal with two kinds, since his situation divides him into the two worlds.

"You don't need to thank us. It is us who should thank you for being our savior."

"We were raise not to discriminate people. Besides, since we were children, we always wish for the stories of Raftel to be true. Meeting a half-born is a dream come true for the three of us." Ann added.

"That is right! We are friends now, aren't we?" Luffia smiled at him and Chopper nodded. He had never experienced such welcoming words. True, he is a known healer in Raftel, but not all trusts him especially if he is handling the medicines of Whitebeard himself. Although the peacekeeper trusts him, it never gave Chopper a peace of mind unlike these three's words.

He should not be trusting humans easily but there is just something indescribable about them that made him trust him easily.

"So, how was Raftel? What was it like? Do they have dragons, centaurs, and all the beasts in the stories?" Luffia continued to ask, excited to know more. What was once stories are now real.

"Yes. Dragons still exists in Raftel. They still rule over Vaelon as we speak."

"So, the three Kingdoms of Beasts still exist?" Ann asked.

"Yes, but unlike before, there are quite the changes they made in the rules of the kingdom. After the war, as what Robin told me, the three kingdoms were left were Vaelon, Ipraecia and Beogia. To prevent any war to break out, they appointed a peacekeeper, main advisor for the entire Raftel. His name is Edward Newgate."

"So, he is a superior beast himself, standing in as king?" Sab asked, confused of the situation.

Chopper shook his head.

"No, the decision still lies on the soldiers of the High Princes. Whitebeard, as what we called our peacekeeper only oversees the peace of Raftel and gives advises to the High Princes."

"High Princes?" Ann looked confused. It seems that the Raftel from what they were told turned different after the war.

"Yes. The three Beastly kingdoms are now ruled by High Princes. Since the appointment of the peacekeeper, Raftel's ways of ruling have changed for the better. That also includes the titles. The three High Princes can be called Kings already by human standards, but since they don't have mates yet, they are yet to earn the title High King." Chopper explained. He is pleased with how he explained the situation of Raftel to them. He tried his best to explain it the same way Robin did.

"Why are they called High Prince? Can't they be called just prince?" Sab asked one more time. Luffia remained silent, contemplating on the information given and processing it as earnest as possible.

"They are called High because they are rulers of Kingdoms. In one kingdom there consists of different creatures and races. Each races has their own leader or ruler but that ruler answers to the High Prince himself. In Beogia, there are werewolves. Each pack has its own Alpha but that Alpha answers to High Prince. The same for Ipraecia and Vaelon."

"Almost like noblemen in our kingdom. There are dukedoms ruled by dukes and duchesses and they report directly to the king and queen." Ann analyzed. She can be quite intelligent if she wants to be.

"Yes. Although Raftel differs in terms of the peacekeeper." Chopper added. The three women were beyond amazed at the discovery. They are eager to know more of it, Chopper could tell and he is willing to accommodate questions, but he like them has some of his own.

"May I ask a question to the three of you?"

"Go ahead." Luffia encouraged.

"There is an invasion in the castle of Cresta. The soldiers yesterday were all intent to find the three of you. By any chance, do you pose as a role in Cresta? A role big enough to send search parties after you?" Chopper posed his impending question. The sisters fell silent, grim on their situation.

The silence stayed for what felt like minutes and Luffia decided to break the silence. The least they could give to their savior is the truth he seeks.

"Yes, we do. Akainu sent those soldiers after us because of our status. We are princesses of Cresta." Hearing it confirmed Chopper's first question as to their identities.

"How about your parents?" Their faces turned sadder, grim and full of grief. Chopper regretted the question as this is not a topic that they are ready to explore. "You don't need to answer. I understand." They all nodded at him with small smile on their lips.

"I'll go outside for a while to get a food to warm your stomachs before applying medicine on you. Do not worry, I put extra defense spell around the hut in case anyone tried to break through."

"Just be careful, Chopper."

"I will." With a cloak to cover his form, Chopper began his walk to get the food for his patients. He can get fruits and vegetables for them. He cannot get farther as he is afraid that they are left defenseless in case the soldiers decided to explore more and refused to give up.

As he is searching for edible fruits around the area, he came across a group of werewolves, surveying the area in their human forms.

"Who goes there?!" a gruff voice startled Chopper from harvesting some bananas.

For safe measures, Chopper took off his hood to reveal who he is. It would not do well to be mistaken as intruder for werewolves are never forgiving to those who trespass their territory. At the back of Chopper's mind, he mentally reminded himself that this area belongs to the jurisdiction of Beogia.

Chopper found himself facing one of the fiercest commanding warriors of Beogia – Wire. He is one of the Winged Berserkers and known for his monstrous battle prowess. At the back of this commanding warrior are two winged berserkers and four werewolves. It is easy to identify what race they belong to as Winged Berserkers have silver Metal decorating their body with the Beogia Crest embedded on it. Warrior Commander will get the Gold Metal while the werewolves will get the bronze.

All of their physiques are intimidating as if they are all trained to go to war everyday.

"What is the Royal Healer doing in these parts?" Wire asked with a low growl on his throat as if he is looking at a waiting prey, ready to have his limbs be ripped off.

"I am currently staying at my hut nearby. I am exploring these parts to get herbs and medicines." It has been a known fact to the whole kingdom that Chopper rarely stays in the inner parts of the Raftel. His reason is to gather herbs used for medicines, but in all truth, he is avoiding any criticism from the Pure blooded ones.

"Haven't you been informed, Healer? Every creature living in the outskirts are to stay in the inner barriers of Raftel. These are dangerous times. You should get to the inner barriers." Wire informed him. Some information sank to Chopper's mind. The soldiers in search of Andrea, Sabrina and Luffia did not go unnoticed by the rulers.

The recent events in Cresta had led to a massive defense protocols and measures within Raftel.

"Are we expecting an invasion?" Chopper asked.

"Most likely, if all the human soldiers 5 miles East were to go by. Hurry and get all your belongings." One werewolf said. Chopper merely nodded, information is being processed inside his head. Sorts of possibilities are playing in his mind and he fears for the safety of the Cresta princesses.

"Thank you for the information. I will gather my belongings all at once. Please excuse me."

Chopper hurried to the direction of his hut to warn the princesses of the dangers ahead. In his hurried state, he missed the untrusting looks from the Beogian Army.

"He stinks of human smell." One werewolf noted.

"He is half human, fool!" the other werewolf barked as if to mock the previous statement.

Wire frowned but never uttered a word.

"Move out! We are to meet the Centaurs and the Winged Serpents at our meeting point. They should be done with their patrol." All of them nodded. "Watch out that healer's actions. There is something he is hiding." With one last look as to where Chopper headed, Wire guided his brethren to their meeting point.

====XXX===XXXX====XXXX===

 **AN:**

 **GUYS, THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS.**

 **I AM THINKING OF SWITCHING PARTNERS LIKE LUFFIA TO MARCO, SAB TO ZORO AND ANN TO KIDD…**


	5. Chapter 5 - Achilles

**AN:**

 **HELLO GUYS. BEFORE I START THIS CHAPTER, LET ME RAMBLE ON SOMETHING.**

 **YOU HAVE TO FORGIVE THIS AUTHOR RIGHT HERE FOR WHAT I UTTERED LAST CHAPTER WAS A COMPELTE LIE AND MEANT AS A JOKE.**

 **HAHAHA. I JUST WANT TO GET REACTION FROM YOU GUYS AND IT TURNED HILARIOUS. I THINK ONLY ONE TOLD ME THAT 'IT IS MY CHOICE' AND ALMOST ALL OF YOU TOTALLY SAID NO. I WAS REALLY LAUGHING MY ASS OFF THAT TIME. SERIOUSLY! REVIEWS WERE POSTED A FEW HOURS AFTER I POSTED THE FOURTH CHAPTER. HAHAHAHA.**

 **GUESS WHAT, I WON'T EVER SWITCH THE PAIRS.**

 **MARCO TO LUFFY – IT WILL FEEL LIKE MARCO IS A PEDOPHILE. JUST PLAIN NO. MARCO IS FOR ANN ALONE. PERIOD AND LUFFY TO ZORO. SOME SAYS LUFFY WOULD BE GOOD WITH LAW, BUT IN MY OPINION, THEY LOOKED ALIKE THAT THEY MIGHT PASS AS COUSINS. I THINK IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THEIR D. I LOVE READING LAWLU STORIES BUT I DON'T LIKE WRITING THEM. IS IT WEIRD? WELL, I THINK IT DOES MAKE ME WEIRD. OH WELL. MOVING ON.**

 **SAB TO ZORO – HMM, MEH. NO, IDEA REJECTED. IF I WERE TO PAIR SAB IT WON'T BE TO ZORO. THEIR PERSONALITIES WON'T FIT MY STORY. IF I WERE TO PAIR SAB IT IS EITHER LAW OR NAMUR BUT I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT NAMUR SO IT MIGHT BE WITH LAW BUT THEN AGAIN, SINCE SAB IS SISTERS WITH LU AND ANN, AND I AM, IN MY OPINION THINK OF LAW AS A COUSIN OF THE D's, THEN THAT MEANTS LAW AND SAB ARE COUSINS. THAT WON'T DO. I GO WITH KIDD.**

 **ANN TO KIDD – HMMM, WELL THEY ARE BOTH HOTHEADS BUT IF THAT IS SO, THEN I THINK BOTH NEEDS SOME INTELLECT TO AT LEAST KEEP THE OTHER IN LINE SO MAJOR REJECTION. ANN NEEDS MARCO TO KEEP HER CALM AND MARCO NEEDS ANN. KIDD CAN BE PAIRED WITH LAW, BUT THIS IS NOT MALE TO MALE STORY UNLIKE MY OTHER STORIES. I LOVE READING KIDDLAW STORIES TOO, BUT SADLY, I DON'T LIKE WRITING THEM.**

 **I WANT TO REPLY TO EVERY REVIEW YOU HAD BUT I HAVE GUEST REVIEWERS PLUS I THINK IT WOULD BE WORTH IT TO KEEP THE THOUGHT THAT YOUR FAVORITE PAIRS WOULD BE SWITCHED OVER.**

 **PERSONALLY, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE THE STORY IF I SWITCHED THE PAIRS. I CAN BEND SOME IDEAS LIKE WHEN LUFFIA SAID SHE LIKES DRAGONS BUT AFTER MEETING ONE, SHE LOST INTEREST IN IT THEN LIKED PHOENIX BETTER, BUT MEEHHH. NOPE, I WON'T BE SATISFIED WITH THAT. MAJOR NO.**

 **I AM AIMING FOR A LONGER CHAPTER SO SOME OF YOU MIGHT BE THINKING THAT IT IS JUST THE FIFTH CHAPTER BUT THE STORY IS ALMOST REACHING 20K WORDS.**

 **OK, I RAMBLED TOO MUCH, HERE COMES THE 5** **TH** **CHAPTER.**

Chapter 5 – Achilles

 _Exploring the Dark Forest is forbidden in Cresta. The King and Queen made the proclamation even before they were born as their reasoning consists of the dangers it will rise or the wild beings that live in the Dark Forest might stir up trouble._

 _Even with the proclamation, the three princesses never abide to that law. In ways unknown to everyone, they skip lessons and sneak out of the palace to explore the forest nearby._

 _They have built a good house tree in a spot that they knew no man would dare enter, so rest assured it won't be discovered._

 _"_ _I am going to write on my journal somewhere. I can't find myself to concentrate what with the mess and rustles the people are holstering about." Sab complained with annoyance. Even if she stayed in the library, she won't find peace knowing that people are restless around her._

 _"_ _Of course. They are preparing for the coming festival." Ann answered. Her tone speaks as if she is asking if her twin sister forgot about the annual festival held in the Capital City._

 _"_ _I am fully aware of that fact but it doesn't mean I have to like all of it." She snarls a reply to her twin sister surprising the older brunette princess._

 _"_ _Why don't you like it? There are tons of foods to eat and we can explore as people are busy in that days." Luffia who was sitting on the chair at the balcony reasoned, her innocent eyes blinking at her blonde sister with so much confusion._

 _Her simplicity cannot get hold of Sab's point._

 _"_ _I can't concentrate with all the rustles around. I just want to write on my journal and a peace of mind and all the people here are noisy!"_

 _The two brunettes looked at each other with confusion. Neither of them gets what riled their sister up._

 _"_ _If you cannot concentrate here in the most quiet place in palace, then how about in the forest? We can sneak around and visit our hideout." Luffia said with a shrug. Sab looked at her sister with interest._

 _"_ _Why didn't I think of that? I am stupid! The best place to write and concentrate is in the forest! Alright, let's go!"_

 _"_ _Go, as in now? In the middle of the morning clearly a few minutes before lunch?" Ann asked with confusion and bafflement. It seems that their sister's rational thinking has been blocked today as she is clearly not getting their situation at hand._

 _"_ _Does it matter? We sneak anytime we want, didn't we?"_

 _Ann huffed with annoyance while Luffia remained smiling earnestly – enjoying the banters of her older sisters._

 _"_ _Need I remind you sister, that if we_ _ **don't**_ _show up at lunch, there would be a massive search around the palace and knowing our dear father, he would halt all the activities for the festivals and have_ _ **everyone**_ _in the shouting distance look for us."_

 _Sab thought for a moment and fought the urge to smack herself in the head. Of course, how could she forget? It is customary for them to show up at lunch. Knowing how much they love to eat, they won't let the lunch period pass by without getting any food and if they won't show themselves in time that would lead to unnecessary conclusions from the king._

 _"_ _You're right. How did you get so smart?"_

 _"_ _That's rude! I am smart!" Ann defended herself from the question. "Just not as smart as you." She grumbled because she knew all too well that Sab is the smartest out of the three._

 _"_ _Why are you so stupid today, Sab?" Luffia asked with innocence. Her expression is curious of the answer. Ann ended up laughing so hard at Sab's annoyed expression._

 _"_ _Yeah, tell us Sab, why are you so stupid today?" Ann is sporting a smirk on her face that clearly states mockery for the blonde. Then again, her ideas became irrational and yes – she would dare say it is stupid even for her. Even so, this does not earn her sisters the right to be smug at her unique mindset for the day._

 _"_ _I am not stupid today! Clean off that smirk on your faces!"_

 _"_ _Uh-huh. Then why did you not think of that simple fact?" Ann challenged. A smirk clearly shows that she is enjoying the show._

 _"_ _I am not in my right mindset as of the moment. I just need to clear my mind off." Sab explained. It would not do well to be riled up more than she already is._

 _"_ _Clearing your mind… Means being stupid for the day?" Luffia asked with a grin on her face._

 _A tick mark appeared on Sab's face as she tried to be calm but seeing Ann's laughing form and the grin on Luffia's face, calmness can be forgotten._

 _With a shout of cry, she launched herself at her sisters ready for all out brawl._

 _After their brawl, the three sisters went to the dining area to get their lunch. They immediately earned a look from their parents and servants._

 _"_ _All three of you looked like you've been in a tornado!" Rouge exclaimed as she looked at her daughters' state of dress. Their dresses were torn and there are some feather glued to their hairs. The Queen is thinking those feathers might have come from the pillows in their chambers._

 _"_ _We just had a brawl, that's all." Luffia merrily replied while she sat on her usual seat. The twins followed suit as they all sat waiting for the food to arrive._

 _Despite the brawl they all did, they looked happy and having fun which is enough for the King and Queen._

 _"_ _What are you up to this afternoon, girls?" King Roger asked. The second course was served and they are all eating well._

 _"_ _Nothing much." Ann answered. She is busy eating that a coherent response can't be formed properly._

 _"_ _Nothing much?" Roger asked again, amusement in his voice is clearly showing._

 _"_ _Yes. Just a little exploration." Sab shrugged as well. They could not tell their parents that they will be visiting their hideout in the forest for they know the King and Queen won't let them._

 _"_ _Yes, a little exploration and we will have fun!" The youngest almost jumped from where she is sitting while still eating the chicken leg._

 _"_ _Exploration, huh? Does that involve trouble along the way? The last festival we had, you three did your so called_ _ **explorations**_ _which involves eat and run in the restaurant while dressed in robes that disguises you as a man." Rouge reminded. That had not been a good incident as the reputation of the three children is to stir up trouble. The residents of the Capital city might be fond of them, but their mischiefs can rile up even the most patient people in the kingdom._

 _"_ _Hahaha. That was a good move if you ask me!"_

 _"_ _Roger!" Rouge reprimanded her husband. He has been too considerate of their daughters' behaviors that spoiled them so much. Not that Rouge is any better as well._

 _"_ _In any case, girls, please don't cause too much trouble." Rouge reminded them. She knew too well they will cause trouble but at least they can lessen the damage if necessary._

 _"_ _We will!" the three agreed. They are done eating and went upstairs to get dressed. They can't go out in their dress. They have to wear something comfortable._

 _After dressing, they went outside to explore the city first. It would not do them any good to go straight to the forest. They will be discovered so they have to set their trails around the city then they can sneak around and go to the forest._

 _After showing up to the city, they decided that they should go to their secret entrance to the forest. While they are crawling to get to their secret entrance which will lead them to the Dark Forest, the King and Queen are looking at them at the balcony._

 _"_ _They must have thought that we are not aware of their activities." Roger stated with amusement to what his children are doing._

 _"_ _Of course. After all, they got that character from you." Rouge stated with hint of amusement and teasing which made the King laugh._

 _"_ _Hahaha! Damn right!" As the children disappeared to their secret entrance, the Royal couple decided to attend to matters at hand for the coming festival._

 _The three princesses walked side by side, Luffia iin between of her sisters. They brought their own pipes which serves as their weapons if there are wild animals around._

 _They walked for the good 20 minutes, as their hideout is a bit far from the entrance to the forest. They have to go through bushes, edgy rocks and even cliffs just to get them to their hideout. Just walking to their hideout is dangerous enough as there might be animals that wander around the forest._

 _As soon as they arrived at their destination, they all smiled as if they went home. Aside from the palace, this has been their second home._

 _The hideout cannot be considered hideout to everyone as it is easily noticeable for those who pass this area by and since no human except for the three dares to go in this forest, this place is exclusive for them._

 _This is the largest tree within 10 kilometer radius and it fits their hideout well as their hideout is a treehouse itself. It took them week before they were able to assemble this house._

 _Luffia immediately climbed to their ladder to settle down their belongings and Ann followed suit. Sab wanted to but she remembered the main reason why she went to this forest._

 _"_ _I am going to find a suitable place for me to write on my journal." She shouted at her sisters. Ann and Lu peaked at the top of the tree house._

 _"_ _Are you going to be alright? Don't go too far and shout if you face any danger." Ann reprimanded. The oldest princess is overprotective of her sisters especially to Luffia._

 _Sab took note of her warning as she is aware of the dangers this forest can provide._

 _"_ _Don't worry. I will be at a shouting distance."_

 _"_ _Bye Sab. Take care!" Luffia waved at her and she waved back as she started to walk down the path where she usually writes her journal._

 _Sab's favorite spot is a site to hold. It is a good clearing with flowers around, an overlooking view of the forest which she finds breathtaking especially during sunrise._

 _She settled in the nearby tree so she could lean her back on its trunk. She started writing on her journal. It is not just her journal but also her family's. She sighed with contentment as the world is peaceful around her, nothing can disturb her peace as she write on her journal._

 _A rustle in the bushes woke Sab from her concentration. She looked at the where the noise came from. She frowned, annoyed at being disturbed._

 _She had all the intention to ignore whatever the rustle is but it became frequent and annoying. A whimpered cry was heard during that rustle which made the blonde princess curious._

 _She knew at the back of her mind that she should not be trusting of her surroundings as what she heard might endanger her but curiosity won over her rational reasons as she found herself neglecting her journal and started walking to where the rustles are._

 _She moved the bushes out of the way as she tried to find where the sounds are coming from. As she continued to walk down to the deeper parts of the forest, the whimpers grew louder. She tried to heighten her senses to point where the whimpers are coming from._

 _As she walked near a clearing in the forest, she found something unbelievable._

 _A wolf pup stuck in a boulder._

 _Sab hurried to the side to help the pup who squealed in surprise and fear at her._

 _"_ _Hush, little one. Let me help you." She tried to make the poor creature calm. She knew she should not be helping this vile creature for even though it is a pup, it can still hurt her, but deep down her heart, she could not find the will to let this baby wolf be. Not when it requires her help._

 _The wolf seemed to calm down but looked at her as if she would do anything to harm it._

 _Sab tried to move the boulder, but it is too heavy even for her but she did not give up as she tried her earnest. She need to move the boulder, just enough to set this pup's left hind leg free._

 _As soon as the boulder moved enough to set the pup free, the little wolf immediately moved out of the way to free itself._

 _Sab gasped for breath. The boulder took almost her strength. Sab ignored her heavy breathing as she searched for the wolf. Her eyes landed on the little wolf, limping and bleeding too much._

 _She tried to get close to it but it snarled at her making her jump in surprise. It should not be a surprise at all as wolves are not known for its friendliness. Nevertheless, Sab has to do something to help this young injured wolf._

 _"_ _I won't hurt you, little one. Let me heal your wounds." She tried to sound calm and firm at helping the wolf. It is giving her a look that clearly states it would never trust a human but she have to look at the wounds or else it won't heal properly or will cause a blood loss._

 _Sab slowly approached the still snarling animal. Sab tried to communicate with it through her eyes, informing the wolf that she have no intention of causing harm._

 _It flinched when she touched its injured leg._

 _"_ _Hush, little one." She soothed. Looking at the leg, Sab winced. Just from looking at the bruised leg reminded her of the days when her youngest sister gets an injury such as this. Luffia always complain about it and whines like there is no tomorrow._

 _"_ _Hold still. We need to clean the wound first. I am going to bring you near the water bank to clean your wounds, okay?" Sab looked like a fool talking to a baby wolf, but she does not care. She feels like the baby wolf can understand her. Call her foolish or crazy, but her instincts are telling her to do so._

 _When there were not snarls, she gently lifts the animal and clutches it to her arms, avoiding the wound. The animal silently let Sab carry him to the river bank nearby._

 _As soon as they are near the water, Sab gently laid the animal on the flat rock. She took off her handkerchief and soaked it with water. She cleaned the wound using the handkerchief. The baby wolf stayed like a good puppy and let her clean the wound._

 _As soon as it is cleaned, Sab examined the injury. It looks like the cut is not too deep. It should heal as long as it is not strained. She might not be a doctor, but she knows a decent knowledge in treating shallow wounds especially if she has rash and troublesome sisters to take care of._

 _Sab took the red ribbon from her hair and wrapped it around the wolf._

 _"_ _This will do for now, but you can't walk properly and it is dangerous for you to be in the forest on your own. We have to find some place safe for you to stay until you are well enough." With no qualms, Sab carried the wolf again. She could only think of one place where the baby wolf can stay._

 _They reached the clearing where Sab was writing her journal. Nearby, there is a small cave, large enough for the baby wolf to stay safe._

 _"_ _I think this should do for a moment, not unless you would prefer to stay at our hideout but I know you won't be comfortable with so many humans around." Sab is talking to the wolf as if it would understand what she is trying to convey._

 _"_ _Do you have a name?" It would be quite surprising if the wolf will answer her. "I supposed you don't. Then, I'll give you one. I could see that you are a male, so Louis sounds right, hm?"_

 _The baby wolf looked like it just snorted at her. It must not like the name. For a young wolf, it seems to be arrogant._

 _"_ _Okay, not Louis, How about Achilles? You have a bad feet for now, so I think it suits you well." The baby wolf looks like he likes the name._

 _"_ _That's all set then. I will call you Achilles." Sab scratched him under his ear and he seems to like it as he started to react well to her touch._

 _"_ _Sab!" A shout from the distance startled both Sab and Achilles. The young wolf started to growl threateningly._

 _"_ _Don't worry. Those are my sisters looking for me. I should go. I'm sorry, I cannot bring you to our house since there are lots of humans living there. I'll see you tomorrow."_

 _The young wolf drifted to a sleep and let Sab go. The blonde princess smiled as she left the wolf and decided to go back to her sisters._

 _Ann immediately turned suspicious as she looked over her sister._

 _"_ _Why are your clothes dirty?" she asked._

 _Sab looked down her shirt and it is indeed dirty with furs and grasses._

 _Sab just shrugged the question. Ann did not pursue her question as there are more matters they have to turn their attentions into._

 _"_ _Why did you call?" Sab asked._

 _"_ _We're going to hunt wild boars in the forest. Lu's hungry."_

 _"_ _Food! Food! Meat! Meat!" the youngest demanded while getting excited at the prospect of meat._

 _"_ _When was she not hungry?" Sab asked a rhetorical question. "Alright. Let's go hunting then we can go home before they try to send a search party after us."_

 _With that, off they go to hunting._

 _Net day came. Sab is excited to go back to the forest to check the little wolf and she was beyond happy that she found Achilles in the small cave, looking well._

 _"_ _Here. I know you are hungry." Sab gave Achilles the chicken leg that she smuggled out of the kitchen. The wolf happily ate what he was offered. He tried to stand up, the injury he got yesterday seems to be healing properly which surprised Sab as the injury should not be healing this easily._

 _"_ _Good for you to have your wounds heal properly." She said. She went to sit at her favorite spot to write on her journal once again. Achilles observed her and she let the baby wolf be._

 _Time passed by. The wolf which is bigger than a normal dog puppy must have been bored out of his mind as he tried to walk near Sab and peaked at what she is doing. Sab let the wolf do whatever it pleases but Achilles is not amused by being ignored as he out his other foot to Sab's journal._

 _"_ _What?" The wolf gave her an annoyed look before he decided to lay down next to Sab. Sab is confused to Achilles' actions but shrugged it and continued to work on her journal._

 _Once she is done writing, she started caressing Achilles under jaw which the wolf approved. A smile started to show on the princess' face._

 _For the next few days, Sab continued to nurse Achilles back to health. Right now, he is able to run without limping. Her recent actions and activities raised suspicions and curiosity from her sisters._

 _"_ _She must be hiding something." Ann muttered to Lu as they planned to follow their sister._

 _This is the Fifth Day that they have observed their sister's behavior especially if they are in their hideout. She would immediately bid goodbye with the reason of going to write her journal in somewhere quiet._

 _"_ _Come on, let's follow her." Ann and Lu crawled their way to the bushes to hide themselves. They've disguised themselves with bushes they found on their way in following their sister._

 _They stopped when they reached a clearing which they knew as Sab's favorite place to write her journal._

 _"_ _Achilles!" Sab called out. Ann and Lu looked at each other with mixed confusion. They don't know anyone with the name of Achilles._

 _They looked at their sister and they were shocked to see a small black and white wolf. It might not be fully grown animal but it can still tear their sister apart._

 _They were about to take actions and battle the wolf, but they stopped dead on their tracks as instead of attacking their sister, the wolf seems to rub its head on their sister's leg._

 _"_ _Hello, there. I see you got yourself a meal."_

 _Sab scratched the wolf's ear._

 _The two princesses stared, shocked at the sight in front of them._

 _Their shocked states were woken by the growl of the wolf directed in their direction._

 _"_ _Who goes there?" Sab questioned, readying her weapons. Ann decided to reveal herself first._

 _"_ _It's us, sister." Luffia followed her example. Sab stared at them and the wolf still growled, positioning itself in front of Sab as if it is trying to protect her._

 _Ann looked warily at the wolf, in her mind, she is estimating that it is about 1 meter tall. Luffia on the other looked at the creature with utmost interest, her eyes shines brightly like the sun due to her excitement._

 _"_ _That's a wolf, Sab." Ann pointed out, hostile towards the wolf as they glare at each other._

 _"_ _I am fully aware of that fact. This is Achilles. He's harmless, so you don't have to worry. Achilles, stay down, these are my sisters." Sab commanded and the wolf calmed down a bit but still looked wary at Ann._

 _"_ _So this is the reason why you've been acting different the last few days. Why did you not tell us about it? Why keep it a secret?"_

 _Sab sighed. She should have told them about Achilles from the start, but the wolf does not like humans but she is the exemption._

 _"_ _He does not like the presence of humans. Besides, he is injured. I nursed him back to health." Sab answered Ann. The eldest nodded at the explanation. The twins have been busy with their conversation that they failed to notice how Luffia, with all eyes gleaming with excitement walked towards the wolf._

 _"_ _Wolfy!" She squealed in excitement as she threw herself at the wolf, so fast that even the animal was not able to dodge. She embraced the wolf with unbelievable force for a 7 year old girl as she screamed is delight. "Wolfy!"_

 _Achilles made a whimpering sound as if he was being crushed to death. That might be well true as Luffia embraced the wolf tightly due to excitement._

 _Ann and Sab looked at the situation with wide eyes that put a plate to shame._

 _"_ _Luffia!" they all screamed._

 _Ann screamed as she thought of how dangerous the wolf is and Luffia is hugging it with no qualms._

 _Sab screamed for a different reason. Achilles is about to die._

 _"_ _Luffia, let go!" The twins tried their earnest as to untangle Luffia from Achilles._

 _As soon as they were successful, Achilles, with his tail between his legs, hid behind Sab, his eyes is full of fear looking at Luffia as she might kill him anytime._

 _Ann looked at the situation and felt the sentiments of the wolf. No one would be appreciative of having someone like Luffia hug them to death._

 _"_ _Wolfy! Wolfy!" She screamed, trying to get close to the wolf._

 _"_ _Luffia, his name is Achilles, not Wolfy." Sab corrected. She scratched Achilles' ears to calm him down._

 _"_ _Aww! But I like calling him Wolfy! Let's play!" the youngest smiled at the wolf but all Achilles can see is death flashing before its eyes._

 _"_ _Lu, calm down. You almost choked the poor creature to death!" Ann pointed out. She felt pity for Achilles now._

 _Hearing this, Luffia felt guilty._

 _"_ _Sorry, Wolfy. I did not mean it." She apologized at Achilles who seems to have caught its breath. "I just want to be friends with you and play. I did not mean to hurt you." Luffia's eyes turned sad as she looked at Achilles. Her dark eyes, watering with tears of guilt and sadness. She looked like she carried the weight of the world._

 _The twins tried to look away. This look is dangerous._

 _No one says NO to Luffia once she pulled that sad eyes brimming with tears while she is asking for something she wanted._

 _Apparently, Achilles is not an exemption as he walked towards Luffia and rubbed his head at her arms._

 _Luffia's face brightened with excitement._

 _"_ _Wolfy wants to play with me!" she screamed as she once again hugged Achilles to death._

 _Days passed and the three sisters all nursed Achilles back to his health. They all formed a bond, strong enough even for a wolf whose nature is to be untrusting, territorial and a hunter._

 _Nevertheless, they kept Achilles in their hideout but they knew that he has to go back to where he should be. Day by day, the forest is being explored by different groups. It would be best to have Achilles at the deepest part of the forest where no human can hunt him down._

 _Sab came to this conclusion. She is the most affected by this impending farewell as she loves Achilles as a friend._

 _"_ _Are you sure we should let him go? One word from you, and he will stay." Ann voiced out. The eldest princess knew that the bonds between Achilles and Sab is strong and she is the witness as how Achilles will follow Sab everywhere as if she has become its master._

 _"_ _No. This would be best for him. It would not well for him to stay in these parts any longer. He also needs to have a pack of his own, a family. He has to be where he should be and that is not here." Sab is hurting deep down her heart as she is saying this. She wants Achilles to stay but she should not be selfish as to follow what she wants to ignore what has to be done._

 _"_ _Wolfy won't stay? But I will miss him!" Luffia is on the verge of crying. She was so happy during their visits to the hideout because she was able to play with Achilles who she still calls Wolfy up to this day._

 _"_ _Lu, please understand. He has to go back to his pack. His parents must be worried of him. It is not in his nature to be exposed to the hunters of this forest. He is the hunter, Lu. Human hunters have been increasing as of late and we cannot Achilles be killes just because we wanted to keep him." Sab pointed out. As of late, the guards have been talking about the increase of hunters and explorers in the forest._

 _She is not worried of that but what she made her mind unsettled is the rumors around town about the howls of wolves nearby. The howls are loud enough to be heard the entire city. The people of Cresta were afraid of any sudden attacks from wild animals in the Dark Forest._

 _"_ _I will still miss him." Luffia said, understanding the whole situation._

 _"_ _We all will, Lu. Achilles is great wolf. I don't doubt he will become an Alpha someday." Ann added. She might have been wary of Achilles at first, but the wolf has been a good companion for her during their hunting._

 _"_ _That's settles then. Tomorrow, we shall bid farewell to Achilles."_

 _After the conversation was settled, they all lied down on bed to get their sleep._

 _Morning came and the three princesses decided to go to their hideout earlier so as to spend time with Achilles before letting him go._

 _As they were telling their parents that they will explore the city once again, the King and Queen shook their heads._

 _"_ _It is dangerous outside. There have been hunters everywhere. Who knows, these hunters might not only be after the animals of the forest but also kidnaps children? We can't know for sure. You are to stay here in the palace until these matters have been settled." Roger firmly stated and dismissed the three children and told them to be at the palace grounds only._

 _The three princesses went to their chambers._

 _Sab walked with no calmness at all. Foot stomping at the concrete floor of the chamber while biting her lips and sporting a frown on her face._

 _"_ _They must be hunting down every animals nearby. We have to warn Achilles. He has to be at the deeper parts of the Dark Forest now!"_

 _"_ _We can't get outside. There are guards everywhere. Knowing our father, he must have issued a warning towards them as to never let us out. We can't use the secret entrance to the gardens since for sure, there would be guards stationed there." Ann pointed out. They are running out of option. They know their hideout cannot be found easily, but they cannot be sure. If they, as children found that place, then most likely, the adults who have better experience in explorations will most likely find it._

 _They also knew that there are tracks everywhere that can lead those hunters to where Achilles is. He can defend himself, that is for sure, but if there are too many opponents carrying guns and weapons, then even Achilles can't win._

 _"_ _Entrance in the gardens? If we cannot use that, how about the other entrance?" Luffia asked thoughtfully._

 _"_ _What other entrance? There are several entrance to the forest but those ways were outside of the palace grounds. We have to go through the gate before waling our way to the forest." Sab hissed. She is trying to be as calm as possible but their situation is difficult._

 _"_ _Nuh-uh. I am talking about the way at the back of the kitchen. There is a small tunnel that leads to the pathway where we usually take in exploring the dark forest. Although it is not as easy as what we have in the gardens."_

 _Luffia discovered this while she was out stealing food from the kitchen. She was eating the apples from the food storage room when she happened to notice a small gap in the floor underneath one table. Her curiosity lead her into discovering the tunnel. At first she thought it will lead her to another storage room, but it did not as she soon found her way in the middle of the forest where they usually do their adventures._

 _The pathway is someway underground. It must have been there in case of emergencies. That was what Luffia thought after she discovered it._

 _The twins looked at each other, then to their sister._

 _"_ _Lu, are you sure this way you are referring to will lead us to the forest?" Ann asked to make sure that they heard it correctly._

 _"_ _Yes. I used it sometimes. We can use it to get to the forest to meet with Wolfy."_

 _"_ _Lu, lead us to that tunnel."_

 _They tried to be calm and unsuspicious. Many servants passed them by asking as to where they would be going and all the sisters answered is to the kitchen which is not a lie and definitely not suspicious._

 _They still have an hour before the servants will start to prepare for the lunch._

 _Luffia led them to the storage room and to the latch she found._

 _"_ _Come on. We have a long way to walk." She was the first one to climb downstairs without any light at all. Sab lit the torch she carried and followed her sister. Ann was the last one to follow them._

 _The twins looked at the tunnel with curiosity. This looked like it has not been used for years._

 _"_ _Luffia, how far are we from the exit?" Ann asked. There is something about this tunnel that makes her uncomfortable. It is not malice or anything that they have to fear, just something._

 _"_ _We should keep going and then we can reach the first exit."_

 _"_ _First exit? What do you mean?" Sab asked with curiosity and suspicion._

 _"_ _There was another exit at the farthest of the tunnel. I tried using it once but it is so dark and creepy so I did not use it again."_

 _The twins did not ask for more questions for now. They should just focus on getting to Achilles._

 _They reached the end of the tunnel, and as Luffia opened the latched door, they came in contact with the familiar forest._

 _They were astonished at how they were able to travel this far. There are questions in their minds regarding the tunnel but that is not important right now. All they have to focus in is the fact that they have to reach Achilles and release him to the deeper parts of the forest._

 _The three children began to travel to their hideout. Along the way, they heard some gunshots and shouts from the distance._

 _"_ _Hurry!" They all tried to run as fast they what their little legs could provide._

 _After running, they reached the hideout but they stopped dead on their tracks as they heard footsteps and voices from nearby._

 _"_ _Boss! Check this out! Someone build a treehouse in these parts!" All three froze. They were too late. They discovered the treehouse sooner than expected._

 _"_ _Fool! We are not here for the treehouse! We are here to track this down!" The three peeked from their hiding spot only to see that the huge man is holding furs that no doubt came from Achilles._

 _Sab counted how many the men are present._

 _There are 10 of them, heavily armed with hunting tools and weapons. They also have weapons for trapping animals. This won't be good for them. They can't handle all 10 of them. They might be able to handle them 3 to 1, but with that counting at hand, there would be 1 left._

 _"_ _We should find Achilles. He should be somewhere - " Ann trailed off as they heard a howl not far from where they are. "Shit! We have to get to Achilles - "_

 _"_ _Hoh… Look what do we have here? Children playing hide and seek?" The three children froze on their tracks as the voice they heard is full of malice. They slowly turned towards whoever spoke and that is a decision they should not have taken as what they saw were four men, dressed like the other men, heavily armed and smiles with full of twisted thoughts._

 _Their arrival took the attention of the men surveying their hideout._

 _"_ _Boss, look at these children!" The men gathered around the three princesses. The children took out their pipes in defense. Their situation is hopeless as they don't have enough fighting experience against bandits and hunters like these men. They might have been fighting animals for quite some time, but these people are different. They have weapons the three princesses cannot fathom to defeat._

 _"_ _Heh…Do you think sneaking around is a good idea, do you?" The leader of the group has a crooked nose, teeth looked as if it has not met any brushing for quite some time._

 _"_ _We can sell these children to slavery in the nearby kingdom. I am sure they would be astounding, given a few years, the two oldest would be a beauty to hold. Many men would pay for such beauties" One man uttered, readying their weapons for their assault._

 _"_ _Hmp, these would be fun. Cimore Kingdom will pay well for children with these qualities." Ann's face contorted with disgust at what these men an initiating. They would not be captured and turn to slaves. They would rather die than be treated like a livestock._

 _Sab took note of the name of the kingdom. Cimore is just four days travel from Cresta's borders. If they survive this predicament, she would make sure that Cimore's slavery trade will be halted at any cost._

 _"_ _You evil men! Not only you stink like drainage, your hearts are so evil that it should grant you entrance to hell!" Luffia shouted at them, covering her nose in disgust._

 _"_ _Why, you, little brat!" Ann and Sab immediately put themselves in front of Luffia, pipes ready to defend. The leader swung his fist to hit Sab, since she is the nearest out of the three. Sab readied herself for a crucial pain contact but the fist did not make it as it was snatched by sharp fangs of Achilles._

 _"_ _Boss!" The men panicked upon seeing the wolf that almost tore the leader's arm off._

 _Achilles stood in front of the three children, snarling at the men with threats to tear any available limbs apart should they try to harm the princesses._

 _"_ _Achilles! You're alright!" Sab hugged the wolf with relief._

 _"_ _We should get going, now!" Ann shouted at them. She is right. They don't have time for this as they have to get away as far as possible._

 _"_ _Get the bloody wolf! Make sure it is dead!" The men started to turn their attention towards the children and the wolf. They have to get away now!_

 _"_ _Go!" Ann grabbed Luffia's hand as they started to run for their lives while the men are shouting curses at them. They started to shoot using their guns. The reason the three were not hit is due to the fact that the shots that are intended for them were hit through the trees._

 _"_ _Let's go to the deeper side of the forest! The entrance to the Dark Forest!" Sab said, panting while running. Achilles is beside her running for dear life as well._

 _"_ _You brats! You will be a slave for the rest of your lives once we catch you! And that wolf will be at the market!" Achilles growled angrily, ready to stop any moment to rip the limbs of whoever uttered such words._

 _"_ _Let's keep running for now. We can't face them." Sab told Achilles. The wolf seems to understand as they travelled the path that should not be dwelled by humans such as them._

 _"_ _Let's go here!" Luffia, for some reason led them to a darker part of the forest. Without a doubt, this is already part of the Dark Forest._

 _All of them followed Luffia. They did not question her for they don't have time to dwell on questions. What they all need is to get away from their pursuers._

 _The more they run, the more they see that the way they are traveling is dangerous. Sab thought for a moment. They have to let Achilles go now._

 _"_ _Wait." She stopped. Luffia and Ann looked at her with questions in their eyes. Even Achilles is the same. As Sab conveyed her answer, the other two princesses knew why their sister stopped. As the realization hit them, they all started to be sad_

 _Sab turned to Achilles with the sad eyes._

 _"_ _Achilles, this is where we bid our farewell." The wolf looked sad as he looked directly to Sab's eyes which is already brimming with tears._

 _"_ _Please, don't think wrongly of this. You should be with your pack, where you belong and where you should be. If you stay here any longer, they would hunt you down for the rest of your life and we are afraid that we can't save you."_

 _Achilles looked down and Sab hugged his neck tighter. She loved this wolf so much but she has to let him go._

 _"_ _Remember this, you are a strong wolf. Someday, I want you be the strongest of them all and when we see each other, I would be the happiest to see you for what you have become. You will never be forgotten." Achilles rubbed his head against Sab's hand._

 _The blonde girl took out the red ribbon with Achilles' name on it, sewn in an intricate blue yarn. She tied it around his head._

 _"_ _You will carry this name with pride." She finally said._

 _Ann kneeled down beside Sab and scratched Achilles under his ear._

 _"_ _We will miss you. I will personally miss our hunting together. Be safe and strong."_

 _Lastly, Luffia who was crying like since the beginning gave a big hug to Achilles. She would deeply miss how much he snuggles to her during sleep at their hideout or how much he plays with her._

 _"_ _I will miss you Wolfy." Is all Luffia could utter._

 _Sab stood from her position. Ann followed her as she tried to hide the tears brimming at her eyes. Luffia does not want to let Achilles go, but they don't have much time._

 _"_ _Be well and strong, little one." After their farewells, Achilles went to the Dark forest where even in the middle of the afternoon; it is dark as the midnight. The trees in that area are thicker than a regular forest and the ambiance is chilling their spines._

 _No human would dare hunt in that forest, and they knew, Achilles will find his way to where he should be._

 _As soon as Achilles were out of their sight, the three children travelled to where they come from and hopefully get into the latch without getting caught by the bandits but the thought seems to be unrealistic as before they could get close to the latch, the bandits surrounded them with weapons at their disposal._

 _"_ _So, the brats have showed themselves. Where is that wolf? His fur alone will sell for a hefty sum. Now, spill the truth before we decide to hurt you." To set an example, the leader smashed his club in the nearby tree, smashing it to bits._

 _The three princesses winced at the thought of having that big club on their bodies. What could they do to escape? They cannot escape not when they have these men at their hills. That would just lead them to the latch and they would not give them any ideas of invading the palace._

 _"_ _Boss, look at their accessories." One man pointed out. As the leader looked, he noticed how their accessories can be sold with a hefty sum of money._

 _The leader examined their clothing and took notice of the mark in their clothes. The mark of Cresta._

 _"_ _To think you are nobilities. Maybe we could ask for a ransom money from your parents? Then we could deceive them, thinking we would give you back but, no! You will be sold as slaves! Hahaha." All of them laughed so hard at the prospect of money that they failed to notice an ominous aura behind them._

 _"_ _And exactly who do you think of selling as slaves, huh?" A low growl can be heard from behind. The three children knew that voice very well._

 _"_ _These children, who else do you think - " the leader trailed off as he looked at the person standing behind him, his aura is as dark as the Dark Forest. His eyes are dangerously gleaming for a killing intent against the bandits._

 _"_ _You… You/re the King of Cresta!" All bandits scrambled from their position, stepping back to avoid the king who, for some reason, is grinning madly._

 _"_ _Oh, you've heard of me? You flattered me with your knowledge of what I look, but it saddens me how you failed to notice that the children you are threatening happens to be_ _ **my**_ _children." Roger held his sword tightly as one slash sent several nearby trees tumbling down._

 _The bandits stepped back further away from the King. The knights and Royal Guards have surrounded the bandits and the princesses took this opportunity to run at their father's side._

 _"_ _Send them to the dungeons! I don't want them anywhere near my daughters!" Roger firmly shouted an order to the royal guards. They immediately captured the bandits who tried their hardest to escape, but to no avail._

 _"_ _Daddy! That is so cool! How did you do that?" Luffia asked, her excitement cannot be measured as she looked at the damage that was done just by the swing of the sword._

 _"_ _I've never seen an attack as powerful as this. Astounding." Ann is beyond amazed as this is the first time she saw her father like this._

 _Sab is in the same state. The three of them knew of stories about how their father is a powerful warrior during the wars that Cresta has been with and every fight he fought, he won with gallant and might. They knew of such stories from the guards and the Royal Household, but seeing it first hand is a different matter._

 _"_ _Hahahaha. I am glad all of you seem to be amazed of what I displayed, but I am not happy to know that you placed yourselves in danger by being here in the forest." Roger frowned at the three princesses as the girls looked down with guilt._

 _"_ _We know." Sab answered._

 _"_ _But we're not sorry." Ann said. The king looked at his eldest with curiosity. He did not question anything as he is waiting for either of them to speak their minds. It seems that the youngest volunteered for that._

 _"_ _We just want to save a friend. They want to hunt Wolfy and we don't want that. He is our friend." Luffia firmly stated._

 _"_ _Wolfy? And may I ask who this Wolfy is?" The twins tensed as the question was asked. Revealing who Luffia is talking about, then they would have to reveal all their past adventures in the forest._

 _"_ _He's Sab's friend, but he became our friend too!" Luffia happily stated. It is not a lie, but her answer is too vague that there should be questions following, but when roger just smiled at his daughters with no questions asked, the conversation is sealed._

 _"_ _Alright then. So you saved a friend, but next time, please try not to put yourselves in danger, got it?"_

 _All three nodded. As Roger smiled and kneeled then spread his arms to invite them into a hug, all three of them willingly accepted the invitation._

 _"_ _So, let's go home. Your mother is worried about you three."_

 _The three winced at the thought of their angry mother waiting for their arrival. They are not keen into facing the wrath of the queen._

 _Luffia walked behind her father and climbed to sit on his shoulders. Roger then carried the twins on each arm and they left the forest._

 _As they travel towards the castle, the three princesses looked back at the direction of the Dark Forest where their friend now resides._

 _"_ _See you again, little one." Sab silently said._

====XXX===XXX===XXX====

The moonlight was bright tonight, as always. The creatures of the Raftel decorated the sky by their magnificent forms.

In the dread of the night, the howls of the wolves and werewolves can be heard. Dragons roared freely, scaring the other beasts nearby to their wake.

On his throne sat the ever powerful High Prince of Beogia and on his feet lays a wolf known to all of Beogia.

The wolf woke, looked suspiciously around. They sat at the open grounds of the Beogia Palace, where they can see everyone.

Wolves of different pack are around with their Alphas leading them, howling to the sky as if they chant a spell for their power.

"Is something wrong?" High Prince Kidd's voice is directed towards the wolf at his feet.

The wolf grunted as it decided to stand up and stretched its muscles. It stood proud and tall in front of all other wolves.

His body is built for combat, a warrior amongst the warriors.

He howled to the sky, loud enough to be heard all over the Raftel.

All wolves followed him and howled with the same might.

This wolf is the Alpha Wolf amongst the Alpha of every packs.

His name is as mighty as his position is.

His name is _Achilles._

====XXX===XXX===XXX====

Chopper's hurried steps echoed in the forest. His breathing is getting harder. His mind is processing all information he acquired and it all leads to the safety of the three princesses.

If what the Beogian warrior commander told him is true, that Raftel is expecting an invasion any time, then it would mean that their current location would be discovered, the area where they are would most likely become a battlefield.

As a Royal Healer, he should not worry for her has somewhere to go, he knew he is safe in the inner borders of Raftel and retain his status as the Royal Healer of Raftel. What bothers him is the safety of the human princesses. They cannot be discovered by the human soldiers for what awaits them is a death sentence – a fate they don't deserve.

Chopper reached his hut and he was greeted by the sight of the princesses talking to each other.

"Hello, Chopper! We are glad you are back. Did you bring food for us?" Luffia, the youngest of the three has always been a straightforward type of person. She never had any hesitation in approaching Chopper. A very trusting young woman unlike her sisters but once Luffia said it is okay to trust Chopper, the twin princesses began to open up to Chopper.

"Yes. I brought food for all three of you." Chopper laid the food on the table which only consists of fruits from the forest itself. He was planning to go hunt wild boars but the news from Wire made his plans change.

"You looked distress. Did something happen?" Ann, as what she preferred to be called, frowned suspiciously at Chopper. She does not trust easily and Chopper's instincts are telling him that one mistake might break the small trust she placed on him.

"You should eat first, then we will talk afterwards." The three princesses looked at Chopper with worried expression. The healer must have been emitting a strong negative vibe that even these humans can sense or his expressions must have changed. He does not know, and does not care. All his mind held is the current situation.

Sab looked at Ann. They held an eye to eye contact which they understood too well. They are weighing the situation and several situations they might encounter are playing in their mind.

The possibility of Chopper driving them out of the hut is high. The half born healer might be considering them as a burden. Their injuries are decently healing, they can travel through the night, but where, that remains to be answered.

The twins ate in silence while their youngest sister is happily eating the food that was provided by Chopper although she mutters how she wanted a meat instead of just fruits.

Ann and Sab smiled. Seeing their youngest sister smile as if she is this is their normal day and no dangers are waiting for them made the twins at ease. As long as they keep her well and happy, that is all that matters. They will not hesitate to give up everything they have for her.

Luffia stopped eating and frowned for a moment. She looks at Chopper who is currently deep in his thoughts, worries running in his mind as well as the next necessary precautions they have to take.

"Chopper…" she called out.

Chopper was startled but looked at her nonetheless.

"It will be alright. You don't have to worry so much." Then she smiled at him, encouraging him to be at ease, and it worked. Ann and Sab just looked at their sister. There are times that they wonder how can she be so intuitive and intelligent but at the same time innocent and naïve.

"Yes. It will be alright." Chopper nodded, smiling at Luffia who continued to eat the rest of the food. If the situation were not serious, Chopper would have said a coherent comment regarding how much these three could eat considering the food he brought would have lasted for 3 days for all four of them.

As soon as every food (no a single one has been left uneaten) were all gone, the three princesses turned their attention towards Chopper. They all knew that he must have a news for them.

"On my way from the forest where I was harvesting the fruits, I came across warrior soldiers from Beogia." He started. Sab tensed.

"Berserkers?" she asked.

"Not all residents of Beogia are Berserkers or Winged Berserkers. The creatures I came across with are one of the Warrior Commanders of Beogia and his brethren."

"Did they hurt you?" Ann asked with a concern.

Chopper shook his head.

"No, of course not. I don't think they would ever do that." He said with confidence but at the back of his mind, he knew that Beogian residents won't be forgiving of him if they were to know that he let humans enter the borders of Raftel. He did not dare say that mere fact for he knows they will worry and feel guilty.

"They brought me news that might endanger the three of you. There might be an invasion in Raftel. It is possible that the invaders of your land is all set to invade and explore the Dark Forest and I fear that this very area will become a battlefield if that were to happen." All of them fell silent, dreading the information that Chopper revealed.

"So, Akainu is after Raftel too. His first move is to get the biggest thorn that will hinder that." Sab muttered loud enough to be heard by all of them. She was in deep thoughts since their waking. She thought at first, that Akainu wanted them dead in fear that they will take back Cresta. Since they staged their death and the soldiers have decreased, it is possible Akainu took the staged death and moved on with his next plan, and that is to explore the Dark Forest and expose Raftel.

"Akainu has a lot of man power and that includes witches and sorcerers. If he were to explore the Dark Forest, then the veil that is hiding the Raftel will be revealed. War will break out." Ann said as she looked at Chopper. In her mind, she don't want that to happen. She might be thankful that she met one of the creatures from her parents' bedtime stories, but she would not want them to be in danger.

"You don't need to worry. Raftel might have gone silent for centuries, but rest assured that the defences and the might of the beasts can defeat whatever this Akainu person has. What I fear for now, is your safety. The three of you cannot stay here any longer."

"We have to travel out of here. Somewhere safe for the mean time while we plan on what to do next." Ann thought of their options but those are dreading matters. It almost weighs to none.

"We have to find Uncle Rayleigh. He knows what to do." Luffia looked up to their uncle as much as she looked up to Shanks. After all, Rayleigh taught her so much.

"We could, but where would we find him? There has been no news of him for years already! He could still be travelling somewhere in the seas or somewhere far. If the news of the invasion of Cresta has reached his ears by this moment, it would still take him days or weeks before his arrival in Cresta." Sab answered. The blonde princess does not want to crush the hopes of their youngest sister, but what could she say? They have to face the options and finding Uncle Rayleigh is not one of them.

"Shanks is out of option too. We cannot risk the lives of his soldiers and the residents of his kingdom. As much as I want to ask for his help, I don't want to endanger him." Luffia felt sad. She missed Shanks and it has been years since she last saw him. Makino, Shanks' wife is currently pregnant and involving Shanks will endanger their unborn child.

Chopper remained silent while they are busy arguing where to go. Could he let them go like this? They are innocents. They are his humans friends albeit the fact that it was only a few days ago that they are on the verge of death.

One decision was formed in Chopper's mind. One decision deemed unwise for it might bring him to the execution grounds. Even while knowing that his decision might bring him to great dangers, he cannot find himself to regret it nor her ever will.

"There is one option for all of you, and I am putting this as a conclusion judging from your conversation that this is the **only** option left."

"What is it?" Luffia asked.

"I can bring you to my house in the inner borders of Raftel."


	6. Chapter 6 - Inner Borders

**AN:**

 **YESSSS!1 6** **TH** **CHAPTER BABY!**

 **SORRY, IT TOOK LONGER TO UPDATE, BUT YOU KNOW, I AM BUSY FANGIRLING JON SNOW IN GAME OF THRONES. HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE EPISODE FINALE? DAMN! HAHAHA. ANYWAYS, BACK TO THIS STORY.**

 **THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS.**

 **I WON'T RAMBLE TOO MUCH. HERE COMES THE 6** **TH** **CHAPTER.**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

The sisters stared at Chopper with concerned expressions clearly evident. What he is offering is something they needed based on the dread of their situation. Despite that fact, they hesitated in accepting this. Who's to tell that their acceptance for the offer won't provide Chopper complications in the future?

"Chopper, you're offering us something of great value. We are humans. We -"

"I cannot overlook your safety. You are my patients. Your life is my responsibility and I will do everything in my power to see you all safe. This is the way." Chopper cut Sab off her words. He held a determined aura to protect these three. He never felt this protective to anyone else for his entire life. For whatever reason, deep inside him, he felt the urge to protect them.

"Chopper, we are grateful for everything you've done to us. We owe you our lives, but we cannot risk yours." Ann looked at the doctor. She wavered at how evident his will and resolve to bring to Raftel. Deep inside her, she wanted to go. There is the lingering force that is telling her to go, but she ignored it in favor of Chopper's safety.

"If I let you go, what proof do I have that you will be safe out there? You are leaving yourselves open to being tracked down by the invaders. The plan Sab had might have fooled them, but for how long?" The twins fell silent what Chopper said. What they did is to buy time but they knew too well that it won't be enough. If they go, they will have nowhere to go and they are not sure if they can gather all the remaining armies loyal to the Cresta Royal Family and have them fight agains Akainu's men. If that were to happen, for sure, they are going to meet their end and risk capture.

"I know you badly wanted to save your kingdom, but your safety must be prioritized. What would be the use of the little resistance remaining if the leaders are dead?" Chopper pointed. He knew he is uttering is like a salt on the wound but he has no choice. They have to agree.

"Chopper is right." Luffia said, earning the glances of the twins. Knowing the youngest princess, she should be the first one to oppose this idea as this might risk Chopper's safety. What prompt Luffia to agree?

Luffia looked at her sisters. She has her reason of agreeing to Chopper. The reason is mainly the safety of her sisters. She knew too well that they are willing to do anything to protect her, and if they go out on a journey to reclaim their kingdom, she is not sure how long they can hide themselves. Worse comes to worst, all of them might die.

"Luffia - "

"We're not ready to take Akainu and his men. We are not s-strong enough." Luffia's words trembled at the memory of how much slaughter the kingdom took from the invaders. She saw it – through her eyes how helpless she was in as she watched how their men died, how ruthless Akainu was and dead set to kill everyone who dared to go against him. They were helpless and she loathed it.

Ann sensed what Luffia must have felt this moment. She too felt helpless during the invasion. She wondered how many lives of their men had been sacrificed in order to save the three of them. Should they be risking their lives in capture to die resulting the sacrifices made to be in vain?

They should not.

"We will go to Raftel, for now, until our injuries will heal, then we can leave." Ann uttered with complete resolution. It is the best compromise they could have.

Sab nodded in an acknowledgement. Even if she would protest, she would just make a fool of herself. What princess in her right mind would travel with no destination with the intention to defeat the forces that overthrow the Cresta army? What power could they have to defeat it? Not unless…Sab shook her head. She can't ask Chopper to risk his life and his brethren to fight for them and what proof does she have that they will fight for them?

"Chopper, how should we proceed?" Sab asked.

Chopper's mind formulated a plan that will keep them safe. He knew that he can't openly bring them to Raftel as that will bring them into question. He is not sure how the High Princes will react but what he is sure of is the High Princes are not fond of humans, almost all the creatures in Raftel are. He could not tell that to them as that may give them hesitation in coming.

"I have mentioned of my house at the center of Raftel. As Royal Healer, I was granted of such place but aside from that, I have a place where I could bring you. It is still at the Center of Raftel, but not in the Royal area. It is where the more peaceful beasts live. It should be safe for the three of you to stay there."

"How do we get past borders?" Ann voiced out.

"I know of a route we can take that will bring us fast to my place. We need to move at morning for the beasts' instincts and senses are high at night."

All of them thought for a moment, processing the information they obtained from Chopper.

"Suffice to say, you are going to smuggle us inside Raftel?" There is no other fit description than what Sab uttered.

"We have to avoid any unnecessary encounters at them until I can speak to the peacekeeper to inform him of your presence. The sooner we leave the better. We can't be sure when the invaders would take their move."

Sab did not persist on her question. Ann only sighed, as if the weight on her shoulders increased. Luffia on the other hand smiled.

"Don't you think this is meant to be? We've heard stories of Raftel since we were kids, and now, we are about to see that different world. There must be a good reason for this, don't you think?"

The twins looked at each other, weighing the reasons of this sudden encounter with the world they only know from stories. What they came up as reason are a lot pessimistic that what their youngest sister pertains. What reason could they expect for this situation?

But the more they give a thought of this scenario, the more they see what Luffia meant.

What used to be dreams, stories and myths came into reality.

What they knew as fiction is just a hand's reach away.

What they dreamed to see can now be seen.

They only need to step forward.

"Chopper. When do we leave?"

"Ideally, two days from now, but I have to check vicinities and the situation in Raftel to make sure our passage will not be discovered. I will have to ask a friend to lend a hand to our journey. It will take almost a day for us to reach out destination give or take we don't cross any difficulties"

"Almost a day? It's far. It's as if we are travelling from one kingdom to the other."

Chopper looked at Ann with an understanding.

"Raftel is close, if you are travelling as how the creatures travel, it would only take an hour for them to travel as they are fast, or they can fly. As for us, we will be travelling by land. We have to get past the portal, then travel to my place." Their expressions were full of awe. They dreaded to pinch themselves back to the reality as their minds still cannot process the information.

Days staying with Chopper still can't let them gasp the foundation of the reality they are in.

"This friend of yours, what is she like?"

"Robin? She is a strange one as well. Halfborn like me. It's not my place to tell about her powers as I don't know the full extent of it." Chopper answered diligently. What he spoke is truth. It is forbidden to reveal the extent of anyone's powers. It is unspoken rule to all Raftel. No beasts would dare to reveal their complete ability to anyone, except to their mates. Chopper did not mention that.

"I will be telling you more of it tomorrow. It would be best for the three of you to rest. We have to prepare for our journey to Raftel."

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

"Your highness, we came to provide you of information from our patrol." Dragonoids whose names are Johnny and Yosaku shouted outside of the chamber of the ruler of Vaelon. The chamber is as large as a cave, able to fit at least three fully grown dragons. This is where the High Prince of Vaelon sleps.

"Wake him carefully, you fools!" One of the royal guards hissed in a low tone at the two Dragonoids. "It is bad to wake him from his sleep."

"He always sleeps." Yosaku reasoned. They knew Zoro well, as they trained under his care. The Vaelon Dragons knew that a dragon must not be woken during their sleep as that will result you into a pile of ash but the rule does not apply to Johnny and Yosaku. They trust the High Prince not to burn them… probably.

GRRR…

A loud growl can be heard inside the chamber. The royal guards shiver, not Johnny or Yosaku.

Slowly, the creatures present stepped back as the huge double doors slowly creaked, opening and revealing what was inside.

It is dark. All they could see is the predatory red eyes of the mighty dragon.

GRRR…

Small puff of smoke was released from its mouth. The smoke snaked its way out of the chamber doors, further emanating his presence.

" **What is it?** " His voice resonated the entire chamber.

"We have ceased any advances from any possible invaders off South. Humans had started to gather around the boundaries of our territory and we apprehended from further advancing." Johnny stated.

A growl of approval was heard from the High Prince.

"Is there any service we could offer you for the meantime, your Highness?"

" **No. Just get back to your trainings. Be ready for our next hunt.** " There is nothing needed to be said as they are clearly dismissed. The chamber doors are closing again, creaking noise sending shivers to their spines.

Once again, High Prince Zoro was left on his chambers to sleep.

As he looked at the huge window nearby, he longed for the days where his parents are still alive, well and happy. For centuries, he lived alone in this chamber. It can be considered an advantage as he can keep the silence as well as the peacefulness of not being bothered, but at times, he longed for a company. Could he really find a person willing to stay with him for eternity as long as he lived?

Centuries past and there were no creatures he considered a mate. He searched for it, but there were none. He could think of how pathetic it sounded.

His father used to say _: "A lone dragon is the most terrible thing in the world. You will be consumed by time. It is necessary for you to find your significant other, Zoro."_

At that time, Zoro was so young and stubborn. He only care for how he could challenge himself to be stronger than any dragons living in Vaelon, stronger than his ancestors, and most especially, stronger than his father.

Centuries later, here he is, strong and powerful, yet alone.

There had been dreading feeling inside his heart – it's as if he has been missing something important that he should remember.

Would he ever find his mate? Will he be able to find a company or was he destined to live alone for the rest of eternity?

Those questions were left unanswered.

He would like to find out… But not now. This is not the time to dwell on such matters. It will come, eventually. He is hoping he would ready for it.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Robin stared at Chopper for a longer time.

The doctor held his gaze to send a message that he – by all means necessary – will see through this plan.

"Chopper… This plan of yours, are you serious about it?"

"Yes." He answered.

Robin stared at him for a good measure of time before a sigh escaped her lips then replaced with a smile full of understanding and interest as to what this plans might bring.

"Alright. I will help you let them pass, but before that, won't you tell me their identities?" Robin asked. She is interested to know who these women are that made Chopper help them. Are they worth helping?

"They are sisters. Men are chasing after them, and wanted them dead due to the titles they hold."

"Titles?" Were they perhaps part of the nobilities?

"Yes. They are princesses of Cresta." Robin is not surprised, but she did not expect to know this. The invaders of Cresta were cruel, as they are prioritizing the subjugation of the Royal Family itself. How come these three managed to escape their clutches?

"The invaders wanted them alive. The soldiers themselves wanted to rape them and turn them into slaves. I cannot allow that. They do not deserve any of those harsh treatments." Robin looked at Chopper with concern. He must be seeing how difficult it is to suffer at the hands of your kinsmen.

"Okay. I will guide you through in a safe passage; possibly veil your presence from an creatures that you might encounter. Beware, they are humans. They can be identified easily by the residents of Raftel."

"I know. I have a plan for that. Thank you Robin." With nods, Chopper left her house and started his journey back to his hut.

As soon as he arrived, he saw how the three sisters are preparing for their journey. They helped Chopper pack everything he needed for their journey to Raftel.

"Chopper! You're back! How was it?" Luffia was the most enthusiastic out of the three. She is a woman with such a happy smile. Chopper even wonders if she could feel sad at all which is a ridiculous thought as their situation speaks for itself. She might just be a strong woman able to shoulder what things needed to be done and he admired her for that – all three of them.

"Robin agreed in helping. Tomorrow, at the crack of the dawn, we will start to move. Did you finish everything I asked?" As the three of them nodded, Chopper glanced at the herbs, plants and medicines they all packed at various boxes.

The plan is to ship the plants they all prepared inside Raftel. The three of them will hide inside the wagon, midst of the herbs. The plan is simple, but quite risky as there would be guards that would be suspicious of the amount of herbs Chopper is transporting.

"Let's place these in the wagon. Afterwards, please take a rest. I don't want to strain your injuries as it is."

The three nodded. They have calmed down and accepted that this is the best choice for them, as of the mean time. For the longer duration, as they thought more about their impending journey, they realize how surreal this situation is. They are about to see the world they imagined in the stories.

What is it like being inside that world?

What do they all looked like?

Are the beasts as mighty as they said they were?

Questions flooded their minds at the mere thought of entering the world outside of the environment they knew.

As soon as they fixed all of the boxes in the wagon, they are asked to get as much rest as they could.

In their rest, dreams visited – unexpected dreams that is.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 _Ann looked at where she might be. A valley full of flowers that are so beautiful surrounded her, a falls behind, trees glittering under the moonlight._

 _This is paradise._

 _The place is vaguely familiar to her, but she knew she had never been here before, but deep down her heart, something tells her this place is important. As to why, she does not know._

 _She started to walk around to see if here sisters are present._

 _"_ _Sab! Lu!" she screamed, but the only answer she obtained is the echo of her voice resonating around the area._

 _This feels so real, as if it is not a dream._

 _Could this possible be caused of a magic?_

 _Who would cast such magic to her?_

 _She began walking at the edge of the water._

 _As she looked at her reflection, she saw the flickers of blue flames above her._

 _Startled, Ann looked up, but saw only the glimpse of that light. She followed the path until her eyes stopped as she is now directly looking at a man on the other sider of the water._

 _Blue flames flickering on his body, emanating clear beauty she had never seen before._

 _Show is he? How did she not notice such presence?_

 _The man is standing sideways. Does he know that she is looking at him?_

 _Ann studied the man. Tall stature and blond hair – his clothes consist of purple long sleeve shirt, a blue sash around his black pants and which were paired with leather boots._

 _This man is giving the vibes of authority that Ann had never seen before. She wonders who the man is, for she is sure that she had not met such a man in her life._

 _She observed the man further. He turned his back on her as he is observing his environment. Was the man also wondering how he ended up here?_

 _Ann was about to call the man when a voice from somewhere stole her focus._

"Ann! Wake up! We have to leave!" _She knew that voice. It's Chopper calling on her._

 _She looked behind her and she saw a glowing light._

"Ann! Let's go! Let's go!" _This time, it was Luffia's voice. Ann was about to answer, but she found out that she has no voice at all._

"Why does she have to sleep like an oil?" _This time, Sab murmured. Ann subconsciously started to walk to the light where the voices are coming from. As soon as she stepped half of herself to the light, she hesitated. She looked back at the direction of the blond man. She is curious to know who he is._

 _The man is now facing her way. He reached out to her, as if trying to call on her. She reached her hand out and decided to step back to face the man – whoever he is but the light is consuming her, warping her back to reality._

 _===XXX===XXX===XXX===_

 _Sab found herself in the middle of nowhere. Thick woods are surrounding her. The moon above her was so full and bright, almost like the sun in the morning._

 _She looked up to the moon, as if it could held the answers to her questions._

 _Then, the unexpected happened._

 _Wings flapped in the face of the moon, obscuring the light from her. She saw a wolf like creature with wings soaring to the sky with his howl. It should be terrifying._

 _It should terrify her, but it did not. She wondered why instead of being afraid, she finds it beautiful. She should be afraid as she stood in the middle of an open ground, no defense weapons at her disposal to defend herself from that mighty creature._

 _Sab was in a trance. She wanted to stare at the creature for longer than necessary. It is rare for her to see such a magnificent beauty but as she blinked, it was gone, no traces at all._

 _She looked around in search of the creature, but she did not find it, instead, she found herself being surrounded by wolves. They all came from the bushes, slowly walking their ways to her._

 _She had nowhere to run._

 _She stayed where she is._

 _The wolves are close, surrounding her in a circle in assurance to block any path available._

 _She should panic, but she did not._

 _She looked at the eyes of the wolves with question. They seem to not have any animosity in killing her. Why?_

 _The wolves started walk in slow circles around her then they stopped._

 _The wolves at her back walked to regroup themselves with the others in front of her. They all formed a line._

 _She just stared at them with confusion._

 _Even more so as they started to bow their heads towards her._

 _Why are they bowing at her as if she is their queen?_

 _The wolves looked up, not towards her but towards at something behind her. She hastily looked at her back. What she saw is the magnificent throne chairs intended for a king and queen._

 _She knew for sure that these chairs does not belong to Cresta as the throne chairs consists of silver irons that she haven't seen. It consists of black leather seat, the carvings looked delicate yet fierce. They symbol at its headboard stole Sab's curiosity._

 _It's a symbol of a wolf-like creature with wings of fire. The symbol took her breath away. Subconsciously, she started to walk towards the throne chairs. She stepped at the first few steps until she found herself in front of the chair which is supposedly dedicated to the queen._

 _She asked her inner self as to what she is doing._

 _She shouldn't be here._

 _She wanted to leave, yet she can't. She wanted to turn her gaze away from the throne chairs, but she has no will to do so. It's as if the chairs itself are calling to her._

 _She slowly reached her hand out to touch it but froze at the sudden voice._

 _"_ _Who goes there?!" She retracted her arms back to herself and looked around her to find where the voice is coming from. "Who are you?" The voice is firm, authoritative yet curious. The man speaking must be behind her now. She wanted to face whoever this man is, but there is something that is stopping her from turning around._

 _"_ _What are you doing here?" he once asked. Sab cannot find the will to answer him. Feeling unknown to her started to flood her heart. She can't explain it._

 _She exhaled a breath, willing herself to be brave in order to face this man. Deep inside her, something is telling her that facing this man will change her life – forever._

 _As she was about to turn around, the forest clearing darkened, then a blinding light started to glow. Squinting her eyes, Sab shaded her eyes away from the blinding light._

 _As she blinked, the next thing she noticed is how she is lying on the bed in Chopper's hut._

 _===XXX===XXX===XXX===_

 _Luffia is afraid of the dark. She always is because darkness reminds her of being alone and she despised being alone._

 _As it is, she finds herself in a huge open area that can pass as a balcony only if it weren't for the lack of fences. She wonders why it is so huge. She even wondered why the door behind her is huge as well, as if it was made to fit a huge creature. She started to walk near the entrance only to hear a loud growl. Startled, she stepped back, heart pounding heavily in her chest._

 _She is nervous, scared, excited, all at the same time. She can't understand the feelings swelling inside her._

 _A huff of smoke was released inside the dark room. Once again, Luffia was frozen to where she is. The moonlight heavily lighting her and the gush of winds are blowing her cold. Her hair swayed at the will of the wind._

 _A roar startled her once more. Flap of the wings behind her, making the winds stronger than ever had awoken her senses. As she looked up, to whatever it is that is behind her, she is surprised to see the creature she admired since she was a child. A wonderful sight to hold._

 _Another creature appeared. This time, a dragon that resembles a serpent. One by one, many different dragons appeared. Dragon with different bodies and forms, but still, their sight is a beauty to every eyes._

 _They danced with their elements, fire, water, wind, earth, lightning._

 _Luffia gasped on her breath. The dragons roared, as if they are calling for someone._

 _Luffia looked behind her. Could it be that their king is inside this chamber?_

 _With no qualms on the situation, Luffia stepped inside the chamber. Her senses were dull as it is dark. She walked straight to the darkness until she saw the small flicker of light, allowing her to see the largest dragon she had ever seen._

 _It is sleeping._

 _Luffia walked even more closer to the dragon. Did it not notice her presence?_

 _The dragons outside are still calling for this one. He has to go to his brethren._

 _Luffia reached her hand out and touched the dragon's face, then she whispered: "Wake up. Your brethren are waiting for you."_

 _The dragon opened its eyes, confused._

 _It growled, but proceeds to stand up as if she is not present at all._

 _It started to walk, ignoring her. It can't see her._

 _"_ _Hey!" she shouted, but her voice did not reach him. Does she need to whisper into his ear for him to hear her?_

 _The dragon spread its wings then flew off to the sky. All the dragons roared in rejoice. Their leader had joined them in their dance. Luffia was left in the chamber in confusion. Why can't he see her?_

 _A sigh escaped her lips. There is no use in dwelling on questions that can't be answered._

 _She lifted her head up, then something caught her attention. Three swords are displayed. Did that dragon own the swords? She is not fond of swords as she does not fight with weapons, but she can appreciate its beauty._

 _She started to walk towards the swords to take a better look but unfortunately, her dream shifted, warping her away from the chamber._

 _The next time she opened her eyes, she is now in the middle of the open grass field. She looked around in search of anyone present. She found none._

 _As she looked behind her, she saw the familiar palace she grew up with._

 _She started to run to the palace's direction but she stopped dead on her tracks as she saw the dragon at the chamber flapping its wings near the balcony, then a woman holding a baby in her arms stepped in the balcony to face the dragon._

 _The woman is not just any woman. It's Luffia's mother – Queen of Cresta._

 _Why is she at the balcony? Does she know the dragon? How?_

 _Luffia continued to stare at them. It appears that her mother is uttering some words she can't comprehend as she is too far to hear it._

 _Rouge still held the baby in her arms. She is speaking to the dragon, then she presented the baby to the dragon. Luffia was beyond astonished. What is the meaning is?_

 _After a few while, the dragon flew off leaving her mother and the baby. The queen then started to go back inside the palace – but before doing so, she stopped in her tracks and looked directly at Luffia._

 _Their eyes met. Luffia is sure of that._

 _Rouge smiled at her then proceed to walk inside._

 _"_ _Mom!" she shouted but Rouge never turned her attention to her again. Luffia started to run towards the palace, but it seems the more she run towards it, the more distance grows. She kept running, but the distance is immeasurable until she can no longer reach it._

 _===XXX===XXX===XXX===_

The crack of dawn came. The princesses started to prepare for their journey. Each of them carries thoughts of their own. Vague thoughts that they could not point out. They vaguely remember their dreams last night. Fragments remained, but almost all of it are gone.

Ann could only remember the blue light in her dreams. She could vaguely remember the place she was in before. The rest are vague, it's as if someone took those memories away.

Sab is in the same state. All she could recall are the wolves. Wolves reminded her of Achilles. Could he be in Raftel? But she is sure that the wolves around her is not Achilles. What could those mean?

Luffia kept thinking of the chamber. Surprisingly, she could still recall how it looked like despite the darkness and then there are those dragons. Do they look the same like in her dreams?

"Are you all ready?" Chopper asked. He earned a nod from them. They all went inside the wagon and hid inside the box of herbs. As soon as they found a comfortable position, Chopper went in front to man the horse itself. He could transform so he could carry the plants itself, but he would want to conserve his energy as much as possible.

Chopper followed the path where the borders of Ipraecia and Vaelon lies. Beogia is a risky path as Chopper knew that they are skilled hunters through land. He cannot risk being sniffed at as he knew too well how suspicious the Beogians are.

They continued to travel for what seems to be an hour. They are still far from the entrance of Raftel. They have to travel for a t least 4 hours before arriving at the entrance then as soon as they are inside Raftel, they have to travel for another two hours before arriving at his hut.

There are faster ways travels and that is through magic portal. The only reason why Chopper chooses to travel through land instead of the portal is due to the risk it may involve. Mages of Raftel might take notice of the presence of three humans with him and he cannot risk that.

If they travel through lands they still have to get past the barriers itself which has its own enchantments and spells. He could overwrite its spells.

After two hour of travel, he decided to let the horses rest for a moment. They have been running at full speed since their departure.

"We can rest for half an hour, then we can resume our journey." Chopper whispered in the little window behind him.

The window opened and revealed Luffia smiling face.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, we still have to travel for at least 5 hours before we arrive at my house."

"Aw. I thought we would be there already. We've been travelling for ages!"

"Luffia, it's just been hours since we started to travel. Don't be impatient." Ann scolded Luffia in a whispered tone. Chopper laughed at their exchange. He has been far too used to their conversations that he can now laugh freely at them.

He was about to answer them when he heard hustles and voices not too far from where they are.

"Ssh. Someone's coming." He warned them. Immediately, Ann and Sab grabbed Luffia as they hid inside the wagon.

Chopper's heart is beating frantically.

Thoughts kept running through his mind.

As far as he is concerned, these paths are almost deserted. He, along with other healers in Raftel is the only ones consistently using this path, not unless the risk of invaders had led to the decision of patrolling these areas as well.

That is a logical decision. Warriors might have been dispatched around the borders to see if there would be invaders lurking around.

This made this journey risky. He started to act like he is looking for any plants and herbs around. As he pretended to do so, he heightened his senses. They are coming. 5 warriors. He could sense them coming closer. He knew he cannot win a fight against these creatures. How should he protect the princesses?

"Tony Chopper." One creature called out. Chopper looked at the five warriors in front of him. Wire, one of the Warrior Commanders of Beogia, Thatch, onf of the Warrior Commanders of Ipraecia, Johnny, Warrior Commander from Vaelon, the other one is a werewolf which Chopper remembered during his first encounter with Wire a few days ago. As for the other one, it seems to be someone from Vaelon. All of them are in their human forms.

"Commanders." Chopper greeted with respect. Thatch is friendly creature, after all, Ipraecia were known to be kind towards falfborns in Raftel. Johnny is in neutral grounds. Not unless provoked or within strict orders or anything that may be identified as breach in the laws within Raftel, he would not lift a finger on him but Wire is not. He is suspicious of him from the very beginning. Beogian creatures had been known to be wary of anything that has something to do with humans.

"What are you doing in these parts, mate? Don't tell me, you plan to travel to the entrance through land?" Thatch questioned. His tone is friendly, almost in a humorous manner but despite that, Chopper is not at ease. So as the three sisters hiding in the wagon.

The twins looked at each other with worries in their expressions. They can fight, but there would be no guarantee that they will win. Sab's mind is full of possibilities as to what may the outcome be. They prayed to every Gods and Goddesses to guide them in this situation. They prayed that Chopper will not be put in danger just because of them.

"Yes. There are herbs I must obtain for further study along the way which is why I am travelling through land." Chopper is not lying, not entirely. He wanted to get a few herbs along the way, but the main reason for his travel is because of the princesses.

"You could have used the portal. I am sure, you must be aware of such method." Wire stated with scrutiny. Chopper cringed at his tone. Wire is suspicious. Has he picked the smell of humans?

"I am planning to use it once I obtained the herbs." Chopper is running out of options as it is. He is hoping they would leave him be.

"Then we can accompany you! It is dangerous these days. Invaders might be lurking around." Thatch offered to him. Chopper wanted to refuse, but if he does, it will be suspicious but if he agreed, he will risk the discovery of the princesses.

The princesses tried to remain as calm as they could. There are holding their breaths while listening to the conversation. Chopper mentioned the risks of travelling through the portal as they will be detected. That would be a huge risk of discovery.

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to be a bother to your duties. Besides, I still need to go further South as the herbs I needed are also present in that area."

"Oh, can you please relax for a bit? You are not a bother. It is never a bother to escort the Royal Healer back in Raftel." Chopper willed himself to relax. Thatch had no ill intent, more specifically; he is offering a good proposition. Chopper had good relationships with the Peacekeeper as he is in charge of his health. Thatch is close to the Peacekeeper, so as High Prince Marco but his interactions with Marco is a little friendly but not as much as his relationship with Zoro.

As for Kidd, they are more or less civil and Chopper is scared of him.

"The High Princes had issues an order to evacuate every residents dwelling outside of the inner borders. I believed I informed you of such information a few days ago." Wire sternly said.

"Chopper, it would be best to get the herbs you required and immediately evacuate. Other teams would be patrolling this area, and as such, they might question you for being present here." Johnny stated. Clearly, he is trying to convey a message that clearly states to not oppose Wire so as to avoid conflicts.

"Yes, I will, As soon as I get the herbs, I will immediately go to the inner borders. Now, if you will excuse me, I must obtain the herbs as fast as I could." Chopper bowed then turned his back at the warriors. He hastily made his way back to the wagon and climbed to man the horses.

Before he could will the horses to start moving, Wire spoke.

"You seem to carry a lot of baggage with you, Healer." Chopper tensed as Wire started to walk towards the wagon.

Sab covered Luffia's mouth in fear that they will hear their breathing. All of them closed their eyes as of to wait for the inevitable. Would their lives end here? Would they meet their end without reclaiming their kingdom?

"These are the herbs I collected in my hut. The immediate evacuation to the inner borders had given me no choice but to transport everything I had in my hut."

"Is that so?"

Chopper did not answer. He nervously stared at Wire who has his hands on the wagon. Chopper clenched at the reins of the horses. He does not know what will happen if they were discovered. The highest possibility is an execution.

Wire looked back at him. His eyes state that he will be keeping an eye on him.

"We will expect you at the portal, Healer."

Chopper reluctantly nodded before he willed the horses to go.

The princesses heaved a sigh as soon as they felt that the wagon had started moving. As soon as they deemed it safe to speak, they called out to Chopper.

"Chopper.."

"We can't use the portal. They can detect your presence." Chopper stated. He continued to will the horse to run.

"They will be more suspicious of you if you refuse. Coming to Raftel is a mistake. It will bring you harm, Chopper." Sab insisted. They can't bear the idea of putting him in harm. The idea of someone getting hurt just because of them is unthinkable.

"I will contact Robin, as soon as we are far away from Wire." Chopper answered.

They all fell silent as their journey continued.

As hour has past and Chopper decided to let the hoses continue to rest. He then proceeds to contact Robin. Their plan of continuing in this route is not deemed safe. He needs other options.

Chopper muttered an incantation to communicate with Robin.

The three sisters peeked at the small hole to see what Chopper is doing. They saw the flickers of images and sceneries in front of him and seconds later, they saw the image of a beautiful woman looking directly at Chopper. She must be Nico Robn, the person he highly speaks of.

"Chopper. It is a little early for your notice."

"There has been changes, Robin. I chanced upon Warrior Commanders from Ipraecia, Beogia and Vaelon. They are scouting the area. More so, Wire is getting suspicious of me and dared me to take the portal instead of travelling through land." Chopper said.

"That is quite unexpected. They are all preparing for invaders. They seems to be quite hasty if they sent the Warrior Commanders in patrol duty." Robin thought for a moment. It does not bode well to have warriors of such quality wandering around during their journey.

"Wire wanted me to take the portal." Chopper said. "I don't have enough means to hide their presence should I take the portal. You know they can easily be detected without the proper spells."

The three princesses continued to listen to the conversation. It seems the portal as what Chopper spoke of is more magical and complicated than they thought. So basically, Raftel had its barriers enchanted in order to detect humans entering the borders.

"Yes. I will see what I can do. Go to one of the portals 10 miles Southwest by noon. I will ensure to lower the enchantments to avoid large scale detection. I will be sending you a message once I ensured of the enchatments."

"Thank you, Robin. I owe you a lot."

"Chopper, say thank you for us too!" Luffia shouted. As she did, the twins looked at their sister with stern looks on their faces as they uttered her name.

The two halfborns stopped their conversation.

"Oh, is that one of the princesses?"

"That's Luffia, the youngest. She is excited to meet you." Chopper answered as he looked at how the youngest princess is smiling through that small window while her sisters are scolding her that she should never interrupt a serious conversation.

"Please tell her that I am also excited to meet her." Robins said before the image faded.

Chopper turned his attention to the sisters.

"She is also excited to meet me! Did you hear that?" Luffia is beyond excited to meet another person that she could call friend. As a princess, there has been lack of people that wanted to be friend with her. It is either they are getting close to you due to her political power or they will get close to you to inflict influence.

"Yes, yes. Will you please calm down already? I swear to all gods and goddesses of Raftel, you are so full of energy that it should be illegal." Ann muttered in an annoyed tone. Ever since Luffia was born, she has been blessed with so much energy that people around her cannot keep up. She has been the smiling glory of Cresta.

"I am excited to meet her. Chopper, will I be able to meet some of your friends? Will they become my friends as well?" Luffia innocently asked.

"I am not sure, but some of them might like you." He answered and instantly, he earned himself a bright smile from the youngest princess.

"Then what are we waiting for? We should go to this portal, or whatever it is!"

"Fool! It's not that easy! It needs preparation. Do you ever have a sense of danger?" Sab punched her on the head as she scolds her. Luffia always forgets trivial details of whatever they have which is why the twins are always watching out for her as she is attracting trouble to herself.

"But Robin says she will help so there should be nothing to worry about, is there?" Ann, Sab and Chopper stared at her in wonder. How could she have so much faith to a person she had never met before? The twins spent years of asking how Luffia's mind works, but her logic defines normality. It defines irregularity.

"We suppose." They all answered. Satisfied, Luffia get back to her original position. Chopper once again mounted on his position and off they go to the portal.

It took hours before they arrived at the portal. There are guards that are stationed which is to be expected but what they did not expect is the presence of Wire and Heat – another Warrior Commander from Beogia – to be present in the portal.

Chopper tensed especially when the Warrior Commanders of Beogia looked at him with expectations and suspicions. How is he supposed to get past the portal?

"Healer. We see you chose to take the portal back to Raftel." Wire greeted. Chopper nodded at them in respect.

"Yes. I was able to obtain herbs and as I mentioned before, I will be using the portal."

"Very well. Why don't you go ahead now, Healer. I am sure, you are hasty in going back to your laboratory for your medicine studies." Chopper could almost see how Wire is tempting him to refuse. He is throwing a bait at Chopper.

The healer thought for a moment. Robin has not signaled anything at all. He can't get past the portal without Robin's alterations to the portal. If he does, he will be putting the princesses in risk.

He has to stall time.

"I will. Thank you for the offer. Let me check on my boxes at the back to ensure it will not be messed during the transportation."

"Do you require our help, then?" Heat asked.

"Thank you, but I can manage."

"But we insist, Healer. We are sure you are not hiding anything out there that will hinder you from letting us help, or are you?"

Chopper cannot say no. He fell in the trap they had setup.

"O-Of course not. Follow me, then." Chopper lead them at the back of the wagon. What welcomed them is the sight of boxes of herbs and plants used in medicine. "I just need to make sure that the boxes near the wagon tail will not fall off as it had been wrecked during my journey."

The Warrior Commanders nodded as they started to arrange the boxes of plants. Wire went as far as to check the innermost part of the wagon, near the small window at the back of the driver.

Chopper swallowed whatever liquid present in his mouth.

Wire continued to check every nook and cranny of the wagon, then…

" **What is this**?"

Chopper's heart had gone crazy as if he is experiencing a heart attack. He could swear to himself that he went deaf because of his heart rate.

 _"_ What is it? _"_ Heat asked. Chopper willed himself to calm down and deal with this situation. Scenarios are happening through his head.

What if they bring the princesses for execution on the grounds?

What if they decided to feed them to the wolves? Chopper has always been afraid of the wolves especially the Wolf Lord or the Alpha of all Alpha wolves.

What if they banished them to eternal punishment in Lusronia? The place known as living hell?

What if they decided to kill the three princesses and himself included right here and then?

Chopper cannot comprehend what to do should those scenarios happen.

He clenched his fists tightly, waiting for judgment.

Wire turned around, disgusted look on his face as he looked at certain pot of plant with worms swarming around.

Chopper cannot comprehend how many times he blinked as he realized that Wire is merely talking about the plant on his hands. They haven't been found yet.

"What is that disgusting plant you carry?!" Heat covered his sensitive nose, face contorted with disgust at the plant.

"That is for healing. That plant is can be used to cure headaches if it were mixed with other substance." Chopper answered diligently. He looked to where Wire is standing by. There is a hatch at the wagon floor where the sisters are currently located. Chopper just hoped he won't step on it.

"Ugh. I hate that smell." Wire put the plant down and started to walk out of the wagon. Chopper willed himself to hold the sigh of relief as Wire seems to have not noticed the hatch.

"You're free to go. Make sure you put your plants away properly." Chopper could only nod. Wire and Heat started to get back to their position with the firm indication to let Chopper through.

They had survived the first obstacle. The second one waiting for them is more difficult. Robin hasn't contacted them and provided the signal that they could now go through the portal. They have to wait for a while.

"What are you still waiting for, Healer? You can go through the portal now." Heat stated. Chopper could only nod. He could not let them know that he is still waiting for something to happen as that would deem suspicious.

"Are you still waiting for someone, Healer?" Wire asked. His suspicions might have lowered but he is still showing animosity towards Chopper which indicates he still does not trust the halfborn.

"Ah, no. I'll go right away." Chopper sat in his position, his nervousness still did not disappear, rather, it grew stronger.

How could they get past the portal without detection?

Robin still hasn't provided them the signal and without any enchantments, the princesses will be detected which can be considered invasion.

Chopper had no choice. He willed the horses to go through the portal with the prayers sent to every deities available to guide them safely.

 _Please, let us be safe. Please, guide us safely._

Those were his silent prayers as they went through the portal. The horses' bodies disappeared, then next was his body until the portal is swallowing the whole wagon, transporting them to Raftel.

Chopper closed his eyes and as soon as he opened them, the familiar sight greeted him.

Green trees, beautiful flower fields, gigantic falls everywhere, little pixie fairies flying around, creatures happily talking to one another and the Central Palace. At each far end stood the palaces of three kingdoms. Ipraecia on the right, Beogia on the left and far behind from the Central Palace is the Vaelon. The three palaces looked relatively small as it is being looked upon from the distance.

Everything is as beautiful as what it used to be.

"Chopper, we stopped. Is something wrong?" a whisper from behind him was heard, it was Sab's voice.

"Are we there yet? Can we go out now?" Luffia eagerly asked.

Chopper smiled. It appears that they have not been detected and so far, no one is nearby, except for the creatures they can see below from where they are.

"We are not yet at my place, but we are already in Raftel." Chopper opened the window behind him to let them see the magnificent sight.

The three sisters were beyond amazed at the sight in front of them. It is beyond what they have imagined in their minds. They could see a whole different world from what they grew up to.

Paradise is more appropriate term for this world.

"We still have to travel for several minutes before we arrive at my house. Please wear the necklaces I provided to each of you. In this world, all of the creatures are sensitive to the smell of humans. The necklaces should hide almost all of your scent." They all nodded.

Chopper closed the windows one more time and willed the horses to travel down the road.

The portal brought them to the cliff where his house is the closest. There are a lot of portals in Raftel which can bring you different locations.

As they travel down the road, Chopper was greeted by some creatures, mostly his previous patients. The greetings and small talk delayed them of their arrival.

It took them nearly an hour before they arrived at Chopper's house. It is situated on a hill side, mostly isolated from other creatures. Chopper inspected the area around in case someone is nearby. As soon as he deemed it safe for the princesses to come out, he called out to them.

"You can come out now." Instantly, the hatch opened revealing the head of the youngest princess hose excitement cannot be contained. She immediately went out of the wagon with the twins' shout like whispers to reprimand her.

"Luffia! Be more subtle, you fool!"

"Hahaha. Chopper said it is okay to come out." She said.

"You don't have to be hasty, if that is so. And lower your voice, someone might hear us!" Ann shouted. She must have not contained her outburst as her voice is louder than Luffia's.

"If we will be discovered due to someone shouting, it won't be due to Luffia's voice, but rather yours." Sab pointed out as she followed Luffia outside. Ann answered with the roll of her eyes, a blush decorating her cheeks as a result of embarrassment. As soon as Sab is out, she followed.

The sight was something to cherish for the rest of their lives.

The view they saw almost an hour ago does not hold a candle compared to what they are currently witnessing.

No words escaped their mouths as their eyes are busy wandering in the sight, marveling it and engraving it deeper to their memories.

"It's beautiful." Ann muttered. Her eyes felt heavy for some reason. Warm feelings started to swell inside them. They cannot fathom what emotions they held, but they knew they are happy as it is. Their happiness cannot be contained.

"I will try my best to let you see other places aside from here. We should still plan how we could go through this." The three nodded. Everything is not done yet. They have yet to initiate a plan on how they could stay in this place for the meantime. They are lucky that they have not been detected from the barrier and no one noticed of their arrival… Or so they thought…

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **Ipraecia's Royal Palace:**

Marco's hands blazed in blue, reacting to… something. He felt warm as if something touched his heart.

His phoenix instincts are shouting at him but he cannot hear it nor can he understand it. All he could comprehend is his phoenix instincts are shouting at him to do _something_. But what is that something?

He felt confused. His powers are growing warmer which shouldn't be the scenario as it is. His fire is cold, not warm.

Marco is trying to calm himself. This is the scenario Thatch witnessed.

"Whoa – Marco, why are you radiating your powers like that?" Thatch never bothered with his title as they had been like a brother to him – an annoying brother to be precise.

"I am not doing it on purpose, yoi! It just burst out all of the sudden." He answered then he forcibly shut down his power and he remained in his human form.

"Really? Maybe, you are sensing your mate somewhere.~" Thatch raised an eyebrow at Marco. His eyes filled with enthusiasm about the idea of Marco's mate as it has been an ongoing subject for decades. For several decades, Marco has been without a mate. He does not know why, but he does not feel any reaction towards anyone around. Suddenly, the image of the woman who kept invading his dreams came to his mind.

"That is impossible Thatch. It has been almost a century since my coming of age, yoi, and I haven't felt any reaction towards anyone in Raftel in that time duration. What makes you say that this is a reaction towards my mate?"

Marco does not want to hope today and lose it tomorrow. There had been creatures in Raftel that died after centuries of living without a mate by their side. It is a lonely life, and Marco is afraid of such life, yet he does not show it to his brethren. He cannot be weak in front of their eyes for he is the symbol of peace in Ipraecia.

"Come on, Marco. You can't kill your hope as easy as that! You can find your mate in time. Besides, you are not the only one who haven't found their mates either. Kidd and Zoro too, if I may say so myself." Thatch humorously stated. He sat at the nearby couch, observing Marco as he stood in his balcony.

Marco remained quiet. That had been a wonder for everyone in Raftel. Why, of all creatures in Raftel did the three High Princes had such fate? A creature with no mate is such a terrible thing to happen, most specifically to the Royalties. They must have someone to carry their bloods through the next generation and mostly, they are leaders of their brethren. A lone leader is a no leader at all.

"Have you ever considered the possibility that your mate could be human?"

Marco froze. He looked at Thatch with eyes full of question and hesitation.

His sworn brother shrugged and left him in his chamber with the question in the thin air.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **Beogia's Royal Palace Grounds:**

A jolt left Kidd's shoulders as his nose had picked up some sort of smell he had never smelled before. He tried to search for it, but he cannot find the smell he was looking for, but to no avail as the scent got mixed in his surrounding making it hard for him to figure which way it came from.

The scent is different. Alluring, mesmerizing and seductive. He can't quite explain the scent as it is. Where could it have originated? His instincts are telling him to find it, to obtain that scent, to make it his own yet he cannot find it.

A grunt has called Kidd's attention. As he looked at the source of the grunt, his reddish brown eyes met with the blue ones.

"What is it, Achilles?"

Achilles did not answer. Instead, a sly look of amusement appeared in his eyes as if to indicate that he knows something Kidd does not. The High Prince frowned at Achilles.

"Achilles…" he growled at the Wolf Lord.

Achilles only grunted at him. The Wolf Lord is dead set on keeping his silence. He would not tell Kidd anything. For why, the prince does not know.

"You wouldn't tell me anything, would you?" He growled once more. Achilles held his gaze at Kidd. Achilles lowered his gaze and Kidd gave up his persuasion. He will not get anything from someone who is not willing to tell him anything.

Kidd trusted Achilles. He has been his companion for years. Achilles' parents were companions of Kidd's parents. They died years ago, when Achilles was still a pup. Their deaths had caused Achilles to grow slowly than most wolves his age. He hid away from the world for centuries, slumbering.

It wasn't until 15 years ago that he emerged from his hiding with an injured foot and red ribbon with the name Achilles on it.

Kidd wanted to be angry with the wolf as it did not fight back the loneliness of losing his parents like Kidd did. He wanted to be angry as to why Achilles left him to grow up on his own without his companion, yet he cannot.

" _Scent…Mate…_ " Achilles spoke to Kidd through their mind connection. The High Prince looked at Achilles with anticipation.

"Do you know this scent?"

" _Who knows…_ " He answered, then he left Kidd alone.

Kidd stood where he is.

 _Scent… Mate…_

Could it be the scent of his mate? But that is impossible! He has not felt anything for decades, why now?

Could it be that some creature in Raftel came of their age? Then who? Why didn't he felt anything prior to this?

" _Someone can be found if it is willed to be._ "

Kidd looked at the direction where Achilles left.

Then the memories of when he was reunited with Achilles came to his mind.

The scent he smelled just now, it is familiar. It is almost the same scent he smelled when he first met Achilles after years of his isolation.

Could it be that Achilles know his mate?

Why did he not say anything until now?

Who could be his mate?

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **Vaelon's Palace – above the sky:**

Zoro flew in circles. Clouds are being swept as it came in contact with his wings and as he flap his wings to maintain his balance, the winds grew stronger than ever.

From above the sky, he slowly flew downwards to where his palace is located.

Aboveground, he saw how small it is. The closer he gets, the bigger it looks.

As he continued to stare at his palace, suddenly a memory jolted in his mind.

The memory of a certain palace, not his nor belongs to the Raftel, but someone's palace. He remembered his former self, at the palace balcony waiting for someone.

Who is he waiting for?

Whose palace it this and why is he here?

The memories are hazy – making him earn a headache.

He shook his head and tried to calm himself.

As soon as he gained his focus, he realized how close he is into crashing to the ground. He almost panicked but he willed himself to concentrate. '

He positioned himself into a perfect balance as he flapped his wings to gain stability. He flew above the forest near his palace, jolting the animals and creatures that lived there. Zoro continued to fly in the lower grounds until he decided to land at the nearby cliff where he could directly see his palace.

A nostalgic feeling crept through his entire body the more he thinks about the palace in his hazy memory.

His instincts are telling him to remember something he forgot for several years, but how is he supposed to remember something he does not have knowledge about?

Zoro shook his head to gain his focus back. He cannot afford to lose focus. It is a weakness for every warrior to lose their focus into something unnecessary.

"You looked troubled, boy." Zoro turned his gaze at the source of the words. He met the piercing gaze of Dracule, his mentor.

"I am not. It must be your imagination."

"Then was it my imagination that you lost focus during your flight? Or the fact that some of our brethren witnessed it too?"

Zoro turned his gaze away from his gaze as he growled in frustration. He did not utter any more words and fell silent.

"No one can fill the void inside you heart." Dracule continued to voice out. Zoro growled. He does not want to admit, but what his mentor said is true. No battles he fought can fill the longing inside his heart. No glory and victory can sustain the emptiness inside him. And no magic can bring back the lost memories he could never recall.

"You cannot attain whatever you are looking for if you don't open your mind to reality. You must accept it first. You can no longer shut down that feeling of longing for your lifetime companion."

As soon as the words reached Zoro's ears, Dracule left him to ponder on his words.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN**

 **YES! AT LONG LAST, THEY ARE INSIDE RAFTEL!**

 **I TOOK LONGER IN WRITING THIS BUT AT LEAST HERE IT IS.**

 **BY THE WAY, I HAVE BEEM THINKING OF WRITING ANOTHER STORY. STILL ASL SISTERS BUT THIS TIME, DIFFERENT SCENARIO.**

 **WHICH ONE WOULD YOU PREFER? GANG/MAFIA, SCHOOL LIFE OR ONE PIECE WORLD?**

 **SO MANY IDEAS HAS BEEN INSIDE MY MIND AS OF LATE AND I AM THINKING OF WRITING ASL SISTERS IN AN ACADEMY OR UNIVERSITY.**

 **DROP A REVIEW IF YOU CAN!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Inside Raftel

**AN:**

 **HELLO EVERYONE. I THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT AND ANSWERS YOU PROVIDED. I TOOK NOTE OF IT.**

 **PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT I CAN'T PROMISE TO DO ALL OF IT.**

 **ANY CASE, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEEWS. I LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS. YOU PROVIDED ME WITH A GOOD IDEA AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO WITH THAT.**

 **I AM NOT GOING OT RAMBLE TOO MUCH, HERE COMES THE 6** **TH** **CHAPTER**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"Have there been any suspicious movements as of late?" Marco asked Thatch as he strolled in the palace garden. The weather is good and pleasing to the eyes. The blue sky illuminated the entire Raftel and brings forth good ambiance that every creatures appreciated. All creatures loved the sight of the moon in the high night, but they also love the sight of the sun which is why some creatures are already roaming around to enjoy the good weather.

"Not that I can think of anything. Everything is normal. The residents from the outer skirts had been evacuated and we have secured the portals and the barriers even in the very outskirts of Raftel."

"I see. That is quite good, yoi." Marco's mind is still filled with the thoughts of what he felt last night. The sudden burst of flames when he did not will it proves that he is reaction to something. He just can't figure what made him reacted such way. He was hoping that there might be some sorts of movement around that made him react that way, but as Thatch has mentioned, there is nothing.

"Chopper is already in his hut. We chanced upon him yesterday getting herbs travelling through land."

"Is that so?" Marco paid it no mind at all as he knew Chopper loves to travel to different parts to get herbs and this matter often happens.

"Beogian Warriors are suspicious of him." Thatch said.

"Since when are they not?" Marco snorted. Beogian Warriors are always suspicious of every halfborns living in Raftel. There aren't many halfborns in Raftel today as they all knew that almost all of the halfborns together with the Verid, Huidel and Daerene have disappeared centuries ago.

Beogians are not forgiving. They are vicious beings loyal to their own. All Beasts are vicious and loyal, but Beogians are different. They will never forget a tragedy. It will always be in their minds. It will be passed through generations.

"Yes, but they are highly alert when it comes to Chopper, more than usual, that is." Thatch pointed out,

This made Marco think for a moment to assess this matter.

"Aren't you just imagining things? They have been suspicious to everyone especially to the halfborns, yoi. Chopper for his part has been granted with a title despite being halfborn."

"I just can't help but thought of a reason for their suspicions of Chopper. They might be suspicious of everyone, but to focus on Chopper more than usual should render a good reason for them to be in such manner. They might not be trusting but they do have reasons for every action they take." Thatch reasoned out. Marco nodded only.

"Do you think we should have a reason to be suspicious of him?"

"Personally, I don't. He is a man with great dedication to his work and a loyal man. I don't think he will do something that will intentionally put all of us in danger." Thatch answered.

Marco hummed in response. In truth, he is not bothered about this. Why should he? He knew well that Chopper is a good man and there are more pressing matters they need to attend rather than being suspicious against their own.

"How was the patrol? Any news so far?"

"The warriors have kept the borders secured. We have tightened the security around the portals. We have observed a few humans staying north but there have been no movements so far. We are observing them as much as we could."

Marco is satisfied about the reports. They have been preparing for the worse to come. They are all confident that they could defeat any invaders, but it would be better to guard themselves from any misfortunes from lowering their guards.

"How are you and Izou doing so far?" Marco asked about Thatch's mate. They had been one of the closest friends Marco has for centuries.

"We are doing great so far. How about you? Any news about your mate?" Marco stopped and looked at Thatch with a deadly glare which was blatantly ignored as Thatch is far too used to see this look. The effects had dissipated a long time ago.

"There is no use talking about something that does not exist at all." Marco said as he left Thatch in the gardens. The Warrior Commander shook his head in a guilt manner. He felt sorry for pushing Marco too far but he also felt that Marco is running away from his hope.

Marco decided to transform and fly away. His human hands were now illuminated with blue and yellow fires as it turned into wings. Half of his body remained human. He soar through the sky, dancing under the light of the sun. It felt wonderful being one with the win, kissing the clouds flying above ground and soaring through the skies. He felt free.

As he fully transformed himself, he glided above the clouds and continued to fly high in a calm breeze.

Looking below ground, he could see the falls behind the Ipraecia Palace. This is one of the places that invaded his dream. He was reminded of the woman in her dream. It happened a few nights ago…

 _Marco looked around. The place is familiar. It is the falls behind the palace grounds. This is his private place. He wonders what he is doing here. For most cases, he is around a place with pure whiteness, but this time, it is right behind his palace._

 _A sigh escaped his lips. What should he expect from this dream? Should he expect something new?_

 _A light coming from behind him stole his thoughts._

 _As he looked at where the light is coming from, he saw the woman in his dreams slowly stepping into the light. Half of her body is already being swallowed by the light._

 _"_ _Wait!" he called out. The woman stopped. Did she hear his plea?_

 _As she slowly turn around, Marco could see how she looked like – vaguely that is._

 _Her hair is of dark almond color; her eyes are full of life – dark grey that almost turns silver in the luminous of light._

 _Marco froze after seeing her eyes. It held fire in it that mesmerized his entire being. Could she be his mate?_

 _Before any questions were answered, the light engulfed her, leaving Marco in that place._

That dream has been different.

This is the first time he saw her face. In his previous dreams, he can only see her hair and her smile, but now, he saw her face no matter how vague it may seem but Marco could never forget those eyes.

He wished he would be able to see those eyes again but after that dream, he was not able to see those eyes again. What happened to the woman? Where is she now? Who is she?

A soft sigh was released from his lips once more.

He looked down and he noticed how he is flying near Vaelon. Dragons are starting to fly to the sky, feeling the breeze of the good weather as much as what Marco is doing.

The blond High Prince decided to land to greet Zoro who was in the middle of sparring with Kidd. The Dragon prince does not rely on his powers as a Dragon. He also relies on his skills as a swordsman. As for Kidd, he is prospering in a close combat which Marco also specializes.

The two High Prince's faces are now decorated with manic grins of beasts that enjoy battles. Their movements and clashes serves as music for the warriors of the Raftel.

As he landed on the ground, the two High Princes stopped their sparring and turned their attention towards the eldest High Prince.

"Would you like to spar as well?" Kidd asked.

"I would love to if both of you are in your best condition. It would be a shame to have your energies depleted while you go against ne." Marco answered. The blond High Prince knew how strong these two are. They are battle maniacs after all and despite their energies depleted, Marco knew that they can still fight well.

"Hmp! I can still fight against you in my current condition." Kidd issued a challenge to Marco. For the Beogian High Prince, any challenge to improve himself, to be the strongest possible is acceptable and any methods should be accommodated. Sparring with Marco will be a good training for himself.

But for Marco whose thoughts are out of this world, sparring with Kidd will doom him as his focus is not in its full extent.

"I have to decline that for the moment, Kidd. Next time, perhaps."

Kidd sensed the uneasiness in Marco's mind and let the topic regarding sparring meet its end. As he looked at Zoro, he seems to be out of thoughts as well.

"Today is a good day for a flight." Zoro uttered as he looked at the blue sky. The weather is good for everyone else to enjoy.

Flying will not constitute on being seen by humans as they have protected barriers around the Raftel. They will not be seen not unless they willed to do so. In this world, they are free. This is their home, their kingdom.

"Aye." Kidd agreed to Zoro as he looked up to the peaceful sky. It is quite disturbing how peaceful it is. It is unnerving how peaceful and quite it is today.  
As he agreed, he began to will his body to transform. His back muscles are starting to quiver upon the appearance of his red wings which outstretched in an incredible size.

As he flapped his wings, it creates a gust of wind strong enough to make a horse falter. He tested his wings further and without further ado, he flapped it strong enough to lift himself above ground.

Seeing Kidd transform half of his body, Zoro dreaded to do the same. Unlike Kidd who ripped his own clothes upon the transformation, Zoro chose to be careful in transformation.

He opened his shirt, slid it off his shoulders until it remained hanging at his waist. His whole upper body was exposed – presenting the scars he has for everyone's view. Slowly, his wings started to grow. Scales of dark green glittered under the sun. His form emits aura of dominance and might. He braced himself as he willed his wings to flap to lift him to the sky.

Marco followed the two High Princes. The three of them encircled each other above the sky – showcasing their forms of half human half beast.

Eyes met each other in the trance, and as if the wind willed them, the three of them flew together to a fast pace flight. Everyone below ground saw the three High Princes flying through the peaceful sky and all they could muster is the acknowledgement of their forms.

The three High Princes continued to fly in the sky. Zoro for his part broadened his senses – broad enough that he can sense even the slightest movements around Raftel. Not too far from where he is, he felt Chopper's presence. It's been so long since he had visited Chopper. This seems to be a good day to visit him.

He also felt curious as to the weird presence in Chopper's house. Who could be inside his hut that his primal instincts are stirring?

He slowed down and turned to the other High Prince.

"I will be going on my own. I have somewhere I wish to visit." Zoro said. The two High Princes stopped as they looked at Zoro.

"Where would you go?" Marco asked.

"I will visit Chopper. It has been long since I last saw him in Raftel. He seems to have arrived not too long ago."

Kidd frowns as he broadened his senses and detected the presence of Chopper. It is suspicious how he could sense other presences aside from the Royal Doctor. The odd thing is that he could not recognize it.

"I'll go with you." Kidd said. This surprised Zoro. Kidd does not have the best relationship with Chopper. He is civil towards the Royal Healer. What prompted Kidd in coming with Zoro in visiting Chopper?

"I also would like to go, yoi." Marco voiced out. Like the other two, he sensed something out there. He can't figure it out and that itself is odd.

Zoro is beyond confused to their actions. Why would they want to seek the Royal Healer when it is clear as daylight that they don't share the same friendship with Chopper as what Zoro has?

"If you all wished it, then so be it." Zoro uttered. He started to fly to Chopper's house with the other two High Princes behind him.

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

A good wind breezes in the hillside where Chopper's hut is located. Chopper does not have neighbors as this area is not a residential area. Besides, this place is for plants to grow. He was given the privilege to use this area to grow his medicines which is why the land is quite huge. It serves to be a good place to hide the three princesses.

Morning came. They had arrived last night in Raftel. Chopper asked the three sisters to stay inside the house, and under any circumstances, they shouldn't go outside as the moon is high and the senses of the creatures are high as well. It is risky for them to go out, not until Chopper figures how to properly hide their scents as humans.

He needs to ask Robin regarding this matter. Until he can see the peacekeeper to discuss about the princesses' current situation, he needs to keep them safe.

"There would be visitors coming. I want the three of you to hide yourselves in the basement. I would be meeting patients starting 10 in the morning." Chopper instructed. It is still early in the morning, around 7 am. There shouldn't be visitors at this hour.

"Can't we meet your patients as well?" Luffia asked. She wanted to meet other creatures aside from Chopper. She wanted to see what they look like.

"I'm sorry, Luffia, but you can't. It is still not safe yet." Luffia nodded with a sad expression. She understood their situation well, but she still hopes to meet the creatures of Raftel.

Last night, they all agreed to lay low for the moment. Any suspicious movements and the Beogian warriors will be at their throats. They all suspected that they are already on their tracks and any further provocation will lead to misfortunes.

"Luffia, we have to listen to Chopper." Sab reprimanded her. Ann remained quiet and only nods whenever she agrees on something.

"It would not be a good idea to draw attention to ourselves by exposing who we are or the fact that we are here. This could endanger Chopper as well. Would you want that to happen as well?" Luffia could only shook her head at what Ann said. Despite the desires of seeing more of this world, being subtle comes first but knowing Luffia, for sure, she can get into trouble even before realizing it and it is up to the twins to make sure it does not come to that.

"Okay. I hope we can meet some creatures." Luffia wished. The twins are just silent as to what the youngest wished for. They smiled at how Luffia is still hopeful in this situation but they are worried as there are times that Luffia's wishes come true and it would turn out disastrous. They are worried at how Luffia's wishes got them in trouble in the past. She once wished to meet a huge snake she could cook, and a few hours after she uttered such nonsense, the sisters found themselves running for their lives due to the king python in the forest.

Aside from that incident, she once wished to a fire in the sky and the next thing they saw are enemies throwing fireballs through catapults. They were just children back then and even as they grew, there were times that Luffia's wishes would come true.

It seems today is not different from those times.

Without detecting anything at all, Chopper could not sense the three coming presence came.

A knock in the door startled all of them.

"Chopper, are you in there?"

Chopper almost fainted from shock. He knew that voice. He knew the person in front of his house, but why, of all the creatures in Raftel would he be here?

"You have a visitor. Shishishi." Luffia whispered in a low tone. Sab and Ann immediately covered her mouth. The twins' hearts beat so loud due to their nervousness. Would these creatures find out about them? What shall they do? As they were, resistance will never be successful much less fight as they are in the midst of their world.

Chopper signaled them to follow him. The three sisters followed Chopper and he led them to the latch door underneath the dinner table.

Chopper mouthed the word 'go'. The three of them proceeds downstairs.

"Choppe! It;s Zoro!"

"Yes, I am coming!" Chopper shouted. Zoro is a friend. Despite shouting at a High Prince, Chopper is confident that he will not take offense no matter what.

He carefully closed the door and arranged the mantel. The healer prays to deities that their smell will not be detected. Zoro's senses are sharp even in his human form.

Chopper hastily runs to the main door and on his way, he accidentally spill some medicines.

"Ack! Wah-!"

On the other side of the door, Zoro could only sigh. He knew Chopper can be careless but he did not think he would be this clumsy.

"Chopper, I am going in." he announced. He leisurely opened the door and as he opened it, he witnessed how his friend is struggling from balancing the flasks and tubes for medicines in his hands.

"Zoro!" He called out. Zoro stepped in to help Chopper and as soon as he stepped inside the house, the other two High Princes followed suit – shocking Chopper out of his current state.

"Your Highnesses!" Chopper was beyond shocked upon seeing the other two High Princes. He could understand Zoro's visit as he often comes in Chopper's place to sleep in the hillside, but for Marco and especially Kidd to have come with Zoro, Chopper never expected this.

"No need for so much formalities Chopper. It seems you have been gone for long, yoi." Marco's tone made Chopper relaxed even for a single moment but as he look straight in Kidd's eyes, he could instantly feel how the Beogian Prince hostility affects the atmosphere.

"Your house is strange." Kidd muttered. He walked inside the small house, observing every detail as if he is trying to find something.

Zoro is silent as he helped Chopper set his medicines in the cabinets. He can agree with Kidd. This house seems to be strange not because of its structure but because of something unexplainable. The green-haired High Prince also thought of this house as strange today. He have been here for countless of times yet today is different. He could feel a presence but why couldn't he point it out well?

"You must find this strange since it is full of herbs that are not pleasing to your eyes, Your Highness." Chopper tried to muster a good confidence as he uttered those words. The three High Princes' presences are making him nervous. There are so many questions that flooded his mind as of the moment.

Could it be that Wire and Heat have told Kidd of something and he is here now?

Could Thatch have fooled him with friend demeanor and is actually suspicious?

Those are the primary questions flooding his mind.

What could he do once they all found out about the three human princesses?

"It seems to me that the lands provided to you to grow your medicinal herbs are not enough as you are keeping some inside your house." Kidd uttered in a slight frown as he smelled something disgusting. The receiving area of the house is still full of plants. No matter where you look, you are surrounded with herbs.

"Apologies, Your Highness. Some plants are better grown inside the house as they are sensitive to too much sunlight. I would also like to apologize for the mess of my house as I just arrived last night and I am not aware of this visit." Chopper took the small plant away from Kidd's sight and moved it somewhere else. He also tried to clear the receiving area with the plants he brought over last night.

Marco only listened to them. His focus was stolen by the plants at his feet. He recognized this plant.

"Isn't these _mashtrim_ plants, yoi? The plants called 'deception'?" ( ** _AN: MASHTRIM IS ALBANIAN TERM FOR DECEPTION_** )

Chopper tensed. Those are the plants he used to cover the princesses' scents and tracks. He was careless as to leave those lying on the ground.

"Ah, yes Your Highness. I used it when I stayed in my house outside of the borders. There are some humans that brought sniffing animals, so I used it to hide my presence."

That exactly is not a lie as he definitely uses those plants to hide his smell from any tracking animals the humans brought whenever they tried to exploit the Dark Forest, but he rarely uses it.

"I see. Quite dangerous of you to live outside the borders. It is a good decision to come back here, yoi."

Chopper only nodded in response.

"Do Your Highnesses need any refreshments? A water - "

"Chopper, I took your sake here!" Zoro shouted from the kitchen. Chopper almost fainted. He did not notice how Zoro slipped from the receiving area to the kitchen.

If he is inside the kitchen, there are high chances that they will detect something below the table.

"Hmm, that seems to be a good idea." Kidd started to walk to where Zoro is. Like the Vaelon's High Prince, he too loves Sake.

"I might as well join them myself, yoi." Marco also said. Chopper could not tell them to stop and it is already too late as Zoro is already sitting at one of the chairs at the dining table. The other two High Princes joined him and sat at the chairs.

"Chopper's Sake are one of the best there is."

"We'll be the judge of that." Kidd smugly snorted as he took a cup for himself and drink. Marco hummed as he tasted the Sake and indeed, it seems to be a great Sake.

While the three of them are enjoying their Sake, Chopper is worried. For sure, the three princesses could definitely hear them. He just wished that they will not make any sound at all.

Meanwhile, inside the latch door, Luffia is trying to hold her sneeze. The place is so full of dust that the three princesses are trying not to cough from it.

They could hear the four voices. One belongs to Chopper who is keeping the situation at hand and the other three seems to be from the Three High Princes that Chopper spoke of. Even without seeing them firsthand, the three princesses could feel their enormous aura and commanding authority.

Their voices are rough, full of life and soothing at the same time.

The three princesses tried their best not to make any noise for one noise and mistake can cause them their lives. They are even controlling the way they breathe as that might be heard as well. According to Chopper, everyone in Raftel has a keen sense. The only thing that is protecting them from being discovered is the latch door and the necklace enchantment that Chopper provided.

The conversation above lasted for a several minutes. Those minutes are crucial.

After the long wait, the three princes decided to leave.

"We'll leave you for a good rest. You seem to have much to do." They heard one prince said. As soon as that was announced, the other guests started to stand up. The three princesses are about to be relieved as the guests are already leaving when all of the sudden Luffia's stomach made a rather loud nioise indicating that it needs food.

The twins' eyes turned as large as it could. The noise is loud enough for all of them to hear it.

Even Chopper heard it and he immediately tensed as the three High Princes stopped on their tracks, wondering about the noise.

"What was that, yoi?" Marco asked.

Sweats started to form in Chopper's head.

"Is there someone here in your house aside from you?" Kidd suspiciously asked. They are all sure they heard some noise and judging from that noise, it seems to be the stomach asking for food.

"That's uh - " Chopper nervously glanced at the dinner table then back to Kidd and Marco. Zoro remained neutral.

"Uh, that's - " Chopper swallowed the remaining water inside his mouth.

What should he do?

What can he do?

"It's uhm… It's"

"Me." All of them turned their attention towards the direction of the kitchen where the voice came from.

"Nico Robin." Kidd called out.

The dark haired woman smiled with at ease in the face of the three High Princes.

"Your Highnesses, it is a pleasure to see all of you. My apologies. It seems that my stomach is requiring me to intake food now."

Marco raised an eyebrow in a slight suspicion. He knew Robin and such actions are not like her at all. She is such as graceful woman.

"Is that so?" Kidd heightened his senses to see if this woman is lying or not and the results just made him disappointed as he sensed nothing from this woman.

"Well then, we will leave you and Chopper. There are far more important things we need to attend, yoi." Marco stated. It would not do well for furthering the heavy tension in this house. Despite the lingering questions as to their actions, he would like to avoid direct confrontation for now, especially for Kidd. He is not the type of person to rationally think of peaceful ways to deal with matters.

Worse comes to worst, he would decide to execute Chopper and Robin should he find anything that will give him reason to do so. Marco values Chopper as a Royal Healer and he alone can provide the sustenance of medicine for the Peacekeeper and other residents in Raftel.

As for Robin, she is a valuable historian and scribe. Such talents will be of waste.

Aside from those reasons, Zoro has a close relationship with these two. He would not sit idly and watch if something were to happen to them.

"Hmp!" Kidd let out a unsatisfied grunt as he walked outside. It clearly states that he will not let this slide.

Marco followed Kidd outside, leaving Zoro with Chopper and Robin.

"You two be careful." Those were the last words they heard from Zoro as he followed the other princes. The next thing Ch9opper noticed is how the three High Princes left by flying to the sky.

"That was dangerous." Robin said. Chopper could only nod. If it weren't for Robin, they would have met their doom.

"Where are the princesses?" Robin asked.

"I'll ask them to come out." Chopper answered. He closed the door and checked if there would be anyone. As soon as he checked that there are none, Chopper proceeds to open the latch door to ask them to come out.

He saw how the twin princesses are trying to strangle the youngest princess. The twins stopped and looked up to see Chopper looking down at them.

"Come out now. They are all gone." The twins let go of their little sister who was so excited to come out. She hated cramped places and staying still for more than 10 minutes is a miracle itself.

"Are they the princes you spoke of, Chopper?" Luffia asked enthusiastically.

"Yes. They are. Zoro, the Prince of Vaelon often visits me but the other two rarely does, and they don't have a reason to."

The twins have come out and they immediately notice the dark haired woman behind Chopper. Ann immediately became suspicious of this woman who was downright smiling at them.

Chopper sensed the animosity from Ann towards Robin and it dawned to him that he forgot to introduce Robin.

"I'd like you to meet Robin, she is a historian in Raftel. Robin, these are the princesses of Cresta. This is Ann, Sab and Lu."

"Oh, you're Robin! Nice to meet you! I'm Luffia!" Luffia immediately jumped at the first chance to greet Robin with much enthusiasm that forever annoys Ann to no end. Sab just sighed and shook her head. She is far too used to Luffia's lack of initiative in sensing dangers.

"Pleased to meet you, Your Highness."

"No need for such title. Just call me Luffia." Luffia smiled at Robin. She loves meeting people and making them as friends and deep inside her instincts, she knew that this person can be trusted.

"If you wish, then I shall call you by your name."

"Are you a halfborn? What type of creature are you? Do you live nearby? Are you going to visit us often?"

"Luffia! Try to ask one at a time, not all at once." Sab reprimanded. She turned to Robin and she saw the amusement in her blue eyes. This woman in front of her is smart and intelligent. "I apologize for the behavior of my sister. She is quite excited in meeting people such as yourself." Sab said.

"No apologies are needed, Your Highness."

"Please, call me Sab. No need for such formalities."

Robin nodded and smiled at Sab. Ann is still silent as she looked with suspicions at Robin. Ann was never a trusting person. She was always suspicious for everyone who dares to try and get close to Luffia. Sab can also be suspicious but not as much as Ann.

"Introductions aside, how do we proceed from now on? The High Princes are now suspicious of you, Chopper." Ann asked. They are all gathered in the kitchen dining table, discussing the current situation.

"I am going to see the Peacekeeper. I am going to ask for an assistance regarding this matter. He is a wise man and once he knows your identity, he might try to bend the rules and convince the High Princes to let you stay for the meantime."

"I will help Chopper in convincing the Peacekeeper. It would be best to have Zoro's approval ahead of time as well. His opinion matters as High Prince. As for Marco, we cannot be too sure for his side. More or less, he would be neutral but for Kidd, he will downright oppose to have them stay here."

Robin suggested.

"I will see Zoro tomorrow. I hope that he will be alone so I may ask him a favor. After that, we will proceed with meeting with the Peacekeeper." Chopper said.

"Do you think they will agree?" Sab asked.

"We hope so." Chopper could only say that much. He can't tell what will happen, but he could only hope for the best.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Kidd called Marco for a brief conversation. Kidd knew that Marco also knows that something is not right. He did not include Zoro for the Dragon prince is heavily attached to the Healer.

"He is hiding something."

Despite some of their different opinions regarding some matters, Marco is still an honorable man and High authority in Raftel.

For Marco's side, he cannot deny the strange behaviors Chopper displayed. He is quite curious as to what Chopper is hiding.

"What are you going to do, then?"

Kidd turned to Marco.

"What are **you** going to do?" he questioned back. In normal circumstances, Kidd would have not minded the Healer's business, but these times are crucial times. They are at the risk of facing enemies from the Human Realm and every suspicious actions count. Marco knew this as well and as High Princes of the three remaining kingdoms in Raftel, they have responsibility to uphold peace and punishment to anyone who defies the order.

"I will have someone look at it, yoi. We will have it investigated and we **will** judge his actions, should he have done something he shouldn't, **failrly.** " Marco pointed out. Kidd only nodded as an acknowledgement. Marco then flew back to his own palace, leaving Kidd alone.

"You called?" Killer appeared in front of Kidd as he sat in his throne chair in the palace grounds. Wire and Heat appeared as well with their wolf companions.

"Watch the Royal Healer's actions as well as Robin's. They are hiding something." The firm order was initiated to the Warrior Commanders. "Report back to me. Any acts of treason must be punishable."

All the Warrior Commanders nodded and immediately left. As soon as they left, Achilles appeared behind the forest trees. Kidd stared at Achilles as the Wolf Lord's eyes held something in it.

"What is it?" Kidd asked.

" _You have to watch your actions._ " That is all he said and he decided to leave Kidd.

The High Prince could only stare at the retreating form of Achilles. There are times that the Wolf Lord is so hard to understand but this time, Kidd chose to ignore it. There are far more pressing matters than to understand the riddles Achilles provided.

With that as his conclusion, he left the palace grounds and decided to explore his kingdom.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Marco followed his words. Like Kidd, he is suspicious of Chopper's actions. He prompted to ask guidance from the Peacekeeper, but at the end, he decided against it. It would do well to have the Peacekeeper be involved in this not until they can figure everything.

As soon as he left Kidd's palace, he asked for Thatch and Izou's presence to investigate this matter.

"Are you sure, Marco? Chopper has been a good Royal Healer for years and he hadn't done anything that will make us render investigation against him." Thatch personally finds the idea ridiculous. He had seen Chopper's abilities as well as loyalties. There shouldn't be any reason for him to commit treason against Raftel.

"Kidd is suspecting something, yoi. Even Zoro seems to be neutral in this matter. We did not press too much questions due to his presence."

"Marco, what exactly are you suspecting something from Chopper?" Izou asked. The explanation is quite vague and they cannot form cohesive conclusion due to this.

"I cannot point it out, but I want the two of you to investigate it and observe him further. - his actions and everything."

"Do you think he brought a human in Raftel?" Thatch boldly asked. This is the only conclusion they could attain judging from the previous actions and suspicions from the Beogian Warrior Commanders.

"I don't know. He did have a mashtrim plant inside his house. It is a plant of deception and if he really did bring a human inside Raftel without the permission of all of us – then he will be brought in the trial. Besides, we did not detect anything when he got past the portal."

"Alright. We will look into it. Let's see what he is up to."

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 _Raging fires surrounded the palace of Cresta. Cries of men dying filled the night and everyone can imagine the devastation of what it meant._

 _The king and queen of Cresta remained calm, ready for what is to come. They are calm as they know that their daughters have escaped. That thought alone brings them calmness for they know that from here on out, fate will act upon what is coming._

 _The doors to the throne room were forcefully opened, revealing the man behind the suffering of the once peaceful Cresta._

 _His aura is domineering, asking for anyone to bow before him. He will look down at anyone who dares to go against him. Such a cruel and ambitious man._

 _Roger could only smile. He pity this man for being clueless and ambitious. He would be asking for his doom._

 _"_ _Gol D. Roger."_

 _"_ _Akainu." Roger said. Both men continued to stare at each other. One is smiling with calmness and the other one is glaring with all his might._

 _"_ _So the king and queen of Cresta decided to stay behind. Are you planning to resist until the end?"_

 _"_ _What is there to resist, Akainu? You seem to be confident of threatening us, but in all truth, we held what threatens you and your wretched accomplice!" Rouge hissed, directing her anger to Marshall Teach who is standing beside Akainu._

 _"_ _Zehahaha. What a feisty woman! As much as we would love to enjoy every entertainment you will provide, I am afraid we lack the time for that. So, why don't you start telling us everything you know!" Teach's eyes started to turn into a murderous psycho. He is desperate to know everything from the king and queen of Cresta, but they will not give in – even at the expense of their own lives._

 _"_ _Hahahaha! What empty threats! Do you think we will just give you all_ _ **those**_ _information? You must be delusional to think of such things! Even if you kill us here and now, you will not get anything from us!"_

 _What Roger announced made Akainu mad._

 _"_ _If you don't start telling us what we want to know, then your daughters will suffer the consequences!"_

 _The king and queen should be worried for this man is threatening the lives of their daughters, but instead, both laugh as if Akainu just said something funny._

 _"_ _You – threatening our daughters? Ha! You don't know anything Akainu. You just don't." Rouge said in mockery._

 _"_ _You will not get our daughters. You never will be because if you do, then you will be meeting your doom, which we could assure you!"_

 _Akainu was hit with a realization. His eyes turned as wide as it could while clenching his fist in anger. He knew and realized what the King and Queen meant._

 _"_ _You let them escaped!"_

 _The king and queen held their silence which Akainu interpreted as a Yes to his question._

 _He turned to one of his soldiers and shouted an order._

 _"_ _Search the forest! Find the three princesses! Bring them alive!"_

 _The soldier need not be told twice as he immediately left the throne room. As Akainu directed his focus again to the king and queen, his eyes are filled with murderous intent._

 _"_ _Where is it? I knew you have been keeping_ _ **that**_ _information! Where is_ _ **it?!**_ _"_

 _"_ _Kill us if you must, but we will never tell you what you wanted to know."_

 _Akainu's patience is growing thin. He wanted to kill Roger and Rouge but he knew that if he did, the information he needed will not be given. Not unless he finds a way for them to speak of it freely or find the information himself which is unlikely seeming as no one knows about it aside from Roger and Rouge._

 _Well, there are some who knew about it, but if he will assault and ,arch to invade Raftel without solid army and information of their weaknesses, then he will be marching for his doom._

 _For now, he must keep his cards until the time is needed for him to use it._

 _"_ _Seize them! Put them in the dungeon!" Akainu ordered. The soldiers grabbed the king and queen and led them to the dungeon._

 _As soon as they left, Teach spoke._

 _"_ _It is a wonder why the king did not resist at all as if he wanted him to be captured."_

 _Akainu looked at Teach with a thoughtful glare._

 _Indeed. For the years that Akainu knows of Roger, he knew that he is a strong man capable of fighting himself and he knew Cresta has a lot of resources. Their victory seems to be so easy but why would Roger and Rouge chose to let themselves be captured? For what reason and purpose?_

 _Akainu cannot think of anything. He weighs down all the possibilities, but those are too impossible. With Roger's love for this kingdom, he will not choose something that will risk the freedom of his men._

 _"_ _No, impossible. He did not put up a fight because he knew that we have his men at our mercy."_

 _"_ _Hmm, I think you are right. Zehahahaha. The victory must have clouded my mind."_

 _"_ _Hmp! Don't dare lowering your guard. We might have seized the palace, but there are a lot of influence that can be Roger's card. We need to know the Dark King's location."_

 _"_ _Lafitte will be handling it with some of my men. We will also be monitoring Shank's movements."_

 _Akainu nodded in satisfaction. The only thing he needs right now is the princesses. They might know something but even if they don't, then he can use them as hostages against the king and queen._

 _A day has passed and the soldiers came empty handed. Despite that, Akainu still persist in finding the princesses until one day, the soldiers returned with proofs of the princesses' deaths. This does not bode well for Akainu's plans, but he still can find a way._

 _At that same day, he decided to visit the king and queen in the dungeon._

 _They look pitiful in their chains, sitting in that dirty place. Akainu could muster disgust in his face._

 _Rouge and Roger looked up as they recognize his presence._

 _"_ _You're daughters are dead." Akainu said as he threw the bracelets full of blood inside the dungeon cell. He saw the shock and grieved feelings in the faces of king and queen. Deep inside himself, Akainu is celebrating as he knows he managed to break their resolves._

 _"_ _They were eaten by beasts in the Dark Forest. Wolves, as what my men have reported."_

 _"_ _And do you think telling us this will make us tell you something? Dream on!" Rouge's face is full of hate towards Akainu. In Akainu's mind, she must be suffering for the loss of her three daughters all at once._

 _"_ _No. I supposed not. Even without your information, we will still find it. We will march in the Dark Forest and destroy every beats living inside."_

 _"_ _You will be marching for your own doom, Akainu. Dark Forest still has wonders you will never imagine exists." Roger said but Akainu just smiled at him as he decided to leave the two alone._

 _For now, he is satisfied that he managed to inflict pain towards his enemies…_

 _Or so he thought…_

 _Alone, the king and queen of Cresta looked at the bracelets of their daughters. Rouge knew that the blood that tainted the bracelets belongs to their daughters._

 _"_ _They will make it. I know deep inside my heart they are still alive." Roger said as he smiled towards his wife._

 _"_ _Yes. We need to pray for their safety. From now on, fate will make everything happen. Their journey will not be easy…"_

 _===XXX===XXX===XXX===_

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _HELLO GUYS! I AM BACK! I TOOK TOO LONG IN THIS UPDATE DUE TO PERSONAL MATTERS I NEED TO ATTEND TO._**

 ** _ANYWAYS, I WILL NOW START THE 24_** ** _TH_** ** _CHAPTER FOR ASL SISTERS._**

 ** _I HOPE I CAN FINISH IT WITHIN THIS WEEK._**

 ** _DROP A REVIEW IF YOU CAN!_**

 ** _CIAO!_**


	8. Chapter 8 - Meeting the Human Princesses

**AN:**

 **I RECENTLY NOTICED SO MANY FAVORITES/FOLLOWS FROM DIFFERENT FANS. THANKS FOR ALL THOSE…**

 **AS FOR MY SUPPORTERS, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING ME UNDYING SUPPORT!**

 **HERE COMES 8** **TH** **CHAPTER**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Luffia kept staring the view outside. The atmosphere is smooth, the weather is giving her a soothing feeling yet she can't fully enjoy it for fear of discovery. Chopper strictly instructed them not to go outside no matter what happens. She understood but she longed to be outside, to feel the breeze of the wind, to see the sights she have never graced to see before. She longed for freedom to do what she wanted – yet she can't.

"Chopper, how huge is Raftel?" Luffia asked while gazing the view outside. Since going outside is not an option, she opted to ask questions to satisfy her curiosity.

"It is quite huge but compared to the Human Realm, it can only amount the size of a kingdom or two." Chopper answered. Currently, Robin left to do a few matters in the Library so it was only Chopper and the three princesses. Before going, Robin made sure to apply a few spells to ensure that the Human Princesses will not be detected especially to the keen senses of the creatures around.

A counter measure and carefulness are what they needed now. They don't want to raise more suspicions more than they have.

"That's quite amusing. It must be as large as Cresta, is it not?"

"Chopper hummed thoughtfully.

"Hmm, it could be, after all, there are not many places where our kind can hide. According to legends, Raftel used to be a huge place. It seems that ever since the disappearance of the Three Magic Kingdoms, Raftel changed."

The three sisters' minds were filled with memories regarding the stores they have heard from when they were young. They were reminded of what reality means now. Thinking back, they wonder if their parents told them those stories in order to prepare them when the time comes – and it seems to be this is the time.

The long day seems to be just starting as the sisters continued their best to remain hidden while Chopper deals with a few patients visiting his house for guidance and medicine. They remained in one of the rooms Chopper prepared. Although he offered room for each one of them, they all refused humbly. In this situation, it would be best for them to stay together. They need to support each other for what is to come.

Before anyone notices it, the day turned into the night. The sisters remained inside the house. The table is now filled with food that Chopper received from his patients. Chopper was about to announce for them to start eating when he noticed the very faint movements not far from where they are. His restlessness caused the twins to be wary as well

"Is everything - "

"Ssh!" Chopper did not say anything for fear of anyone hearing them. There might be spells to prevent them from sniffing them out easily, but their sense of hearing cannot be fooled. He gave a sign to the sisters not to open their mouths for any sound is lethal. They all signaled them to go to their room for now – and despite Luffia's obvious protest, they all followed his silent instructions.

Chopper went outside in order to check the observers. The breeze in the air penetrated his sensitive nose, allowing him to smell out the observers from afar. They are quite a few of them. Any further noise and they could get their attention. They will stand no chance if they were discovered. The night is high, and as it is, their powers are immense. What could Chopper do should these creatures decide to attack them? As the question invaded his mind, he realized he could do nothing to protect these three princesses.

Was it really the right decision to bring them here, where they are at the risk of being executed? It does not have difference when they are in the Human Realm as their lives are also in danger. Chopper went back inside. It would do no good for them if he acts as if he is on guard.

The sisters stayed inside their designated room. The room is small, compared to the big chambers they had in the palace. The bed is simple and quite enough to house the three of them. They did not paid attention to the structures and designs of the room as they know that it will not matter when their main priority is survival.

They remained silent for fear of being discovered. The only thing that lets them communicate are their eyes which held defiance and courage to survive. They have no right to die, not now. Cresta still needs them. The lives that are sacrificed for the three of them to survive cannot be counted and they owe those people. Their survival are the only payment they could provide for now.

Minutes had passed and Luffia is starting to feel restrained. She cannot sit still for more than 5 minutes. Her patience is as long as a quill. She will not stay quiet for that means a death sentence to her – however funny it sounds.

A tug on her hand took Ann's attention.

 _'_ _Can we speak now?'_ She mouthed.

As Ann looked at Sab, the other twin seems to be having the same expression as she does.

" _No._ " Ann reprimanded. She herself is trying not to make a sound.

Sab only watched how Luffia's expression became disappointed. Any longer and Luffia would burst. Keeping quite is not something she can do for so long.

Almost an hour has passed. The only sound they could hear is the breeze of the wind outside and the gurgling sound coming from their stomachs. No food was eaten as soon as Chopper noticed some eyes observing not so far away.

As the door suddenly opened, the sisters immediately went on guard only to sigh in relief as they saw it was just Chopper.

"They're gone, I think. It would be best to continue our meal and have some rest."

Luffia almost flew in excitement with the permission to continue her meal. The atmosphere turned heavy as the twins and Chopper are as silent as a breezing wind. The only noise they could hear is Luffia's own way of eating.

As soon as the meal is done, they hurried back to their room.

"Please take a rest. We need you in best condition tomorrow." Chopper said to them.

"If it's risky for you, then you don't need to do anything at all. We are almost healed. We will try to fend off for ourselves in the Human Realm." Sab said. Her worries are visible. Deep inside her mind, she thinks how they are a burden to Chopper. There is nothing worse than feeling a burden to someone who saved their lives.

"No, I can take care of myself. Besides, you are my patients. I will do my best to help you."

They all nodded. Ann and Luffia never said anything back as they know Chopper's stubbornness. They respect his decisions and the only thing they could do for now is to ensure that they will not burden him further.

As they went inside the room, the noise started to engulf the whole of Raftel. They were wary if the noise coming outside. Are they under attack? Are the beasts gone wild?

Chopper knocked on the door before entering.

"The traditional dance in the night is currently happening outside. We can watch in the window, but make sure not to open it so wide."

The three sisters were about to ask about that tradition but instead of voicing their questions, they followed his instructions and looked out of the window.

The night is filled with roars, growls of the beasts, flap of wings. All the sisters could do is watch in astonishment how the sky is filled with flying creatures from the mythical stories in books. They made sure not to open the window widely, but enough for all of them to see the sight.

Creatures are flying in circles, as if it symbolizes a dance. The sight was magnificent. There were glitters all over the sky, making it seem like a fairy tale. It is magical yet dark and powerful. The sight turned even greater as bright blue and yellowish flamed creature soared to the sky, illuminating it with light. It almost resembled a bird of some sort.

"That is the High Prince of Ipraecia – Marco the Phoenix." Chopper said as if to answer their questions. Ann looked at this creature's flames. Why does it feel so familiar? Where have she seen these flames before? The sight of the Phoenix awakened the questions in her mind. Questions she can't even voice out. There is a certain familiarity with this creature.

The next creature appeared in the sky. It resembled the stature of a wolf with wings that seems to give off heavy red flames. As Sab looked more closely, she was reminded of Achilles. She was reminded of her previous dream about finding herself in the middle of nowhere – surrounded by wolves. Could there be a connection?

"Is he also a High Prince?"

"Yes. From Beogia." The mention of the name Beogia sent shivers down their spine as they realized who this creature is.

Lastly, a huge dragon flew to the sky. They cannot quite see the colors or its entire body, but they know enough that this creature is very dominating and powerful. It is one of the most well known beasts in the stories for children. Seeing this enormous creature not too far away is something they will all remember especially for Luffia who dreamt of seeing a dragon ever since she was young.

She longed to touch its scales, to feel its breath. She wanted to know how his hands would feel if he were to touch this creature.

"High Prince of Vaelon." Luffia muttered in astonishment. The twins looked at her in surprise and question. How did she recognize this creature? How did she remember the name? Luffia does not like to pay attention to details and tend to forget anything said after a couple of minutes unless it picked her interest.

The silence remained for the duration of the traditional dance until its end. The princesses were beyond amazed at how magnificent the sight was. A small smile graced their lips. They enjoyed the sight tonight, who know what they might face tomorrow.

Morning came, and the crucial moments are yet to come. The creatures observing last night served as a warning for Chopper to start moving. He needs to talk to Zoro as quick as he could to explain the situation. If anyone will support him, it might as well be Zoro, although despite their friendship, Chopper cannot be too sure on how he would react to the presence of humans.

"I will be out for a moment. I already asked Robin to come here while I am gone to ensure that you will have someone with you here."

"It's okay. You don't have to worry about us. We will be careful." Sab answered with a nod of acknowledgement from Ann. Luffia only smiled at him to ease his worries at all.

Chopper left in a haste knowing full well that they should be alright, little did he know of the danger that is coming on the three sisters' way.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Kidd woke up earlier than expected. It seems that there are quite things that are currently lingering in his mind. He can't quite rest. He is uncomfortable and it seems his primal instincts are shouting at him in regards with what Achilles mentioned.

 _Mate._

Just one measly word.

It is a lethal word that serves a crucial part in his life.

For years, he never longed for anyone nor did he put more thought about having a mate but this time, it puts him into a position where he loathed seeing couples together – happy. It made him think what he lacks in himself for a mate would not grace its presence in front of him. A growl escaped in his throat as he tried to clear his mind away from such trivial things.

There are far more important matters he needed to focus on and such matters as desire for mates can wait.

As if his thoughts reached out to his men, a knock came on his doorsteps.

"You can come in." He said loud enough to be heard.

The doors to his chambers opened, revealing Wire.

"Your Highness, we saw a slight movement in the Healer's actions. He is on his way to High Prince Zoro's palace. Last night, I had two of our men watch over any suspicious movements and it seems they have heard of voices inside that do not belong to the Healer."

"Is that so?" So they are all right to be suspicious of him. "Voices, huh? So not only did he brought one, but more. He dared brought a human inside our home?! He will pay for it!"

"If we are not mistaken, he will be asking the High Prince Zoro for a support regarding the humans he brought."

Kidd was in deep thought. He will not forgive anyone who breaks the law. He brought humans without any permission from them, he will make sure that he will pay for his crime!

"The humans, bring them to me before the Healer can return."

"Yes, Your Highness!" Wire bowed as he left the High Prince.

A manic grin appeared on his roguishly handsome face as a plan was formed inside his head and he uttered to himself: "Let us see these wretched humans you brought, Healer!"

Kidd called for the remainder of his Warrior Commanders to issue an order.

"Spread the word to all of Beogia. The Royal Healr has brought humans in or home! Make sure to spread the word to the entire residents. There will be a trial in the Central Plaza."

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

"Marco! Marco!" Thatch's loud voice echoed in the hallways. Marco remained calm despite wondering to himself why Thatch is awake and as loud as he could be in this early morning.

"Thatch, you seemed to be more energetic than usual." Marco greeted as an almost out of breath friend of his stood in front of him. He calmly drinks his coffee while enjoying the peaceful view in the balcony.

"I am glad you found yourself a good leisure to enjoy coffee during early morning instead of facing books, but I am afraid this is not the time for such leisure, Marco."

A frown graced his handsome face as he looked at Thatch with question. It seems his friend his far serious about something.

"What happened, yoi?"

Thatch exhaled a breath, then answered.

"Kidd had issued an emergency meeting to everyone for Chopper's trial."

"Trial? For what basis?"

"He apparently brought humans to Raftel."

Marco is speechless. It is true that Kidd is suspicious of Chopper, but for everything to escalate as wide as this is beyond comprehension.

"Has there been any statement from the Peacekeeper?" Marco asked. A mixture of thoughts circulated his mind. As much as he is willing to upheld their laws, Chopper is an essential being in Raftel. No Healer in Raftel can match his talents. He is such a smart creature, but what reasons does he have to commit such crimes without permission from them?

Thatch shook his head.

"The word of summon already spread to the different parts of Raftel at the time the Peacekeeper were informed. He cannot prevent it for some of the residents are already gathered in the Central Plaza."

"This is serious matter, yoi. I need to see Kidd now. Is he in the Plaza as well?"

"Yes." No words are further needed as Marco hurriedly went out of his chamber to see what exactly is going on.

As soon as he arrived at the Central Plaza, many leaders from different small factions have arrived and mostly agitated for this news. As soon as Marco was seen, they immediately bowed and mostly gave way to him but there are a lot of questions visible in their eyes.

As Marco made his way to the Central Plaza's throne room, he was immediately greeted by the sight of the Peacekeeper, Whitebeard whom he treated as his father. He nodded in acknowledgement and respect to him.

"High Prince Kidd seems to taking matters on his own hands." Whitebeard said. Marco did not answer as he took his designated seat waiting for the High Prince of Beogia.

The Central Plaza is full residents but they seem to be lacking the presence of the residents of Vaelon.

The crowd dispersed as the High Prince of Beogia made his entrance. His appearance struck fear at the same time amazement to everyone. Marco's frown deepened as a primary question lingered inside his head. What exactly is he planning to do?

"You are rather quick to response to my call, Marco." A grin appeared on his lips as if this situation serves as an entertainment to him. Marco does not like how Kidd loves to show his dominance to everyone.

"These matters are important, a quick response is expected, yoi." Marco carefully answered.

Kidd did not answer him as he decided to take his designated throne chair and began speaking.

"Residents of Raftel, we are all gathered here to pass judgment on a law breaker who dared to bring humans to our realm without permission! I have asked my Warrior Commanders to investigate this matter as the Royal Healer's actions as of late were deemed suspicious by my Commanders. As such, quick actions and resolutions are required."

Marco fought his will to retort his reasoning. While Marco does not fully approve of his methods, he can acknowledge that what Kidd is doing is not exactly wrong either.

"I have asked my men to retrieve the humans from the Royal Healer's house. They should arrive any minute now. A verdict should soon be passed for the lawbreaker!" A loud roar from the residents of Raftel filled the atmosphere of Central Plaza. It brought the high morale to the residents, but it brought sinister for Royal Healer's fate.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Chopper travelled from his house to Zoro's palace. He is hoping that the High Prince will be alone. Zoro is the only hope he could have in this situation.

The closer he gets to the palace, the more he notices the eerie atmosphere in Raftel. He could sense the gatherings of the residents in the Central Plaza. The roars of the beasts are evident even in this broad daylight. Chopper mustered himself to continue. He does not have enough time to worry about the gathering of the beasts in the Central Plaza.

He willed his legs to start moving faster that it should be. His muscles perplexed in an agonizing rhythm as he runs faster and faster. Up ahead, his destination is gets closer. The closer he gets, the more hope blossoms inside him.

He sensed Zoro up ahead. He willed himself to go faster and as he arrived as his destination, the hope that should have blossomed started to crumble down as his eyes started to recognize the creature in beside Zoro. Killer - High Prince Kidd's right hand man. No words are needed because the gaze in their eyes spoke everything.

Chopper was too late.

"Chopper." Zoro called his attention. His hope started to diminish as Zoro looks at him with eyes full of questions and what lies behind those questions is a feeling of being betrayed. "You brought humans to this land without any permission, Chopper."

Zoro is not asking, but merely stating the fact. As Chopper tried to process this, his eyes gaze on Killer's. The Healer realized how he was too late to act, how the High Prince of Beogia worked well to put him in this situation.

"There is an explanation for this. They are not like any other humans, I swear it on my life!"

"The very life you swore can be taken from you due to your carelessness and the laws you broke. This mere action guarantees your execution, Royal Healer." Killer spoke of the truth but Chopper cared less for that. What his mind has right now is the welfare of the princesses.

"I – I beg of you. Don't kill them. They did nothing. The blame should be placed on me."

Zoro can only look how distressed Chopper is. Who are these humans and what have they done in order for Chopper to utter such nonsense?! Are their lives more valuable than the Royal Healer himself?

"You should come to the Central Plaza, Chopper and face your trial along with those wretched humans!" Killer spat at him with disgust as he utter the word _human_ as if it is the most disgusting thing he has ever known.

Chopper shook his head. He needs to save them. He needs to let them escape. He tried to turn his back on them – to run to where Ann, Sab and Luffia are but before he could take any step further, Killer pinned him on the ground preventing him from going further.

"Where do you think you are going, Healer? Even if you are to go back to your house, you will find no human inside as they will be brought to the Central Plaza for execution."

Chopper's hope diminished. They took them and he is powerless to fight it. All he could do is pray to the god and goddesses of Raftel for the princesses' safety.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

A rustle somewhere nearby took the attention of Ann and Sab. Luffia could only tilt her head in question and wonderment. The twins immediately took out the knives nearby as a sort of defense while Luffia assumed a fighting position, ready to jump at the first chance.

It has been a few minutes since Chopper left, it is possible it is him, but that is unlikely unless something has happened to their savior.

More rustles were heard outside of the door. The twins positioned themselves beside the door and attack anyone who dares to enter the house. As the door started to creak, they held their knives with firmness that could have resulted in a bleeding hand. As soon as the door opened and a figure stepped in, the twins acted fast enough to put the knives on the creature's neck. One on the front and the other one behind in case the creature decided to escape.

"Fufu. It seems that both of you has an astounding sense of battle."

"Oh, it's you." Luffia said as she recognized the creature standing before them, knives on her neck.

The twins heaved a sigh of relief as they started to back away from Robin.

"You could have knocked properly and state yourself." Ann spat with a bitterness in her voice as she sheathed the knife. They almost thought that they are under attack.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Robin asked with a smile on her face. Ann finds it creepy how she could smile as dark as that.

Sab only smiled a little on the encounter. Robin seems to be so smart and she quite likes it. She is a mystery and the human princess loves it. Apparently, Luffia shares the same ideology.

"Haha. Robin, you are like a ninja."

"Thank you for the compliment, Luffia. As much as I love to share an entertaining conversation with the three of you, I am afraid it is not time for such matters. I advised you to brace yourselves to leave Raftel now."

The three sisters were shocked at the outbreak of news she brought. They expected to be driven out of Raftel sooner or later. They just did not expect it to be this early. Something must have happened.

"Did something happen?" Sab asked.

Robin dreaded to tell them of what is currently happening. The situation turned into a mess that she is not sure if they can break through.

"They are coming for the three of you. You must get out of here. Follow me." Robin started to walk at the back door of Chopper's house. The three princesses do not have any choice but to follow her regardless.

"What is happening? Did something happen to Chopper? Where is he?" Luffia asked with concern and Robin knew her intentions but instead of answering her inquiries, she proceeds to open the back door to lead them out of Raftel.

"If you look closely at the trees, there should be markings left. Follow the markings of Chopper and it should lead you to a tunnel straight to the portal that can get you to the Human Realm. Once you are in the Human Realm, you are on your own. Survival in the Dark Forest shall be all up to you."

"I will not leave until you tell us what happened to Chopper! This is our fault! He will be out in danger because of us and so as you. I don't want either of you to get hurt." Luffia stubbornly stated. There is nothing she hates as people she learns to care about dying for her sake. She is sick of people protecting her like she can't do it herself.

Robin looked straight to Luffia's eyes. She is such an honest girl. She cares deeply for people she even rarely knows. Robin can now see why Chopper will go such lengths to help them.

"Do not worry, Luffia. We will be fine. We can take these matters well. The only thing you can do now is get out of here and survive on your own. I hope the three of you will survive and maybe, someday, we can see each other."

Sab and Ann looked at Robin's sincere eyes. She is telling the twins to follow her advice.

As the twins nodded at her with feeling of guilt clamoring in their hearts, Robin turned her back to shut the door and let them leave.

"Wait! Chopper is in danger!" Luffia shouted as she tried to get back. The twins held her tight and dragged her towards the path the path Robin directed. "We can't just leave them!" Luffia protested.

The twins remained silent. They cannot do anything about it. They know that if they will go back, they stood no chance in defeating the forces of Raftel. They have no choice but to run even if it hurts leaving those people behind them.

Robin deserted the house as well. It would not be good if she were to remain where she is. She decided to go to the Central Plaza where Chopper might be. If they gained no evidence of a human inside Raftel, then Chopper will be safe from being executed.

Meanwhile, Wire searched relentlessly inside the house, but what he only gained is small evidence inside the house - a couple of bandages that smelled of human blood. He took all of it as evidence. He is reluctant if he should start searching for the humans but he thought they are most likely are not going to get out easily as their defenses are on high alert.

It would be best to pin the mastermind then search for the wretched humans afterwards. He decided to bring his evidence to the Central Plaza.

…..

The Central Plaza is now full of residents of Raftel waiting for any verdicts. Zoro took his designated seat. It is his responsibility to uphold his position. Kidd is smiling with satisfaction. His scheme has led the favors of the residents towards his side, further broadening the hate towards humans and halfborns.

This is a crucial situation. If found guilty, Chopper might face execution but he would do everything in his power to avoid that.

As soon as Chopper set foot in the Central Plaza he was immediately greeted with hostility and hates from the residents of Raftel. Some of them felt pity towards him and those are the creatures that he helped with their illness.

He was brought to kneel before the High Princes and the Peacekeeper who was as grim as the dawn.

"Tony Tony Chopper, you have been accused of bringing humans inside Raftel – without permission from the High Princes. Do you have anything to say in this matter?" Whitebeard asked.

Chopper cannot find any words to answer his question. What should he tell them?

"Crimes such as what you've done is punishable by death!" Kidd hissed and his suggestion was then followed by approvals from most of the residents.

"Don' you think execution is quite heavy as a punishment? He must have a good reason to defend these humans. We should hear them first." Zoro said. He will not let Kidd have the flow of this matters. He will not let Chopper die easily.

Kidd can only growl at Zoro. For the most parts of the arguments between the Three High Princes, Zoro are mostly neutral and rarely voices his opinion but in this regards, the High Prince of Vaelon seems to go through such lengths to protect the Halfborn Healer.

"Where are the humans you brought?" Marco questioned in a calm manner. He might agree with Zoro in hearing Chopper's reason, but as a High Prince, breaking the laws are still punishable but he cannot fully support Kidd's ideals nor be against it. Neutrality is what choice he has for now.

Chopper continued to stare at the ground beneath him. He does not have enough will to answer the question.

"T-They are my patients. I - "

"The wretched humans you brought to our home will be here. I sent Wire to get them from your house." Kidd said, a devilish smirk graced his lips. As Chopper looked at him, he is downright horrified at the suggestion. Scenes of the sisters getting captured invaded the Healer's mind. "It seems Wire is already coming."

As soon as Kidd uttered those words, the Wire started to look to the figure coming closer. Wire is holding bandages full that reeks of the sisters blood. Chopper recognized those. If Wire only has those bandages with him, where are the sisters?

"The humans have fled from the Healer's house. These are evidences of their stay in Raftel."

Chopper is thinking about the sisters' escape. They must have been warned by Robin.

"Why did you not pursue them?" Kidd asked dangerously.

"They will not escape Raftel easily. The defenses are all aware of their presence. We will hunt them down." Wire threw the bandages on the ground. The hope of them leaving this place unharmed seems to be just a dream. With the entire forces of Raftel hunting them down, they stood no chance of escaping. Unless…

"Please, I beg of you. I know I have revoked of such privilege to ask for something but, please I beg of you not to kill them. They are nothing but victims of the situation. I have brought them here for safety." Chopper kneeled to the ground.

"You have no right to ask for such favors, Halborn!"

"Kill the wretched humans!"

"Hunt them down and throw them at the Pits!"

The residents of Raftel shouted all of their cries but despite those words, Chopper is still holding to the hope that they will heed his request.

The three High Princes are silently watching the scene in front of them. Whitebeard can only sigh and shook his head.

Kidd was about to say something when his nose caught on to something. A smell so familiar to him that he dared not exploit. The smell lingered in the air.

As he looked for the source of the smell, he almost did not believe it himself as he figured the smell came from the bandages that were deemed as evidence against the Healer. Why would such smell come from those bandages used by humans?

He willed himself to forget the smell. His primal instincts are about to go wild, but he forced himself not to do anything yet. As he looked towards the other High Princes, they seemed to be uncomfortable. Was there something going on to their minds as well?

"You are asking for a pardon for the humans you brought. Shouldn't you be asking that pardon for yourself, Chopper? Are these humans' lives far more important than yours?" Whitebeard asked in a loud tone, silencing the protests of the creatures.

Chopper dared to look at Whitebeard, a visible look of fear, contentment and hope can be seen in his eyes.

"I will gladly give my life if you are to spare their lives."

Everyone is silent at his resolution then a rogue creature shouted from the crowd.

"If you want to die so badly, then die, traitor Halfborn!" Before anyone can react, the creature swung his sword – aiming for Chopper's head.

Chopper saw the swing and the first thing came to his mind is his death flashing before his eyes.

He shut his eyes down, clenched his fist for what was coming. He waited for the inevitable, and yet nothing came. No pain or blood.

A gasp of shock was heard from crowd.

"Stay away from Chopper!"

Chopper knew this voice. He looked up from where he is standing and saw two figures standing in front of him serving as his shield.

"H-Humans!" The crowd started to feel agitated as two humans are now standing before them. They started to throw foul words at them but they stood on guard.

"Are you alright, Chopper?" Ann asked as she offered her hand to him.

"Wha- What are you doing here? You should have escaped!"

"Do you expect us to escape when you are facing death on your own? We can't just leave you! We are the sole reason you are in this situation!" Sab shouted at him. Everyone fell silent. Even Whitebeard were beyond amused seeing how brave these women are.

The twins stood on guard and do not know what to do. They are speaking of truth. They don't want to leave Chopper in this mess but the main reason why they are here is because of Luffia.

 _"_ _I am not leaving Chopper here! He needs us more than ever! Do you expect me to leave knowing he might be facing dangers here?! He is my friend! He save our lives!"_

 _Luffia pulled her arms away from the grips of her sisters. They are half way through the path Robin directed. The twins stopped as they looked at Luffia with as much sadness as what the youngest is currently feeling. They too wanted to save Chopper, but what power do they have to fight against forces of the unknown?_

 _"_ _Luffia, we can't fight them! Robin must have a plon. If we are to interfere now, it might jeopardize everything." Sab reasoned out but in all honesty, it was just a mere excuse to run away. Cowardice might it be, but the situation is dire and she cannot risk the lives of her sisters. Not now when they have the people they care for to rescue and their kingdom is still at the mercy of Akainu._

 _"_ _Is that enough reason to leave him behind? Is that enough reason to turn our backs to someone who saved our lives?!" Luffia will risk everything, even her own life to save Chopper._

 _"_ _Luffia, listen - "_

 _"_ _No! I will not listen to any of your reason! If I need to save him by myself, then so be it!" With all her firm resolve, Luffia ran as fast as she could, leaving the twins._

 _"_ _Luffia! Damn it! I am telling you we will save him together!" Ann shouted but Luffia still did not listen as she continued to run fast._

 _"_ _She never listens!" Sab muttered as both of them tried to run after their sister but they did not see which way the youngest went but despite that, they still keep on running until they noticed a certain noise coming from a certain direction._

 _They tried their best to be stealth. The voices of a crowd seem to be shouting about execution of Chopper. They watched in horror how he begged for their lives at the expense of his and when a certain creature swung his sword to kill Chopper, the twins did not hesitate to jump in Chopper's defense. And thus brings them in this situation._

The twins looked at each the crowd in front of them. Different creatures only seen in the mythical books. Centaurs, trolls, dwarves, griffin, gnomes, hippogriff, werewolves, dragons and many creatures they have never imagined seeing in their life.

"Such bravery for a mere humans! You dared stand before us?! You have condemned Chopper guilty of his crimes!" a tall man garbed in black open robes and an evil trident on his hand spoke. His voice is familiar. He must be the Beogian Warrior Commander Chopper spoke of judging from the emblem he wears.

In a fight, the twins knew they could not win especially with their condition but they have no choice but to stand on their grounds.

"We are taking responsibility for this. He saved our lives and the sole reason he is condemned guilty is because of his actions." Sab answered. She still held her weapon as a defense, but with all these magical creatures around, she doubts she could do anything against them.

"You damn humans!" The creatures in front of them started to bring their weapons, some transformed themselves and prepare for an attack.

Ann glared at all of them. She will not go down without a fight. Her main concern is Luffia. Where could she be? If she is not here, then she prefers it that way. She will not risk Luffia's life as well.

The scene seems to go out of hand. Bloodshed was about to breakout and as a peacekeeper; Whitebeard must stop it if he could. As he looked at the High Princes, he noticed how Marco and Kidd seem to be in a state of shock. Were they shocked because these humans are standing before them, defending a Halfborn?

Whitebeard watched them closely. Their reactions do not coincide with his first suspicion. Then could it be…?

Marco could only watch the scene, not with fascination, amusement or hatred but with shock. The woman clothed in black shorts paired with a orange spaghetti shirt. It exposes a couple of bandages around his arm. A leathered black belt was around her waist that contains pocket for her knife.

Seeing her in front of him jolted Marco's instincts. His arm started to flicker rather violently the moment he laid his eyes on her. He fought hard and willed himself to calm down and not burst in blue flames in front of everyone. He succeeded in doing so, but the flickers in his arms and shoulders are still evident. He felt the sense of familiarity around her. His heart beats erratically. He had never felt something like this before.

The only time he felt something similar to this was during those dreams he had for years. The woman in his dreams gave him this feeling of warmness. The sense of being alone is immediately washed away the moment he laid his eyes on hers. He wanted to embrace her, to engulf her with his flames, to make enrich her, to live and breathe with her. A phoenix can rise in ashes, blessed with lives and longevity, yet for all those times he rose from his own ashes, he never felt this life force within him.

It is as if this is the first time he had felt being alive. Seeing her made him feel like this. And right now, in front of him, the very person that gave him this feeling of being alive is about to lose hers. He willed himself not to lose his calmness. His primal beastly instincts are starting to penetrate in his mind – telling him to go wild, to let everyone who dares to threaten this woman hear the cry and roar of a phoenix.

Kidd on the other hand felt the shock. Right in front of him are two humans who should be executed. He does not care for the black haired human defending the healer. His attention is rather focused solely on the blond human standing up for the Healer. She is dressed similarly to the other human and her body exposes a couple of bruises and bandages as proof that she is injured.

The moment he saw her, his instincts went wild. His nose caught her scent, the scent that filled warmth inside him, the scent that made him wants to devour it, own it, possess it and right now, the very human that contains that scent is in front of him, at the brink of danger and being attacked by his brethren. His instincts wanted to go wild in front of everyone – not to kill the human, but to protect it.

His powers are getting out of hand. His hands are starting to transform into claws, red brutal flames are starting to flow out of his body. He gripped his iron chair for dear life. He fought so hard not to transform himself because if he were to do so, bloodshed might happen. Human bloods will not be spilled – rather the blood of the residents of Raftel might be. A low growl emanated from his throat, a symbol of threat to anyone who dares to harm what was branded as his.

Deep in him, he is fighting against these instincts. His rational mind is shouting how this woman is a human he deeply despised all his life. The other part of him is shouting to kill everyone in sight. A shout of protectiveness invaded his mind, making the struggle harder than it is. He is almost shaking to a point of breaking his own arm.

Zoro noticed such strong reactions and so as Whitebeard.

Whitebeard watched how the two High Princes reacted to the presence of humans protecting Chopper. So, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"SILENCE!" His own voice resonated throughout Raftel, almost causing an Earthquake. Everyone backed away, almost shivering at the deep voice commanding them of thei8r silence.

The twins winced at the loud voice. It almost took their will away.

"Everyone, lower your weapons!" The creatures started to lower their weapons and backed away from the humans. "Have you lost your minds and forgot our presences?!"

The twins looked up to the creature who owned the voice. They were shocked to see such a huge man, almost like a giant sitting and looming over everyone. As he slammed his bisento on the ground, it created a massive earthquake almost sending them to the ground.

As the twins looked up even more, the towering presence of the three figures behind the giant creature almost overwhelmed them. Not because of what their throne chairs suggests but for an entirely different reason.

After noticing the giant creature, Ann's focus is now directed to the three figures behind the giant figure. They are all seated higher than the giant. The first thing that caught her eye is the blond hair of a certain man. As she looked up at him – dark grey eyes met with bright blue ones. The moment they laid eyes at each other, it feels as if her whole body received a cold electric shock. She saw how his skin is starting to flicker with blue flames that she recognized.

 _The man in her dreams._

Marco recognized those eyes. He recognized her. Those Dark grey eyes that held fire in it has been on his mind for a couple of days. Her beauty is incomparable. He never imagined seeing this woman standing right in front of him.

 _The woman in her dreams._

Sab was beyond shocked seeing the giant person sitting in front of them. How could they have not noticed it before hand? Aside from the giant, three men are sitting in a high throne chair, currently towering every one of them, exposing their status. All of them has a domineering aura but what caught her attention the most is the piercing stare of a red haired man.

He frowns at her, as if she is a puzzle that irritates him. His eyes pierce deep into her soul. She should be frightened and be afraid of him, but instead, she felt possessed by something she cannot explain.

Kidd on the other hand cannot stop clenching his fists. As soon as he saw those eyes, it is as if his life has just begun, new feelings started to grow. Despite the gushes, the lack of luxurious clothes, her beauty seems to glow bright.

They stayed in that way, looking at each other's eyes for what felt like eternity. They did not notice a certain person, came swinging using a thick vine like the monkey she is.

…..

Luffia, the very idiot Luffia found herself lost and unable to find the correct path. After running from her sisters to save Chopper, she chose a random path which unfortunately leads her in a sort of cliff.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. She is not familiar with this place. The trees glow brightly even under the ray of sun. She wanted to look more into the place, but she reminded herself that she needs to save Chopper so she decided to find the place with most people in it.

After a few minutes of getting lost, she finally found herself in a cliff, overlooking what seems like a gathering of different creatures and in the middle of it stood her sisters and Chopper. Her sisters are trying to protect Chopper and then, a couple of outbursts started against her sisters.

Luffia remained where she is, observing the situation, then the giant man suddenly silenced everyone. She cannot see their faces as she is on the cliff behind them.

"That's quite a shout." She muttered to herself. She crossed her hands in front of her chest. A deep thought crossed her mind as she wonders how she could go down to where they are. As she tried to look around, she saw a vine. She tried to tug it. She deemed it safe enough to carry her downwards.

Her sisters seem to be in a trance looking up those men on the fancy chairs.

A mischievous grin appeared on her face. She grabbed the vine.

"Aherm, aherm." She cleared her throat and braced herself. Then… "Aha-aah-aah-aah…" And off she goes to where her sisters are.

…..

"Aha-aah-aah-aah…" A loud shout – almost like a Tarzan – broke their trance of staring.

A frown graced Zoro's face as he stood from where he sat, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Aha-aah-aah…" The voice got closer and before Zoro could react, an object of a sort smacked his head loudly, making him look at the ground.

A vein appeared on his head, Who in the world would dare to smack him on the head?! He looked up, his eyes full of annoyed expression, ready to inflict punishment at anyone who dares to smack him on the head.

As soon as he looked up, he caught the glimpse of a smiling woman, riding a vine like a monkey. They stared at each other, her owlish eyes staring at him innocently.

She must have realized something and she said: "Ah, Sorry!" She smiled as wide as she can while apologizing halfheartedly to Zoro. The woman continued to swing with a fast pace, directing herself to the center.

"Ah, Chopper! Ann! Sab!" Luffia shouted swinging closer. Right there and then, the vine snapped, dropping her in front of the twins.

Everyone just stood silent. No one moved even a single muscle as they watched the dilemma in front of them. The monkey – no the woman who came swinging with a vine is not sitting on top of the two women who came earlier to protect the Healer.

"Luffia! What the hell?! Where the fuck did you get yourself into?!" the older brunette demanded in a high voice. Her appearance might resemble an angel, but her mouth clearly belongs to a devil.

"Can you please get off us!" the only blond human asked as she tried to stand up.

"Hahaha. Sorry, sorry. Oh, Chopper, you are alright! I thought they are going to place you on execution!" Luffia exclaimed as she jumped to hug Chopper with a relieved smile.

The Royal Healer can only stare at her in shock. Did she not realize her manner of entrance and not to mention that she accidentally smacked a High Prince on his head?

"Y-Yes, but that is not the most important thing right now. Why did you come here as well?! You should have been escaping! You three are so stubborn!"

Luffia could only stare at how Chopper pleads for them. She will not let him die, no matter what.

Instead of answering Chopper she walked in front of the giant man and the three men behind with a determined resolve.

"Are you the leaders of this world?" she asked. Everyone gasped at how she could stand so proud in front of the Peacekeeper and the three High Princes.

"And what of it, brat?" Whitebeard asked, glaring at the skinny woman in front of him. The peacekeeper intends to intimidate her, but Luffia's resolve will not shake.

"Chopper is a good Healer. He saved us and if he is in this situation because of his actions, then this is our responsibility." She said. Without hesitation, she kneeled, bowed her head as low as she could in front of these men as she asked. "Please, spare his life, in exchange; I'll do anything for you."

Seeing this, the twins resolved to follow Luffia's will, bowing themselves in front of the Peacekeeper and the three High Princes.

Whitebeard was beyond astonished how these humans are willing to do just to save their savior.

"Anything, you say?" Whitebeard asked.

Luffia looked up and answered a Yes.

Whitebeard can see her resolution and he admired it greatly.

"I deeply admire your honesty, human girl, but I will give you two options. You have to choose. Spare Chopper's life, or spare yours and your companions'. Choose one. The life of a healer or your human lives? "

Everyone watched how the humans' expressions turned grim. In their minds, they are all thinking how the true colors of these humans will appear at this crucial time.

Luffia looked back at Chopper who was crying – for what, she don't know but one thing she has on her mind is how she hates seeing her friends suffer. With that resolution, she turned to her sisters, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Ann, Sab, would you mind dying with me?"

It shocked everyone how this human girl is smiling while asking her companions to die with her. Does she not fear death?

"Do you even have to ask?" the two other humans smiled dearly as they are willing to die with their companions for the sake of saving Chopper's life.

Luffia looked up to them with a smile on her face, a firm resolution at hand.

"I will hold you to your words. We chose death, in exchange, spare Chopper's life."

Zoro admired this woman for her bravery and courage to face death, smiling and proud of herself. A true warrior that never backs down to what she believed in and continues to move forward no matter what.

"GURARARA." Everyone stared at the giant man as he laughed so loudly. Even the humans stared at him in question as if he has gone crazy. "What a feisty little brat. You have my respect. I have never met such a human who smiles even at the face of death. As for the other two, you both seem to agree with dying with your companion."

Ann glared at the giant man. Does he mock their decision? Does he intend to not intend to keep their words?

"And what of it, old man?!" She shouted more than she intended.

Instead of taking an offense, the giant man laughed even loudly.

He then stood and the three sisters realized how huge he really is.

"Residents of Raftel! Do any of you wants to voice that these humans are not worthy of respect and pardon?" He loudly asked. Surprisingly, no one spoke. No one said a word. Not even from the High Princes.

The twins are confused at their words. What are they planning?

"We shall now hear the full story form our Royal Healer. This matter shall be handled by us. Everyone, you can now all go back and do your respective duties." Whitebeard announced. A few grumbles were heard from the crowd, but they all started to disperse from the Central Plaza.

This confused the sisters. Luffia was the first to voice out her question.

"Where are they going? Are they not going to watch our execution?" she calmly asked. Ann and Sab looked at their sister, wide eyed at how calm she is to utter such words as if it does not faze her that they are facing execution. Chopper is even more shocked at Luffia is asking such question.

The residents stopped from walking away due to the words they heard. Some of the creatures in the crowd reflected the same expression like the twins while Luffia asked the giant man with seriousness in her face, asking for the answer.

"Brat, there would be no execution." Whitebeard said. They all stared at him with questions and shock.

"You're not putting us on execution?" Sab asked. It is normal to question this as Luffia chose to save Chopper.

"Do you want us to?" The red haired man spoke and it surprised Sab to hear his deep voice. He sounds irritated, annoyed, and almost uncomfortable. She wonders why, but she does not have time to worry about petty things as to suffice her curiosity. He looks at her with a deep and piercing glare.

Instead of backing down from his question, Sab chose to answer straightforwardly.

"We don't but if you all chose to execute us, there will be nothing we could do."

Ann frowns at the huge man. She does not trust him at all. Why would he choose not to execute them? A few minutes ago, they made Luffia chose between Chopper's life or theirs. What are they planning to do with them? Do they want to humiliate them? Torture them? If that is so, a quick execution sounds tempting than to be the subject of their desires for breaking their wills.

"We will not kill brave and courageous warriors such as yourselves even though you are humans and was brought here without permission. Bravery will not be punished, it will be rewarded." Whitebeard said as he warmly smiled to the three of them. The three humans stood silent at the words, different thoughts raging on their minds as they try to think of the whole scenario.

Chopper on the other hand could see hope within Whitebeard's words. The three High Princes have not said any words against the humans and that itself constitutes a good sign that they might get through this without execution.

The whole residents have not basked their hostility as they all saw the humans' bravery.

"Chopper, would you mind telling us the main reason you saved these three and went as far as bring them in Raftel?" Whitebeard asked boldly. The residents who were supposed to go back to their daily duties stood where they are as they are curious of the reason for the Healer's actions. Some of them are waiting for faults in the words that Chopper will utter as an answer to raise the vote for execution of humans. Some of them stayed neutral and some of them are inspired of the humans' bravery.

Everyone's attention turned to Chopper as he stood straight. The Healer looked at the sisters. His look clearly states that he will tell them of their heritage and everything he knows. Ann knew the look Chopper wears. She understood this crucial matter. As the eldest looked at her twins, the blond princess also reflected the same thought as Ann's. They understood the situation.

Luffia just smiled at Chopper with encouragement and the twins nodded at him, giving him the permission to speak as he pleases.

Chopper smiled as he felt the trust they put on him. Finally, he looked straight to the Peacekeeper's eyes as he answered truthfully.

"They were at the death's doorstep when I found them. I healed and hid them from their pursuers."

"Pursuers? Why are they being pursued, if I may ask, yoi?" Marco spoke. The curiosities for the truth lead him to be bold in asking.

"The human soldiers are looking for them and wanted to capture them."

"If I may speak boldly…" A voice from the crowd suddenly took their attention and focus. It was Heat, one of the Warrior Commanders of Beogia. "You could have nursed them back to health and leave them, that itself is huge help. Why bring them here? Why go all the trouble and risk to bring them in our home?"

The questions raised hostility once more. The questions are meant to put them in a situation where they have to choice but to reveal everything.

Chopper sighed once more and braced himself to answer the questions that were thrown at his way. There is no point in concealing everything. All he needs to do is have faith that they will all survive.

"The human soldiers that are looking for them are not just any ordinary soldiers that are tasked to pursue thieves. They are war soldiers that invaded Cresta." Hearing the name Cresta made everyone wary. Frowns started to appear on their faces. These reactions did not go unnoticed by the princesses but they did not utter a single word as deep down in their hearts, memories of that night started to dwell and it brings them pain just remembering their entire situation.

"Those soldiers are tasked to bring them alive to their leader." Chopper said.

"Why would they pursue them?" The green haired High Prince asked. A sinister glare emanating on his face clearly states that the words he is hearing does not please him at all.

"It is because of their status. They are princesses of Cresta."

The shocking revelation of the princesses' true status shook the Raftel. They now understood the reason why these humans are being helped by Chopper. Almost all of them cannot believe what transpired in this conversation. They are human royalties yet they did not hesitate to bow down to others for t6he sake of saving someone they deemed as their savior. For all the residents know, humans are cunning, despicable and greedy. They think highly of themselves and will not bow down easily, yet these royalties did the opposite.

"Very well. We will discuss this matter inside the Central Palace. Everyone, leave the rest to us and go back to perform your duties. We will handle the rest." Whitebeard said. The three High Princes raised their hands in a dismissive manner, indicating that they approved of the residents' dismissal.

"Warrior Commanders, remain where you are." Marco spoke. The Warrior Commanders remained standing and this gave the princesses an opportunity to distinguish their faces. They all looked human, yet the aura is quite different.

"We will continue the discussion in the Central Palace, Princesses." Whitebeard said.

"You don't have to call us princesses. No need for formalities."

"Is that so? What would you want us to call you? You haven't introduced yourselves." Whitebeard is greatly amused at this human girl. She looked fragile and naïve but it seems she is smart ad devious, outspoken and brave.

"I'm Luffia! These are my sisters, Ann and Sab. They are twins." The human princess named Luffia smiled at the huge man as she introduced herself and her sisters.

"Twins, huh? Interesting."

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Ann shouted with hostility towards Whitebeard, her eyes glares fiercely at the huge man. Her attitude and demeanor contradicts her angelic face.

The huge man looked at Ann with interest. He thinks this human girl seems to have short temper. Sab sensed the atmosphere. It would not be good to offend them now; after all, their lives are still not safe as it is. Sab have to ensure their survival even if it means trusting these creatures blindly.

Without hesitation, Sab's fist landed on Ann's head.

"Agh! Sab, what in the hell – umf!"

"What she means is that we will go with you to continue this discussion." Sab said before Ann could utter any words. Her eyes clearly does not approve of her sister's actions but Sab will not relent as she glared at Ann with conviction to follow her lead for now. Ann does not have a choice in this matter, but she does not like blindly following them wherever it is.

"Hmp!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, huffing in clear disappointment and dissatisfaction but she said no words at all.

All of them watched the exchange from the human princesses with curiosity. Regardless, they uttered no words to comment about it.

"Alright, then off we go to the Central Palace."

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN:**

 **YOSH! 8** **TH** **CHAPTER, DONE!**

 **IT TOOK SO MUCH TIME DOING THIS. I WAS NOT ABLE TO POSY IT EARLIER BECAUSE I AM SO BUSY WITH MY SCHEDULE AND I JUST CAME FROM A THREE DAY VACATION SINCE IT IS MY BIRTHDAY!**

 **ANYWAYS, I AM GLAD I REACHED 10K WORDS. THIS IS LONGER THAN PREVIOUS CHAPTER BECAUSE THE 7** **TH** **CHAPTER I MADE IS DEFINITELY HALF-ASSED. I WROTE IT IN HASTE. ANY CASE, DROP A REVIEW IF YOU CAN.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Central Palace

**AN:**

 **THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS AND LIKING THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. I LOVED IT WHEN YOU GUYS POSTS YOUR THOUGHTS.**

 **TO WHATNAMESHALLITAKE: THANKS FOR THE GREETING. THOUGH, UNFORTUNATELY, I DID NOT TRAVEL. FOR MY BIRTHDAY. I JUST SPENT TIME WITH FAMILY AND FRIENDS AND A LITTLE SHOPPING FOR MYSELF. ANYWAYS, ZORO AND LU'S ENCOUNTER IS ALSO MY FAVORITE. IT WAS SO LIKE THEM BECAUSE ZORO USUALLY GETS CAUGHT UP IN LUFFIA'S SHENANNIGANS.**

 **TO GUEST1: THANK YOU FOR THE GREETING! HAHAHA. I JUST GOT THE IDEA OF LUFFIA SWINGING LIKE A TARZAN BECAUSE IN ANIME, ZORO DID THE SAME WHEN THEY WERE IN SKYPIEA. I JUST ADDED A FEW DETAILS BUT I AM GLAD YOU LIKED THEM.**

 **TO LUNAPOK: THANK YOU FOR LOVING THEM!**

 **TO BABAYAGA89: HEY THERE, NEW REVIEWER! THANKS FOR LOVING THEM. YEAH, I KIND OF WANT TO CREATE A WORLD OUTSIDE OF ONE PIECE BECAUSE I WANT IT TO BE DIFFERENT. SAME CHARACTERS, THOUGH THERE MIGHT BE OOC.**

 **TO CANDYPRINCE3408: A NEW REVIEWER! THANK YOU FOR LOVING THIS STORY. I BELIEVED I ALREADY PROVIDED YOU THE ANSWER YOU SEEKED. HERE COMES THE CHAPTER YOU ARE WAITING FOR.**

 **BY THE WAY, I JUST RECENTLY READ THE ENDING OF BLEACH AND I WANTED TO CRY, FOR GOODNESS' SAKE! I AM THINKING OF WRITING A HITSUKARIN STORY, MAYBE A SHORT STORY OR A ONE SHOT. DEPENDS IF I CAN GATHER ALL THE IDEAS.**

 **OK, I WON'T RAMBLE TOO MUCH.**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

The throne room filled with heavy atmosphere. The High Princes are seated accordingly to their throne chairs. The peacekeeper calmly observed the Healer. The creatures present are the High Princes, the peacekeeper, the Healer and some of the Warrior Commanders from Ipraecia, Beogia and Vaelon.

Chopper remained silent as he is too nervous to make a noise.

"Eherm." The peacekeeper cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention. The healer, standing in the middle of throne room almost shiver at the action. It signals the start of interrogation.

"You do not need to be nervous, Chopper. We will only ask a few questions regarding the humans." Whitebeard assured Chopper in a calm voice, soothing the nervousness creeping inside Chopper's mind.

The Healer nodded.

"Can you provide us the exact details of how you found them?" Whitebeard asked. Chopper nodded once more as he braced himself for the whole story.

"I was staying in my hut Outside the Inner Borders. That night, I came from searching a certain plant that only blooms at night when I heard voices of human soldiers from a distance. I paid it no mind as I know they will not dare go further in the forest, but, the unthinkable happened. As I was going back to my hut, I found them, l found them not too far from my hut, lying on the ground, battered and at death's door."

No one said a word. The silence even grew at what Chopper said. The peacekeeper nodded grimly. The three High Princes did not utter any words, but their facial expressions just indicated that what they heard is not pleasing to their ears. Rage building in their mind at the mention of being at death's door.

"Luffia, the youngest of the three begged me to save her sisters even though she has the worst injuries out of the three. Even at the verge of dying, she wanted to have her sisters saved. That action alone urged me to help them. I nursed them back to health until they woke up. It was never my intention to bring them here, but the situation required me to do so. A few days after they woke up, they are still healing; human soldiers have gathered searching for them. I heard of their intentions. The invader of Cresta wanted to keep them alive as per his orders to the soldiers. That is what I have heard but the soldiers' minds have something different. They… They planned to…" Chopper could not say it aloud. He can't bring himself to say the word as he felt disgusted and enraged at the mere thought of the human princesses falling in the hands of those soldiers.

"They planned to what?" Zoro asked impatiently.

"To rape them before turning them to their leader."

The words that left hung in the air made the atmosphere even more sinister.

Kidd gripped his Iron chair almost breaking it. After hearing those words, rage started to creep in his mind as he is ready to go berserk anytime. His instincts are about to urge him to search for every human soldiers in sight and slaughter all of them.

Marco is not faring any better than Kidd does. His facial expression might look unfazed and calm, but deep inside he is raging. Hate for human greed is starting to consume his mind. He could never understand the humans who do not value morality at all and more so, they dared to do such a thing to these women.

Zoro on the other hand remained silent but his powers proved it otherwise. Green dragon scales are starting to cover his skin. Dark aura is emanating from him, making the atmosphere more sinister than it already is.

"Hmm, seems all of these events lead you to your decision to let them enter Raftel, but why didn't you informed all of us of this? Permission would have been granted had we found the real reason for your actions, but instead, you have smuggled them inside of our haven." The inquiry of the peacekeeper sunk in Chopper's mind. The situation crossed his mind but he feared for one thing.

"If I have told any of the warriors situated for patrol, I don't have any proof that they will let us through and what is more, they might decide to kill all of us at the first sight before we could begin any explanation. Residents of Raftel are not known to be forgiving of humans entering this haven. We are all wary of humans discovering that this place exists. I cannot risk it."

The reason provided is justifiable. Whitebeard cannot be sure that their warriors will indeed let them pass through. The scenario played inside the peacekeeper's mind and one of those scenarios involved deaths of these humans. Just the mere thought of the three human princesses' death sent shivers down his spine – only because of what he discovered. What would happen if that were to occur? Whitebeard could only see how blood will be spilled and possibly an uncontrollable rage.

"Your reasons are acceptable for me; I just cannot be sure for the High Princes." As Whitebeard turned to the High Princes behind him, he saw the lack of disagreement in their parts. An amused smile appeared on his lips as he digest every expressions emitted from the High Princes.

Silence ensured the entire throne room. No one dared to move as they waited for any verdicts from the High Princes; after all, the last decision will come from them. Whitebeard as a peacekeeper only keep things calm and at bay, pointing out the situation and provide advises for any consequences they might face as decisions such as this involves the whole Raftel.

For a long time, not a word were uttered signaling no disagreement whatsoever to this issue. A smile secretly graced Whitebeard's lips as he once more, took the initiative to speak.

"Since no words of disagreement were spoken, I assume that we are to let them stay here."

Once again, everyone is silent. Their mouths might have been sealed, but their minds have more thoughts than what their silence portrays. The Beogian Warrior Commanders are looking expectantly at their High Prince, expecting him to retaliate, to disagree, to burst out how humans can never be part of their haven and yet, they heard none. Were his minds clouded at this moment? What were the thoughts currently runs through his mind?

Beogia have suffered too much loss at the hands of these humans, especially Kidd. He has suffered severe loss that a mere apology and petty reasons cannot mend. In these times, the High Prince of Beogia should stand his ground and punish these law breakers.

Killer, Kidd's most trusted Warrior Commander looked closely at his High Prince. His mind is surrounded with questions far from what his other fellow Warrior Commanders have. For the longest period he has known Kidd, he had never revealed such expressions and reactions. There is so much hesitation and confusion from the prince's mind. Killer could only think of one reason but he refused to acknowledge such thoughts as the idea alone made him cringe.

"Thatch, would you be so kind to ring them here?" Whitebeard asked Thatch, Warrior Commander of Ipraecia.

The tall brown haired Warrior Commander saluted to the peacekeeper with a wide smile as he started to head towards the huge double doors of the throne room.

As soon as the door closed down, it initiated the start of something inevitable… fate.

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

The silence filled the room, almost a sinister silence that they all want to break. Izou had wanted to break it, but seeing the looks of mistrust and glares coming from the humans seem to make her hesitate.

Ann continued to glare at almost anything her eyes laid upon. She does not like the situation; more so, they are left alone with a certain creature – a beautiful creature – whilst Chopper is currently attending interrogation with the three High Princes and several Warrior Commanders. She is worried at how Chopper will fare.

After the dismissal of the residents, they were brought inside the Raftel Central Palace. Chopper was brought to the throne room while they were left with a Warrior Commander from Ipraecia named Izou.

The three sisters sat next to each other, with Luffia in between the twins. Ann just can't stop her glares while Sab continued to try to remain calm and collected despite being nervous. There are a lot of mixed emotions as to how everything turned out. Trust issues are the primary concern as well as their survival. Questions lingered in their minds as how to proceed from here on out.

The silence could have continued if it were not for Luffia's friendly personality. Her naivety knows no bounds.

"Hi! I'm Luffia. What's your name?" Luffia broke the silence with her carefree question towards Izou. The broken silence made Ann even more wary of the Warrior Commander in front of them. They lack the knowledge about this creature. Who knows, they were put under a spell? What protection do they have should that situation arise?

Sab cannot fathom how Luffia can be so relaxed under this situation, but given the fact that this is Luffia they are referring to. Regardless of their sister's actions, as the older ones, she and Ann are tasked to take responsibility to protect their younger sister no matter what happens. Should the situation require Sab to choose between her life and her sisters'; no hesitation is needed, no second thoughts as she will gladly lay her life to protect theirs.

Izou smiled at their reactions. She finds it fascinating how these humans came in Raftel and brought uproar. What this beautiful creature finds amusing is how these three human princesses caused disturbance in the peaceful Raftel. It is amusing how the High Princes reacted.

"I am called Izou. Thank you for asking." The Warrior Commander answered the youngest out of the three. Izou highly thinks of her as a friendly human.

Ann glared at Izou for talking to her sister. It might seem childish to be acting this way yet they are not in a situation where friendly gestures are welcome.

"What creature are you? You really are so pretty." Luffia continued the conversation despite the elbows she received from her sisters to silence her. Her curiosity and amusement is building up inside her ever since they set foot in Raftel. Ever since they were a child, they have heard of stories of Raftel - stories of war, cavalry, epic battles which Luffia thinks as magical and beyond amazing.

"Why, thank you dear. I am an elf." Izou answered with an earnest smile. She sensed how the youngest of the three are sincere and pure at heart when she mentioned such complement. How long has it been since she spoke to a human? Beyond years she could ever count and after all those years, she was able to meet this gorgeous girl. This only proves that despite the evolution of human's thinking capacity, there seems to be a few of them who still holds a heart pure enough to make Izou smile.

"Oh. I thought they were gone hiding in Xavaria?" Luffia asked innocently. She is asking based on the stories she have heard since she was a child. Those stories were planted well inside her head. She can still remember Xavaria as a special valley hidden from this world and only those who are meant to pass the doors can enter this haven.

Izou fell silent to Luffia's response making the older humans became wary. There will be no guarantee of what will happen should this Otherworldly named Izou be offended.

"Silence, Luffia!" Sab reprimanded.  
A slip of a tongue can cost them their lives. Carefulness is a must for all three of them but Luffia might have not realized she needed those qualities judging from the lack of doubts in her words.

Ann, whilst siting on a comfortable couch, assumed a position that could easily make her leap at any danger that might come their way. Her eyes reflect hostility towards the person sitting in front of them.

"Oh, you don't have to be so wary of me. I mean no harm. I am just surprised that you are knowledgeable of Xavaria. It is true that most of my brethren have disappeared, but some of us stayed here in Raftel." Izou's voice has no traces of offense but it does not make the other humans relaxed in her presence, except for Luffia who took the answer positively.

"Is that so? We used to hear stories of Raftel when we were young. Our parents used to tell us stories about it yet people around us often do not believe it existed." People around them always think of them as delusional for thinking of such fantasy. In the world they live in, people always believed of what their eyes can see. The past is nothing more than a memory. Stories with no proofs are just hearsay, rumors, legends or myths.

Izou smiled towards Luffia. Her heart is that of a child. Seeing Raftel existed when people around her said otherwise – this scenario must have been a dream comes true for her.

Izou opened her mouth to form a cohesive response but before she could utter any word, her focus drifts off as she sensed a certain Warrior Commander approaching. Footsteps were heard coming towards their direction. Humans might not be able to hear it, but Izou's keen senses can.

As soon as the footsteps are within earshot for the human princesses to hear, they became even more wary, afraid to whoever is approaching them. The knock on the doors announced the arrival of someone.

"Please come in!"Izou answered to the knock. The door swung opened, revealing the brown haired Warrior Commander of Ipraecia. As soon as Izou locked eyes with Thatch, the familiar warmth engulfed her heart. The smile was reciprocated by Thatch. They could have stayed there, staring at each other but there are more pressing matters need to be discussed.

"They are requiring your presences. I am here to guide you to the throne room." Thatch announced in a friendly manner. He has always been friendly to anyone. Welcoming and easy going but despite those characteristics, the twins never felt at ease in his presence, instead they felt agitated, tensed and wary. Why wouldn't they? Another Warrior Commander had graced them his presence after all.

"They?"

Thatch nodded at the blond human princess with utmost respect.

"The High Princes and the Peacekeeper." He said.

Luffia's excitement boomed as the thought of meeting more creatures swarmed her mind.

"Can we go now? Chopper is in the throne room as well, isn't he?" Luffia knows how worried her sisters are about their situation but deep inside her, her primal instincts are telling her that everything is okay and there is nothing to worry about. Ever since she was a child, her instincts were right to the point as if something is telling her what a person's heart is made of.

As soon as she saw the High Princes and the peacekeeper, she could immediately tell that they meant no harm at all. She trusted her instinct which is why she never felt bothered that Chopper is alone with them in the throne room. She stood up from where she is sitting despite the heavy protests of her sisters. She did not listen as she decided to walk to where this funny man is.

Thatch could only stare at those round dark eyes. Her smile is so innocent and almost seems to be naïve, but when he looked closely at those eyes, it held intelligence, deep understanding of a situation. Her eyes reflect aura that Thatch could not explain at all.

"I shall lead you to the throne room. Shall we?"

"Wait! Not so fast! What happened to Chopper?" Ann asked loudly as she stood in front of the tall Warrior Commander. This man might be taking a human form but they cannot be sure what creature he is.

"He is waiting in the throne room."

"There is no need to be worried, Ann. He is telling the truth." Luffia locked eyes with her eldest sister as she uttered those words. Her words served as an assurance to her sisters that they will not be led into a trap.

Ann should believe it, but sometimes, her instincts are clouded by survival thoughts. Her mind has been scarred because of their experience. It felt like death itself is chasing them to the end of the world. As she looked at her youngest sister, she tried to voice out how she does not have their full trust, but what Luffia wanted to convey is to trust her.

Ann is of no match to Luffia. She tried to seek help to Sab, but the blond twin is already convinced. No words are needed now.

Satisfied by their response, Luffia looked back to Thatch as she said: "Please lead the way."

…

On their way to the throne room, they can't help but look around. The hallway is full of marbles, gold and intricate designs that they are not aware exist. Everything seems to glow like a firefly. Dusts decorated the area as if faeries just passed by. They passed through an open hallway where they could see outside. The beautiful scenery cannot be compared to what they dreamed it to be.

Dragons flying everywhere, wisps glitter the area, pack of wolves can be seen nearby, centaurs running in the field, flower beds near the hill, floating houses, pegasi flying around… It is basically a fantasy.

They were beyond amazed at how beautiful the scenery is.

"We will let you see around Raftel after this. There are sceneries more beautiful than what you are seeing right now." Izou voiced out. She saw their expressions that reflect how much they see this place as beautiful as it is. Embarrassed, Ann and Sab tried to look away to hide their blushing faces while Luffia smiled as wide as she could.

They continued to walk until the two Warrior Commanders stopped in front huge double doors. Like all other details in the hallways, the door consists of intricate designs, almost glowing.

Sab started to get nervous, not for her life, but for something she could not explain. The mere thought of being in the presence of the leaders of this place makes her knees buckle and shake. Her mind keeps on remembering those reddish brown eyes that belonged to a certain Red Haired High Prince. The way he stares at her makes her shiver. Can she face him with full of confidence?

Ann on the other hand forces herself to looks confident. She tried to drive the blond High Prince out of his mind. Even though he is the man she dreamed a few days ago, it should not mean anything. It should not make her nervous and there is nothing she should be worried about. She does not have the leisure to think of how the man invaded her dreams, rather she should focus on the important matters at hand.

Luffia is beyond excited. Her back is itching about something, almost as if her back is on fire but she paid no mind to it. As soon as she felt the tingling hot feeling at her back, her mind would immediately bring her to the moment where she saw the Green Haired man that she accidentally smacked. There is something familiar with him that she could not point out.

"Are you ready?" Izou asked in consideration. She must have noticed how the three are getting nervous. "There is nothing to worry about. They will not harm you." _Rather, they will protect you._ Izou wanted to add that but she forced herself not to utter any more words than she already have. It is not her place to say anything. Only if these three humans would have realized why there is nothing to worry about, then they can understand everything.

Luffia nodded at Izou. As soon as the signal was given, Thatch opened the door. As soon as it was open widely, the sight greeted them were beyond what they expected. The throne room is thrice the size of their ballroom. It is massive that it can accommodate ten thousand people in an event. It almost felt like it is a stadium itself.

This should be expected as the creatures are larger than humans and if they are to use this ball, the size should suffice. The ceiling is so high and in the center, there is a huge circle class that lets them see the sky outside. The chandelier glitters like a diamond. It must have diamonds on it. The carpet is as red as they could imagine, but there are glitters around. The marble walls and pillars even added elegance to the place. This is the most beautiful throne room they have ever seen in their life Everything is magical.

They continued to walk until they are in front of the High Princes and the peacekeeper. The Warrior Commanders are standing on the side, almost like a knights standing on guard. Chopper was standing in the middle anticipating their arrival. His face lit up as he saw that the three of them are safe and sound.

Luffia smiled at Chopper. She knew he will be safe. Sab wanted to hug Chopper, but that needs to wait for there are matters they need to face and that includes the creatures in front of them.

Ann bravely looked at the men in front of them. She tried avoiding his gaze. The blue eyes that seem to pierce her soul and instead she tried to focus on the giant man. The giant man – or Whitebeard as they call him is smiling down at them. His smile is pure of honesty and sincerity that makes Ann hesitate about his doubts and mistrusts.

"Ahem." Whitebeard cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention. If Sab were to compare his position as peacekeeper to a normal village, he would most likely be a village elder. "The greetings have been delayed due to the circumstances we faced, but despite such things happening, I extend my greetings to you, Princesses of Cresta."

Not one of the three sisters uttered a word. They all just stared at Whitebeard, waiting for any more words that he will say.

"It has been so long since we have seen guests such as yourselves."

"Guests? More like trespassers that need to be eliminated. " Words were spat like an acid. Those words came from Ann's mouth and it was uttered before she could prevent herself.

"Ann…" Sab muttered in a warning tone to her twin sister. They are not in a position to act high and mighty. They are indeed trespassers which is more of a reason for them to be careful of not offending these creatures. They might be walking in a death before they realized.

Ann sighed as she tried to calm herself. It would be better for Sab to converse with them. She, out of the three of them is known for her eloquence while Ann harbors bad temper known in Cresta.

"There is no need for formal greetings, my lord." Sab answered for Ann. The eldest rolled her eyes out for such formal words that she never liked. The action did not escape the eyes of the people in the throne room. Some of the Warrior Commanders frowned at the action.

"Oof!" Ann felt how Sab lightly punched her arm. Luffia snickered at Ann's expense.

Whitebeard felt the amusement growing as he watches the scenario in front of him.

"Such politeness from you, princess. Such politeness sure did not come from Roger, as he is such a man with no hint of formalities whatsoever."

"Yes, it – wait. You know our father?" Sab asked boldly as she realized that this man mentioned the name of their father. This caught the attention of Luffia and Ann. They paid attention to the conversation.

"Why, of course. Tall man, dark hair, moustache and smiles as wide as he could."

"That is right. Though his moustache is not as huge as yours." Luffia answered with a big smile.

"How do you know our father?" Ann asked. She could not think of any reason why this man knows their father.

"We fought in a friendly battle a long time ago. He is strong for a human. His bravery and honesty is commendable that I haven't seen for centuries."

What Whitebeard said shocked everyone present in the throne room. The Warrior Commanders and the High Princes alike wondered of such absurdity as they are all aware of the battle prowess of Whitebeard. For a human to survive a battle against him is something they cannot fathom.

"You fought our father? Why?" Sab asked.

"He is an adventurous man. He was wondering in the forest. Our meeting is nothing but a chance. He battled me not with the intention to kill, but for the sake of battle only. After every battle, we would exchange Sake cups. That brings me to the good old days. Gurarara."

The revelation is a shock itself. The High Princes is not aware that the peacekeeper had a contact to a human years ago. More so, for Whitebeard to speak highly of the king of Cresta is not something they see in everday basis.

"If you know each other, does that mean that our father knows this place exist?" Sab deducted the thought as she tried to put one piece at a time. The mere thought that their father knows about Raftel even raised questions in her head.

"Yes, he does."

The answer explains why Cresta never made a move to explore the Dark Forest. If their father knows of this place, then he most likely to protect it that destroy it. It could explain why their father instructed them to run to the Dark Forest during the invasion.

"For years, Cresta made no move in exploring the forest. Everyone in Raftel knows of that. The news of the invasion shocked everyone. It brought me to a huge question. The invasion of Cresta is quick, as if there is no resistance at all."

"What do you mean?" Ann's voice turned sour at Whitebeard.

The others in the room continued to listen despite the questions lingering in their minds. They are observing the situation more so than ever. Whitebeard just revealed that he had been an acquaintance to a human, nevertheless, the king of Cresta himself. And in front of them are the princesses of Cresta, daughters of Whitebeard's human acquaintance. Does this mean that Whitebeard is helping these human princesses due to his connection to their father?

"Your father is a strong man. I have never seen a human as strong as him yet he made no move at all against the invaders. The action itself is a surprise to me. Would you like to explain why your father did not fight the invaders and instead, let himself and his queen be captured?"

The question is directed towards the princesses. The more they think about it, the more they can't think of a proper answer. They are trying to put piece and piece together. The invasion did not last for days, rather, it only lasted for a day. It looked as if the invasion was welcomed itself.

 _"_ _Your Majesty! Your Majesty! Army is approaching at front! There are thousands of soldiers marching their way!" the shout echoed the room._

 _"_ _Prepare the soldiers. Evacuate the residents from the Capital city. Make sure you evacuate them in safe areas. We will be greeting them." Ann is anticipating a battle to start and as a Battle Commander, she is looking forward for strong opponents. She might be a princess, but she is not a damsel in distress._

 _"_ _No." the voice stopped Ann's excitement. She looked back at the man behind her._

 _"_ _No? Dad, what do you mean?"_

 _Sab who is also preparing her weapon for a battle stopped. Her hand is clutching Luffia's shirt to prevent her from springing into action in the midst of the battleground without a plan._

 _"_ _You and your sisters are not going to battle. Prepare all soldiers. Do as what Ann says." Roger has never been more serious than he is now. The soldier only nodded as he excused himself. The room was left with the Royal family,_

 _"_ _Dad! You will need us in the battlefield! We can fight!" Ann argued. She will not be going just for the sake of the battle she has been anticipating. She will go to protect her kingdom, her people. Rouge could only sigh at this argument,_

 ** _It seems the time has come…_**

 _"_ _You and your sisters will be staying here in the palace. There is a little information we have about the enemy."_

 _"_ _Shouldn't we send a word to our allies nearby? Our soldiers are not enough to fight them off since most battalions have been dispatched to the small villages to protect the citizen." Sab knew of this information as she handles some of the logistics in their kingdom. Cresta does not have many soldiers because unlike the other kingdoms, they are not forcing young men to join the army._

 _"_ _Do you want them to face this danger? This is our war. They are waging a war against_ _ **us.**_ _" Roger said in a serious manner. The way he said_ _ **us**_ _made Sab question if he is referring to the kingdom itself or to their family specifically. There are a lot of kingdoms they have offended for the rejection of political marriages or political advances that involves exploration in the Dark Forest._

 _Those offenses lead some kingdoms to hold a grudge against them but they are confident that those kingdoms will not easily make a move against them for they know that as much as there are a lot of kingdoms that held grudges against them, there are more kingdoms tied to theirs for allies and friendship._

 _"_ _Are you saying we should face this alone? I understand that you do not want our allies to face the same danger as we do, but Dad, we cannot win this even with our battle prowess. There are more than thousands of soldiers outside marching to invade our home. Let us fight and let us call upon our allies." Sab reasoned out. She could not fathom her father's reasoning at all._

 _"_ _This is inevitable." He muttered as he stood from his sit and looked outside, Lights from the torches of the army are approaching the main gate of the Capital City._

 _Ann looked at their mother for a plea._

 _"_ _Mom." She called out. As Rouge looked up, she – like their father – shows an expression they could not understand. As if they are expecting this to happen. There must be something they are not telling them._

 _"_ _Dad… Is everything going to be okay?" Luffia voiced out. She keeps looking at their father's back as he gazes outside the terrace. Her eyes reflect worries that she could not utter on. She might not fully understand everything but what she needs to do now is to have faith with their father._

 _Roger slowly looked towards his youngest daughter. He smiles towards her as he said:_

 _"_ _It might be difficult, but everything will be fine." That is all what Luffia needed. She nodded at her father._

 _"_ _Your Majesty, Your Highnesses, the enemies have invaded the main gate. The citizens are already evacuated. The soldiers are holding them off as much as we could. The enemy seems to have brought a dark magician on their side." The report shocked the princesses. How come the enemy was able to easily invade the main gate? That should not be possible._

 _But it seems that it is._

 _The cries of men being slaughtered in the battlefield echoed the entire Capital City. Many more cries were heard as the enemy advances towards the palace grounds._

 _Ann clenched her fist. She could not take this anymore._

 _"_ _Dad, let me out to the battlefield. Let me fight them!" Her plea were not answered as Roger only directed his focus to the soldier reporting._

 _"_ _The black magician you spoke of, did you see him?" Roger asked._

 _"_ _No, sire. But as what the other soldiers reported, the enemy general is a huge man garbed in white robe and red clothes. The other notable enemy is a man garbed in black robe, and a few missing teeth."_

 _Roger's face grew grim at the mention of the appearances of the enemies. Does he know of them?_

 _"_ _Dad?" Luffia asked in a worried tone. She does not like to see her father with such expressions. It felt like a sinister scenario is about to happen._

 _"_ _Do you remember the tunnel you discovered when you were a child, Luffia?" Roger asked. The twins looked at their father. They all remember the ways they used that tunnel. It served as a gateway to their mischiefs to explore the Dark Forest when it was forbidden._

 _"_ _Yes, but how did you know I discovered it?" Roger laughed a little to what her daughter asked._

 _"_ _Take that tunnel and go. You three must escape. We will be waiting for the enemy here." The three princesses could only stare in shock at their father. Even their mother is as resolute as the king._

 _"_ _Let us escape when you are risking your live? No! We will not leave you here! There are ways to fight them off!" Ann shouted. She could not believe how their father can easily say this._

 _"_ _Ann…" Rouge called out. "We cannot win today which is why you three must escape and regroup. The faith of kingdom lies in your hands."_

 _Those words put more questions in their heads – questions they could say in words._

 _"_ _What are you saying?" Sab asked their mother in disbelief. She could understand what their mother meant but it does not mean that she can easily accept it,_

 _"_ _Take the tunnel now. We have no time. You must escape. To the Dark Forest. You will be safer there, safer than here in Human Realm. You must not let them catch you. Be strong."_

The words rang in their heads. The words their father told them before he ordered them to escape to the Dark Forest.

"We honestly don't know." Sab answered. This revelation even generated more questions in her mind but despite the questions, there is no use pondering about it as the situation is already escalated this far. They only need to do what is required of them. Stay alive and come back to take back the kingdom.

"We should have fought during the invasion." Ann muttered. She is beyond frustrated. She hated running away more than anyone else in their family. She can't accept how powerless they are when their people needed them the most. Worse, they left their parents in the hands of the enemy.

"If we stayed and fought the enemy, we would have been dead. We would not be standing here and instead lying in a coffin, buried to the ground." Ann snapped her head towards Luffia's direction. Gone are the carefree smiles she usually wears – replaced by the serious eyes they rarely see. This only proves how dire their situation is.

Ann can only sigh in frustration. What Luffia said left a heavy gash in the atmosphere in the throne room. The High Princes can only stare at them. No words were uttered because they don't know what to say in this time.

"You all can stay here for as long as you want to. As you are now, you cannot expose yourselves to the dangers in the Human Realm, yoi. If what Chopper said are all accurate, then those men might still be looking for you." The voice surprised Ann for a moment. She turned to where the voice originated, she was met with the familiar blue eyes that she has been dead set in avoiding. Their eyes met again and it is lethal for Ann because as soon as her eyes landed on his, something is pulling her not to pull away.

"You are now guests of Raftel. We will prepare rooms for all three of you in this palace - "

"No! We will stay with Chopper, if that is alright." Sab was quick to answer. She knew that her sisters will not be comfortable living in this huge palace. Besides, they are not familiar with Raftel. Even if they are declared as guests, she could not fully trust them.

"Are you sure? There are a lot of comfortable chambers here than in my house." Chopper finally voiced out an opinion. Now that they have been declared as guests of Raftel, they can be treated as such and that should include privileges such as accommodations to the palace chambers itself. Considering their original status, such treatment is just.

"We don't mind the bedroom, Chopper." Ann spoke. Though her focus is drifting to a certain blue eyed High Prince.

"I love the chamber you provided to us, Chopper. It is comfortable." Luffia happily told the Healer.

"Let them stay wherever they want." Kidd's gruff voice resonate the throne room. The voice is full of command and authority. The words surprised the Warrior Commanders of Beogia present in the throne room.

They expected Kidd to voice out his stand in this issue. They expected him to go against the humans staying in Raftel. They did not expect him to openly agree to this.

"Announce to everyone that they6 are to stay here in Raftel as guests." Zoro finalized as he locked eyes with Luffia. She smiled widely at him as if she is remembering what transpired earlier. Her mind asks her if his head is hurting when she smacked it earlier.

"If this is all, then I will take my leave." Kidd growled, almost irritated as he stood up from his throne chair. No one said a word at his actions. Two Warrior Commanders followed their High Prince as he walked towards the door. Sab could only stare at them as they walked, approaching her way. As the High Prince of Beogia walked towards her direction, their eyes met. Sab can only gasp as she realized how domineering his aura is.

Kidd stopped right in front of her, staring down at her. Sab had never felt so small before. Sab's height could not even reach his neck. The man in front of him stares down at her, excavating the deepest of her souls and she can only stare back at him. She should be afraid but it is surprising how she could not feel any fear towards this man. The feelings growing inside her is different.

Kidd growled at her but said none. Staying in front of her longer is dangerous, not for him, but for this human as he cannot guarantee how far he could control himself. Her scent is driving him crazy. His deepened his frown as he decided to take his leave, exiting the throne room.

As soon as the eye contact was broken, Sab felt how out of breath she is. She lightly gasped for air.

"Sab, are you okay?" Ann asked. The elder twin looked towards the direction where the Beogian Warrior took. She glared at their back especially towards the High Prince.

"Yes, I'm okay." Sab could not explain what exactly happened. She could only calm herself and think this through later.

"This whole circumstance must have tired you out, yoi. A rest is a must seeing how your injuries are holding. I can escort you back to Chopper's house." Ann did not realize how this blond man took the steps to approach them from where he is sitting. He stood before them, in a friendly manner. Ann glared at him.

She does not like how he acts so friendly towards them. She does not like how she feels nervous towards him. Her nervousness is not due to fear but due to something else that she will not openly admit.

"We don't need you escorting us back." She spat at him. Her animosity surprised Marco and rendered him speechless.

"Hi, my name is Luffia. Who are you?" Luffia's lack of manners in her language earned her a smack from Sab. Marco did not take offense and instead smiled towards the youngest.

"I am Marco. It is a pleasure meeting you, Luffia, or do you prefer me to call you Princess Luffia?" Marco asked politely. It brought amusement to him how this girl is carefree and friendly even towards strangers. Her manners are not synonymous to a princess.

Luffia made a dissatisfied face towards Marco at the mention of her original title.

"No! Don't call me that. Just call me Luffia, Pineapple Head."

The silence in the throne room cannot be compared. The atmosphere turned heavy. The Warrior Commanders of Ipraecia forced themselves not to laugh so hard that they might be punished for it. Chopper was beyond shocked at Luffia's language. She even said it in an innocent tone.

Sab stared wide eyed at her Luffia. Her mouth does the thinking before her mind does.

Ann on the other hand chuckled openly as if there is nothing to fear, as if the man in front of them is not a High Prince. Sab smacked Ann in the head to stop her from further laughing.

"I apologize for my sister's language. She is just an…" _Idiot_ would be the right term in Sab's mind but she will not use such a term. "She is not thinking clearly."

"Eh? But his hair reminds me of Pineapple!" Luffia reasoned out. "And his hair is like a Green Algae." Luffia went as far as point her finger towards Zoro who is still sitting comfortably in his throne chair.

Silence engulfed the throne room once again. The Warrior Commanders of Vaelon looked nervously at their High Prince who is currently looking down – probably to hide his annoyed expressions.

Whitebeard can only grin at how innocent the youngest princess is. She reminds him of Roger. It is as if Whitebeard is looking at a girl version of Roger himself.

"Luffia!" Sab reprimanded. "Watch your tongue!"

"But I am just telling the truth. Old Moustache Man has a moustache that is shaped like a banana."

Luffia said too much. Her words struck like a knife. Even Whitebeard fell silent. His grin that was present a few second ago is gone as she looked down with a blank expression towards the young girl.

"Princess Luffia…" Marco called out.

"Don't call me that. Just call me Luffia." She frowned at him for calling her princess. "People in our kingdom calls us that always."

"Then, call me Marco instead, yoi. If you do, I will call you by your names."

Luffia thought for a while. The trade is not bad in her mind but she felt bad for not calling him the way she wanted to.

"Okay, Marco! Shishishi."

"That goes the same for me, brat." Whitebeard said.

"Ok, Old man!" Ann and Sab can only slap their foreheads due to Luffia's shenanigans.

"Luffia… He is the High Prince of Vaelon. His name is Zoro." Chopper whispered to Luffia. She stared at Zoro who is least likely to be amused by her words. Instead of backing down from his glare, she smiled sweetly at him which surprised Zoro.

"We would like to excuse ourselves. We have taken your time and we don't want to be a bother." Sab bowed a little towards them as she signaled Ann to follow her example.

"Are you sure you don't need an escort back? We can escort you." Thatch offered.

"No need. We can manage." Ann answered before Sab could. They excused themselves and even though Luffia wanted to stay to continue her conversation with everyone, she was forcefully dragged by her sisters away from everyone. For now, they are safe and from here on, they can clearly think of their next steps.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Raging hear beats almost made Kidd deaf as he took heavy and hurried steps away from the Central Palace. His shaking hands can't be controlled as he tried to calm himself from the euphoria of her scent. His Warrior Commanders silently followed him but their gazes tell otherwise.

As soon as they stepped in their territory, Kidd almost collapsed as he tries to gasp for a breath. Sweats started to decorate his forehead. He stopped in the middle of the forest; his hand is holding a tree for support.

The Warrior Commanders stood silent behind Kidd, watching him with concern and deep thoughts.

"I want to be alone." Kidd muttered loud enough for his Warrior Commanders to hear it. He does not need to repeat himself as they all started to walk away from him. Killer can only watch his High Prince in concern as he obeyed his wish to be left alone.

Kidd was left alone. He cannot accept this fully.

Humans have killed his parents, his brethren and caused the major families of Verid, Huidel and Daerene into seclusion. They have caused Raftel a great loss that he could not easily forgive.

Deep down in his heart, he hates humans. He could not forgive them and yet, here he is, facing a dilemma he never imagined. Never, in his wildest dreams did he ever think of being in this situation.

A human dared to show herself in front of him and turn him into this mess!

A mere human as a mate is highly unthinkable! The more he thinks about it, the more his heart clenches at the thought of those greedy murderers but as his mind drifted to the sense of her smell, to her beautiful face, his entire body calms down. The more he embraces her scent in his mind the more he wanted to possess her.

When they stood face to face, Kidd is almost at his limit. He is almost to a breaking point where he wanted to snatch her away from everyone's eyes and have her all to himself.

Her eyes, her lips, her scent, her everything drives him crazy. How could a mere human drive him this crazy? She resembles a drug that he could not get tired of.

Kidd tried to relax himself. He tried to clear his mind off of her and that proves to be one of the hardest things he have ever done. The mere thought of her sent shivers down his spine. All he could hope now is to prevent this feelings to grow more than it already did.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Marco can only stare at the retreating form of Ann. He could still remember how her eyes shined so bright and it is one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen. Despite the glares and animosity towards him, he will not give up. He knew that she will not trust him easily but is does not mean that he will not do anything for her to open her heart towards him.

Looks like someone found what they are looking for." Izou voiced out to Marco. She smiled towards him with full understanding as to the current circumstances. "And it seems you are not the only one. I'd like to think of this as fate. Three humans in Raftel; three High Princes of Raftel destined to meet each other."

Marco did not answer right away because like Izou, he too, thinks of this as fate- destiny perhaps. For years, the three of them have seen how creatures of Raftel started to spend time with their mates and yet, they have none.

"It will not be easy taming her, Marco. She seemed to hate you." Thatch pointed out, small laugh can be heard from his voice. Marco gave him glares as sharp as daggers for what he said. Even though he speaks like this is an amusement, he spoke of the truth. It will be hard for her to open herself up to him, or to anyone else here in Raftel.

"Giving up is not an option, yoi." Marco said with determination. He will not give up now, not now when he already found the woman who keeps on invading his dreams. Years of longing will finally be answered upon. The path might not be easy, but Marco will persevere even at the expense of defying their tradition.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Zoro stared at the mark at his back through a reflection. The mark was present for more than a decade already. The mark contains of a dragon embracing a woman. It has red colors around the woman while the dragon contains green and black markings that symbolize Zoro. Every dragon has different marks in their body but those marks only appear when they have marked their mates. The moment a mate is born, the dragon will immediately go to where the newborn is and marked her. As soon as the mate of the dragon is of the right age, they will meet once again to complete the mating.

Zoro's mark on his back symbolizes that he already marked someone as his mate but for years, since discovering the mark on his back, he could not remember how he got the mark or who did he marked it with. No memories at all. He tried to ask their spell masters to look into his mind for any memories about how he got the mark or who was the other one with the same mark but none of them could found anything.

The symbol throbbed the moment he laid eyes on a certain human girl. The girl with the most innocent smile he had ever seen in his life, the girl confident enough to speak her mind in front of the High Princes. Zoro's instincts almost went wild the moment he saw her beauty. His mark heated.

For a moment, he thought that she could be the one who bears the same mark as Zoro's yet he saw no sign of marks or reaction from her. She did not react at all.

It brought a huge question in Zoro's mind. How could the mark on his back heat up in her presence when she felt nothing at all? As the reaction started, Zoro expected for his memories when he obtained the mark surface itself yet nothing happened. His memories are as intact as it is. He tried so hard to remember anything about the mark, yet nothing happened.

Her presence only brought reactions to surface itself, but not his memories where he could gather all proofs about his mysterious mark. Deep inside his mind, he is secretly wishing for answers and hopes that she is the answer itself.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN:**

 **SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER…**

 **DROP A REVIEW IF YOU CAN.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Encounters

"I never expected it to go so well. I apologize for the dangers that these circumstances caused you." Chopper felt regretful for putting them in danger due to the decisions he fatally chose. If one false move were to be chosen, it will mean demise for them.

"You don't have to feel such guilt, Chopper. Rather, we should be the ones apologizing for putting you in a dangerous situation." Sab answered. They have arrived in Chopper's hut in the hillside. They did not dare go to Chopper's main manor in the Central Raftel. They still have to be careful how to proceed.

As they are engaged in a serious conversation, Chopper noticed many audiences not far from his house – whispering curiosity towards the humans residing inside. He sensed no serious malicious intent from these creatures, but rather they are filled with curiosity to see the humans who dared to show themselves in front of the authorities in Raftel.

Luffia have noticed the surge presence of different creatures outside which is why she opened the door with no qualms and revealed herself to everyone's view.

All of the sudden, ever creatures in front of Chopper's hut went silent as they stared at the figure in front of them. Luffia can only stare back with her eyes full of neutrality towards the creatures as if she is processing the fact that she is now faced with creatures she has never seen before.

As the thought sink in, she smiled widely at the creatures in front of her and exclaimed: "Chopper, you have so many visitors!"

This stole the twins' attention as they rushed towards the front door and the sight in front of them shocked them. Dozens of creatures stood in front of them, some hiding behind the boulders and trees present in front of the hut.

"Eh?" As Chopper took a closer look, some of them are familiar. They all looked towards Chopper with such deep curiosity. The crowd is filled with creatures living nearby and some of them are also children whom Chopper treated before.

All of them stared at each other for quite a while until one approached them – a small little girl with brown bird wings, feet that resembled claws of a bird and pointy ears. She could have looked like a harpy, but her appearance is somewhat different.

"Healer, is it true that they are humans?" The small girl asked bravely. Despite stepping out of the crowd, she still kept her distance fairly.

"Yes, Kisla. They are humans." Chopper smiled to the girl. ( _Kisla was derived from the word: Kis lᾴny – Hungarian word means Small girl_ ).

The girl nodded as she looked warily towards the humans.

"Kisla, get away from there this instant!" One adult creature, which resembles the small girl shouted from the crowd but this woman did not dare get closer to the hut.

Ann stared at the girl named Kisla in front of them. Her innocence vaguely reminds her of how Luffia when she was a child. Ann crouched a little to level her eyes with Kisla. She showed a little wariness and fear towards Ann, after all, humans' reputation in Raftel is not favorable.

"Hello there, little girl. Your name is Kisla? I am Ann. It is good to meet a brave girl such as yourself." Ann smiled towards the girl. It is fascinating how they can now see creatures such as them. Stories were nothing comparable towards the creatures in front of them and despite being worried about the whole situation, it will not prevent all curiosity they held towards the Raftel.

"Will you eat us? Will you slaughter us?" Kisla bravely asked with a frightened expression. As soon as the question was asked, silence engulfed them. The three sisters are all shocked. Were they thinking that they have come to slaughter them? The humans have done a damage they could not erase and that damage cannot be erased even for the younger generation.

Sab pondered for a moment as she sadly smiled towards the girl.

"No, we are not. We are only taking shelter here for the time being." Sab answered to Kisla. The girl looked at them with less hesitation.

Then, Luffia decided to join the conversation as she smiled towards the little girl.

"Hello Kisla! I'm Luffia! Your wings looked amazing! I wish I could have amazing wings such as yours!"

Kisla looked at them with a stunned expression. Upon hearing their words, more curious little kids started running towards their direction, surrounding them and started asking dozens of questions. Not one from the adults was able to stop the kids to approach the humans.

"We heard that the population of humans is so vast that it cannot be compared to Raftel, is that true?"

"Are the humans like you three?"

"What places does Human Realm has? Can you please tell us?"

The sisters are quite surprised upon seeing how the children started to swarm around them. It must be the first time where they had the chance to meet humans.

"Shishishi!" Luffia laughed heartily as kids started swarming them.

"Please take it easy. They are injured." Chopper warned the children. The situation turned quite uncontrollable and he has to think of ways to ward them off even a little. Even with Chopper's warnings the children kept swarming like a water dam that broke away from the constrictions.

"We will answer questions one at a time, okay?" Sab chuckled how these children are all so eager. It reminded them of the children in Cresta. Thinking about how those children's lives are affected due to the war, it pained their hearts. They were so powerless during the invasion that they could not do anything.

"Children! Get away from the humans this instant!" One creature from the crowd shouted. This startled them. The children went silent as they started to back away from the humans.

This is to be expected. They are after all, trespassers to their homeland. Their kind tried countless of times to invade these lands. Their hostility is understandable.

"We need to rest due to our injuries. You can come tomorrow to ask questions. Once our injuries are healed, maybe we could play." Luffia smiled at the children. They stared at her, almost believing her words but there is still a hint of hesitance.

"Listen to your elders and back away for now." Ann said as she started to stand up and back away as well.

The adult creatures started to call out to the children that all of them need to go. As soon as all of them were gone, the three sisters and Chopper inside the hut.

For the first time since the fall of Cresta, the sisters were able to sleep well. No one expected for things to turn out as it is today. Feelings of grief and mistrust linger around the hearts of the twins but they set it aside in exchange for Luffia's word that these creatures will keep their word.

Morning easily came. Ann noticed how their wounds are starting to heal rather quickly compared to when they were in the human realm. Normally, their injuries should have taken at least half a month before they are healed yet it only took them a couple of days.

It must be Chopper's medicine. His medicine is quite effective. Ann tried to stretch her arms and she felt no pain at all. She tried stretching her body a little and she found out she can move quite well compared to when they were in the Dark Forest.

"Ann, can you help me set up the table?" Sab's voice echoed from the kitchen. She woke up early and started to cook for a breakfast. It is one of the most peaceful mornings they had and they wished they could have mornings as peaceful as this.

Ann began walking to the kitchen where Sab is and helped setting up the table. Luffia is still pestering Sab to give her food even though it is still not finished.

Among the three of them, Sab can decently cook meals while Ann tends to burn the whole kitchen whenever she tried handling the fire to cook a food. She can only prepare meals that do not involve fire such as sandwich, salad and basic meals. Luffia was beyond hopeless when it comes to cooking food as before it even touched the utensils, she would already devour all of it.

Chopper also woke up early. He seems to be in a good spirit as well as he greeted all of them. As soon as the food was set in the table, all of them started devouring it.

"We will go to the Central Raftel. It would be best to stay in the Central rather than in this secluded place. The High Princes and the Peacekeeper might have announced all of you as guests, but not all creatures in Raftel will easily accept it. Grudges are expected and hostility might be even more intense." Chopper broke the silence through his words. All of them stopped as they looked at Chopper.

"We already expected as much. It would be a surprise if there will be no hostility towards us." Ann answered with a serious tone.

"Do you think someone will come here to slaughter us?" Sab boldly asked. Assassination attempts are highly possible. They cannot rely on the words of the authorities as they know themselves that the leaders do not control everything within his domain. There will always be small holes and details that they cannot control.

"It will be best to stay in my manor in the Central. That is our best option for now." Chopper spoke. He also thinks that he can accommodate patients well if he were to stay in his manor. At the same time, he can rest well that the princesses can be safe as possible.

"Let's go! I want to explore the place!" Luffia shouted excitedly. She is not the least bothered with their situation and instead wanted to explore the place despite the knowledge that someone might try to kill them.

Why would she? She does not think of the worlds of the old man and the three princes are petty. Even if there will be someone to send an assassin, she will try to protect herself. A little danger are always expected when exploring new places – at least that is what is in her mind.

"I will be asking Robin to give you a couple of insights about Raftel. There are a lot of places you can see."

All three of them nodded. Luffia can't help but feel excited at the prospect of an adventure.

As soon as they finished their meal, Chopper continued to formulate medicines needed by his patients. Ann continued to do a couple of stretching to ensure that her muscles are quite on point. They never know when the situation will ask for their strength. Sab is also doing the same. They are allowed to exert muscle efforts with the restrictions of not overexerting their joints and damaging their injuries.

While they are busy doing so, Luffia wandered around Chopper's backyard. She started walking farther away from his backyard without any regards to where she is. She walked at a random direction, trusting her instincts and that tingling feeling at her back. As she walked farther away, the more his back feels that little fire. She paid no attention towards it nor did she ever check it, she just followed her instincts.

She stopped on her tracks as she saw the green haired man lying on the ground, sound asleep – carefree like she is.

She remembered him. He is that prince from Vaelon. As she slowly approaches the man, she can't help smile a little. She is a step away from him yet he did not open his eyes. She felt curiosity filled her mind. Her back is feels hotter for some reason but she did not pay attention to it.

She decided to sit crossed legs in front of the man. His hands are tucked beneath his head. His eyes are closed and he is sleeping peacefully. Luffia stared with more intensity. She frowns a little. He looked so much like a human. There are no distinguished features about him that can separate him from a human.

At one glance, he can pass as a human. If he were to mingle with her kind, people will not doubt it. She further observed him. He wore a green long open coat that is closed on his waist and is held by a red sash. It is paired with black trousers and boots. The coat exposes his chest which reveals a green haramaki around his waist and it also exposes the deep slash across his chest.

"Are you done observing?" Luffia almost jumped as Zoro spoke with deep and calm voice. As Luffia looked at his face, his eyes are still close as if he is still sleeping.

"You're not asleep?" she innocently asked.

"Do you think I could sleep with a person next to me, staring so intently?" This time, Zoro opened his eye as the other one deemed to be permanently closed due to the gash across it.

They stared at each other's eyes. Black ones locked with Green ones.

At the instant that their eyes met, Luffia's back suddenly grew hotter as if burning her with deep feelings she never knew she can feel. The intensity shocked her, but she only frowned and kept herself calm. She is the type of person who does not pay attention to anything she deemed not interesting.

She assumed that the hot feeling at her back is due to the fact that she is in a different realm, therefore, there is no use to continue to ponder at it.

"Why are you sleeping here, Zoro? Are you lazy?" Her mouth does the thinking before her mind does.

Zoro was slightly surprised that she even remembered his name. Deep down, it struck a feeling of happiness to him.

"It is peaceful here, no one usually came here and I can relax. What are you doing here? Are you not afraid?" Zoro continued to lie down as he stared at her. The more he stares, the more his feelings started to grow. She is far more beautiful up close. The more he stares at her, the more he finds her beautiful, like a goddess.

"Oh, I felt bored inside Chopper's hut so I decided to walk around. There must be interesting places around Raftel! I would love to see those!" She smiled sweetly at him. Staying close to him made her feel secured, happy and satisfied.

"Be careful not to run into trouble." Zoro warned.

"Hahaha. You speak like my sisters. They always warned me to stay out of trouble. I wonder why?" Luffia titled her head innocently and ponder at her sisters' warnings to stay out of trouble. She could not remember when she ever put herself into a serious trouble. Light troubles always come, but dangerous ones – that is what she thought.

Zoro raised a brow at her, recalling what happened yesterday during their first meeting. With the way she acts, no wonder her sisters will always give her warnings to stay out of trouble. She seems to be a person who attracts trouble whenever she goes.

"Anyways, can you tell me about Raftel? There are so many things I haven't heard about this realm and I wanted to know more! I wanted to explore it!" Luffia excitedly asked as she imagined how vast this world is, how she could have so many adventures at once.

"Hmp! Go away! Let me sleep!" Zoro turned his back at him and closed his eye to sleep.

"No! Tell me!" Instead of leaving, Luffia demanded him to tell her straight about Raftel. He did not answer her and continued to close his eye. Luffia can only see his back. She huffed with annoyance. He is ignoring her!

"Zoro! Zoro! No sleeping!" Luffia continued to shake his shoulders roughly to prevent him from sleeping.

"Ugh, go away! Stop pestering me!" In truth, Zoro is starting to feel intense feeling growing stronger from her light touch. Her presence itself is disturbing enough for him and right now, she is casually touching his shoulder like nothing. Such acts of rudeness can earn negative impressions to the creatures of Raftel as Zoro held a high authority.

"Zoro! Zoro!" Luffia continued to pester her. She finds it quite an entertainment how his face is frowning in annoyance at her constant bothering. "I will not let you sleep not until you tell me!" She stubbornly said.

Zoro is starting to have a headache from her attitude. She is acting like a spoiled princess – a trait he does not adhere is a good impression but towards her, he finds it endearing.

"Fine! Stop pestering me afterwards!"

Luffia immediately retracted her hands and behaved well in front of Zoro – excitement building in her eyes as she stared expectantly at him while carrying that big and innocent smile of hers.

"What do you want to know?" Zoro moved to a sitting position and is now faced with this human. It is quite surprising how he can handle her presence when he is strict when it comes to his sleep.

"Anything!" Luffia smiled.

Zoro can only sigh. He does not have anything in mind right now. His mind is clouded with confusion towards this woman. She is such a storming mystery. He felt deep connections towards her yet she does not show any signs of the same reactions at all.

"Raftel has four main parts. One, Ipraecia, the other, Beogia and lastly, my own kingdom, 's all."

"Eeeh? Tell me more!"

Zoro felt his headache slowly growing intense at her demands. He is not a man who would often start long conversations not unless he is directly interested.

"There are many creatures that you can encounter within Raftel. You will normally see Dragons, dwarves, unicorns, wolves, berserkers."

Zoro did not further continue as he deemed it sufficient enough but the way Luffia looks at him, he knew that she is asking for more.

"You're a dragon right? Can you transform? I want to see it!" Luffia is not asking, but rather demanding him to turn into his dragon form.

It is easy to do so, but if he did, he will attract so many attentions all at once since the size of a dragon is enormous. As soon as he transforms, his entire aura will surround the area. It is impossible for anyone not to notice it.

"It is troublesome to transform into a full dragon form." He answered.

"But why?"

Zoro fought the will to groan. This woman is beginning to annoy him.

"It will attract everyone's attention." He simply answered.

Luffia stared at him with a small frown.

"So?" she asked with a confused expression. In her mind, she asks if there is anything wrong with attracting attention. She sees nothing wrong with such thing and she could not understand why Zoro will not transform for that reason.

Zoro on the other hand can't help groan. This woman seriously does not understand his position.

"Alright, I will transform but only a portion." Luffia wanted to protest but since he will heed her request, she did not utter any complaints.

Zoro then stood up and removed his coat and left it hanging on his waist which now fully exposes his upper body. There are traces of scars all over his muscular body. Luffia blushes a little upon seeing his entire upper body. His muscles are perfect. She had never seen such a body as his.

Zoro noticed how she blushed a little and a smirk inevitably landed on his lips. He turned his back fully exposing the mark of a green dragon and the woman in red.

His back faced Luffia. Zoro wanted to pull his clothes back and hide that mark on his back but it is too late now. She has seen it but even if she did saw it, was there any significance to it? The mark symbolizes that Zoro already has a mate but there is no guarantee that she knows of such information.

The mark itself is beautiful. Luffia's focus was diverted to that symbol on his back. Why does it feel so familiar to her? Why does her back seems to be responding at the sight of that mark? She could not point out her exact connection to that mark, but her instincts are telling her that there is a link.

She ignored those thought for a moment and focused on the transformation Zoro is doing. His back slightly twitched, green scales started to form, his bones are starting to protrude his skin, as if itching to tear it apart.

The transformation should be scary, but for some reason, Luffia finds it amazing and enchanting.

Before long, two green scaled wings formed at Zoro's back.

The wings are quite large and sturdy. She suddenly had the urge to touch it.

Zoro flapped his wings a little and turn around to see her reactions. As soon as he turned around, he saw how amazed and happy Luffia is. Her eyes shined so brightly as she stares at Zoro.

"It's incredible! I love it!" She expressed such words with no hesitation at all. Her eyes are shining like stars as she looked at Zoro in a new light. Zoro kept his silence as he realized his actions. As a prince, he shouldn't be compelling to her wishes this easily.

"You can fly, can you?" Luffia's smile cannot be any wider. The sight in front of her simply cannot be fathomed. It is beautiful and majestic. Who knew, that in her lifetime she could witness such magnificence?

"Luffia! Luffia!" A voice resonated not far from where they are. It was Sab's voice. Luffia looked towards where the voice came from. It seems that they all realized Luffia's absence.

"You should go." Zoro's deep voice penetrated her ears.

Luffia frowned a little, unwilling to go. Her heart desires to stay here but Zoro himself is instructing her to go.

Zoro did not wait for a reply as he started to go to the opposite direction.

"Will you be here often?" Luffia suddenly asked.

"Why?" zoro looked back at her with a serious question. He could not think of any reason why she would ask such question.

"I still wanted to talk to you some more. I hope we can be friends." Zoro did not reply and instead slowly walk away towards the opposite direction. "I'll expect you tomorrow. I still have questions I want you to answer." Luffia shouted for him to hear, yet no answer was given but Luffia still smiled, as if his silence indicates a yes.

"Luffia! Where are you?!" Sab called out.

"I'm coming!" With a wide smile, Luffia run to where Sab is.

As soon as Sab laid her eyes at her, she frowned. Her angelic face shows disagreement to Luffia's actions.

"Where have you been?" Sab immediately questioned. They cannot afford to be separated. It is dangerous for them to do so and Luffia must not have realized it – or rather, she does not care about the danger. She must be born without any sense of danger at all.

"I was just out for a walk. Is something wrong?" She innocently asked. For Luffia, her actions are not wrong. No one specifically prohibited her to walk nearby – especially in the small cliff nearby where she saw Zoro sleeping.

Sab can only sigh. There will be no use speaking of the dangers and explain their situation to Luffia. She will never heed to it and rather than avoiding the dangers, she might think of facing it head on.

"Come on, we should help Chopper. His patients might start coming. Helping him is the least thing we could do."

Luffia nodded excitedly as they started to walk towards the house. Inside, they found Ann and Chopper merrily conversing while Ann helps Chopper arrange his medicines as per his instructions.

As soon as they announced their arrival, Ann immediately frowned towards Luffia with a stern look.

"Luffia, you must not go anywhere without us knowing! We are worried that you were gone even for a couple of minutes!" Ann scolded. She has been worried that this will happen, and she is right. Luffia constantly asks for trouble.

"I was just out for a walk!" Luffia frowned a little at her sister. She could never understand why walking for a couple of meters away from the house seem to be a big issue. It is not like she is walking towards her death!

Ann wanted to retaliate and say more but the look in Sab's eyes warns her to heed and put a stop to this conversation. There will be no point in explaining it further as Luffia might take their concern the wrong way - and this happens often even when they are still in Cresta.

Ann just sighed and did not say any words.

"Come on Luffia, help up a bit." Sab encouraged Luffia to move a couple of medicine to a shelf. Chopper just smiled as he watched them store the herbs properly. He lives alone and therefore does not have anyone do these arrangements for him. He continued to formulate herbs to form a medicine for the Peacekeeper.

A knock on the door almost startled them. Ann was the first one to react as she said: "I'll check who it is." She muttered.

She put aside her chore and opened the door. She expected a patient, but instead what she saw in front of her is the person she does not want to see as of the moment.

She looked up to the tall blond man in front of her. His eyes held a little surprised reaction upon facing Ann.

"What do you want?" Ann asked with a hint of animosity as she furrowed her brows while looking at him.

Marco bit back a smile as he kept his calm while facing this woman. She is as beautiful as he recall from yesterday – even frowning towards him.

"I am looking for Chopper. There is a medicine I would like to ask from him, yoi." Marco answered in a calm manner. He showed a simple smile towards Ann.

Ann did not answer but continue to glare at him. Sab noticed that Ann is taking so long in front of the door so she took the initiative to look at the cause. Upon seeing Marco, Sab can only guess that Ann is frowning towards him while her arms are crossed in front of her chest.

"Ann, why are you not inviting Prince Marco inside?" Sab voiced out.

Upon the mention of Marco's name, Luffia's face immediately lit up. She could remember Marco from yesterday. She left whatever she is doing and dashed forward towards Ann and Marco's direction.

"Hi Marco!" She shouted as she jumped towards Ann's back – towards Marco's direction. Her actions made Ann lose her balance and thus stumbling forward.

Marco saw how Ann lost her balance and thus instinctively extended his arms to catch her.

Soon, Ann found herself in Marco's arms, wrapped around her with sheer protectiveness that she never felt from anyone. Her face turned red upon feeling the bare muscled chest of this man. His scent is so enchanting and mesmerizing to a point that Ann almost forgot herself and her situation.

The scenario made Sab looked intently at them. Ann and Marco embracing each other like lovers. Although she knew why they are in that situation, it is still surreal to see her sister's face flushed red.

"Why are you embracing each other?" Luffia innocently asked as she looked confused at Ann and Marco. The question rang like cold water, waking them from the warmth of their dreams.

Ann instantly, like a lightning, pushed Marco away and stepped back.

"We're not embracing each other!" She shouted in fury. She then walked away from deep embarrassment.

Her actions made Marco felt disappointed. Her warmth in his embrace felt wonderful and the slight touch made him want to embrace her more. Her scent engulfed his essence and Marco could swear, he wished he can stay close to her for every second.

It might be disappointing yet the simple touch still made him happy. Her red cheeks looked adorable and quite amusing. Marco faintly smiled.

"Hey Marco! Are you here to visit Chopper? Are you sick?"

As Marco directed his focus to Luffia, he can't help but smile back.

"Hello to you, Luffia. You seem to be full of energy, yoi. You are quite right. I came to visit Chopper, but not because I am sick."

"Oh." Luffia could only answer as such.

Sab intervened to let Marco in.

"Prince Marco, please come in."

"Just call me Marco, not unless you want me to call you by your titles as well?"

Sab can only smile faintly towards this man. She do not sense any hostility from him, rather she can feel that he does not mean any harm at all – rather he is welcoming them.

"If you insist, then Marco it is."

As Marco walked inside, he saw Chopper is deeply concentrating in mixing herbs, refining it to perfection. In all truth, Marco does not have to be here, fetching the medicine for their Peacekeeper. Whitebeard can ask anyone to fetch the medicine itself and it does not have to be Marco, yet this High Prince insists to do this errand - in order to have a valid reason to see her.

"Hello, Chopper." Marco greeted.

"Ah, Your Highness! I-I did not know you will grace us with your presence." Chopper panicked for a moment upon seeing Marco. He does not often see Marco visit him and fetch medicine for the Peacekeeper.

"Please be at ease. I came here to fetch the medicine for the Peacekeeper, yoi." Marco smiled calmly towards Chopper.

"Yes. I am almost done. I am thinking of delivering it myself after refining the herbs."

Marco only nodded and his eyes diverted towards the woman standing in the corner, glaring at him. Her treatment puzzles Marco. Does she have a reason to treat him badly?

"Ann, don't be rude!" Sab reprimanded. She noticed how Ann is glaring towards Marco, clearly showing her mistrust and animosity.

"Tch!" Ann snorted as she diverted her glare somewhere, refusing to gaze at Marco any longer.

"Marco! Marco!" A voice took Marco's focus. He looked towards the source of the voice and she saw Luffia's smiling face, directing at him.

"Yes, Luffia?" This is the first time for Marco to interact with humans such as them. In the last decades, he had never met human aside from them. It quite surprised him to such extent to know that Luffia does not act guarded against him unlike her sisters.

Sab might be accommodating but Marco can still feel that she does not fully trust Marco and that is to be expected given his status and what he is while the eldest of them – Ann – does not have any welcoming gestures towards him. Her actions made Marco feel sad.

"You're not human, are you?" She questioned with excitement that makes Marco taken aback. The question should pose as an inquiry with wariness, instead, she asked with full of excitement as if the fact that he is not human is something to look forward to.

"Yes, I am not. Why do you ask, yoi?"

"Then can you transform? Can you fly too?"

"Yes, I can." Marco lightly laughed at Luffia's question. She acts like a child.

"Amazing! I want to fly too, but I can't." She acted dejected upon saying those words.

"Then how about flying on a Pegasus? That could count as flying, yoi." Marco suggested. For creatures who can't fly they often ride on a pegasi to fly, hence, the same applies for humans such as them.

"Really? I can ride one?" Luffia became excited upon hearing those words.

"Yes. I can arrange pegasi for you and your sisters." As those words were uttered, Luffia's face lit up in excitement only to diminish as the next words were truly heart breaking for her.

"No thank you! We don't need it!" Ann's words were firm and there is no hesitation as rejected Marco's offer.

"I know you do not need it, but your younger sister wished for it, yoi." Marco reasoned out to Ann. They locked eyes. His words heed to be a good reason yet his motives are to question her about why she is so against him.

"Regardless! We don't want it!" she firmly said as she glared at Marco who seems to be unaffected by her tirade. It puzzles Marco how she mistrusts him. For now, he can only sigh and heed to her wishes.

"Ann! But I want to!" Luffia whined at Ann.

"Even if you want it, you might be falling for a trap!" Ann is still resolute about rejecting Marco's offer even though he acted like he does not want to bring them harm. She will not trust him so easily no matter what.

"But he is a good man!" She pointed out.

Ann and Luffia stared at each other with fierce glares, unwilling to submit to each other. Chopper can only stare in confusion towards them. He could never understand the deep cause to bring such arguments. Sab on the other hand can only shake her head while witnessing this argument. She understands well why Ann is acting this way.

Marco on the other hand kept his calm and further observe Ann. Though in his heart – he desires to be close to her, to know her well and for her to accept who he is, he still cannot rush everything and tell her that she is his mate. That alone will be a shock and it needs time before she can accept it.

The scenario where she will accept Marco is far off. They are still in the starting point and Ann does not trust him at all.

"I understand, if that is your wish, I will command it, yoi. However, if in time you might want the offer, don't hesitate to voice it out. One word, and it shall be done." Every word was uttered like an enchantment – a spell. It bequeaths heavy meaning that did not escape Ann's intuition, as if Marco is telling her something. His words are deeper than she expected and she cannot comprehend the meaning behind it.

Sab and Lu just fell silent upon the exchange. They did not utter any words.

"Chopper, since you are still in the process of refining it, I shall leave you to it. If you can please deliver it to the Peacekeeper, that I will appreciate, yoi. "

"Yes your Highness. I shall deliver it as soon as I can." Chopper answered.

Satisfied, Marco smiled and directs his gaze towards Sab and Luffia then it ended towards Ann.

"Then I shall take my leave. I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"You're already leaving?" Luffia asked. She meant Marco to stay so she could ask a couple of questions.

"Yes. I will see all of you soon." Marco decided to leave the house.

"Bye Marco! Visit us soon!" As soon as those words are said, Marco nodded and left the house.

Several minutes have passed since Marco left, Sab decided to confront Ann.

"You are so rude. What's wrong with you?" Sab asked with a disappointed tone.

"Nothing." Ann answered while avoiding her gaze.

"You do know that we cannot afford to offend him. He is a High Prince and he has a vast authority in Raftel. One word, and all of us will find ourselves knocking at Death's door! Do you know the possible consequences of your actions?"

Ann did not say anything. She knew full well about the matter Sab is so concerned about yet her heart's focus is directed at something unexplainable. Seeing him made her feel conflicted. She do not trust him – she keeps telling herself that overand over again but deep inside her, she felt like she should trust him.

"Ann, he does not mean any harm and he does not hate you." Luffia said while eating bread with cheese.

"And how do you know he won't? How do you know that he does not see us as vile humans and is trying to trap us to death? What if he is a creature that will be the death of us?" The invasion and the fall of Cresta deeply penetrates Ann's mind and even before their circumstance happened, she had been overprotective.

"You are overthinking it." Luffia uttered with a shrug of shoulders. In her mind, she knew Marco will never do that.

All of them fell silent and instead continued their chores and at the same time, they started to prepare to leave this house and go to the Central Raftel.

Sab was in deep thought. She has been thinking of ways to get back their parents or even know if they are alive. She also thought of how they can take back their kingdom from those invaders. Asking an army from Raftel is out of question. They could never ask of it regardless of their father's relationship with the Peacekeeper.

Cresta is their kingdom and asking for an army to fight for them is the same as asking them to expose themselves and if several neighboring kingdom were to know of the existence of Raftel, even if they were to defeat the invaders and take back Cresta, more will be coming.

Sab – as a princess whom they depended when it comes to complicated decision making - found her way in a dead end. One way she could think of is to ask their parents of what to do next but they can't as their parents are still in captive. Then, an idea came to her mind.

"Chopper…" She called out.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?"

"Do you think there is a way for us to know of a person's location? And possibly talk to them?" Sab asked in a hopeful manner. This is Raftel, this is a land full of magic itself and if that way of communication is possible, then that is the only way they can find out what happened to their parents.

"Yes, it is possible. Why?"

"Really? Then, who can we ask to do it? I just need to find out the whereabouts of my parents. Maybe get a chance to talk to them."

"We could ask the Peacekeeper. He had met your father and with such connection, I believe he can do it." Sab's smile cannot be compared. Her heart holds a slight hope for what Chopper answered.

"Then can we ask for an audience?"

"Yes. Are you thinking of communicating with your parents?"

"Yes. We need to think of a way to get back our kingdom. If there is a slight chance of communicating with our parents, then we can ask them of which way we should go." Sab answered. Upon hearing this, Ann who was originally in the kitchen immediately announced her presence.

"Communicating with our parents?!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes." Sab looked at her with a slight hope in her eyes. "There is a way for us to locate them. We have to ask the Peacekeeper."

Ann nodded and felt a little nostalgia in her heart. It has been several days since they escaped Cresta – that is also the last day they saw them. Ann hopes that the invaders and will spare their lives. If there is a way to communicate with them, then they can start planning how to get them back.

"Are you thinking of going out to the Human Realm once you find their location?" Chopper asked in a frowned manner. He is happy that the sisters are doing well and there is a hope lingering for them yet he worries that going out in their condition will get them killed. Yes, they are more or less healed, but that is not enough to fight thousands of armies.

The look they gave him tells Chopper that they indeed had been planning to go back to the human realm.

"We need to keep this from Luffia." Sab muttered.

"Why? If she were to know we have a way to communicate with our parents, she will be happy." Ann argued. Sab felt even more troubled as explaining her thoughts to Ann is complicated, yet she has to do it.

"IF we were to find them, we can't guarantee one thing." She muttered once more.

"What is it?" Ann does not have a good feeling about how Sab is reacting. She knew her sister so well and she realized there is a depth meaning to her actions.

"We cannot guarantee that we will find them a-alive."

Her voice started to quiver and the mere thought of this makes her feel ashamed for thinking of the possibility that their parents are dead. Just the mere thought itself is unbearable but what choice does she have? She has to think of every possibility in every angle – and that includes the death of their parents.

Ann shivered at what Sab mentioned. She looked towards her sister with a look of disdain and utter shock. How could Sab ever think of such a thing?

"They can't be dead. Why are you thinking of such blasphemy?!"

"Our enemies are cruel, Ann. Do you think they will not try to harm our parents? They are the rulers of Cresta. The possibility of them being _harmed_ is high. If Luffia were to see that, what do you think she will do?" Sab cannot openly say the word dead because if she were, she will just feel more grief towards their parents.

Ann was enlightened by her words. She has a point. Above all, Luffia will be hurt. She might start running back to their palace if something were to happen to their parents, and that smile of hers will be gone.

"Okay, I understand." Ann can only solemnly nod.

Before the end of the day, Chopper had informed them that they are to go to his manor. They used a new carriage for their travel. As all of them travel to Chopper's manor, many creatures have been curious at them but no one dared to do anything to them. They hear quite a lot of disagreements towards them, actions and gestures of hostility were evident.

"That is Chopper, the Healer who brought humans with him!"

"I heard that the Peacekeeper and the High Princes have all agreed to shelter them here."

"Absurdity! To shelter humans!"

Various comments have been said and they all can stay inside and ignore it. Luffia wanted to take a look outside but was stopped by her sisters.

The travel did not take long and before they knew it, they are already inside the manor's backyard.

"We are here." Chopper announced. Luffia was the first to get out of the carriage, followed by the twins. What they saw in front of them is not a small manor they expected but rather, almost resembles a huge mansion.

"Chopper, is this your manor?" Sab asked in disbelief.

"Yes. This was given to me by the Peacekeeper in exchange for the medicines. I have been granted with a title of Royal Healer and thus should reside in this manor. Come, I will guide you through inside." As soon as they enter the manor, they are greeted with elegance.

The interior designs are incredible. After giving them guidance about the manor, they are given rooms for themselves to rest.

"Robin will arrive anytime now." As soon as Chopper said that, a sound of a soft knock was heard from the main door and as soon as it was swung open, it revealed an elegant and beautiful woman. "Robin!"

Chopper exclaimed and without a warning, he greeted Robin with a hug.

"Hello Chopper. I am glad all of you are doing quite well, especially our esteemed guests." She smiled towards the princesses. "You've caused quite a spectacle that shook the entire Raftel. The first humans to ever stay in Raftel after hundreds of years."

The princesses did not say anything but only nod towards Robin.

Chopper ushered Robin to the receiving area and was now followed by the three princesses.

"Quite bold of you to appear in front of everyone and save Chopper. This only shows how good your nature is." Robin said with a warm smile. She is a halfborn like Chopper and received quite a bad treatment from several creatures in Raftel. To have humans who is willing to die for a stranger and go as far as choose a mere stranger's safety over hers and her sisters is truly admirable.

No wonder the Peacekeeper and the Three High Princes were moved.

"Chopper saved our lives it is only natural that we save his." Luffia answered with no qualms. Robin warmly smiled at her.

"Tomorrow, I will be bringing you around Raftel to sightsee. There are far more places you are yet to venture upon and I am quite sure you will love them. Would you like to go to Ipraecia tomorrow as well?"

Upon the mention of that name, Ann felt alarmed a little. Her mind suddenly thought of the blond High Prince that she recently almost offended.

"Yes, yes! We'll go! Can we visit Marco?" Luffia casually threw his name as if they are familiar with each other.

"Of course, we can. I am sure he will not mind your presence."

Luffia felt so excited in tomorrow's activities while Ann felt conflicted. Sab can only smile at her elder twin. As much as Sab wanted to accompany Luffia all throughout the day, they have matters that need to attend to and that is to seek audience from Whitebeard himself.

"How about going to Ipraecia first and afterwards, Robin can guide Luffia to various places? There are some things we need to attend to and we cannot accompany her." Sab said. Ann immediately understood what she meant but also, she realized that Sab meant to go to Ipraecia first which means Ann has to accompany them to Ipraecia.

"Is that so? Then so be it. I would love to accompany Luffia to one of my favorite places." Sab is glad Robin understood her meaning and she is even gladder that Luffia did not bother to ask anything at all.

Luffia continued to ask Robin various questions which she happily answered. It looks like Lu and Robin get along so well. Afterwards, they shared dinner together with Robin. The historian witnessed how the sisters could eat and instead of being shocked, she looked amused.

All throughout the dinner, they all shared laughter that can be heard nearby… Only if there laugh can last for more.

 _Somewhere near the manor…_

 _"Hmp! You think you can still laugh for long? Wretched humans! You will soon die!"_

 _A sinister smile appeared in the man's lips accompanied by a couple of agreements from three other creatures._

 _An impending danger is coming towards the human princesses…_

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Kidd tried to reach Achilles' consciousness and call him to bring himself before Kidd, but he could never reach him for some reason, as if he is trying to hide himself from Kidd.

This rarely happens. It only happens when Achilles decided to train his powers but in those times, he would be letting Kidd know of his plan.

After a couple of trials, he did not pursue any longer. There will be of no use to reach out to someone who hid himself.

The reason why he wanted to see Achilles now is to ask him a couple of questions that has been lingering in his mind. He had no way to ask Achilles if he is gone and Kidd could never voice this out to Killer.

He sighed to himself. As he looked towards the forest not far from the Center of Raftel, he thought of seeking Achilles there. He could not find him in Beogia's forest grounds, then he might be near the Center of Raftel. Although Achilles does not like to be surrounded by other creatures, Kidd has this vague feeling that he might be there.

Without any hesitation, he jumped from his chamber's veranda down to the ground and started running towards the forest near the Center of Raftel.

Meanwhile…

Sab had this vague feeling of someone watching from the forest nearby.

Chopper's manor might be situated in the Central of Raftel but he opted to choose a manor which is near a forest because there are herbs he will have to grow and thus have to rely on the enrichment of the forest itself.

It is night and dark. As Sab looked towards the forest, she saw a silhouette of a certain creature, almost like a beast, a wolf, perhaps? Sab could not see his entire body but she can only see the pair of glowing red eyes. Instead of feeling scared and hide from it, she chose to start walking to its direction.

Unlike any other creatures they faced, she does not feel any animosity towards whatever creature this is. It's as if it is willing her to move forward, and she did.

She started to walk towards the forest. She failed to notice how far she had gone. She just followed that pair of eyes that aroused her curiosity.

As she walked further, she realized that the pair of eyes are long gone. She tried to search for it by walking further but instead of the eyes of that unknown creature, she instead found an unexpected man. She never imagined meeting him here.

He must have detected her presence. He looked at her direction and he looked surprised seeing her in this place.

The moment their eyes met, Sab's heart beats erratically as if she has been chased for miles. His eyes held deep meaning she could not fully understand.

She first thought of going back to the manor yet that gaze he has is like preventing her from going anywhere.

"What are you doing here, human?" He asked in a raspy tone. Almost benevolent towards her, almost sinister and almost as if he is bearing with her presence.

"I – I am here for a walk." She said. That is not entirely true as she is trying to search for that creature she saw earlier.

"Hmp! Go back now human, before you regret being here." Kidd growled at her, his eyes glares like a monster forcing himself to bear her presence. He is a beast ready to burst any moment.

Instead of backing off, Sab frowned at him.

"Why would I regret it?" she boldly asked.

Kidd's intense glare signifies that he did not appreciate her question. He started to face his direction and in a blink of an eye, he crossed about 20 steps of distance and stood before her, a step away.

Sab couldn't help but feel shocked. He is so fast. She did not even see him move a muscle! She looked up to him and instinctively took a step back. Every step she took, he also took one forward. One by one until she found herself cornered in a big tree. Her back is now firmly laid in the huge tree.

Sab felt alarmed. Before she can realize it, Kidd is already in front of her, his sturdy hands that began to transform into claws are leaned beside her shoulders, caging her.

Sab looked wide eyed at him. He looked at her with the eyes of a beast almost ready to devour her. Instead of feeling scared, she dared to look at him with no hint of fear in her eyes.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked curiously.

The question and her manner of asking shocked Kidd a little but he did not dare show it.

"Do you want me to?" He asked with a deep growl.

Sab frowned at him even more.

"Would you dare to do so?" she challenged him, almost daring him to lift a finger. If he decided to lift a finger and kill her right there and then, she will not savor life for seconds. She will immediately die. Any other san human should not dare a beast like him to do so because it is an action inviting for demise, yet here she is, daring him to go further.

"Hmp! Weak human!" He growled dangerously. Sab only closed her eyes with peace of mind as she waited for inevitable. Instead of hitting her, he ripped the trunk of the tree and instantly vanished.

When Sab opened her eyes, he was gone and what was left as a trace of his presence was the ripped trunk behind her.

"Hah. Hah!" Sab gasped for air. She now realized the extent of her words and actions.

She dared the High Prince to kill her! How reckless could that be?

After regaining her breath, she decided to go back to the manor and reflect on her actions which can be deemed reckless, stupid and unbelievable.

As she waked away, she failed to notice a certain gaze not far away. The creature slightly smiles as he disappeared in the shadows of the forest.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN:**

 **AT LONG LAST, HERE'S AN UPDATE!**

 **THE INTERACTIONS ARE LIGHT BUT IT WILL GET HEAVIER SOON…**

 **DROP A REVIEW IF YOU CAN!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Ipraecia

**Chapter 11 – Ipraecia**

Morning is full as bright as it can be as how a night can be in Raftel. The sisters woke up early. As they woke up, they pondered about the happenings in the previous days that they have been in this world.

So many things have changed, so many things can change the longer they stay and they don't know what lies ahead of them. All they can have faith on is the mere thought of their parents being alive.

Today is the day that Robin will take them to see Raftel, to explore it and learn things they never knew.

"Where's Robin? What's taking her so long?" Luffia grew impatient while waiting for Robin. Among the three, she is the most excited in exploring Raftel. The twins are quite excited as well, but they quell their emotions rather well.

"Luffia, would you mind calming down even for a second? Robin will arrive at any time. You do not need to be impatient." Sab does not know whether to be mad or laugh at Luffia. She has been known for her impatience to almost everything that happens that involves her. She will always insist in doing things at her own time.

"But I cannot wait to see Raftel and we will also visit Marco! I hope we can visit the other clans too!" Her eyes shined like a star, proving the excitement that has been building in her heart. She has been filled with thoughts about Raftel. For years since she was young, she knew Raftel though the stories of their parents, and right now, she can see if for herself. Who wouldn't be excited?

"Can't you just be patient? Robin will come sooner or later." Ann reasoned. She is excited, but she is calm, at least on the surface but deep inside her, she felt restless as well, more than Luffia could ever be as Ann's source of restlessness does not reside on the excitement of seeing Raftel, but about certain feelings she does not fully understand or refused to understand.

Luffia did not answer Ann but she keep on checking the window almost every second in hopes that Robin will somehow arrive. The twins just fell silent as they looked at their sister. There is nothing they could do to sate the excitement of their sister.

A knock from the door startled the three of them. Luffia's bright eyes shines even brightly as she dashed towards the front door. As Luffia opened the door, she instantly smiled as she saw Robin standing there, smiling as well.

"Robin!"

"Hello Luffia! You are as enthusiastic as always." Robin smiled brightly at the human in front of her.  
Luffia did not hesitate to grab Robin's hand and haul her inside the manor.

"Are we going to explore Raftel now? Can we go now? I can't wait!"

Robin could only chuckle at Luffia's mannerism. She never acted like a princess despite her status. She has been a human with no hesitation to act the way she wanted to and her straightforwardness made Robin liked her even more.

"We will, of course. Riding a carriage pulled by a Pegasi should be a good choice to explore the Raftel." Robin said.

"Ohh… Pegasi! I want to ride one!" Luffia began to imagine how it would feel to ride a Pegasus. In the human realm, carriages pulled by steed horses are considered to be of high status and of luxury. There are no such thing as flying in the human realm. They travel either by land or sea but in this world, they could fly and that itself is something they wanted to experience.

Hearing what Robin uttered, Ann couldn't help but think back towards her conversation with the High Prince of Ipraecia. She openly rejected him, refusing his good will. The action itself should be considered offending and by rights and authority the High Prince wields, he has the right to provide punishment towards Ann, but he did not.

Was he the one who provided the ride for the three of them? Ann shook that idea itself. It is highly impossible for him to put such efforts for mere human princesses. Why would he do such gestures anyways? The negation of such idea made Ann's mood sour for no clear reason at all.

"Where are you taking us today, Robin?" Sab curiously asked.

"There are many places that I could take you. Central Raftel should be explored at any time given the fact that you live in this manor with Chopper. He could take you to explore the Central. Today, however, I can take you first to Ipraecia since that is relatively close aside from that, I will be delivering the medicines Marco asked."

Robin explained. The structure the Raftel of today is like a cone. The tip of the cone is what they called Central Raftel.

Ipraecia resides East of Central Raftel while Beogia resides in the opposite direction. Vaelon is of the center.  
Sab only nodded. She and Ann have to move later to meet with the Peacekeeper in order to ask a favor. This matter was not opened to Luffia. They have to distract her enough so she and Ann can move about.

"Robin! You have arrived!" Chopper wore a white robe. He looked a little tired. This must have been due to his duties in making medicines.

"Chopper! Have you finished the medicines required?"

"Yes, I have. Wait for a moment, let me get it. I will have to trouble you in delivering it in my stead."

Robin can only laugh a little as she waved her hand in a manner to say that it is no trouble for her.  
As soon as Chopper gave the medicine, Luffia began pestering Robin that she wanted all of them to leave right at this moment.

Robin abides to Luffia's request. As they walked out of the manor, the carriage is quite big, two horses with wings are tied to pull the carriage.

Luffia eyes, upon seeing the carriage, grew brighter than stars. She almost can't believe what she is seeing in front of her. The Brown Pegasi's bodies are sturdier than the mightiest horses the Human Realm had.  
Sab felt amazed as well. The majestic aura from these creatures is something that they can't easily get used to.

Ann on the other hand forced herself not to react too much but given the sight in front of them, it is hard to do so.

Seeing the amazed expressions from the three princesses, Robin chuckled as she said: "Come, there are a lot of things that can be seen."

The three of them still felt the want to stare at the Pegasi but they reluctantly went inside the carriage. As soon as they are inside, Robin instructed the Pegasi to bring them to Ipraecia. Even without a coachman, the

Pegasi are smart creatures that can understand the language of everyone in Raftel.

The three of them felt the carriage started to run in a decent speed. As they started to look outside the window, they saw how they are starting to leave the ground.  
Midair, they saw the majestic view of the Raftel. The scenery beat all the scenery they have witnessed in human realm.

As the carriage sped up, they saw floating islands quite clearly. In the midst of the clouds, they saw flying creatures. Some of them hover over the shining sun, shading the bright rays.  
All three of them can't help but laugh.

"There are far more things you haven't seen. I am sure, you all will come to love them." Robin said.

"Aside from the three kingdoms, are there any places in Raftel that we could visit?" Sab curiously asked. She hesitated in asking about this but as she think about it, she need more information in case something might befall them.

"There are certainly many places that cannot be explored, forbidden. It would be best to take note of avoiding these places for your safety. Even the natives of Raftel do not dare go to places. It would be best to remember these places."

The twins paid attention to Robin while Luffia only gazed at her for a while before diverting her gaze to the window. She did not show any interest towards to what Robin wants to say.

"Raftel has been standing for countless years. The structure of government had changed ever since the disappearance of the other three kingdoms. Valleys of Xavaria, that place is like a sacred place for everyone. A memoir of what Raftel used to be. Once a year, everyone will visit the valley itself. Aside from those, we have the Purgatory."

"Purgatory?" Ann asked. The name itself sounds terrifyingly dangerous.

"Yes. It is a prison for all that has been sentenced with banishment from Raftel. You can't go Purgatory as only the High Princes and the peacekeeper along with a few Commanders have access to it." The twins only nodded in acknowledgement. They are engraved with a few questions but neither of them asked.

Robin continued to give them the general idea about Raftel.

"Aside from the clans and creatures in land and air, we also have underwater creatures." The moment the word 'underwater creatures' graced Luffia's ear, she began to pay attention to Robin's words.

"There is also a small kingdom consists of underwater creatures that live there. Mermaids, Fishmen, underwater beasts, those are just a few creatures that live underwater."

"Will we be able to visit the kingdom underwater?" Luffia suddenly asked.

"Of course. All you have to do is ask the one of the High Prince, and that can be arranged immediately." As she said this, Robin's eyes graced in front of Ann, giving her pressure. She also stared towards Sab then to Luffia. The gesture implicates how she is referring to the three of them personally asking the High Princes.

Luffia could only stare with question to Robin. After a couple of seconds, she nodded, as if understanding what she meant.

"I see. So if we ask Marco or Zoro or that redhaired prince, then we can go?"

Robin felt amused how Luffia did not know the name of the High Prince of Beogia.

"Yes."

Luffia smiled brightly as she thought of Zoro. She have to ask him next time she sees him!

After a moment, they have seen a huge white and blue palace situated near a mountain. It is a circular palace that has a waterfall in the middle of it. The structure is beautiful itself.

"Woah! What a huge waterfall! Do you think we could swim in the middle?" Luffia began to think of jumping from the carriage down to the waterfall to see if she can truly swim in the middle of it.

"It must be like a bottomless waterfall. If you jump in the middle, you might die and there is no guarantee if the bottom is safe at all. There might be beasts that could eat you in a blink of an eye." Sab reasoned to Luffia. She knew how her sister's mind works. Whatever adventure she can think of, she will do it not unless you will reprimand her which happens everytime for the twins. Reprimanding her was almost a requirement to them.

"Eh? Really?" Luffia felt disappointed.

"Are we going to the palace?" Ann asked with a small worry. She would like to avoid encounters with Marco as much as possible.

"Yes. The first place we have to visit in every kingdom in Raftel has to be the palace grounds of Ipraecia."

"Don't they have restrictions towards who can enter?" Sab asked. This should be logical. Any royalty will have to make sure that there is a security towards the Royal Family.

Hearing the inquiries, Robin can't help but chuckle as she thought of the differences between Raftel and the Human Realm.

"There are restricted areas, but those areas are in the innermost parts of the palace. Most of the place, Commanders and some residence can enter as they like. No one will dare to cause such troubles because they will regret it for sure. Despite having a free entrance to the natives of Raftel, not one would be willing to go inside and explore. They have that discipline and they know of such actions."

"So, anyone can go but they chose not to do so casually." Sab can now realize the difference between the culture and manners of Humans in contrast to the residents of Raftel.

They all fell silent as they are now approaching the grounds. As the nearby residents saw the approaching carriage, they all felt curious towards it. As soon as the carriage hit the grounds, Robin immediately stepped out of the carriage followed by the three princesses.

The whispers and curious stares grew intense as they recognized the visitors. Everyone nearby looked towards the Commanders standing near the gate, waiting for the visitors.

As soon as Robin's eyes spotted Thatch and Izou, she instantly smiled. She has a good relationship towards the Commanders of Ipraecia and Vaelon while she maintained a civil relationship with the authorities of Beogia.

"Robin! It is good you have brought the princesses!" Thatch exclaimed happily, greeting the newcomers.  
The sisters looked towards the Commanders. They are familiar with the two of them, after all, they were the ones who gave them accommodation when they were first brought to the Central Palace.

"We would like to trouble the two of you to accompany us in exploring the palace." Robin said.

"There is no such thing as trouble for us especially in letting the princesses explore the palace! After all, they are more than welcome here." Izou uttered while directly looking at Ann. Ann shivered as Izou's eyes landed on hers. The way Izou uttered those words, it is as if it was meant for Ann herself.  
She looked away, afraid of interpreting the words itself. Sab sensed the distress in Ann. Sab has been further observing Ann and she knew how her twin sister is trying to distance herself from the people of Ipraecia, especially Marco while Luffia has never been bothered and kept being friendly regardless of where the person came from.

"Are you going to prepare banquet for us? What foods will you prepare?" Luffia never bothered herself for formalities and pleasantries and asked straight what her mind has.

Thatch looked towards Luffia and a smile appeared in his lips.

"Of course! I will personally prepare a food for the three of you!" Thatch might be a Commander in Ipraecia but he himself is the Head of Kitchen and personally manages the food in the palace.  
His answer brought satisfaction to Luffia. "Great! When do we start the banquet?" She cannot wait to taste the foods available in Raftel.

"Luffia, we are here to see the palace, not to ask for a banquet." Sab needed to remind her younger sister of good manners and right conduct which Luffia clearly lacks.

"Oh, it is quite alright, Princess Sab. We will all let you see the palace and afterwards, we will arrange the banquet for all of us to share." Thatch said and starts leading them inside the palace grounds. The residents can only stare at the humans with curiosity. The guards also stared at the humans with deeper curiosity. Why would the known Commanders such as Thatch and Izou would go to such troubles just to welcome these guests?

"First, we will show you the training grounds. You might not be too interested in such rowdy place, but that is the nearest place we can go before we explore the other places." Thatch said as they led them towards the training grounds.

"You train soldiers? Is that necessary? They all have superpowers, aren't they?" Sab can't stop herself from asking. It is a known fact that Raftel residents have a natural capability to fight most especially the beasts. They have innate fighting capability.

"That is true, they have fighting capabilities based on their instincts but we all strive for greater improvements for ourselves. You'll see once we get there." Thatch said as he walked in front.

"Hey Thatch, where's Marco?" Luffia curiously asked. She likes Marco and his hair and she feels like Marco welcomes them.  
Ann lightly sent a glare towards her sister for mentioning the man she does not want to encounter.

"He will join us later. He is just attending some matters, but you do not have to worry, he will definitely join us. How could he ever miss such event?" Ann shivered once more. Although Izou answered Luffia's question, the words were said as if it was meant for Ann to hear. It is as of Izou is trying to tell Ann something and she is not comfortable with it. She is curious, but she is also in doubt to ask about the meaning behind her smiles and words.  
As soon as they arrived in the training grounds, they saw a huge field, even larger than their training grounds in Cresta. It contains different areas where different creatures train. Swordsmanship, Spear handling, different marksmanship.

"Almost all of the residents in Raftel uses different weapons despite the fact that they can use their innate abilities. Usage of weapon can help their attacks increase."

"Oh, just like Zoro!" Luffia exclaimed. She remembered how Zoro wields three swords despite being a dragon prince himself.  
Thatch and Izou looked at Luffia with curiosity. She spoke as if she knew Zoro well.

"Yes, Zoro – the High Prince of Vaelon is famous for his swords. He is the only one in Raftel, or even in Human Realm that can wield three swords at once." Thatch said with a tone of admiration. He too, uses a sword as a weapon, but he knew that his sword handling techniques is not enough to be compared to Zoro's.  
"The only ones who does not wield weapons are Kidd and Marco. They mostly use bare hands." Izou added. They all nodded.  
After visiting the training grounds, they went straight to the main Hall of the Palace. It is spacious as they initially thought. It can fit thousands of humans if they may so themselves but with different sizes of the creatures living in Raftel, who knows how many can fit in the hall itself.

"We will go to the library and afterwards, we will stay in the garden while helping ourselves with snacks as we wait for the banquet." Izou said.

"I will ensure to prepare the best food you can have." Thatch smiled towards the three of them.

"Their library is quite large, full of books that contains most of the history of Raftel. Of course, it is not quite large as the library in the Central Palace." Robin muttered. She would add information whenever necessary. The three of them would just nod at her, grateful for providing information.

The interior design of the palace is quite magnificent. It is quite different than the design of the Central Palace. This palace is full of light colors, mostly cyan, blues with touches of yellow and white. It is quite relaxing and pleasing to the eyes. There are paintings in the wall that looks familiar to Ann.  
The painting is quite large. The scenery is familiar to Ann. There is a mystique falls that looks as bewitching as it was when she saw it in her dreams – registered in her mind over and over again. Her heart started to raise as that particular dream once again invaded her mind.

She tried to shake it – for how many times as she could count, but to no success. She might have shook it for a moment but she knew it will keep coming back over and over again without her permission. Her, staying in this place only brings those dreams back. The more she denies it, the more it will insists on coming back to her mind.

"Quite beautiful, isn't it?" Ann looked at the person beside her. It was Izou. Ann felt even more uncomfortable as this creature's gaze seems to be telling her something.  
Izou looked at Ann with a hint of smile.

"Marco painted it himself." Ann fought the will to gasp at the mention of his name. Ann denies whatever is starting in her heart. Whatever it is, she does not want to find out. She is in no position to do so and she does not have the pleasure in finding out about whatever is starting in her mind nor in her heart.

"Is that so? I don't care." Ann said as she stepped away from Izou and joined her sisters who were busy talking with Robin and Thatch.

Izou followed Ann with her gaze. A smile graced her lips as she studies Ann. "Does not care, huh?" she murmured.

The tour went on for about half hour then, they were brought to the gardens. As soon as they were in the gardens, Ann sensed familiarity in the place itself, as if she came home. She slightly gasped as she sensed another thing – a gaze that most likely belong to the person she wants to avoid.

"Marco!" Luffia called out. Instantly, Ann looked towards the direction Luffia is looking, and there, she saw a handsome man.  
His blue eyes, as blue as the sky shines brightly as he saw the woman he has been looking for. Shame, she looked at him as if he is the most irritating man she has ever seen in her life.

"It is good to have you here in the palace, yoi." Marco smiled towards Robin then to the three princesses. Luffia smiled widely towards Marco. She likes Marco while Sab smiled at him as well.

The younger twin knew that Marco is not against them and for whatever reason, she sensed that there is something – a sort of connection towards Marco. She can't point it specifically but whenever Marco looks towards Ann, there is something amidst those bored looking eyes.

Ann did not smile, instead just nod towards at him as a form of respect and looked away. She cannot bear to look at him directly in the eyes. Those beautiful eyes are drowning her with feelings that she is afraid she cannot control. Ann hated things she could do nothing about.

"Marco, are we having a banquet now?" Luffia never knew the meaning of proper curtsy despite being a Royalty herself. It is a good thing for them that Marco does not mind lest they might find themselves thrown away for being improper and impolite.

"We will once it is ready. For the meantime, we can relax for the meantime." Marco answered Luffia's question and smiled towards her. He then led all of them towards the small round table that can accommodate all of them.

Thatch and Izou sat next to each other. Sab sat on Izou's right while right next to Sab is Luffia. After Luffia is Ann then Marco. And next to Marco is Robin.  
In a close proximity with her, Marco felt his feelings intensified. Her smell is as fragrant as the first time he ever met her.

"How was your stay in Central Raftel so far, yoi?" Marco asked.

"It's been good. Chopper is keeping us well fed." Sab said making a little humor out of her words. But she knew too well that it might be as peaceful as it is now, but who knows how long it will last.

"That's good to hear. You are more than welcome to visit the palace at your leisure. Our doors will always be open for the three of you."

Ann did not say a word as she slowly sipped her tea that was prepared in the table. She kept her silence. What could she even say at this time?

"If you don't mind me asking, you humans also call this gathering as tea ceremony, am I correct?" Izou has been curious of the traditions of human races. Books might have been provided to them to educate the creatures of Raftel about the humans yet she knew too well that the books might not have spoken the whole truth and it will be better to ask humans themselves.

"Tea ceremonies are so boring. It has so many nobilities and all people talk about are nonsense things." Luffia answered as she reminisce those moments she was forced to sit with different princesses and nobilities only to listen to them gossip about prospects in men that she could never understand.

"Human races can be vile and very traditional. We are no exemptions to that culture, as much as we hate it, we are forced to gauge in engagements that we hated." Sab answered. She remembered how many men are trying to catch her attention in order to build a good relationship with their family.

"Correct me if I am wrong, shouldn't you three be married already? As what I know, humans, especially the royalties are married off at the age of 18. You are royalties and are way past your coming of age." The three humans fell silent as quietly, they looked at each other then towards Izou.  
There was a relatively awkward silence that was broken by the chuckle from Robin's lips.

"It seems that the Cresta Royal Family does not abide to traditions of Human Realm." She said. She might have guessed the reason why the three of them are still not married despite being old enough to be married off towards princes and royalties.

"Why would we follow some customs only to suffer from it?" Ann grumbled. She hated the traditions that some Royal Families do. Arranged Marriages were a hateful custom that she never wanted to abide. She never thought of marrying someone out of spite or customs. She cannot stand men's ego either.

"It seems to be a good choice, yoi." Marco can't help but utter. He could not imagine how he would react if he were to find that Ann is set to marry someone else. The thought itself is unthinkable and be as it may, his calm demeanor might

Ann looked towards Marco – yet again, she was almost caught in the deepness of that blue eyes of his. She frowned at him and looked away.

Sab noticed this. She noticed how Marco provides attention towards Ann, however subtle he is. Sab did not utter any questions nor words about the things she noticed. She could be wrong for all she knows.

"Regardless of how Cresta is not following the customs, I am sure that there are families who would desire the hands of the princesses." Robin uttered while smiling towards the princesses. She amused herself by looking at the expressions of peoples around her. She has a high perception of people's expressions and Marco might not openly admit it, but his eyes say otherwise.

"There are numerous men trying to woo Ann since she is the eldest. They even sent her lots of gifts just to get her hand for marriage." Luffia said. She is reminiscing about the times when those gifts were used to buy a lot of meat for them which makes her incredibly grateful for Ann's suitors.

As soon as he heard her words, Marco's face became stern. Creatures like them are territorial. What was identified as theirs will always be theirs and only death will severe that connection and regardless of who dares to challenge them, they will ensure that they have the power to protect it. Marco is no different; he is even more territorial, especially now that he have found what he had been looking for all these years.

"That's quite expected. Ann's beauty is out of this world, almost like an Angel descended from the heavens." Thatch noted. He spoke of the truth. The sisters' beauty is famous all over the Human Realm and they have lost count of how many men dared to capture their hearts.

A snort was heard from Sab and she spoke:

"Don't let the looks speak for itself. She might have an Angelic face, but her attitude is more of a devil itself."

Luffia laughed as they saw how Ann's facial expression turned sour the moment Luffia laughed at what Sab mentioned.

"Can you please not talk about me like I am not present?" She spat towards the group but none of them took her words seriously.

After they spent a time in the gardens, the banquet has been prepared and they moved in the hall for the banquet itself. Sab and Ann reminded Luffia not to eat too much to avoid scaring the people. In normal dinners in the Cresta Palace, they eat almost like a Viking and Gluttons. In attending banquets and parties, they would restrict themselves as to not offend the host.

"Your delicacies are delicious, I love them. Not like Sanji's but still I love them." At the mention of that name, the sisters fell silent. They were reminded of the people left in the palace. That includes Sanji – one of the Royal chefs and friends. He is also one of the kingdom's best fighters. During the invasion, they have not heard anything from him nor from their friends since the king and queen ordered them to flee.

What could have become of their friends now? Their people?

They have all sensed the heavy atmosphere from the sisters. They sympathize on their situation but there is nothing they could do for now.  
The banquet ended a little early as the sisters will have to resume some matters.

"Robin? Would you mind if we leave Luffia to you for a moment? There are some things we still need to discuss with Chopper." Sab asked. They trusted Robin and they knew she will take care of Luffia for the meantime as they take care of some matters they can't show to Luffia.

She took the guess and caught on what the twins are trying to do.

"Of course. I will be taking care of her. You do not have to worry, but allow me to ask you two this: Do you think it is necessary to hide things from Luffia?"

"We can't be certain of things that we will find out. We are afraid that if we find something that will hurt her, we might not be able to calm her down." Ann answered. She knew the extent of their situation and the results of what they are about to do might not be pleasant, regardless; they still have to try and persevere.

"I understand. I will be taking care of her for now. You can take the carriage back. I will be asking Marco for a ride as we go back to Chopper's manor."

Sab and Ann nodded, both are grateful towards the concern Robin shows.

"Can you make that meal again? The one that you put a fish on?" Luffia is currently conversing with Thatch. They seem to found a good topic that interests both of them.

"Definitely. If I were to try new delicacies, I will let you taste them and let you be the judge of it." Thatch became excited as to find someone that is willing to taste his experiments.  
"Luffia!" Sab called Luffia out. She looked towards Thatch and excused herself to see her sisters.

"What is it? Are we going to another palace for another banquet?" Her bright smile seems to be making the mood lighter.

"No. Uhm, we have to see Chopper for some matters. You and Robin can continue the seeing different places here." Sab answered.

"Oh." That word escaped from Luffia's lips. She did not utter any more words but just nodded. Ann and Sab is not sure what exactly is going on through her head right now as her expression speaks nothing but blankness almost profoundly deep.

"We will see you at the manor." Ann said. "Just enjoy more delicacies that they can offer."

Luffia nodded.

A moment later, they all bid their appreciation towards Marco and the other Commanders.

"We thank you for the hospitality that you provided to us." Ann bowed a little towards them.

"No need to be so formal. You are always welcome here, yoi." Ann did not answer Marco's words but she strongly felt his sincerity and there is this unexplainable feeling inside her telling her to believe it.  
As soon as they were done bidding their goodbyes, Sab and Ann took the carriage back to the Manor.  
The moment the carriage started to life through the air, Luffia uttered these words: "They are hiding something from me."

Robin looked at her with a small smile. It seems Luffia is not as innocent and naïve as she looks.  
"Regardless of whatever it is, I am sure they will tell me when the time comes."

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Soon, the twins found themselves in front of the Central Palace along with Chopper. They revealed very troubled expressions as they started to walk towards the huge gates.  
"He will grant you this request that I am certain of." Chopper assured them. Little did he know that the troubled expressions they are nothing to do with the granted request but rather the results they might get.  
Are their parents still alive? What happened to them? They are both afraid to find out but at the same time, they have to be strong enough to know. This information is needed as they vowed to take their kingdom back.

They were granted an audience with the Peacekeeper and immediately took the route to his chamber. The doors were enormous, as they had expected.

"Come in." The loud and firm voice resonated, signaling them to go inside. Chopper did not show any hint of nervousness at all. He is quite used to the Peacekeeper but the same could not be said to the twins. They hardly knew this giant and what they are about to ask is not as simple as asking for food.

They exhaled and tried to keep themselves calm – as much as they can. As they entered the chamber, they saw the Peacekeeper comfortably lying on his enormous bed while drinking a cup of Sake. A hint of smile appeared in his eyes as he looked at the twins.

"Have you finished your sightseeing?" He asked.  
Sab and Ann shook their heads.

"We visited the Ipreacian Palace." Ann answered. Unlike before, her tone seems to be a little civilized, not overbearing and rude.

"Oh? You did not stay for too long then? Have you visited the other places? Beogia, perhaps?" Whitebeard looked at Sab as he spoke of the Beogia – kingdom of Berserkers.

"No, but we will. Tomorrow." She said. They did not have any plans on going to that place as they knew the hostility of Beogian creatures towards humans – towards them.

"I see. I do not see the youngest one."

"She stayed in Ipraecia with Robin to explore the place." Sab answered. "We came here to ask a request, sire."

"I have told them that there is a way for them to know of the situation of their parents through you." Chopper added. Whitebeard fell silent for a moment. The silence made the twins felt more nervous as it is a possibility that Whitebeard might reject their request. The twins are prepared for a bargain if that may come to that point.

"I can help you with your request, but are you prepared for whatever results you might get?" Whitebeard knew too well the ways of war. It might have been centuries since he has experienced it himself, but he knew too well how humans work their ways through hostages most especially the leaders of the opposing party.  
Tortures beyond belief can happen and in this case, the possibility of them being tortured is high and the worst case, they might be dead.

"We will bear it." Ann looked straight towards Whitebeard, baring her firm resolution. Whitebeard can only nod. They really are Roger's daughters, no doubt.

"Alright. Come with me." Whitebeard stood and started walking towards a door to the left side of the chamber. As he opened the door, it looked like a room for gatherings of leaders. The map is right on the table.

"Please, take your seat." They all followed what Whitebeard said. They all seated and he began to concentrate. White light appeared in his hands. The light glows as it reflected in the wall.  
The twins grew nervous as images started to form in the walls. They gasped as they saw the enemies occupying the Royal Capital. They saw how they are trying to suppress their people and hurt those who dared to fight back.  
Ann clenched her fists. They are unforgivable. She vowed that she will make them pay for whatever crimes they have committed against their people and their kingdom. They will not go unpunished.

The images started to tremble a little as it brought them to the place that the twins are familiar with – the Dungeon. They held their breaths for a long time. For years that they had been in the palace, they have visited the dungeon for countless times. They would talk to the prisoners themselves and explored its parts.  
They are often scolded for playing in the dungeon but they still go regardless of whatever the elders said. The image started to darken.

"The princesses are gone. The hostages are dead. We all need to wait for our leader's next move." A man's hoarse voice was heard. The princesses tried to control their emotions. The word dead resonated in their heads. Tears started to fall as they continue to listen to the conversation in the dungeon.

"The Cresta Royal Family will have no heirs from here on out. Such a pity to lose such beautiful princesses. Their parents must be grieving in hell!"  
They all laughed at the predicament of what Cresta has become.

"W-Where are our parents?" Sab asked. Tears have already fallen. She can't control it any longer.  
A sigh escaped from Whitebeard. This is the hardest part of all.  
"I am sorry child. I cannot sense them any longer. I cannot trace Roger's presence at all."

As Ann heard those words, she violently shook her head as if refusing to believe what was mentioned. This is not right. It shouldn't happen this way. They are not supposed to be… dead.

"C-Can you show us our enemies?" Ann bravely asked. She at least wanted to see who killed their parents. She wanted to memorize and ingrained in her mind the face of the person they must kill in order to avenge their parents.

"I cannot exactly point it out as I do not know this person, but let me try."

The scene changed once more and it brought them to a familiar place, the Throne room. It drastically changed over the days that they are gone. The usual bright colors were changed with blood red color, as if some demon is residing in the palace itself.

"This cannot be good." Whitebeard said. His facial expression revealed a slight frown as he tried to ponder on the Throne room of the palace. There was a man sitting behind the glim-lit throne room that used to be glowing. A tall and muscular man sat on the throne as if he made himself king. They all expected to see the man's face, but instead, the image just stayed as it is.

"There is a powerful Dark Magician working behind this. I cannot probe any further."

Ann and Sab did not say anything. The purple markings that seem to be a tattoo is far more than enough for them to remember the man. That tattoo in the man's shoulder blades was engraved in the twins' minds.

'You will pay for this, a hundred times over if need be.'

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Night came along, the moods of the twins did not turn for the better. Their minds are full of grief upon the discovery of their parents' death. Luffia stayed silent and further observed their behavior. They smiled but their smiles did not reach their eyes at all. Luffia is no fool. She can sense that there is something bothering her sisters but despite that, she did not dare to ask.  
Maybe because she is also afraid to know… Maybe because she can also feel that whatever is bothering them might also bother her more than they ever felt it.

"Would you like to visit Vaeon tomorrow? I am sure Zoro will accommodate our visit." Chopper said. They are currently dining. Normally, their dinner will be lively as the sisters will try to steal food from one another, and sometimes, steal from Chopper but right now, the atmosphere is so heavy that it is almost unbreakable.

Chopper's suggestion tool Luffia's attention.

"Aren't we supposed to visit Beogia first?" Her question broke the twins out of their stupor as they looked towards Luffia. She asked innocently as if the question does not bring any huge demise at them.

"Luffia, Beogia is dangerous. They are hostile towards us. We can't risk it." Ann scolded her. Even if they were invited personally by the High Prince, they might not be willing to go as that might meant demise for the three of them. They can't risk their lives, not when they still have to take revenge for their kingdom.

"What? How disappointing. I would love to see their palace. Maybe they will give us banquet as well just like Marco."

The twins looked at one another then towards Chopper. They communicated in their eyes. They can't explain openly to Luffia of the dangers that might come in visiting the den of Berserkers.  
"We can visit the place after we visited Vaelon." Sab promised. Ann gave Sab a look of disbelief. She is the most reasonable one out of the three and she should know the best that promising Luffia of such things will render them unable to deny her of request.  
Sab just shrugged her shoulders at Ann. In all honesty, she also does not know why she spoke of such promise. It is just deep in her heart, she does not find Beogia dangerous at all. As her thought run through that line, the image of the tall red haired High Prince invaded her mind. She remembered those reddish brown eyes staring deep in her soul, almost making her quiver.

The scene in the forest played in her mind for how many times. She could not forget it. It is as if she was bewitched by his appearance, his wildness and his fearsome impact.

She shook her head and tried to erase those thoughts again. There is no point in further thinking of unnecessary thoughts. There are more things that needed her attention.  
After the dinner, they all retired in their rooms. Despite having a big manor, the three sisters chose to stay in one room for tonight. The huge bed can fit 4 people at most.  
There is a silence engulfing the room until Luffia broke it.  
"Ann, Sab… Would you be telling me if something important happens?"  
The questions jolted the twins. How could they tell her? Could she even take it? The twins knew that Luffia has been the center of the family. She keeps everything lively and joyous. She was the closest to their Dad and hearing that they are dead might break her apart.

"Whatever we do, it is for the best." Sab said as she looked at their youngest sister.  
"We have to be stronger. We will take back what is ours and get revenge for all of this." Ann swore. Right now, there is no definite way on how they could do it, but soon they will. They need to get stronger and gather all of their allies to fight alongside them.

"We will." Luffia agreed. They soon drifted to sleep with vows of getting stronger.

As the morning came, Luffia bombarded them with questions of when they will visit Vaelon.

"I want to see the den of dragons!" She exclaimed. Her voice is as loud as it could get, irritating Ann and Sab.

"You will see it when we get there." Sab muttered. Luffia is as energetic as always, asking to do things. She cannot sit still for more than 5 minutes. The next thing you will notice, she is out doing anything she wanted to do. Such a free willed girl.

"When? Chopper! Are the den of dragons amazing? What does it look like? Do they look savage? Monstrous?" Luffia started to bother Chopper.

"They are huge beasts! Zoro in his full transformation is the largest of them all. A green dragon."

"Really? But he can transform some of his body parts into a dragon. His dragon wings in his human form are amazing and wicked!"

As they ponder on her words, they frowned.

"How do you know about his dragon wings in human form?" Chopper curiously asked.

"Oh, I asked him to show it to me." The twins and Chopper looked towards Luffia in absolute wonderment.  
Chopper wonders how she managed to have Zoro agreed as it is very known how rarely he transform himself in front of anybody.  
"You asked him? Where did you see him? Luffia, what have you been doing?" Ann asked indignantly. Luffia does not know the danger that this might provide her.

"Oh, I saw him sleeping in the forest at Chopper's other house, then I asked him." Luffia said as if it the the most natural thing to do. They all stared at her with shocked expressions. The saying "Don't wake the sleeping dragon" is quite true and Chopper is certainly aware of that yet a sleeping Zoro being bothered by a human should not have happened. At worse, he might have snapped at her.  
But Luffia is not harmed.

"He had this huge dragon ink at his back. It is beautiful."

Chopper is even more amazed. Zoro never let others see that mark. The marking of someone who has a mate, yet he has none. It is an extensive topic for him and no one dared to point it out as they might risk the wrath of the High Prince.

They were about to ask more questions when all of the sudden, a blur white fog appeared in front of them and the image of Robin was seen.

"Whoah!" Luffia reacted, her eyes shine brightly upon seeing this image.

"Good morning everyone. I can see that you are in good spirits."

"Robin, are you going to come today? Are you going to show us around Vaelon?" Luffia could not wait to see the place itself. She is even more excited in seeing Vaelon. There is just something in that place that attracts her and she cannot wait but to see how it looks.

"Unfortunately not today. I have important matters to attend to. 3 Days from now, there will be a Feast of Fortune. The Peacekeeper is cordially inviting the three of you to attend as Honorary Guests of Raftel."

"Feast of Fortune? What is that?" Sab asked. This is the first time she have heard of such things. It was not mentioned in their parents' stories. Perhaps it was a new tradition?

"Chopper will explain everything to you. I apologize as I have somewhere I need to be. See you at the feast."

The image disappeared and they were left staring at Chopper, expecting a good explanation.

"The Feast of Fortune happens every three months. It is where we all celebrate a good hunting. We feast for the good Fortune the Raftel has experienced. It is a lively event in Raftel."

"Oh, like a banquet? That will be amazing! There will be tons of food to eat!"

"Of course. As honorary guests, you can sit with the Peacekeeper on his table."

Ann fell silent as she processed the information. After a few moments of silence, she spoke.

"We will not be attending the Feast of Fortune."  
Luffia looked at her in shock.

"Why?" the youngest asked.

"We are humans. Although we are treated as Honorary Guests by the Peacekeeper, the rest of the creatures think otherwise. It will be best not to go. We can't ask for trouble."  
Luffia frowned a little but she nodded. She understood what Ann is speaking of. They are strangers to this place, outsiders as what they were called by the others. They cannot openly show themselves and cause unnecessary trouble.

"We will just apologize to the Peacekeeper. I think he might understand our sentiments." Sab added. Chopper did not pursue any longer as he knew too well the consequences of their presence.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

The sisters spent the rest of the day inside the manor. They forbade Luffia in going out to explore the Central Forest. Instead, they used the Manor's backyard to do a couple of exercises to enhance their strength. For now, strength is important. Should the future comes wherein they need to go back to Cresta, they need to be strong in order to take back their kingdom.

Ann used the huge tree to initiate punches and some movements that she learned from their father. Aside from her fists, she uses a knife that was given to her by their mother.  
Sab on the other hand used a thin pipe. When they were children, all three of them uses pipe as a weapon. All of them can still use it but she is far more proficient in using a pipe compared to her sisters.  
Luffia on the other hand is comfortable in using her own body as a weapon. She started to train her unconditioned body as well as she noticed how her sisters are trying so hard to gain their strength back.  
Chopper had provided a strict reminder not to overwork themselves as that might affect their healing injuries. Despite of the reminder, the three sisters still continued to work harder in gaining their strength back. The sooner it is, the better.  
All their frustrations were forced out in their exercises. The day had passed with them still proceeding with their exercises. Dawn came and the sisters came to a stop to fix themselves.  
"Get yourselves fixed. The Commanders of Ipraecia have come to visit you." Chopper appeared at the backyard, carrying herbs in both hands as he announced the arrival of the Commanders.  
Upon hearing this, Luffia instantly smiled.

"Thatch and Izou are here?" She liked the Commanders. She felt that they can be good friends.

"Yes. They are all waiting for you in the receiving area."

"Luffia… Refrain from trusting just anyone." Ann reminded her. She does not like how her sister is too trusting. She is afraid that she might find herself in deep danger should she continue trusting everyone she meets.

"They can be trusted. They mean no harm to us." Luffia reasoned out. Ever since she was young, she could already feel people's intents and she can immediately tell if the person wanted to harm them or not. Her parents have called it innate instincts.

"Ann, I think we should try to be civilized with them. We owe our safety to them and it is best to avoid offending them." Sab said. There are no advantages in being hostile towards them and they certainly can't be too overfamiliar either.  
Ann only sighed but said nothing. They all continued inside the house and fixed themselves before gracing the Commanders their presences.  
They found Thatch and Izou having a good conversation with Chopper. As soon as they saw the sisters, they immediately graced them with a bright smile.

"Thatch! Izou! Did you come here to give us more food?" Luffia eagerly asked. She never hesitated in asking such a crude question.

"Hahaha. Do not worry; I brought food here since I know how a glutton you can be."

"What are you doing here?" Ann's hostility cannot be hidden. She looked suspicious and guarded towards the two Commanders. Despite her crude question, Izou and Thatch still managed to smile towards her. Izou made Ann uncomfortable. Her gaze makes it look like she can see every thought and feelings Ann had.

"Why, we are visiting you of course. Dear, it will not be an advantage for you if you just stay in this manor for the duration of your stay here. We would like to be friends with you." Izou reasoned out.

Ann did not say anything. So Izou continued.

"We mean no harm and we swear that in the name of Xavaria." Swearing in the name of Xavaria is the most binding oath the creatures of Raftel can make. Even Ann is aware of such facts but it does not make everything seem easy.

"Luffia had told us stories when all of you are just children. You three were rascals as princesses, so it seems." Thatch let a teasing tone emerged from his voice. The twins looked at Luffia with a little redness in their faces.

They knew too well how Luffia can be exaggerating in her words and if she told their adventures to Thatch and Izou, that must mean they were aware of how unruly they are.

"She must have said too much." Sab said.

"Oh, I told them when we used to prank our Jii-chan. We always stick a glue on his fingers as he likes to pick on boogers in his nose!" Luffia burst into laughter upon remembering the old Garp being so furious at the princesses. The glue they used lasted for three days and Garp has been picking on his nose in those days.

Ann and Sab couldn't help but laugh a little upon remembering it. Now that they thought about it, they also missed Garp. Where was he now?

"What a brilliant move! I should have thought of such things! Making a fool out of Marco using those methods can be entertaining, don't you agree?" Thatch asked. He loved to make a fool out of Marco, though he was always caught, that does not make him stop doing it.

"Thatch, let me remind you, the last time you schemed against Marco, you were hanged upside down in a cold fire for three days." Izou muttered. Whilst entertaining to watch, she does not want to have Thatch undergo such things as it is embarrassment for herself as well.

"That was last time and I was alone since you do not want to help me. Now, I have them to help me out."

"Who said that we are helping you out? We never agreed to that." Sab said. They still do not have enough familiarity towards Marco to play jokes.

"I want to! I want to!" Luffia volunteered. She is not afraid of ant punishment at all.

"Luffia…"

"Ann, you should play part as well! I loved your prank ideas!" Luffia even invited Ann. Her mischief is way beyond Sab and Luffia. Her head is literally full if mischiefs which is why they were able to prank different people in Cresta.

"I am not stupid to do that." She said. She wanted to avoid Marco as much as possible. She does not like this lingering feelings any longer. The more she thinks of him, the more it grows.

"Why not? Marco will not get mad at you." Luffia reasoned out.

Thatch and Izou smiled knowingly. They interpreted the words deeper than it is. Luffia may seem to have said it casually, but in truth, Marco will not really get mad at her.

"No. I have so much to do rather than play pranks towards strangers." Ann snapped at Luffia but her sister just laughed at her.

"Before we forget, you three have to attend the Feast of Fortune in three days, We will not be taking no for an answer. You must attend." Izou said in a serious tone.

"We can't. There are creatures that are still hostile towards us. Wouldn't they feel furious if they see us in the Feast?" Sab reasoned out.

"They can't do anything. The Peacekeeper and the three High Princes have all consented for the three of you to stay here. Regardless of what they fell, they still have to follow the Royalties." Izou said. She did not add the fact that should there be anyone daring enough to hurt them, not to mention Whitebeard but Marco alone is enough to annihilate whoever will do it.

Marco will not let anything happen to these three, especially Ann. She held an important position in Marco's life, even though she is not aware of it. If Kidd were to make a move against the three princesses, then Marco is not afraid to go all out.

"We will see." Sab only answered. Ann did not say anything. She let Sab do the talking. For now, all she have to focus on is to gain strength. That is what she badly needed right now.

Thatch and Izou did not take too long. They just dropped by to see how the sisters are doing.

Once they were gone, Sab faced Ann.

"Befriending them can be beneficial. They might give us little help when the time comes that we take back Cresta." Luffia looked at Sab with a blank expression. Ann on the other hand stared in huge disbelief at her sister.

"Are you going to ask them to fight for us? They will never do it."

"I am not expecting them to do so. But they held huge advantage in terms of magic. They have capabilities that might help us. I am not so cruel as to ask them to fight our battle, but a little help and favor can be accepted. We have to be practical. Besides, Luffia already said that they mean no harm."

Sab's point is to gain favorable impressions to the Commanders. Their might come a time wherein they have to ask for small help.

"They will help us if we ask them." Luffia said. "Marco already told me that if there is anything he can help us with, he is willing to do so."

Sab only nodded, appreciating what Luffia said.

"At what price?" Ann asked. She knew too well, nothing comes free in this world. There must be a price to pay. The big question is if they can pay for it.

"Why would he ask something in return?" Luffia innocently asked at Ann.

Ann was taken aback by her words. She can't coherently form a sentence.

Seeing that there will be no progress in the conversation, Sab intervened.

"Let's get to bed. We still have to train tomorrow. We will talk about this tomorrow."

They all nodded and prepared to go to bed. Hoping that they will arrive at a certain conclusion…

===XXX===XXX===XXX==

 **AN:**

 **DAMN! IT HAS BEEN SO LONG GUYS… I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING…. CHRISTMAS IS UPCOMING AND I HAVE BEEN BUSY IN THE OFFICE.**

 **DROP A REVIEW IF YOU CAN.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Feast of Fortune

**Chapter 12 - Feast of Fortune**

 **AN: HEY THERE. THANKS FOR POINTING OUT THE MISTAKES. IT IS REALLY HARD TO KEEP THE WAY OF WRITING BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST. GRAMMATICAL ERRORS HAVE BEEN KNOWN EVER SINCE I STARTED WRITING AND FOR THOSE WHO ARE NEW READERS OF MY WORK, I AM QUITE LAZY IN READING WHAT I POST BEFORE PUBLISHING IT SO THERE ARE REALLY ERRORS SOMEWHERE.**

 **REGARDLESS, THANKS FOR LIKING THE STORY.**

Days have passed. The sisters never left the manor and instead continued to train harder. Slowly, they are gaining their strengths. They plan to continue in their training for the duration of their stay in Raftel. The twins never mentioned about their discovery to Luffia.

It is enough that they share the burden itself. Luffia does not deserve to know of such sad moments. She is the sun and if the sun turned dark, what were to become of them?

Raftel has been busy for the last three days in preparation for tonight's Feast of Fortune. All buzzing sounds were heard even from the children as they are required to attend the feast in Central Palace Grounds. Even Chopper has to help in the preparation.

"Are we really not going to attend the Feast of Fortune?" Luffia sadly asked. She wanted to go and see the celebration itself. She even promised that she will try her hardest to behave and not cause trouble for them yet Ann is not answering her, neither is Sab.

"Let's just stay here. I am sure they will understand." Sab said. Ann has been insistent in not going to the feast itself. Sab cannot force Ann to go.

The Feast of Fortune will start in the evening around 6 pm. The moon is high and full tonight and as per what Chopper said, it is the perfect night to celebrate Feast of Fortune.

"It is important since there are lot of creatures who will come of age and meet their mate. This is also a celebration of good hunting."

The sisters did not find it odd to have such traditions. Residents of Raftel are different than human. They find mate where humans find husband and wife as a social status. The marriage can be arranged and even if both parties does not love each other, families and status must come first.

Sunset came and he Feast of Fortune is about to start. Chopper have decided not to attend since the sisters are also not going.

From the distance, they heard a loud laughter from the creatures and the music seems lively. Luffia looked at the direction of the Central Palace Grounds and a feeling of longing can be seen in her eyes. She badly wanted to go there.

She haven't seen Thatch and Izou as well as Marco for the last three days.

She haven't seen Zoro as well. She wanted to know more about Raftel and the best way to do so is to befriend them.

In the balcony, the twins are also overlooking the direction of Central Palace Grounds.

In front of them, an image started to form. They wondered who is trying to communicate with them.

The image started to get clearer until they saw the face of smiling Whitebeard along with Thatch and Izou.

"Old man Whitebeard!" Luffia greeted happily. She likes seeing Whitebeard's moustache.

"Hello to the three of you. I just need to remind you that Feast of Fortune is about to start but I will delay that unless all of you, including Chopper attend."

Whitebeard immediately said.

"But - " Ann was about to protest but when Whitebeard looked at her with a soft expression, she lost the will to say anything anymore. There is something in Whitebeard's eyes that reminds her of their father. A fatherly tone that she missed.

"I will be saddened if you will not be present." He added.

Sab thought that they owe their safety to this man. He treated them well and he is personally requesting for them to attend.

"I told you, we will not be taking no for an answer." Izou looked as beautiful as ever in her lavender dress spoke.

The twins looked at each other then as they looked at Luffia, they saw how she is literally begging them to say yes. Her eyes started to water. She might not have uttered any words, but her eyes says it all.

Ann only sighed.

"Alright, we will go."

Luffia instantly jumped and hugged her sisters in happiness.

"Come on, it's about to start! We have to go now." She did not bother to say anything to Whitebeard, Izou and Thatch as she dragged her sisters inside the manor and shouted at Chopper – announcing that they will be attending the Feast of Fortune.

The image in the air vanished as they were now assured of the sisters' attendance to the Feast.

As Chopper heard what Luffia said, he immediately prepared himself to attend to the Feast. The sisters did not bother changing their usual clothes as they don't have much clothes to choose from. They left their palace with nothing except for their lives. What clothes the have now are provided by Chopper and they have nothing against it.

"We can walk to the Central Palace." Chopper said as they started to take the route to the Central Palace Grounds. As soon as they were out of the manor, they immediately heard the bell - signaling the start of the Feast of Fortune.

They heard many creatures cheering in laughter. It gets louder the nearer they get to the Palace Grounds. Ann started to get alert. she tried to sharpen her senses as they slowly approached the Palace Grounds.

The huge area were filled with tables full of food and delicacies. There were so many creatures present, more than that day when they tried to save Chopper. The Commanders sat together with the High Princes and the Peacekeeper.

As they approached closer, Chopper started to feel nervous as well as the laughter from the creatures present subsided and all eyes were on them. Luffia is the only one who does not feel anything at all. It seems invisible to her how the eyes were filled with mixes of hostility, curiosity and neutrality. She smiled as she saw how lively the Feast of Fortune was.

Sab tried to keep herself calm, but with the gazes they received, it is something hard to accomplish. As she observed, most of the women in the Feast wore dresses. They were the only ones who did not follow that tradition.

"I am glad you were able to make it to the Feast of Fortune. I was about to get worried that you will not take my invitation seriously." Whitebeard spoke out loud, announcing his invitation towards the humans. This silenced the whispers from the residents of Raftel.

"We thank the Peacekeeper for the invitation. It is such an honor to attend your Feast." Sab spoke out of respect. Regardless of the hostility they are receiving, they still need to show some respect towards the Royals of Raftel.

"Gurarara. Please have a seat and we will begin this Feast of Fortune!" Whitebeard gestured them to seat near the Commanders of Ipraecia. This basically invites them to seat together with the Royals. Upon seeing how majestic the Commanders looked, Sab felt the urge to go back to a corner.

Ann also felt that they do not belong in that table. Being invited is already enough and now, they were asked to sat together with the important figures of Raftel. She would like to avoid that as much as possible. She does not want to be attached to them. _To be attached to him..._

Luffia looked directly at Zoro and smiled widely at him. He kept this stoic face on him yet there is still a visible discomfort upon seeing Luffia.

"We don't think that is appropriate. We are not dressed accordingly. If we could just sit somewhere, I think that will suffice." Sab answered. As her eyes lingered on the Red Haired High Prince, she immediately felt as if her soul was being sucked on. She felt the urge to go closer to that force, but she tried as much as she can to avoid it no matter what.

"Dear, you should have told me! I could give you plenty to wear!" Izou exclaimed, urging them to come forwards. Luffia wanted to do so but she is just waiting for her sisters to make a move. Chopper looked at them and nodded. The invitation was openly sent, how can they refuse now?

The sisters started to take a step closer... As they stepped closer towards the Commanders, they did not expect something to happen.

The trees around them started to glow. Golden and Silver dusts started to flow in the air, mesmerizing everyone in the Palace Grounds. Even the sisters can't help but stare in amazement at the scenery. As the glowing lights started to glow brighter, they noticed magical creatures with golden wings.

"Pixies!" Luffia exclaimed as she recognized the creatures flying around them. There were dozens of Pixies flying above the sisters as if they were what they came for.

One pixie stopped before Ann and started to whisper something she could not understand but all she knows is the words the pixie were for her.

"Uh - What did she say?" Ann looked towards Chopper who was utterly shocked and mesmerized at the same time. Chopper was not able to answer so Ann turned towards her sisters only to find that they too were facing the same scenario as she does. Sab looked at Ann with a confused look as the pixies started to encircle around them, leaving trails of golden and silver dusts.

"Amazing!" Luffia was beyond amazed at seeing Pixies up close. they were an entity she also wanted to see and right now, they are in front of her. One Pixie stopped in front of her and giggles as it started to tell her something she could not understand. She does not care about it as she care more about their presence.

All eyes are on them. Amazement and shocked expressions could be seen in the eyes of creatures. Pixies rarely come out of their sanctuary. They were one of the last creatures closely associated with the Big Three of Magic. they have gone to hiding and only comes out as they felt like it and as of this moment, none of the residents of Raftel predicted this could happen.

One pixie whistled and surprisingly, more pixies have appeared in front of the three sisters. They all started to discuss something, afterwards they turn towards the three humans.

Dozens of Pixies started to encircle the three of them, showering them with magical dusts. The feeling felt heavenly and magical. They started to feel something different happening in them. Despite the strange feeling, they did not do anything against it. they embraced it fully.

The dust covering them have subsided and they have realized the changes thereafter.

Sab was the first to notice the changes. Her trousers were gone, her shirt was gone and her clothes are different and it was replaced with white and blue haltered strap dress. The dress was embedded with shinning dusts originating from the Pixies themselves. Her previously tied long blond hair was now flowing freely at her back. A silver colored diamonds decorating her hair.

Ann experienced the same. Her regular clothes were gone. It was replaced with light orange off shoulder dress. It was designed with white pearls, circling around her waist. There is a high slit beside her right thigh, exposing her legs. Her hair came undone. Her long wavy dark brown hair framed her angelic face as it was decorated with Pearls encircling the long mane.

Luffia looked curiously at herself. She tilted her head, wondering how her clothes have turned into a dress. It is a red strapless dress that cuts around half of her thighs and flows till the floor at her back. Her black long hair was decorated with flowers that seem to compliment her complexion.

The transformation of the three humans had everyone felt shock. They did not expect the Pixies to show themselves and grant a magical transformation to these humans. Never have they seen anything like this before.

"Wha-? where are my clothes?!" Ann exclaimed as she frowned at the dress she is wearing. She felt it odd enough to wear a dress as she is used to wear trousers. She glared at the Pixies for stealing her clothes.

The Pixie smiled at her as it produced almost a whispering sound - a language she is not familiar with.

"She says that it suits the occasion." Chopper said. He had calmed down from the amazement in watching the three sisters transformed.

"You can understand them?" Sab asked in curiosity.

"Yes, I can."

"Amazing!" Luffia exclaimed and she put her attention to the pixies around her opening her palm and coaxing any of them to land on it.

One pixie landed and smiled at her, afterwards, the Pixies all lined up together and formed another tornado of dusts creating a table glittering with silver and gold. The table was filled with delicacies befitting for royalties. The Pixies started to form a line of two, as if welcoming them in an entourage. They all shouted in a cheerful tone - a shout none of them can understand except for a very few creatures.

"Chopper?" The three sisters looked at Chopper, questioning him on what they should do. They have deduced that the Pixies have welcomed them, yet they need to be sure.

As the Healer looked at the three sisters, his eyes were filled with more amazement that it was before. He could not find a reason as why the Pixies have showed themselves and acted as such, but nevertheless, he conveyed the message.

"T-They said, Welcome to the Feast of Fortune, Your Highnesses."

No one could openly believe what happened, yet their eyes have seen it clearly. The princesses were now seated in the table prepared by the Pixies themselves. Pixies are noble entities, a free spirit and they never show themselves in the public, yet they have done so for the sake of welcoming the humans.

Many creatures have shown the look of interest towards the humans - along with curiosity. Some held animosity towards them.

"Such a marvelous welcome! Gurarara! We shall not delay any longer! We thank the gods of Raftel for a blessing all these months. A good union for the creatures and their respective mates, a well and progressive improvement for everyone. Let the Feast of Fortune begins!" Whitebeard openly announced.

The creatures of Raftel started to roar loudly, even the children started to roar, as loud as their voice allows them. The sisters does not know how to roar. Luffia attempted to imitate their roars - but she was stopped by Sab before she could even begin. The Pixies started to shower the whole Palace Grounds with silver and gold dusts - as part of the celebration.

The High Princes started to transform in their majestic Beast Form.

Marco's body started to glow in a mix of blue and golden yellow. His arms started to form into luminous blue wings. As soon as his transformation began, his body have transformed into pure flames. He flew to the sky, illuminating the whole Palace Ground with a bright Blue and Golden flames.

Kidd followed the transformation. He took his coat off and soon, his transformation began. His hands formed into claws, wings started to form at his back as the rest of his body turned bigger. He flapped his huge red and black wings lifting him in the air.

Zoro hesitantly began his transformation. He dislikes doing it in the public eye, but as a tradition, he did so. Green scales began to form on his skin, his form turned bigger as his hands turned to dragon claws, wings grew on his back and his entire body have turned massive.

The three High Princes flew above the Central Palace Grounds. All the creatures stared at them with amazement and respect at how powerful they are.

The Commanders have started to transform as well and followed the High Princes in the air. Many creatures started to transform and followed the three High Princes. The sight could be terrifying - beasts of different species flying above, roaring as loud as they could - yet the sisters found it beautiful, amazing and full of wonder. The tradition itself is rather foreign, but nonetheless, they found it interesting.

The loud roars continued for a duration of minutes, echoing to the deep corners of Raftel itself.

"I wonder if this is the noise we heard a long time ago?" Luffia asked rhetorically.

"It can be." Long ago, when they wonder around the Dark Forest, they have heard wild noises, rousing the curiosity in them. this might be the event that happened when they heard that noise.

As the ceremony ended, creatures started to flew down, transforming into their smaller forms. Luffia's smile is wide as it can be, as she directed her eyes towards Zoro's full dragon form.

Without a word, she stood from where she sat and walked towards Zoro who was transforming into his human form.

"Your Dragon Form is so wicked! I love it!"

"Glad to be of your entertainment." Zoro sarcastically said. Luffia could not detect the sarcasm in his words.

"You should have breathed fire! That would be great! Can you do that even if you are in human form?" She started asking questions.

"How can you even think I cannot breath fire in human form? Of course I can!" Zoro sounds offended at her question.

"Can you do it right now? That will look like a magic trick that I can only see in festivals. If you can breath fire, then you can cook meat for me." Zoro frowned at her. Why did this woman start to think that his fire is for cooking of meat? There must be something wrong with his senses upon feeling drawn to her as her personality is as opposite as it can be compared to his.

Zoro looked at her closely. No one can deny that she is a beauty. Her dark mesmerizing eyes that seems to stare at the deepest part of his soul. Her smile dazzles him to an exhilarating extent that he had to keep himself from dazing out.

"You are beyond annoying." Zoro calmly stated. She had laughed at him upon hearing these words. She was told of such things that she have been used to hearing it often times than not.

The sudden disappearance of Luffia alarmed Ann. She was not able to react accordingly as her attention shifted to other person. As embarrassing as it sounds, her attention was diverted to the beautiful blue and yellow light emanating from a certain blond High Prince.

She remembered that dream. The dream she had tried so hard to forget had played in her mind as she stares at those blue eyes of his. She looked away and as soon as she did, she saw Luffia next to the Green haired High Prince. She was alarmed as she knew her sister too well. She will annoy everyone she encounters. Ann was about to act when Sab stood from where she is and walked to Luffia's direction.

"Luffia..." Sab called out to her younger sister.

"Sab! Zoro can breath fire and cook meat!" Luffia exclaimed as if the connotation of Zoro cooking meat through his fire is an exhilarating as it sounds.

"Don't bother the High Prince." Sab gave Luffia a stern look of no appreciation. She knew too well how she annoys people around her.

"I am not annoying him! Isn't that right, Zoro?" Luffia looked towards Zoro with an expectant look from his bright dark eyes. He could only stare in hesitation as her eyes begged him to say otherwise.

Sab could only sigh as she dragged Luffia away from Zoro. As she did so, she chanced upon meeting Kidd's eyes. Her heart pounded fast upon seeing him staring deeply at her. She can't help but stare back at him. She could have stayed that way had it not for Luffia bumping on her shoulder, dragging her to their table.

The Feast of Fortune have started. Creatures have started to eat their fill in their own tables. Music have started to play, making the environment livelier. Disregarding the proper etiquette, Luffia started to dig in the food, with so much vigor comparable to the gluttonous creatures of Raftel. Chopper had started to follow Luffia's eating habbits, eating as fast as he could as if the food will go away if they were not fast enough.

Thatch urged Luffia to eat well. He had witnessed how she could eat and he likes how she enjoys the food. The twins had the audacity to watch their manners as the eyes are all on them.

"Oh my, can't she slow down?" One whispered question were heard from a woman not too far away from them. Women of Raftel produces a noble aura, an aura full of composure and eliteness.

Hearing this, Ann frowned. She does not like how they looked with disgust towards her youngest sister. She does not mind how they criticize her, but not her sisters - never her sisters.

Out of spite, she began to disregard her manners, choosing to eat with as much vigor as she could to match Luffia's.

The Commanders stared at the two princesses with utter shock. It wont be shocking if they were not humans, but they are and as far they knew, humans do not have the capability to eat like Vikings.

More whispers started to circle as they looked utterly surprised.

"Shhab, nyou don't want tyo heat?" Luffia asked, forgetting the manners aught that speaking while mouth is full is an etiquette not befitting of a princess.

"S-She does not have the courage to do so..." Ann looked at Sab with a look of challenge. Sab looked at her twin sister with a raised eyebrow. Her pride was hit in the center. She is a prideful princess and a challenge will always be accepted especially if it came from her sister and her rival.

Without saying anything, Sab grabbed the largest meat nearest her and started to eat it like a hungry wolf would. This sparked the usual food war between the three of them. Soon, piles of plates appeared like a tower. The sisters eat almost anything within their line of reach. As soon as the food vanished like magic, the Pixies started to add one food after the other.

"Gurarara. Like Father like daughters!" Whitebeard found a good amusement towards the three princesses. He is reminiscing the past where he used to spend time with Roger after a good fight.

Kidd can only stare at how these humans can eat so much. He thought that she will be a fragile human girl, yet this side of her that he is seeing is not unsightly but rather entertaining. He watched how she could eat with no manners unlike the other women of Raftel. A carefree spirit and competitive. As he drinks his alcohol, his eyes never left the blond princess and he is secretly wishing that she will win this unspoken match.

"I am betting the eldest one will win this!" One creature spoke.

"Oh, no. I think the blond princess will." Another one contradicted the other.

"The youngest one will prevail. Look at how fast she could eat. All of us can wonder where all those food go."

The sisters continued for a long while until the twins gave up, having consumed too much food in one go.

"Damn, she could eat like a hungry beast!" Sab muttered. Despite being with Luffia for so long, it could still amaze her how much she could eat.

"We are no match." Ann only gave up as her stomach had started to ache for consuming food that could have fed dozens of people.

Luffia laughed heartily as she continued to eat slowly seeing how her sisters gave up winning the competition.

"I told you I am unbeatable!"

"Amazing! You could plenty of food! Even I can't do that in one go." Haruta - one of the Commanders in Ipraecia have exclaimed. She felt that she is not a match against the sisters if the competition is about food.

"You should have seen Luffia eat at the palace. She almost ate the entire kitchen!" Thatch exclaimed. He is not annoyed that the kitchen have been emptied but he felt excited as there will be someone who agreed to eat the food he wanted to experiment on.

Upon hearing this, Sab and Ann looked at Luffia with a look of warning.

They have told her to behave, yet she did not. Behaving in the kitchen seems to be impossible for her.

"Quite amazing - it fits the Feast of Fortune, yoi." Marco said. "Let us all toast for more blessings and fortunate events to come!"

Marco raised his mug full of Raftel's best alcohol. It was soon followed by the High Princes, Whitebeard and the Commanders. As soon as they did so, everyone followed and raised their mugs accordingly. Even the sisters have to follow.

They all thought that the toast would have lifted all the spirits of everyone, but one creature spoke bluntly

"If I may say a word, your Highness?" All eyes have turned to a man of huge and muscular built. He is wearing an armor with furs decorating it indicating that he is someone from Beogia. Kidd instantly frowned at the man. He is not familiar with this man, but he could sense hostility leaking out from the roots of his words.

"Yes. Do you have anything to say, yoi?" Marco calmly asked. They are fair towards everyone and if they were to ask for a small word to speak their minds, Marco will not deny them of such request yet this creature's request, is full of hostility.

"Feast of Fortune is to celebrate the good fortune of Raftel - a blessing from the Holy Xavaria, yet here we are, celebrating a feast with wretched humans." He looked towards the three humans with killing intent. Ann immediately frowned at the man not too far away from them. Instinctively, she gripped of Luffia's arm as if to protect her.

Marco's eyes darkened. He does not like how this man is foolishly spreading his words, but he listened to him, yet his guard is alerted.

"I propose that we have to properly celebrate this Feast of Fortune."

"And what do you propose?" Zoro asked in a dark tone. His hands had reached for his swords on his waist.

The man calmly smiled, as if he was about to do the righteous thing for Raftel.

"there is one solutions for that, your Highnesses. And that is... to have them KILLED!" As soon as it was uttered, two fast creatures bolted out of nowhere, claws and weapons at their disposal, killing intent directed towards the direction of the humans.

Sab was the closest to the attackers, she was the first target.

The attackers viciously looked towards the blond human princess, ready to deliver the killing blow.

"SAB!" Ann and Luffia shouted. They were not able to react fast.

Sab was frozen in her seat. She watched how the sharp claws and sword pointing directly at her, getting closer and closer.

Seeing this happening so fast, Kidd's table shattered as he slammed his fists against it.

Sab only watched her doom getting closer when all of the sudden, a fast blur of black and red shot passed the very eyes of Sab and the next thing she noticed is the spill of blood on the ground.

The blood does not belong to Sab, but from the attackers own limbs.

"GRAAWR!" A loud roar bombarded the whole palace ground. The attackers only stared in horror upon realizing the creature in front of them. Everyone fell silent as everything happened so fast, no one was able to react what had happened. "Grrr!" A low snarl was heard from the beast standing in front of Sab.

She stared at the creature who effortlessly ripped the hands of the attackers and injured them heavily. Her heart pounded as he stared at the furry black and red huge creature that resembles a wolf but his built is larger and more savage.

The huge creature has a red ribbon tied to his neck and a clear letters can be read on it.

 _Achilles_

Sab could only gasp as the huge wolf turned to her and her initial thought has been confirmed. She could remember those eyes that held fierceness and gentleness all the same. She could remember the small wolf pup that follows her when she was a child. Who could have thought that the wolf pup would grow into something imaginable?

"Achilles..." She muttered. The wolf gave her a look that clearly states that he will protect her.

"Sab, are you alright?" Ann and Luffia immediately joined their sister to support her. "Is that...?" Ann looked at the huge wolf standing in front of them indicating the protection he is providing.

"Disgrace!" Whitebeard's shout echoed to the corners of the Palace is agitated and beyond furious at the men who tried to attack the three princesses.

"Send them to the dungeons!" Kidd shouted in fury. This shocked some of the creatures present, but nonetheless, they followed the High Prince's command. They forcefully dragged the three attackers towards the direction of the dungeon.

As soon as the attackers were gone, all eyes turned towards Sab who was almost killed and especially towards the huge wolf - the Wolf Lord himself.

Sab did not pay attention to their curious glances. Her eyes were focused to the huge creature right in front of her.

"Is that really you, Achilles?" she asked loud enough for everyone to hear. This shocked Kidd. How come she knows of Achilles?

Achilles walked closer to her. His eyes convey the same look he gave her more than a decade ago. Sab smiled.

"It is really you. You are not such a little one, are you?" she rubbed his neck and touched the ribbon she gave him a long time ago.

"Achilles? How did he grow so much?" Ann asked in utter disbelief. It has been more than a decade since they saw him and he has been a little wolf pup. Who could have thought that he will grow so huge that he can't be called a wolf.

Luffia stared at the huge figure of Achilles. Smile slowly graced her lips as she jumped, without a warning and exclaimed: "WOLFY!"

Luffia immediately hugged Achilles, causing the Wolf Lord to growl at the figure of Luffia.

Watching the scene, how the three humans interacted with Achilles, all have held curiosity in their eyes.

"You seem to be familiar with Achilles." Whietebeard curiously asked. This took Sab's attention. She looked at the Peacekeeper and honestly answered.

"I found him injured more than a decade ago. He was such a small wolf pup back then." She remembered that faithful day where she saw him stuck under the boulder, trying to escape. "I was just a child back then... " Her minds still cannot comprehend the reality of seeing Achilles after so many years.

"You even named him." Ann pointed out. Luffia is still adamant in letting Achilles go.

Memories started to come back, and Sab couldn't help but smile fondly.

Seeing this smile, Kidd can't help himself but stare at Sab. He could not completely believe what is happening, yet here they are. His mind wandered as she saw the spill of blood on the ground. That could have been her. That could have been her blood flowing right before his eyes and one late move from Achilles, she would have been dead by now.

The mere thought gripped Kidd's heart. Rage started to build and ripples from his energy can be felt in the near distance.

"Kidd..." Killer could only look at his High Prince.

Kidd did not say anything as he left the Palace Grounds and walked away. Soon, his Commanders followed him.

As Sab noticed him walking away, she could not help but stare at his retreating back. Why is he going away?

"This will not go unpunished!" Whitebeard loudly announced. "I sincerely apologize for this trauma. We will make sure that this will never happen again."

"It's okay! Wolfy saved Sab!" Luffia said. She is still hugging Achilles and refused to let go.

"It is not your fault. We should be the one to apologize." Sab knew the hostility cannot be hidden. She trailed off, eyes wandering back to the retreating for the the High Prince of Beogia...

Soon, Kidd found himself in the dungeons of Central Palace where the princesses' attackers are held. As soon as they saw their High Prince, they immediately showed a hope.

"Your Highness!" They all kneel in front of Kidd. The High Prince looked at them with a neutral expression, his eyes cannot be read.

Without saying a word, he opened the cell dungeon and walked inside. His Commanders followed him silently. The dimmed lit dungeon cell added quite a sinister atmosphere. It was quite eerie as Kidd stood there, watching the three Attackers with his Reddish brown eyes that seem to glow in the dark, like a predator watching its prey.

"We knew how you hated the humans, your Highness! We hate them too! They are wretched creatures that deserved to die like a maggot! I swear to Xavaria, once I get my chance out of this cell, I will rip that woman's throat out!" The leader of the three spoke, killing intent leaking out of his own words as his eyes flashes scenes of his claws ripping the humans apart.

"The blond human is lucky to have escaped, saved nonetheless. Lord Achilles saved her, defended her as if she is a Queen! I would have ripped her heart open and feed them to the Devils myself!" As soon as the words were uttered, the wounded attacker was not able to react at all. A flash of red blur approached him, gripping his neck high up in the air as he gasped for air. His eyes widened as he looked at his High Prince in question.

All he could see is an absolute hatred and killing intent leaking from Kidd. Soon, before he could utter a coherent question, his neck had been crushed by Kidd's claws. Blood spilled in the dungeon cell. The other two stared widely at their companion's corpse. - eyes wide and open as the neck gushes out blood, soiling the stoned floor.

"Your Highness! This - " The other wounded attacker had suddenly found himself pinned to the wall, high up in the air as claws gripped his neck. "H-have mercy! We did not k-know she was - " He was not able to finish the sentence. How could he? His throat has been ripped open, blood raining down on Kidd.

The leader of the three slowly backed away, as far as he could, away from the monster walking towards him. Kidd's appearance, the spill of blood from his prey soiling his hands, eyes shot dangerously, with sinister as he looked at his prey only portraying the message of death.

"Your Highness! We did not mean it! We were just told to do it!"

Kidd stopped in front of the man as he begged for mercy.

"Who asked you to do it?" He asked in a low, dangerous tone.

"It was someone . We were told that it will please you if we kill the humans!"

This took Kidd's attention. If there were someone behind these attacks, he needs to make sure that they will pay by having their blood soil the grounds and their throats ripped open.

"Who?"

"It's - Aarghh! Ggrahh!" A muffled shout came from the creature as darkness started to consume him until there was no life left of him.

Kidd frowned at the dead body.

"This is much deeper than we all thought it is." A voice resonated from nearby. It was a familiar voice and Kidd is not surprised to identify it as Zoro.

"Hmp!" Kidd grunted, decided to leave the dungeon cell without any words towards the High Prince of Vaelon.

"Are you not going to see her?" A sly smirk was heard from Zoro. Kidd stopped on his tracks as he looked back at the Green Haired Dragon, leaning on the cold wall of the dungeon.

"Mind your own business!" he answered and without a word, he left with his Commanders following behind him. As they walked out of the exit, finding their way back to Beogia, he unexpectedly saw her.

Their eyes stared at one another. Sab saw the blood on his hands and his body. It was a terrifying sight but surprisingly, she does not find it dangerous at all. She felt calm seeing him. She felt curious towards him.

Without a word, Kidd willed his wings to appear and he flew away. Sab could only gasp as the flutter of winds grew stronger in each flap of his wings.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

The Feast of Fortune continued but the sisters did not stay any longer. They were asked to stay in the Central Palace for their safety as per Whitebeard's insistence. Achilles bid his farewell to Sab as soon as he saw that she and her sisters are safe.

It was shocking for Sab to find that Achilles has been alive all these years and to think she was able to meet him today.

"You all looked quite scared of him." Ann noted. She noticed how everyone had been wary of Achilles' presence.

"He is the Wolf Lord! Lord of all wolves and he does not follow anyone except for the High Prince of Beogia. Even the Commanders of Beogia cannot command him. The Prince of Beogia is the only one he follows, and you as well."

"So, he became an Alpha as I thought he would." Sab had been happy how Achilles had grown to be someone she hoped to be. She could still remember their farewell that day and how she missed him ever since letting him go.

"He grew so huge you could literally ride on his back! Can we do that?" Luffia asked curiously. It is quite true that Achilles looked strong and no doubt, he could carry a person or two on his back.

"He does not let anyone ride on him, except for the High Prince of Beogia." Chopper stated. It is quite known to everyone in Raftel that the Wolf Lord is an aloof creature who does not let anyone touches him casually. He is a wild creature that everyone is afraid of offending. On a dramatic event, he ripped a man's arm as he was about to touch him. There had been instances where he will attack anyone who gets close to him.

Everyone knew how unruly the Wolf Lord is and it turned quite a shock for eveyone to see how the sisters has casually touched him. Luffia, herself, did not show any hesitance in hugging the Wolf Lord in front of everyone.

"Is that so? I don't remember him being a wild wolf." Sab defended. Achilles had stayed with them for months and they knew too well how he is a gentle wolf and a loyal one.

"That may have been a case for you." Chopper replied. Sab did not answer. Her mind had wandered through. What would the High Prince of Beogia say on this matter? Would he be mad at Sab? Will he find it strange for her to know Achilles?

Sab sighed. There will be of no use to ponder too much in questions she could never answer.

"It would be best for us to take a rest. We still have a long day tomorrow..."

Luffia uttered a complaint of how it is early to resign to bed but Sab did not take her complaints seriously. She urged her to go to bed. Luffia situated herself in between Sab and Ann. As Sab drifted to sleep, she end up thinking of the Red Haired Prince.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Kidd stared at the Fur Capes on his bed. The larger cape is of Red and Black color with golden chains that helps it hung to the shoulders of whoever wears it. The smaller one is of the same color albeit lighter. The Fur Capes are the symbol of the King and Queen of Beogia. The previous owners of these capes are his parents. These had been passed down from the ancient Kings and Queens of Beogia. After his parents, Kidd would have to wear the Fur Cape and the other one would have been for his mate - his Queen.

As he stared at the memoir of his parents, he could not help but feel conflicted. His parents are nobilities - the most powerful couple in Beogia. Their lineage made Kidd even purer and more noble.

He could still vaguely remember how his parents had been the greatest warriors he had admired, how he looked up to them and expected them to see how he will try to surpass them, yet none of that will happen as they died early. They died because of the humans.

He hated the humans for existing . He hated how they had been happy in their own world whereas he suffered greatly - not just him, but his people and the entirety of Raftel.

How ironic for him to face such dilemma. How ironic that he finds himself staring at the Queen Fur Cape and his mind drifts towards the image of the beautiful blond human princess. A HUMAN! How can fate be cruel to him?

"You knew, didn't you?"

A slight hum was heard from behind him. The presence of the Wolf Lord and all that had happened during the Feast of Fortune had made Kidd question the fate itself.

' _I felt it the moment I saw her... She will be someone of great importance to this world._ ' Achilles said.

"Why her? Why a **human?!** " Kidd shouted. He is beyond frustrated. He could not utterly believe how it all happened.

' _That is a question I could not answer. I don't hold your fate, Kidd. You do._ '

"I can't accept this! They killed my parents! Your King and Queen! The wretched humans killed them, how can you accept this?!"

' _Do not forget how my parents were killed along with yours. Your parents_ _ **were**_ _my King and Queen. They were long gone, and as King and Queen goes, another one comes._ '

Kidd fell silent. Unable to form any more words. Despite his denial, he cannot completely refute Achilles' words.

' _I am going to protect her... a responsibility that_ _ **should**_ _have been yours._ ' After uttering those words, Achilles left, leaving Kidd even more frustrated.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN:**

 **EARLY CHRISTMAS GIFT FOR MY DEAR READERS. I KNOW IT IS KIND OF SHORT, BUT I AM ALSO SHORT ON TIME... NEXT, I WILL START TO WRITE ASL SISTERS AND UPDATE AS SOON AS I FINISH IT.**

 **DROP A REVIEW IF YOU CAN.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Missing Princesses

**AN:**

 **HEY FELLAS! I AM BACK! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND LOVE YOU GUYS.**

 **HERE COMES THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Dreams are supposed to be just dreams. It should not be frequent. It should not feel as if it was real. It shouldn't be like _this._

Ann heaved a sigh. Her sisters are fast asleep right beside her. The moon is still quite high but she knew that it is already nearing dusk. She stood from where she is and walked towards the window where she could fully see the bright moon.

The hues surrounding the moon itself reminded her of her previous dream. Why does she keep on dreaming of him? What does it mean? She does not have time for this!

The more she denies it, the more it keeps coming back to her as if haunting her to accept it. Those beautiful eyes keep haunting her, as if devouring her entire soul, enveloping her entire being and forcing her to succumb to the temptation.

She stepped out of the balcony, feeling the cold breeze of Raftel. There are a lot of things going on her mind and primary to that is their parents' situation. She looked back at Luffia, peacefully sleeping. She could not help but held back a tear coming out of her eyes.

She and Sab have decided to conceal the truth from Luffia. Would Luffia even believe it in the first place? Of course not. She might decide to storm out of Raftel if they were to tell her of what they discovered. She will find a way to get out of here, endangering herself outside of Raftel.

Ann shook her head for who knows how many times in this day. Her mind could almost collapse at any moment due to the heavy responsibility that she has to carry. If she were to choose an option, she would have to carry all of the responsibility herself, not letting her sisters suffer.

She has enough on her mind that adding this distraction is not necessary.

 _Once this is all done, we will go back to our home. We live in a different world anyways..._

Ann was shocked herself in the words that transpired in her mind. Since when did she think these anyways?

Ann stepped back to the bedroom while looking at the direction of Ipraecia.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

"WAAHHH!"

Chopper's wild and scared voice bombarded their morning. The sisters looked at each other's eyes, questioning whatever is happening downstairs. They all left their shared bedroom with a haste as they ran downstairs worried of what might happen to Chopper.

They found him hugging tightly to one of his medical supplies as his eyes are about to burst from its widening as he looked at the direction in the open door.

"Chopper, what is happening? Are you alright?" Sab voiced out her concern. They all looked towards the open door and saw a creature lying there as if safeguarding the manor itself.

"Eeh, Wolfy!" Luffia instantly jumped towards the huge wolf, waking the beast. The action proved to be dangerous yet for the youngest human princess, it was anything but dangerous.

"Achilles. What are you doing here?" Sab asked curiously. She was not fazed at the sight of the huge beast in front of them. She was rather happy to see him especially after what happened last night.

 _Nothing. Just sleeping until his voice resonated like a wild drum and she jumped on me._

It is quite odd to speak to a beast. Sab never knew that he could converse like a human.

"Luffia, get off Achilles." Ann reprimanded. She heard what Achilles said. She too, finds it odd that a beast can speak their native language but since they are in Raftel, nothing could be stranger.

"Aww. He is so warm!" She whined, refusing to let the beast go.

The twins said nothing of it and instead diverted their attention towards Chopper.

"Lord Achilles scared me to death!" Chopper looked as if Achilles will snarl at him, bite him to death and cause a bloody murder in this manor.

"He will not kill you. He is just here for a visit, am I right, Achilles?" Sab asked in a good manner.

 _I will not be here if it were not for you._ He growled dangerously and Chopper immediately hid behind Sab who's facial expression pertains not amused.

Achilles continued to sleep right in front of the main door. This prevented Chopper's patients to walk inside due to the huge beast hindering their way.

"Achilles, move out of the door. You are preventing the patients of their medicines!" Sab commanded. Achilles moved without a second thought and this time, he walked towards the forest near the manor, not too far - he lied on the ground and continued to sleep as if the environment is his territory.

The patients' eyes held respect and curiosity towards the human princesses. No one in Raftel can order a beast such as Lord Achilles except for the High Prince himself. How come, for all the wonders they have ever seen, can this human command such a mighty creature? How important are they for the pixies to show themselves in front of everyone in order to welcome them?

The three princesses noticed the curious glances originating from Chopper's patients. Sab though for a moment. Could they still be thinking of what happened last night? No one could blame them. How could anyone can? What happened was too sudden, too unusual and bizarre - shocking might be the right word for it.

"Would it be safe to come inside?"

"Ever since they came here, more interesting things happened. One after the other."

"I heard that the creatures who tried to attack the second princess were found dead in the dungeon."

"How horrible? Did Lord Achilles attacked them?"

"No. It was someone else. We heard His Higness, High Prince Kidd did it himself."

Whispers from the residents of Raftel were heard as they tried to get close inside the manor - as Chopper's patients. Despite being human, the princesses can hear their whispers. Sab is surprised to hear what they had whispered. Questions had emerged from her mind for the actions of the Red High Prince,

"OI! You can all come in! Hahaha!" Luffia waved her fragile looking had at the creatures in front of the manor as she signaled for them to come in. Her friendly actions have startled some of them and suspicious looks were released from their eyes directed towards the youngest princess.

Some of them, who had previously interacted with Luffia have stepped forward with no hesitation. some of them remained where they are, still afraid of the sleeping Achilles nearby.

"Princess Luffia, we need some medicine from Chopper. May we come in?" A woman with cat ears have asked politely. Her manners have drastically changed since the last time they had seen her.

Her manners made Luffia frown. Her eyebrows have almost joined together as she looked at the cat woman. The creatures in front of them have looked at Luffia with extreme alertness.

Have they said something that made the human princess mad? Would she ask Lord Achilles to attack them? These creatures, albeit supernatural creatures that surpassed humans, cannot fathom to defend an attack against the Lord of Wolves.

"You people..."

The creatures have all started to back away, afraid of Luffia's words.

"You don;t have to call me Princess! I swear! Just call me Luffia!" She loudly stated, proud of who she is as well as mad at the creatures who called her Princess.

"Uh - but Princess - "

"I said no Princess!"

"It will be disrespectful of your titles if we were not to properly call you of it. It will be treated as impertinence if we were to not pay our respects for the honored guests of the Peace Keeper and the High princes."

"I do not care! I don't want to be called Princess! Just call me Luffia."

"We beg your pardon, your highness, but we don't have the confidence to do so." One creature stated. He is an old creature, who looked too weak. These creatures in front of them might be the commoners of Raftel. Those who are living a peaceful life, with no interest in combats.

In Raftel, being a combatant is considered noble. those who has the power will also attain respect and noble status. It might not be a Dukedom or titles just like in Human Realm, but the respect and manners are all given to those who are strong.

"What?! No! I - "

"Luffia, enough! don't put them in a difficult position. Let them do what pleases them." Ann have taken the initiative to cover Luffia's mouth as she was about to utter words of dissatisfaction.

"But Ann!"

"Please, ignore our sister. You can proceed inside. Chopper should be receiving all of you." Sab said as she opened the huge door widely, letting the creatures enter the manor. Luffia was dragged upstairs. Ann whispered to her that they should be ready to visit the other palaces with Robin for today,

As the patients have lined up to be attended by Chopper, the sisters are inside their shared bedroom, preparing to go out with Robin to visit the palaces.

"I can't wait to see Zoro's palace! I know it will be huge and his chamber is huge too like a cave!" Luffia's excitement cannot be contained. Ann ever wondered how she assumed his chamber will be huge like a cave.

Their wait did not last long as several minutes have passed, Robin arrived with the same carriage as they used when they visited the Ipraecia's Palace. Luffia immediately ran outside, followed by the twins. They had stated their goodbyes to Chopper who remained busy at the moment due to the surge of patients' numbers.

"Are you coming?" Sab asked Achilles.

 _I will see you at Beogia. It is a place you must visit._

Achilles said as he he suddenly disappeared in the forest. Was that meant for Sab alone?

"Come on! We have to visit Beogia first!" Luffia decided as she conveyed that message to Robin.

"Alright, Luffia. Your wish is my command." Robin urged them to ride on the carriage. As they did, they began to travel up in the sky, taking a route opposite of Ipraecia. Sab's heart began to race faster as her eyes were now focused on the Iron Palace of Beogia. She could still remember his eyes, those reddish brown eyes that seems to held her soul. what happened last night is still as fresh as wind breezing in Raftel.

"Are you worried of visiting Beogia, Sab?" Robin's voice resonated and woke Sab in her personal musings. She looked at the woman sitting beside her. Her eyes held mysterious glint in it. Sometimes, Sab ever wonders if she was on their side or not, or were she entertained by what is happening to them.

"Why would she worry in visiting Beogia? It's Kidd's kingdom. No one can harm her in Beogia." Sab looked at Luffia as she voiced out such huge claims.

"How can you be so sure that no one will harm her in Beogia?" Ann asked in curiosity. For Ann, she does not trust Beogians. They have proven themselves as vile and cruel creatures and one wrong move from them can cause them their lives. what makes Luffia think that no harm will come to them should they visit Beogia?

Luffia looked at Ann as if she uttered blasphemy. "Achilles will be there." Luffia stated.

That is right. Achilles had mentioned that he will be waiting for them.

They looked at the sight in front of them, Beogia is not too far away. Unlike Ipraecia, Beogia consists mostly of thick and huge trees which covers the Iron Palace itself. They knew why this kingdom looks like a huge forest. This is because most of the creatures living in Beogia are all land creatures.

The carriage have started to descend, landing on the clearing in front of the entrance. They saw several number of creatures, awaiting for their arrival. they saw familiar faces. Killer, Wire and Achilles. the others seems to be of lower ranks compared to the first three they saw.

Deep in Sab's mind, she wondered where Kidd is.

 _I shouldn't be thinking of him. Marco did not welcome us when we visited his palace. Why should Kidd welcome them?_

"We welcome you to Beogia, Princesses." Killer spoke. His voice held authority, almost like High Prince Kidd does. His baritone voice speaks more than just the words uttered. Anyone can immediately tell how formidable this man is.

"Hello there! I like your mask. It looks amazing. Where can I get such mask?" Luffia immediately spoke with no manners. She never speak with manners anyways.

"Fufufu. Luffia, it will not look good on you, should you decide to wear such mask." Robin spoke with amusement but the twins are glad that she prevented Luffia from furthering her crazy ideas.

"Eeh? Really? Such a shame." Disappointing words and tone came from the youngest princess but no one dared to console her as she will be able to find a way not to be depressed of such trivial matters.

"We will be guiding you to visit the palace." Wire spoke out.

"Will there be banquet? Marco gave us a banquet. Kidd should too!" Luffia once again spoke with no consideration at all.

"Luffia! You can't ask for a banquet here!" Ann reprimanded. She scowled at Luffia for asking such stupid requests without thinking of the consequences.

"Then Sab can! Sab, you ask them for a banquet."

"What?" Sab asked with confusion. Why is Luffia asking her of such things? "You know I couldn't just ask them to prepare - "

 _Of course you can. Should we prepare one for you?_ Achilles spoke. His voice spoke as if he is daring Sab to make a request that no one should have the confidence to do so.

"See! See! You can ask them!" Luffia pointed out. She was a little disappointed that Sab would not believe her. Sab felt confused. What rights does she have to place a request?

"There is no harm is asking for a banquet. The Ipraecians have prepared one for you. Why shouldn't they?" Robin spoke out. They ever wonder how she can be confident amidst the presence of Beogian warriors?

Sab frowned, a little irritated of all these pressures they gave to her. She sighed.

"Very well, - "

"Alright! Banquet! Banquet!" Luffia began cheering in a loud voice before Sab could even coherent a good response.

 _You heard her. Prepare the banquet. It should be prepared before we are done in sightseeing around the palace!_ Achilles spoke to the lower ranking creatures behind them.

"At once, Lord!" In a blink of an eye, they all disappeared from their sight.

"Follow us. We will guide you inside the Beogia." Killer spoke. At once, huge wolves appeared right before them, although it is not as huge as Achiles. "Please ride on the backs of these wolves. Horses are mostly not used in Beogia. They will be served as food should they happen to cross our borders."

So that is why the pegasi are restless when they landed on the ground. No one should be using a horse in the vicinity of Beogia without permission. It is like a mouse walking in cat's lair.

Luffia was the first one to ride the Red Wolf as she jumped on its back. Ann looked at the White and Black wolf with a frown before getting on tis back. robin did the same with the other wolf.

 _You will ride with me._ Achilles spoke to Sab. She smiled with much pleasure.

"I never imagined I would get to ride on your back especially with how small you looked several years back. " Sab voiced out as she positioned herself on his back.

"He looked so fragile and cute back then." Ann also spoke, teasing Achilles.

"Hahaha. He was so warm and fluffy!" Luffia added, making the sisters a laughed a little as Achilles growled at them for teasing him.

 _That was before!_ The sisters just laughed.

Seeing such interaction, the Beogian Warriors did not utter any words and opted to remain silent. They proceed inside Beogia. they saw huge tree houses, oddly enough, it was made of irons and steels despite being situated atop a huge tree. Some of the paths contain irons on it, as if it were natural to mix nature and metals. Such a wonder that they could not find in Human Realm.

 _There are still places you have yet to see, far more beautiful than these._

"Are you guiding us to that place as well?" Sab asked with building excitement. She could not wait to see the entire Beogia itself. It gives her warmth and a comfortable feeling that she could not explain well. Why would the other creatures think that Beogia is a scary place? Its beauty cannot be defined with mere words.

 _Of course. All you have to do is tell us. When will you learn to remember this?_

"And since when did you learn to be such a rude wolf?" Sab asked in coherence. Achilles did not answer. They continued their pace as the commanders are right behind them, running as easy as walking.

"So, are we going straight to the palace?" Ann asked. The question was directed to the warriors. Killer took the initiative to answer the query.

"We will let you see some of the places along the way to the palace."

"Ohh, what are those places? Do you have the waterfall like in Ipraecia? They also have training grounds. Do you happen to have them as well?" Luffia asked with excitement and anticipation of the places she is yet to see.

"Yes. We will lead you to those places after we visit one place nearby." Killer stated. they took a right turn and after a couple of strides, they stopped in the middle of the clearing, almost like a throne room in a palace, but as for this, it is situated in the middle of the forest, with throne chairs for a king and queen.

Sab's heart began to beat faster. Her hands have started to shake as her eyes were focused on the throne chairs right before them.

"This is where most of the gatherings happen in Beogia. Quite a sight, isn't it?" Robin explained. The three sisters all nodded. This is quite similar to the Central Palace's gathering grounds, but at the same time, it is quite different as well.

Sab get off Achilles' back. She observed the surroundings The more she tries to look around, the more her heart beats faster, as if she is beginning to remember something of importance. At last, her eyes graced the sight of the throne chairs. Why does she have the feeling that it has been calling on her?

"We should go. Time is running." Wire stated. Sab felt disappointment but she said nothing as she once again, placed herself on Achilles' back.

 _Do you like the sight?_ He asked silently in her head.

" _Yes. Quite a sight, it is._ " She also answered through her mind.

On their way to the Iron Palace, they saw the training grounds, with many creatures present, training, so it seems. They all stopped dead on their tracks as they curiously stared at the human princesses, on the wolves' backs. Especially Sab, who was on Achilles' back.

They welcomed the princesses with better manners than the previous encounters. It might have something to do with their relation to Achilles. Their stay in the training grounds did not last long as they have to continue their travel. This time, they took the route where they traveled passed the residential areas of Beogia. The residents held curious glances as they walked their way to the Iron Palace.

Families of different races have gathered to witness how the human princesses ride on the backs of the wolves of Beogia, much less the Lord of Wolves.

Everyone, men, women, elderly and children looked at Sab as if they had seen a ghost. They all looked at her as if a goddess has descended in their haven.

They continued their journey on their way to the palace. It did not take too long. they have arrived at the huge metal gates of the Iron Palace. They felt overwhelmed at how huge and intimidating the palace is.

"Let's go! Adventure! Adventure!"

"Hold it, young lady! You are not going anywhere without us!" Ann held Luffia's collar even before she could walk somewhere.

Surprisingly, the High Prince of the Iron Palace is not present.

They proceed inside, where they were able to see the beauty of iron palace. Everywhere consists of heavy metals, almost like a museum of metals and irons itself. Its beauty is totally different from Ipraecia's Palace.

"Beogia's history is quite broad, just like Ipraecia. The previous kings and queens were born noble, powerful. in the entire history of Beogia, High Prince Kidd is entitled to be the most noble High Prince born." Robin stated as they walked the halls where portraits of Beogia's kings and queens were placed.

"Why is that?" Sab asked. She could not take her eyes off the portraits of the Ancient Kings and Queens. They all wore the same fur capes, as it it was made of Bear furs.

"His parents were born nobles. His father was the previous High Prince whilst her mother was a commanding warriors of the previous Raftel, back in the day when Huidel, Daerene and Verid still exist. It was said that she can wield magic of Huidel." Robin continued. They all stopped in front of the portrait of Kidd's parents. The High King looked regal in his own right, baring his muscled chest, full of battle scars.

The red haired woman looked beautiful. Her eyes are full of expression and warmth that anyone could find in a loving mother. The fur cape looked majestic in her.

"Huidel? The Elves' kingdom?" Ann asked. She could still remember all the stories, they all could and Huidel was mentioned for more than one occasion.

"Yes. Strange, isn't it? A resident of Beogia, a Berserker, who can wield magic of Huidel. Such a strange combination."

"No, not strange at all..." Sab whispered to herself. As for why she uttered such words, she does not know.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

That smell again...

It lurked around his palace.

It engulfs his sanity, making him unable to move, making him shiver with anticipation.

He hated it yet he longed for it.

Why now, of all times?

Why is she here? What is she doing here?

Ah, as far as he could remember, he agreed to let the human princesses visit his palace. What he did not prepare is his resolve to control his senses, his instincts and the feelings that kept on crawling in his mind.

His keen senses have been active. His awareness of her presence had left him aware of where she is. the moment she stepped in his territory, his instincts went insane.

"Blast the gods and goddesses! Why have you given me a human mate?!" He shouted as he punched a hole right on the wall of his chamber. As soon as the hole appeared, it instantly repaired itself - a magic of the Iron Palace.

He could not take her out of his mind. Neither could he take the disappointment of what happened last night.

"Argh!" Another hole graced itself on the wall.

"Y-You're Highness!"

Kidd glared at whoever is speaking outside of his chamber. Who dares to interrupt his privacy?!

"Your Highness! The banquet has been prepared!" The statement is something new to Kidd's ears. He did not state to prepare a banquet.

"What banquet?" He growled as he opened the doors to his chamber. The servant almost fainted in fear as he came face to face with the highest authority in Beogia.

"I-It was apparently requested by Princess Sab, Your Highness. And Lord Achilles has asked us to prepare it."

"Achilles..." Kidd growled as he dismissed the servant. "What are you up to now?"

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Their exploration have continued, as it continues deeper to the Iron Palace, the more Sab felt something that is calling her. A voice? No, she could not hear anything. She could not explain it.

"They also have a library. This was further developed by the High Prince's mother. We can also visit the gardens." Robin and the other Commanding warriors led them towards the library. Ann andf Luffia have followed them thoroughly but Sab stopped dead on her tracks as her eyes caught the movement outside. As if on a trance, she stopped and started to walk subconsciously towards the door leading outside.

She was not able to register in her mind the fact that she had led herself away from the rest. She continued towards the movement that she saw outside. It was a small creature, fast in his movements that led Sab towards the forest of Beogia. She continued as her curiosity barks at her to follow the creature.

She stopped in front of different caves. There were a lot of caves in this part, as if there were residents - and yes, there were residents.

Wolves have started to emerge from the caves, staring at her. Surprisingly their stares do not contain animosity but curiosity. She wonders why? But that is ridiculous. She could never openly ask why as she knew the answer.

She stopped her line of thoughts when she caught the sight of a wolf pup, emerging from one of the caves. She remembered back in the day when Achilles was just as small as the wolf in front of her.

The wolf pup hid behind her mother and Sab smiled as she kneels down the ground and encouraged the wolf pup to walk towards her.

"Come, don't be afraid." She said. The wolf pup started to walk towards her, staring with its childlike eyes. It stopped in front of Sab, smelling her hand and rubbed its head on it. Such a sweet gesture from a sweet little creature. Sab continued to rub the wolf pup's head.

She raised her head and saw that more wolf pups have emerged from the caves, approaching her with delight. She laughed as dozens of them running as if they saw their own mother. She welcomed them with open arms as they swarmed her with playfulness that no one would expect. Some of them were on her shoulders, tickling her with their tongues.

"How adorable of you." She uttered. She was surprised as the adult wolves have stayed where they are, as if they were comfortable enough to let their children play with a human. Sab sat on the ground to accommodate the wolf pups, embracing them with so much love.

"You are not supposed to be here." A growl sent shivers to her spine. Her heart started to beat loudly, as much as she wanted to control it, she can't. How can this man produce such effects towards her?

Sab looked at the man right behind her, standing in all his glorious self, proud and authoritative as he glared at her. Surprisingly, his glare does not scare at all.

"You are scaring them." She glared back, as she noticed how tense the wolves are. Considering this is their High Prince in front of them that should be normal.

"That's not an answer to my query, human."

"Did you even ask a question? I don't think you did." Sab answered with sarcasm. She is not supposed to answer that way to a High Prince, considering her current circumstances. It is quite a wonder where her confidence is coming from.

A growl escaped Kidd's throat. Once more, the wolves have retreated far back, away from the arguments of the two of them. Sab stood from her comfortable sitting arrangement and faced the High Prince.

"Your sarcasm is out of place, human."

"Maybe it **is** in the right place, your Highness."

"Your insolence knows no bounds, human. You are in **my** territory, if you haven't forget." Kidd growled with irritation. The human shows no fear towards him, no qualms of directing an answer that were deemed insolent for her position.

"Don't worry. I haven't forgotten where I am but that does not mean I should keep my mouth shut wherein I know I could give a coherent response." Sab answered bravely.

"A response that does not answer my question." He looked far irritated and Sab discovered she felt amused by his irritated look.

"And again, I did not hear you utter a question. What were you asking anyways?" Sab provided a good challenge to him, verbally since she cannot match him in strength, that she could be sure.

Kidd, once again, growled at her, as she looked down at the woman in front of him. He stood almost a foot taller than her yet she did not feel pressured at all. She held a ground that no human were able to do so against him.

"You do realize I could snap your neck right here, right now, and no one will be able to help you." Kidd stepped closer to her, towering over her small figure. His eyes held dangerous glint to threaten her to back away, to fear him, for her to hate him, despise him and if possible avoid him.

"No one is stopping you from doing so. Just like you have said, there will be no one to help me if you decided to snap my neck. I am no match for your strength. You have the means in doing it, then why not do so?" Sab directly looked at him with an amused glint in her eyes. It is quite surprising how she does not feel fear towards him. Would it be strange if she were to admit that she felt exhilarated seeing him try to scare her away? She finds joy in seeing his dangerous eyes that seems to be a lull tone of dusk.

Kidd looked quite surprised at her words. He looked puzzled, as ponder in her words. He could quite get the gasp of it. He hesitated upon looking at her wonderful gray eyes. Kidd lots the chance to form a response upon hearing a sound coming from his Palace.

"The banquet is ready. You should be there." he said as he turned his back on her. He started to walk towards the Palace's direction whilst she followed him.

She can't help but stare at his broad and muscled back. Sab wondered if she could see him in his beast form just like in Feat of Fortune.

"Quit staring!" He shouted. Sab was startled as he shouted at her but still kept his back turned on her.

"How do you know I am staring? Do you happen to have an eye at your back? But that sounds ridiculous." Sab laughed a little upon thinking of the possibility of this man having an eye at his back.

"I don't have an eye at my back!" he shouted with an angry tone. His baritone voice plays like a melody in Sab's ears. She liked how he growls like a beast he is, how his eyes shine brightly as he glares at anyone, particularly her. Does it fall as an odd thing for her to like seeing him riled up, glaring and growling at her? She supposed it does.

"Why do you always have to yell? You should have realized I am not deaf." Sab frowned at his back. She just wished he could witness how she is unimpressed by his attitude in yelling often.

"I have the right to yell whenever and wherever I want and you have nothing to say in the matter!"

"Oh, but I do, especially if I am the one you are yelling at! Honestly, can't you hold a normal conversation? Lower down your voice if possible!" Her annoyed tone matches her frown. She continued to glare at his broad back as they continued to walk towards the palace. Along the way, they chanced upon some servants that would occasionally stare at them as they continued to argue without considering their voices can be heard loud and clear.

"That will be impossible and blame your sharp tongue, human!" He sneered loudly. He stopped on his tracks to glare at the woman behind him. She stopped as well and glared back at him, irritated, annoyed beyond words how this brute of a beast can't stop yelling. Whilst she enjoyed how she can rile him up, she also does not appreciate that he won't back down even for a second. It is as if his wall is too high for her to reach.

"I've been born with a sharp tongue and I don't think that will change anytime soon."

"Same as myself, and I don't think that will also change anytime soon." Kidd smirked at her as the situation has been reversed. He was the one annoying her now.

"You're incorrigible and impossible!"

"And I don't intend to be one!" Kidd continued to walk towards the palace and she straightly followed him while glaring at his back.

Along the way, they remained silent. The only noise that hung in between them is the breeze of the wind and a rustles of creatures around. No one dared to break that silence after their conversation - but looking back at the words uttered, that can hardly be classified as conversation as those words were filled with sarcasm that it should be considered an argument.

Sab still continued to follow him towards the palace. Along their way, Kidd was greeted by the servants in the palace, bowing to him as a form of respect. The actions are to be expected considering his status, but what Sab did not expect is also their politeness towards her. Was it because she was seen with their High Prince?

"The banquet is all set, Your Highness, as you have requested." One servant bowed towards Sab. Her cheeks flared at the words directed to her. What the servant said meant as if she requested the banquet herself wherein it was Luffia and Achilles who initially pushed such request.

"Oh, I see." That was all she could muster as a response to the servant. Kidd remained silent.

"If you could allow me to escort you to the hall, Your Highnesses..." The servant gestured them towards the hall. Kidd did not reply as he resumed walking.

"That is alright. You do not have to be so polite to me. I will just follow your rude High Prince." Sab said to the servant in a low tone.

"I can hear you..." Kidd growled. His hearing senses must be so sharp that he can hear even though she lowered her voice. The servant shivered at the growl but Sab did not respond to the almost threatening words from the High Prince. He growled, glared and even yelled at her earlier that the current threat he is mustering does not pose any importance to her.

"How about my sisters and Robin? Are they in the hall as well?" Sab asked, ignoring the High Prince.

"Yes, your Highness. They -"

"Ok, thank you." Sab walked towards the direction where Kidd walked into. He stopped right in front of the huge double doors. He could still feel her presence at his back. the more she stayed close to him, the more she felt his resolve crumbling down as if the wall is about to reach an endpoint. As much as he wanted to keep on denying how she is not his mate, the more the fact kept on knocking on his walls.

"This is the hall. You can have your banquet and afterwards, make yourself comfortable in getting out of palace! I can't stand your presence anymore!" Kidd walked out before she could respond, leaving her staring at his retreating form with a deep frown.

Sab was a bit shocked by his choice of words. He must really hate humans. A sigh escaped her lips as she continued inside the hall. Inside, she witnessed how her sisters have started to eat even before her.

"Where have you been? We've been looking for you and you are nowhere to be found!" Ann exclaimed, voicing her worry about her twin sister.

"I just got lost." She answered. "Where is Achilles?"

"He was just outside. Maybe he will join us later." Robin answered and Sab just nodded.

"Will Kidd join us?" Luffia asked curiously.

"He will not. He wants us out of the palace as soon as possible so we better get out of here before he goes sulking in his territory due to our presences!" Sab's words came out of spite. Her tone held venom in her words as she lost her composure. This surprised the sisters. She rarely gets her composure undone. This is quite the rare times.

The commanding warriors that are present stared at the blond princess. They have heard the conversation outside and they concluded that the meeting of the High Prince and the human princess did not end well. The tension from last night have ignited the fire between them, and that fire will not be extinguished anytime soon. The real question here is if that fire is something to keep them apart or pull them closer... That question is yet to be answered.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Their journey to Vaelon had been quiet. Sab's sour mood has affected the atmosphere. Ann and Luffia sensed the tense in Sab's mood. They could not openly ask their sister of what exactly happened and they doubt that she will openly state it as well. Robin have continued to try to explain to the sisters the traditions of Vaelon but none of them have the capacity to listen well as the sisters are pre-occupied.

"We could delay the visit to Vaelon. After all, there should be no rush for the visit. The three of you have the necessary time to visit at a later date..." Robin suggested.

The three sisters looked at her.

Time...

Necessary time in the world...

That triggered unnecessary thoughts in the sisters' minds. Time is essential and the more they indulged in this activity, the more they are wasting instead of getting stronger to get back to Human Realm. Their people need them badly and they don't have much time left if they wanted to save their people... At least what's left of them.

"Luffia, would you still want to visit Vaelon?" Sab asked. She considered how her sister is eager to visit that place. Apparently, she liked the High Prince and she is currently trying acquaint herself to him.

"Hmm, we can go back now. We can still visit at a later time." Luffia tried to sound ok, but she dreaded the day to visit Vaelon. After all, she wanted to see Zoro's territory. Added to that eagerness is the unknown feeling that something is calling to her to go to that place.

"Let's go back for now, Robin. If you could please..." Ann said. Robin only nodded at the three of them as she commanded the pegasi to turn around and go back to Chopper's manor. Chopper, upon seeing them had asked why they arrived too soon.

"We will continue training for now." Chopper nodded and continued to ten to his patients. The sisters continued at the back of the manor where they usually train. Heavy footsteps echoed as they walked towards the back of the manor.

"We can't stay here for too long. We can't get attached to this place." Sab broke the silence engulfing them upon their arrival in the training field.

"Why not? We've made friends here. There should be no problem, is there?" Luffia innocently asked the eldest. She could not understand the deep reason why she has been adamant in getting attached to this place. This place has been a dream that they wished they could not forget.

"No problem? We have a problem! A kingdom waiting for our return and as the only members of Royal family left, what do you think are we doing now? Sightseeing?! They don't even want us here!" Sab shouted angrily at Luffia.

"What do you mean we are the only members left? How about our Mom and Dad? " Luffia's voice held a deadly tone, as if condemning the words that left Sab's mouth. The blond realized the heavy mistake she uttered. Ann looked at her with a sad expression. She said something she shouldn't have.

"Ann, what does she mean we are the only ones left?" Luffia, upon the silence of Sab turned to the eldest. Ann could not bear to watch how her usual bright and glowing eyes turned sad - a grave darkness engulfing them as if trying to swallow her.

"Luffia, listen well... We - " Ann held back a sob herself. She could not even say it herself.

"Why couldn't you answer me? Why not tell me? I am sure, your words are not just mere words uttered out of mistake!"

"The day we visited Ipraecia, we left to see the Peace Keeper. We asked if he could track down where our parents are." Sab uttered the words carefully.

"And what happened?" Luffia asked.

"H-He... He found nothing." Ann answered, looking away, afraid of what she might see in Luffia's eyes.

"Nothing? What does that mean?"

"He could not trace their presence."

"Are you telling me that they are dead?" Luffia's voice became firm, as if another personality took over her. Silence was the only answer she received from the twins. "They are not dead!" She is resolute as she shouted.

"Luffia..." Sab called out.

"They are not dead! I can feel it. Dad is strong and so is Mom. Until I see their dead bodies lying in front of me, I will not believe of their rumored death. We will get them back from Akainu!" Luffia walked away from the twins, leaving them behind the manor.

Silence once more engulfed the twins upon Luffia's departure.

"What happened to you?!" Ann chose to direct her frustration to her twin. Her sour mood has instigated this current situation.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. This wouldn't have happened if I did not lost control of myself." Sab reflected on her fatal mistake. What has gotten into her?

"That's okay, I think. Sooner or later, we would have to tell her. We can't hide it forever. Why did you snap? That is so unlike you. Does it have something to do with the High Prince of Beogia? Did he do something to you?" Ann began to worry about Sab's welfare. She thought that the High Prince of Beogia might have threatened Sab.

"No, he did not do anything." Sab wondered to herself why she lied. He threatened to snap her neck, not only once but twice.

"Did he say anything then?"

"I supposed he just hated humans. We can't blame him though. It should be understandable." Sab's voice sounded sad. She is indeed sad by how things are.

"And...?" Ann inquired for even more details. She knew her twin sister. They shared the same womb for months and she knew better when Sab's thoughts run deeper that she has to help her sister from drowning in such thoughts.

"I wished our circumstances were different." Ann can't help but feel the same. "I felt drawn to him." The revelation shocked Ann but at the same time, it does not. Considering of what happened during the Feast of Fortune, Sab being drawn to Kidd is not highly impossible.

"He hates humans." Sab uttered with a sigh. Why this does seems to be a huge deal to her now?

"And you hated the fact that he does hate our kind." Ann said.

Sab kept herself quiet. She really does hate their circumstances. If they met under different circumstances, would things be different?

"It is quite odd to be drawn to him. He hated me, my presence. He hates my kind, he threatened to snap my neck - "

"Wait, he threatened to snap your neck?!" Ann almost burst out in rage upon hearing the threat to her twin sister.

"Yes he did, but he did not do it despite all my effort of taunting him to do it." Sab laughed as she remembered what happened earlier. Ann could only glare at her sister. She knew Sab too well. She knew how she loved to taunt anyone to ride her pace. She loved to get an upper hand in a battle of who will yield first.

"That is not a good habit. You should stop taunting everyone."

"Have you ever felt so drawn to something? Or someone?" The blond twin asks the brunette, ignoring her comment. The question took Ann off her guard. The first thought that came to her mind is Marco and her dreams consisting of him.

"I do, but like you have mentioned, our circumstances are different. We can't be attached to this placer more than we already have."

"Marco does not seem to hate our kind. He seems to be welcoming you."

"Even so, it shouldn't be that way. It can't be that way."

Sab was about to utter something to contradict Ann's words, but she stopped midway upon seeing Ann's expression. Yes, their circumstances are difficult enough for her to push thoughts that will further contradict them. Once more, silence wrapped them.

"Should we go after Luffia?" Ann wonder if that will be a good move.

"No, let just leave her be for now. She will come back at a later time and we can try to talk to her." Both of them agreed to it for the meantime. A time for herself might be what Luffia needed right now.

The twins continued their usual training routine. all their frustrations are being pulled out through their punches and kicks. They hardly ever noticed how darkness overtook the morning sky of Raftel. They were indulged in their training that they forgot that about 4 hours has passed since Luffia left. It is about dinner time.

"Are you done with your training?" Chopper asked them. They did not notice him standing the doorway to manor.

"Yes, we are about to clean ourselves to prepare for dinner." Sab answered as she wiped the sweat off her face. Ann is doing the same thing.

"Has Luffia come back?" Ann asked Chopper. Dinner time is almost upon them and Luffia hated missing meal time.

"Luffia? Wasn't she with you? I did not see her in the manor." This alarmed the twins.

"She stormed off a couple of hours ago. Where has she gone off to?" Sab began to worry. It would not be safe for either of them to roam around Raftel alone with no one with them.

"We will try to search for her. She might still be around Central Raftel." Ann suggested.

"I will also help. I might be able to sense her smell." The twins nodded in appreciation as they stormed off in search for Luffia.

Chopper can smell the traces of her scent nearby, but he stopped as the smell is getting faint. They were in the Central Forest, looking for her.

"The smell is faint. I could not smell her properly due to the conflicting mixtures of scents around." Chopper said.

"This is troublesome. We have to split in order to find her. I will go to the left. Ann, you go to the right. Chopper, how about you try searching in the middle?" Sab suggested. She can;t help but feel guilty. Luffia wouldn't have stormed off if she had not lost her composure. She blamed her conflicting thought about Kidd. Why do their circumstances keep on getting messier?

"Alright. We just hope to see her as soon as possible. Let us meet after half an hour." All three of them ran to different directions.

Ann continued far right, as she shouted her name, but there is no answer. The Central Forest does not have residence in it. Ann ran in search of her youngest sister.

"LUFFIA!" Still no answer. All she got is nothing but the deafening silence of the forest. It is already getting darker and the only light she relies into is the bright rays of the rising moon. She went farther right, to cover more grounds and she shouted her name once again. Nothing...

Her heart keeps on beating wildly. Countless of scenarios have played in her mind. What if she got eaten by a monster? What if she fell off a cliff and died? That usually happened to her since they are young and she is lucky that the twins were always with her upon the greatest dangers she faced.

Ann did not realized how far she ran or how long. She just kept on shouting her name as if uttering a prayer for her safety.

"LUFFIA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Still nothing. Her breath became rugged by constant running, but that did not stop her from running at a very far off direction, looking for her youngest sister.

Sab is not faring well. Her shouts echoed in the thick forest yet no sign of Luffia.

"LUFFIA! PLEASE ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sab shouted, her lungs are almost giving up. Her rough breathing continued as she shouted once more. Nothing... all that answered her is the eerie silence of the forest.

She kept running and running and running... she shouted for her name, yet there is nothing.

She never realized how she went too far from their meeting point but she still continued.

Half an hour later, the twins were back at their meeting point, looking rugged and almost out of breath.

"Where could she be? Fuck this!" Ann cursed.

"Where is Chopper? Maybe he found her!" Sab sounded hopeful, but she really is praying to any deities she know of for Luffia's safety.

The eerie silence of the Central Forest was broken by a shout that seems to have belonged to their youngest sister. Without any words from the sisters, they run off to a direction where they thought the shout came from.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Chopper shouted as she run forward - shouting for Luffia's name. As he continued to run forward, he heard voices nearby until he run across Zoro. He can't help but think that he might have gotten lost, again.

"Oh, Chopper. What are you doing here?"

"Zoro! Have you seen Luffia?"

The green haired High Prince frowned at the mention of such familiar name.

"The annoying human?" He asked. Chopper did not comment on such description, but he nodded.

"No, I haven't. Did she get lost?"

"Apparently not. Her sisters told me she ran off somewhere several hours ago and until now, she has not come back. We are worried she might have been attacked by the residents that are not pleased with their presence."

Zoro scowled. Whilst that is a possibility, but he knew that no one will dare to lift a finger against the human princesses especially everyone witnessed how the Wolf Lord protected them.

"So, where are her sisters?"

"We agreed to meet after half an hour. They should be on their way to our meeting point." Zoro nodded as he followed Chopper to their meeting point. Upon arrival, there is no sign of the human princesses. "I could smell that they have been here not too long ago." Chopper said and he continued to sniff out the scents of the twins. He continued for about 15 minutes, following the scent but he stopped when he senses the familiarity of the way they are taking in. Even Zoro frowned. This way does not look good...

"Their scent is far ahead..." Chopper voiced out a concerned look upon seeing the relatively black pathway. This is a dangerous path because this is a path towards the Purgatory - Raftel's dangerous prison cell.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 _Approximately 5 hours ago..._

 _Luffia stormed off away from her sisters. She could not believe how her sisters could utter such nonsense. She will never believe such preposterous thoughts! Never!_

 _She ran at a random direction, leaving the Manor in such a sour mood. She did not know how long she ran away but all she could remember is how she ran away._

 _It took her almost half an hour of running away from her sisters until she decided to take a walk while muttering words under her breath._

 _"They are not dead! They could never be dead! Stupid Sab! Stupid Ann! Stupid! Stupid!" She kicked a crystal stone as she walked the path she never has been familiar with. Her head is currently facing the ground as she kicked anything that might be in her way._

 _Tired of walking and kicking, she chose to sit in a random stone as she ponders on her thoughts._

 _"There is no way they are dead." She sighed as she firmed her resolution. As soon as she calmed down, she looked at where she is and discovered how the place looks so unfamiliar to her but her senses are telling her that she should know this place._

 ** _Come... Seek us..._**

 _Suddenly, she heard a voice._

 _"What? Who's there?!"_

 _She asked loudly but only the breeze of the wind provided an answer._

 _She walked farther and farther, looking for the source of that voice._

 ** _Come..._**

 _The voice sounded almost like it is begging for her to come._

 _"Where are you?!" She shouted as she ran forward, in search for the source of the voice._

 ** _Seek us..._**

 _"Damn it! Just where in the world are you? What do you want?" She shouted as she walked towards a path that she does not know. Why is she hearing this voice?_

 _She did not give up in running in search for the particular voice until she found herself right in front of a huge gate. It contains a heavy aura that no normal human could dare to face. Luffia looked innocently and curiously at the gate right in front of her._

 ** _Come..._** _the voice once more echoed in Luffia's ears._

 _She frowned, determined to know who is behind the voice._

 _"Let us see who you are..." She smiled as she took a step in front of the gate, walking towards an unknown place..._

 _===XXX===XXXX===XXX===_

"LUFFIA!" The twins shouted.

"Aahhhh!" A shout came from afar. The twins did not hesitate in taking a route they don't have knowledge about until they found themselves in front of a dark gate. They can smell danger just from the aura itself.

They felt a shiver down their spine upon looking at the huge gate in front of them.

"This cannot be good." Sab muttered as another shout came from inside the gate and they knew that voice well. It was Luffia's.

With no hesitation, they moved forward, running for their youngest sister, praying for her safety and praying they are not too late to save her to whatever dilemma and danger she might be facing. They run, ignoring the danger that they might also be facing...

 _===XXX===XXXX===XXX===_

"This is not good. This is a forbidden place." Chopper voiced out a relative concern. He knew too well that the Purgatory is not a place anyone can just dwell on. Not even the residents would dare to go to this place.

Zoro gripped on his swords as he scowled at the path towards the Purgatory.

"The barrier should have kept them from taking this path. And I knew that the barrier is not the least broken. Only the Royalties of Raftel and the Peace Keeper can pass through this barrier." Zoro uttered as he held out his hand, touching an invisible barrier. It caused a spark to his hand just as expected. This means that the barrier is not broken.

"We have to save them!" Chopper almost pleaded to Zoro but pleading is not needed. Judging on Zoro's determined eyes, he already set the decision of entering this place. He could not let something happen to them.

Suddenly, an image of the annoying, smiling human princess flashed before his mind. He can't help but worry of the possibilities of danger that the human princesses might have encountered.

"We should let the Peace Keeper know."

"Very well." Zoro would like to go himself, but letting the others know of the situation might be a good idea. He thinks the other High Princes might appreciate such information.

Zoro waved his hand and immediately, a misty cloud appeared right in front of them, granting them the communication towards the Peace Keeper.

"Hmm? It is rare for you to contact me, brat." The Peace Keeper is seen drinking in a gourd, enjoying a Sake.

"There is a problem. The princesses are missing." This took the attention of the Peace Keeper Chopper is currently hiding behind Zoro's legs as he is slightly guilty of their disappearance as they are under his care. He could not imagine how dangerous the Purgatory is and the dangers for them as humans might pose as life threatening. Should something happen to them, Chopper might find himself dead sooner.

"That is indeed a problem. That place is dangerous for them. How did they get in?"

"The barrier seems to be useless for them. It is not broken. They are humans; they must have passed through the barrier with no issues."

That is the only logical reason why the human princesses passed through the barrier.

"I will enter the Purgatory myself and find them." Zoro stated. "But I figured it would be good idea to let the others know, seeming they are concern with their welfare."

Whitebeard nodded. He waved his hand and after a couple of seconds, it connected to the other High Princes who were shocked for the immediate audience from the Peace Keeper. They also noticed Zoro's presence.

"This is rare. To what do I owe this rare audience?" Kidd asked with a scowl. It rarely happens that the Peace Keeper will contact the three High Princes all at once unless it concerns the entirety of Raftel.

"The human princesses are missing. They seem to have entered a forbidden area." Zoro did not dare delay this news. Base on the reactions of the two High Princes, it is a good choice to let them know as their expressions have turned serious at the mention of the princesses.

"What forbidden area, yoi?" Marco asked. His usual calm demeanor was replaced by a serious one. He is a man known for his calm and calculated demeanor, but those instantly changed the moment Zoro mentioned the princesses.

"The Purgatory." It is as if Zoro dropped a huge blast upon letting them know of the news. A very grave news.

"Wait for me, I will come with you." Marco instantly disappeared from the communication before they could even utter a response.

"Fuck in hell!" That was all Kidd uttered as he, too disappeared from the communication. Zoro could now guess where they are headed to.

"There seems to be no need for me to lift a finger for now, seeing that the three High Princes are heading to find the missing princesses." Whitebeard said. Zoro only nodded as he bid his goodbye to the Peace Keeper.

It did not take several minutes before the two High Princes arrived in haste. The presence of the other two agitated High Princes is too much for Chopper to handle. He kept himself quiet while standing behind Zoro's legs.

"How come they can enter the barrier? They shouldn't be able to do so!" Kidd yelled as soon as he arrived in front of Zoro,

"Barriers must have let them through because they are humans." Zoro stated.

"Damn it to hell!" Kidd cursed once more as he, with no hesitation stepped into the barrier and walked towards the huge gate of Purgatory. He was soon followed by Marco who was clearly on edge in controlling his powers from bursting. His flames can set the whole Central forest ablaze and that is quite dangerous.

"As much as I want to come with you, my powers are not enough. But I will wait here, in case you need a healer." Chopper stated to Zoro. He nodded and started to walk towards the gate. His hand firmly gripped his swords as he proceeds to Raftel's infamous Purgatory...

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN:**

 **HEY GUYS! DAMN, THIS REALLY TOOK LONGER TO WRITE. SERIOUSLY. ANYWAYS, DROP A REVIEW IF YOU CAN!**


	14. Chapter 14 - The Purgatory

**AN:**

 **HEY GUYS! LOVE YOUR REVIEWS AND I KNOW YOU GUYS HAVE SO MUCH QUESTIONS AND USUALLY, I DO ADDRESS REVIEWS, BUT IF I DO, I DON'T THINK YOUR QUESTIONS WILL HAVE ANSWER AS I WILL NOT ANSWER THOSE. YOUR QUESTIONS ARE ACTUALLY RIGHT ON TRACK, BUT I CAN'T SAY TOO MUCH AS IT IS ALREADY A SPOILER.**

 **I DROPPED 1 MAJOR HINT IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER AND I JUST DON'T KNOW IF YOU GUYS NOTICED IT OR NOT, BUT OH WELL...**

 **THEN, THERE IS ONE REVIEWER WHO POINTED A COUPLE OF THINGS. ASL SISTERS ARE WAY TOO WEAK... HMM, CONSIDERING THEY ARE HUMAN, YES, YOU COULD SAY THEY ARE WEAK.**

 **LET ME ADDRESS A COUPLE OF THINGS HERE, Kay?**

 **\- ANN BEING PROPER: HMM, IS SHE? WELL, THE STORY IS UNLIKE THE OTHER ONES I HAVE WRITTEN SO FAR AND I KINDA WANTED HER TO BE RESPONSIBLE SINCE SHE IS THE ELDEST. I MADE IT A LITTLE DRAMATIC AND A BIT OC RIGHT THERE WHICH IS WHY THERE WILL ALWAYS BE DOUBT AND TRUST ISSUES FOR ANN. ACE DO HAVE TRUST ISSUES WHEN HE WAS A KID EVEN WHEN HE GREW UP, HE STILL HAVE ONE AND I LIKE ANN TO HAVE A BIT OF THAT WHICH IS WHY SHE IS HESITANT IN ACCEPTING MARCO'S WELCOME.**

 **SAME FOR SAB. I MEAN MY OTHER STORIES HAD HER AS CALCULATING, SMART. I JUST WANTED SOME CHANGE OF PACE. HAHA. FOR ME, IT WILL BE A BIT BORING TO JUST STICK TO JUST ONE CHARACTERISTIC AND JUST HAVE A DIFFERENT PLOT. THAT SOUNDS BORING TO BE HONEST THAT IS WHY YOU CAN SEE CHANGES IN THEIR BEHAVIORS. I LOVE TO IMAGINE HER AS SOMEONE WHO LOOKS SMART BUT ALSO HAS TEMPER. I MADE HER TWINS WITH ANN AFTER ALL AND ANN HAS A TEMPER...**

 **AS FOR LUFFIA, I ALWAYS BELIEVED LUFFIA IS NOT SMART BUT INSTINCTIVE. SHE SAYS SMART THINGS BUT SHE SAID IT IN A VERY STRAIGHTFORWARD WAY... YOU WILL NEVER GET A GOOD AND DETAILED EXPLANATION, SHE JUST SAY THINGS RANDOMLY AND SOMETIMES THEY DO MAKE SENSE, DON'T THEY?**

 **I AM NOT SURE IF I MENTIONED THIS BUT I AM AN IMPULSIVE WRITER. CALL ME WEIRD BUT I DON'T THINK WHEN I TYPE IN THE WORDS AND COMPOSE THE CHAPTER. I JUST TYPE IN WHATEVER AND I MAKE CHANGES AT THE LAST MINUTE WHICH IS WHY THE PLOTS ARE A BIT CONFUSING. HAHAHA.**

 **NO WORRIES, QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED PROPERLY AND EVENTUALLY.**

 **'** ** _PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE..._** **'**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Howls echoed surrounding this secluded area. Sounds of eeriness played in her ears as they approached a place where no one dared to do so...

The Purgatory...

One of the most dangerous places in Raftel. There is a sufficient reason why this was labeled as Forbidden area. This place was sealed due to the strayed monsters residing in. There were dangerous beasts that belong to this area and these beasts were only released for one purpose: A War.

These beasts and monsters are only controlled by the High Princes and the Peace Keeper. No one can command them, they will not follow anyone. They will never take orders from anyone that do not hold power and authority.

They will never hesitate to kill anyone who will dare trespass their territory, be it a resident or human.

These facts were unknown to the human princess - Luffia. She followed her instincts and the voice. Yes, that voice...

 **Seek us... Come...** The voice resonated in her mind, engraving it deeper to her soul as if willing her to move forward and look for it.

"Why can I hear such voices? And what is this place?" Luffia looked around, not afraid of where she is. She was never afraid of indulging herself to an unknown territory. She finds joy in exploring the unknown and when she heard the voice, weather it is genuine or not, she followed it. She felt the undying curiosity as to why she was called upon.

She continued forward, taking a random path. The previous incidents about her sisters were soon pushed at the back of her mind. She was solely focused on the idea of being in an unknown place with nothing but a voice leading her on. She looked around and found no one in the vicinity. It was void of creatures and its emptiness only left hollow and eerie atmosphere that can strike fear to anyone.

But not to Luffia.

Its surrounding made her curios to a certain extent where it crossed her mind to continue exploring the place, and she followed that though. She continued to step forward.

Unknown to her, the area where she is exploring contains numerous creatures, hiding in the shadows, bidding their time.

" _Curious, isn't it?_ " one creature in the shadows whispered to his companion.

" _Intriguing is the right word for it. How come there is someone like her in this area?_ " Another one uttered, as this creature looked at the woman walking down a path towards the deeper parts of Purgatory.

" _Should we chase her out?_ "

" _Oh no! An unthinkable and not an option for us. There should be fun in chasing her in._ " The creature looked at his companion with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

" _Yes... It should be an entertainment indeed..._ "

Rustles of grasses took Luffia's attention, snapping her head to look at her back...

Then...

"AAAHHHHHH!"

Loud screeching voice resonated around the Purgatory, alerting the two human princesses who crossed that forbidden boundary.

Wide eyed, the twins looked at each other. Hearts beating frantically as they looked at the direction where the voice came from.

"Luffia!" They both shouted as loud as they can, hoping to reach the person they are looking for. They disregarded how their paths seem to be a bleak of nothingness, how eerie the mist around the area is and even how pairs of red eyes stared at them - watching them run towards the path of unknown.

"Luffia! Where are you?!" No answer. Ann's breathing is quite unstable due to the distance they ran.

"We are getting nowhere here. We have to split and look for her." Sab suggested whilst looking around and heightening her hearing senses in case a shout from their youngest sister came.

"It is dangerous. We can't afford to lose each other in this unknown place. We'll take this route." Ann argued to her twin sister. No matter what, they cannot risk being lost. They do not have sufficient knowledge to navigate this place and even if the eldest princess refuses to admit, this place is not the safest for them.

"Fine. Let's go!" They embarked in a journey of unknown...

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

"Can you sense them?" An impatient voice asked the other High Prince. This voice belongs to the red haired High Prince. This journey left him frustrated. Yes, they knew how to navigate this place, but they do not know where to look for them.

The main problem is not the how huge the place is. Given the three High Prince's power, they can cross the Purgatory itself with safety. What they are concerned about is the mere thought of those three humans currently missing and their whereabouts. There are places in the Purgatory that are far more dangerous. The depth of this place is wide and so as the creatures living inside.

"We will have to send out our thought to the guardians of this place and order them to find the three princesses at once!" Marco's voice is resolute. The other two High Princes nodded, agreeing to that idea.

The three High Princes all closed their eyes, willing their thoughts to travel in air in search of the creatures in this place. They spread their senses all together, looking for the creatures who answer to them.

Zoro was able to find one. Velocidragon. They are wild dragons, snapping their jaws open to anyone who would dare approach it. To maintain the peace in Raftel, they have to sort the wild beasts to this place. Purgatory is a haven for creatures who would love to fight. This serves as an arena for them, gnawing their jaws at each other, fighting off the adrenaline in their veins.

Velocidragons are amongst the creatures that live in Purgatory. They are vile and ruthless but regardless, they still answer to their leader - Zoro.

"Your Highness. To what do I owe a visit for today? Are you here for a short exercise?" A grown of excitement emanated from the Velocidragon. Often, Zoro will visit the Purgatory to spar with the beasts using only his sword skills. Should this be any normal day, Zoro would have taken the opportunity to hone his sword skills. Unfortunately, there are pressing matters to attend to.

"I do not have time to chat and spar with you. I need you to find someone."

"Find someone? Who would that be?"

"Women. Three of them. They walked passed the boundary not too long ago. I need you to find them for me." Zoro said in a firm voice, commanding a terrifying beast.

"Women huh? Is that also the same reason why the other High Princes are present here in Purgatory?" the Velocidragon's voice held curiosity. It is not every day that the High Princes will visit the Purgatory just to find someone who went passed the boundaries. After all, the barrier is present to prevent anyone in walking past the gates. "They seemed to be important, aren't they?"

Zoro can only growl at the Velocidragon, threatening the creature and warning it that should his words go out of limits, the High Prince himself is not patient enough to handle it.

Sensing the thinning patience of the High Prince, the Velocidragon did not dare to ask for more questions. It is not good for him to anger the High Prince.

"Very well, Your Highness. I will notify you at once. I will ask my kin to search for them. Would you be able to provide me their appearances?"

"They're humans. One blond haired, two brunettes." Zoro immediately stated. The mere mention of the word human had the Velocidragon growl in hate and anger.

"Humans! They dared to venture our haven?!" His anger flared its surroundings and Zoro slightly regretted how he uttered that forbidden word. Creatures living in Purgatory harbor extreme hate towards humans. This is because almost all of the creatures present in this place originally live in Huidel, Verid and Daerene - the Three Kingdoms of Magic.

"They are human princesses of Cresta. You are not to harm them! It would be wise if you were to also warn your kin and any creature available in your vicinity not to harm them or else, Kidd and Marco will bare their claws at your necks!" Zoro growled with threats to the Velocidragon to prove his point and it is true. Zoro cannot prevent the High Princes should they go berserk and slaughter anyone who will bring harm to the princesses.

"Is that also applicable to you, your Highness? Do you also hold these humans as someone important?" the question struck Zoro.

Does he?

He did not answer. He held silence but in his mind, the question had him pondering for answers. He dared to imagine himself seeing the youngest princess in a bloody state, holding on to a little life she had.

The thought itself send Zoro to a rage.

"You will follow my words exactly as I told you!"

"I will follow as you command but let me speak my mind your Highness. There are creatures who crossed the *Chinvat Bridge*."

Zoro had frowned at what the Velocidragon said. Could it be that it is the creature he is thinking about?

"Hurry at once! Find them!"

Zoro cut the link from the Velocidragon's mind.

Like Zoro, Kidd and Marco also sent their senses towards the creatures who directly spoke to different creatures.

Kidd found three tailed wolf.

"Hoh~ The High Prince have graced me his presence!" The three tailed wolf - Hukka.

"I do not have the patience to deal with your words, Hukka. Would you like to have Achilles pin you to the ground with his claws in your stomach?" Kidd growled with threats that he would love to execute.

Achilles is known to be king amongst wolves. Not just the wolves present in Beogia, but also all the wolves in Purgatory.

Hukka whimpered in fear with just a mere thought of the Wolf King ravishing him to death.

"Find three women. They walked past the barrier not too long ago. Two dark haired and a blond one."

"Do you want me to kill them?" Upon hearing Hukka's words, Kidd's eyes turned redder than it already is. Just the mere thought of her, getting hurt is making Kidd go berserk.

"If you touch a single hair on them, you will have not only me, but the three High Princes hunting you down even to the ends of Purgatory! And we will make sure that you will receive eternal punishment in Inferno!"

Kidd will never hesitate in doing so and even if he were to object such punishment, the other High Princes will ensure that there is a justice delivered to anyone who will dare to hurt the human princesses.

The red haired High Prince never expected himself to feel such way. Who would have imagined that he will be so concerned of a single human? Who would have thought that he will go through lengths just to see her safe? Deep down his mind, he blamed himself for ignoring her.

He could only hope that she is safe.

"We should search separately. Send your thoughts mentally should any of you find them, yoi." Marco stated. He took random direction and spread his senses, trying to feel the presence of the three humans but due to the thick fog covering the area, hiding the human princesses' auras, they could not be clear of their location.

The three High Princes embarked in searching for them separately.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

"AAAHHHHHH!" Luffia's voice echoed upon seeing the unexpected.

It was a bizarre sight, seeing such creature right in front of her, staring with curiosity at her.

Such shout from her is not due to impending danger, but rather due to her excitement.

"What is this creature?" Luffia stared at a huge three headed dog. The body itself is bizarre with different colors.

One is of brown coloring, then bluish and there is also gray ones.

The creature looked warily at Luffia, eyes gleaming with curiosity as if asking itself if the creature in front of it is something edible. The creature's tongue licked its own mouth, coming to a conclusion that the woman in front of it can be an exotic food.

With innocence, Luffia's eyes gleamed, excited even.

"Rawr!" Luffia barked, startling the creature to back away. Laughing at the reaction, Luffia continued to bark like a dog, scaring the Cerberus. "Rawr! Rawr! Hahaha!" Hands on her stomach, Luffia laughed wildly at the creature.

Unamused, the Cerberus growled threateningly at her, muscles ready to pounce on her but before the creature even have the chance to attack her - she did. She launched herself at the creature, hugging its neck tightly, almost choking it.

"I like you! Let's be friends!" she exclaimed whilst hugging the Cerberus not knowing that the creature she just hugged is a wild beast, capable of devouring her with a single bite.

The words she spoke surprised the Cerberus. After all, he is a creature of darkness, creature of evil and ruthlessness yet the woman right in front of it is treating her unlike anyone else did before. Her words brought warmness in the creature's sturdy heart. Its three heads started to lick her in a friendly manner, making Luffia happy.

"Oh~ you like me too! Hahaha!" Luffia's laughter cannot be contained. Ever since young, she loved to make friends with everyone else. She has always been a carefree person. The Cerberus' three heads nodded at her, understanding her language and despite it incapable of speaking common tongue, it held high intelligence capable of understanding it. "Good. Good Doggy. You will be my pet! Sab has Achilles as pet yet I do not have one for myself but now, I have you. Isn't that great?" The Cerberus once again nodded happily at Luffia. It crouched a little, asking Luffia to ride on its back - an offer she never will never hesitate.

"Alright! Move forward, Cerberus!" With the command, the three headed creature started to jog forward, journeying in the deeper parts of Purgatory. "Nah, nah, what is this place Cerberus? Are there any other creatures here?"

The Cerberus whimpered in answer, which Luffia failed to understand. Eyes continued to survey around, ears heightening to its utmost limits in hopes of finding who is calling her.

She heard nothing but eerie silence and a silent howls of creatures far from her. Her mount continued to move forward until they found themselves in front of a cave.

 ** _Come..._**

The voice once more echoed and Luffia is sure that the voice came from inside. As if on a trance, the human willed her mount to move forward towards the cave. Upon entering the cave, Luffia heard someone call upon her.

"Luffia!" It was Ann's voice. She asked Cerberus to stop. A frown appeared in her beautiful face as she once again heard her sister's voice calling for her.

"Where are you?!" it was Sab. Their voice echoed in a shaky manner almost pleading for her to show herself. Luffia battled confusing decisions in her mind. One is to ignore her sisters calling and the other one is to step away from the cave and welcome them.

A sigh escaped her lips. She dismounted from Cerberus and walked towards the entrance.

"Ann! Sab!" She shouted. "Over here!"

Upon hearing the familiar voice, the twins hastily run towards where it is coming from with the thought of their sister's safety. they arrived in a small clearing. The fog is as thick as it is when they entered the place and as they surveyed the area, they saw their sister waving casually right in front of a suspicious cave.

The two human princesses sighed a heavy relief when they saw their sister safe and sound. They stomped their way towards Luffia with a worried expressions.

"Luffia! Why did you run off to this place?! Did you know how worried we were about you?!" Ann chastised while sending a punch to her youngest sister's head.

"Ouch! Why did you hit me?!"

"You deserved it! You almost worried us to death!" Sab shouted. Her eyes gleamed in a relief that their sister is safe.

"Wha - it is your fault! You hid something from me! You did not tell me about our parents and you both dared to even believe they are dead!" Luffia shouted back in frustration and disappointment. She would never ever believe that their parents are dead! Never! Not unless there is a corpse in front of her, she will never believe it!

"We do not want to believe it and we are also hoping for them to stay alive. We cannot be so sure of what happened and we are trying to explain to you how we need to stay alive and get out of here to save our people!" Sab shouted at her with a mad frown.

Her voice was so loud that it created an echo in the cave, startling the Cerberus. The three headed creature slowly stepped into the light illuminating the Purgatory - revealing itself as something that came from hell.

As soon as the twins saw the three headed beast, they instantly jumped from their position, readying themselves to escape.

"Cerberus?! Luffia get away from it!" Ann shouted, hands already gripping her dagger whilst Sab held her pipe.

The youngest princess looked with such innocence at them wondering why they looked wary at Cerberus. She turned her head to look at the three headed beast then smiled at her sisters while sporting a smile as bright as the rays of the sun.

"This is Cerberus. He is my pet!" As she uttered the words she did, she placed her hand on the creature's body with confidence. Such sight did not go well with the twins. Who would have thought that their youngest sister will treat a very dangerous beast as an animal?

No one expected that.

"Luffia, are you out of your mind?!" Ann exclaimed, still wary of the creature beside Luffia. Her mind cannot corroborate the mere fact of how this creature can be treated as a pet.

"I am not and I am serious about it. Why would you think I am just speaking nonsense?" Luffia wondered.

 _Because you are uttering nonsense!_

Sab was about to utter words to contradict Luffia's but she forced herself not to. She wanted to calmly deal with the situation at hand when all of the sudden...

 ** _You have come as well... Seek us..._**

Sab shivered at the tone. The tone held authority, almost coaxing Sab to seek it, to look for it. Its voice is powerful enough to almost make Sab daze out. She heaved a breath out of her body.

Was she hearing things?

The answer to her questions is just right in front of her. As Sab looked at her sisters, she saw expressions indicating they have heard the strange voice as well.

"Wha- what is that voice? Who are you?!" Ann asked in confusion.

"That's the voice who's been calling at me!" Luffia exclaimed to them. Is that why she walked in to this place? "It's coming from this cave! We should see who it is!"

"No! We can't - "before Ann could finish her protest, a loud thud was heard at their back, signaling the arrival of someone.

As they all looked towards the creatures right behind them, they saw gigantic Serpent with a head of a woman whose hair were full of snakes while the other creature has a beautiful face of a woman with spider lances at his back. (*Gorgon and Jorogumo*)

All three of them stared wide eyed at the creatures baring evil intent towards them.

"Look what do we have here.~~" The gorgon creature hisses at the three Cerberus frowned at the two creatures. In his mind, he is asking why these creatures were able to cross the bridge.

"Beautiful maidens! Such a shame they are not men we can torture, but I supposed, being contained in the damnable prison for countless of years with no one to victimized - I think they will do just fine. As an appetizer, that is." The beautiful woman with spider lances smiled beautifully at the three of them. Her eyes were a beautiful dark shade, her skin is as pale as the snow and her lips were as red as an apple. A beautiful woman with evil intent.

"And here is also a useless guardian of Chinvat Bridge. How does it feel to have one of your prisoners escaped the place you are guarding, Cerberus?"

Cerberus growled, tensed at the words uttered. His sharp paws started to scratch the cold hard ground, as if readying himself to pounce at any chance presented.

"Cerberus is not useless! He is my pet!" An angry shout originated from the youngest human who stood tall and confident right in front of the deadly creatures only seen in myths,

"Hahaha! A human such as yourself does not have any right to shout in front of me!" The Jorogumo's speed were unexpected. It ran straight towards Luffia, spider lances at her disposal. The twins reacted rather fast, defending their little siser using the weapons at their hands. Luffia on the other hand defended herself using her own pipe.

Three weapons defending their lives yet there are still 5 spider lances launching towards them.

Seeing the danger enclosing, Cerberus pounced at the Jorogumo as fast as he could but no matter how fast he reacted to protect the humans, Cerberus was not able to prevent two spider lances scratching the twins. Ann was hits on her shoulder blades, scratching all the way to her right arm causing a clear torn in her clothes. As for Sab, she was hit on her back, exposing a scratch which soon began to bleed.

The twins grunted and upon seeing the injuries, Luffia shouted for her sisters but it seems she does not have the luxury of thinking about the safety of her sisters as danger is closing in. The Gorgon did not waste her time to attach the uninjured human, baring her claws towards her neck. Luffia was able to dodge at a hair's breadth but it was not enough to avoid any injuries at all.

Cerberus growled at the escapees.

"Shit! Run!" Ann shouted, forcing to grunt and whimper at the surge of pain coursing in her wound. Sab stood up and yanked Luffia's hand, bringing her along as they run for their lives. They saw no other option but to run towards the cave.

"Run! Run! Run little cowards! When I get to you, I will ensure to claw your heads from your pathetic bodies! It has been so long since I was able to torture anyone and you just presented yourself for it!" The three of them ran towards the cave, forcing their wobbling legs to run as fast as they could. As they enter the cave, the Gorgon followed suit, her shouting voice echoing in the cave itself.

"I will torture you to - " Before the Gorgon could finish her words, she was pinned to the ground with huge and sharp paws of Cerberus. Its mouth held the injured Jorogumo, trying to free herself from the grip of the Hell Gurdian.

The three of them kept on running, cursing the creature chasing them. They forced themselves not to pay any mind to the words and they did not care of it. Little did they know that the Gorgon is not chasing them anymore. They kept on running in the dark cave until Sab noticed how there were no one chasing them anymore.

"Wait! No one's chasing us!" She stopped on her tracks and so the other two did. Breathless due to the long running.

"I can't believe those creatures exist!" Ann exclaimed. They all moved towards a small hole which illuminates a small light for them.

"I wonder how Cerberus is doing. Is he okay? Maybe he defeated those ugly women!" Luffia's thoughts were not far off.

"Ugh, my clothes are all ruined!" Sab muttered in disappointment. Her wound at her back hurts but that is the least of her worries. They should all be thankful for staying alive.

"We need to fix our wounds then I think we should start a way how to get back. We could only hope that those creatures gave up their chase. Who could have thought that they are living in this place? How did you end up here anyways?" Ann looked towards her youngest sister while getting rid of her ruined shirt and instead used the torn off clothing as a temporary bandage to her own wounds. These actions does not help relieve the aching feeling but all she could do is to at least avoid bleeding too much and get an infection.

"I heard the voice telling me to seek them, to look for them. You heard it too, before those creatures attacked us!" Luffia's curiosity had led her to where she is now. Deep inside her, she had a feeling that she should really seek whoever behind the voice is.

"Don't you think you were just enchanted for a trap? As soon as we heard that voice, those creatures appeared and attacked us." Sab argued. Like her twin sister, she took off her shirt, revealing a lacy undergarment to cover her chest. She ripped half of it to wipe the blood dripping from shallow wound but the action is quite hard to do since the wound is located at her back. The wound stings but they had worse when they were chased away from their palace.

"No! It is different! I was so far away from this place when I began hearing that voice. We have to look for it!" Luffia believed that she is not hallucinating nor walking into the trap. It felt different when she heard the voice.

"Luffia, before we go seeking that voice - and let me tell you that I am very much against it - we have to look for a way to go back." Ann said as she helped Sab wiping the blood off her back. Sab on the other hand helped her twin temporarily bandaging the wound in her shoulder blades towards her arm.

Luffia nodded and accepted their words. She might be unwilling but their words held sense. They have to look for a way to avoid dangers.

"Alright. We should go." Sab urged them to start walking. They did not want to risk going back and find the Gorgon and Jorogumo waiting for them. They had no choice but to move forward and the further they did, the more they find their hearts thumping in nervousness.

As they moved forward again, all of the sudden, the fire lamps started to light up startling the three of them out of their wits. The fire lamps had given them light they needed but also, it provided suspicion at the twins.

"This is not a good idea. We should get back. If those creatures are not chasing us, they are most likely defeated by that three headed dog." Ann suggested, stopping Luffia from walking forward.

"Yes, we should go back now." Sab agreed. The blond is curious about this cave, but she cannot let curiosity get ahead of her in favor of ignoring danger.

The twins might be thinking of this, but the youngest is not. She freed herself from the hold of her eldest sister and started to run deeper in the caves while shouting at her sisters.

"No! Not going back until I saw what is inside this mysterious cave!" She laughed wildly ignoring the protests of the twins and their indignant shouts.

"Luffia! Get back here young lady or I swear to all gods and goddesses - " Ann was not able to finish her sentence. Luffia's body has long been gone - swallowed by the darkness in the cave. The twins had no choice but to run after their youngest sister, disregarding their throbbing wounds in favor of chasing a immature sister.

The twins ran faster, catching the glimpse of Luffia's back which was stained with the small drops of blood from her scratched neck.

"Luffia, listen to us for once! We need to go back-aahhh!" Ann was not able to finish her words as before she could register what happened, she found herself falling to a deep hole.

"Ann!" Ann's sudden fall snapped Luffia from her running. She returned only to find Sab shouting for Ann's name in a hole. She stepped forward hastily, not caring for the surroundings and the path she is taking.

She failed to notice how she stepped on a rock that could possibly be a trap trigger. Instead of joining Sab, Luffia found herself falling to another hole.

"Ooops... I think I will be faaaallllinggg..." Sab snapped her head towards Luffia in time to see the huge uncaring grin on her face as she uttered those words. The blonde princess stared wide eyed as soon as she saw how a huge hole appeared beneath Luffia's feet. She immediately stood up in an attempt to reach for Luffia's hand - but unfortunately, that failed.

"Luffia!" Sab could only hear how Luffia's voice became farther and farther. Panic rose to her head as she stared at the two holes where he sisters fell. She was in a notion of choosing where to go first.

"I have to think of a way. There should be a way." Sab paced herself back and forth, trying to think of a solution to this problem. She mentally cursed her youngest sister for being stubborn and immature which deliberately caused this whole scenario.

Sab paused in her musings as soon as she heard the holes closing in. She began to panic and mentally berated herself for her incompetence. She was about to jump to follow Luffia but it appears that luxury is not available as before she could step towards the hole, it is closed and the next thing Sab remembers is how she found

herself being swallowed by the caves then opening another hole beneath her feet. She had no time to find her bearings and she fell to the unknown place...

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Kidd sniffed the air, looking for her scent. He found traces of it and the path where it leads him to be making him nervous. He knew this path. He knew how this path is rather dangerous.

He continued to run at full speed whilst spreading her divine sense looking for her. None. He found nothing. All he had is small essence of her scent.

As he continued, he stumbled upon an unexpected creature. A creature that shouldn't have been there in the first place.

"Cerberus. As far as I know, you are both supposed to be here unless the portal to Chinvat Bridge has relocated here." Kidd sent the message to him. Cerberus cannot speak human tongue, but he can speak to them mentally.

"You're Highness. We apologize but these two have escaped. I am chasing them." Cerberus pointed at the two creatures tied with chains.

The Gorgon and Jorogumo.

Kidd wouldn't have cared for these escapees. A lot of evil and fallen creatures who were exiled in the other side of Purgatory tried to escape that damnable place. For decades, lot of them have indeed crossed the Chinvat Bridge yet every single time they did, Cerberus will be chasing after them.

Kidd would have let them go back to that place had it not for the murky smell of blood that he noticed lingering around the two escapees. The scent of blood is familiar. Too familiar for Kidd not to notice it. Almost instantly, Kidd's eyes turned murderous at the Jorogumo. In a second, he pulled the creature through its chains and held it high up the ground through its neck.

The action startled Cerberus and the Gorgon. They looked at Kidd with fear.

"Your Highness, have mercy! I promise I will not be escaping again. I promise you that in the name of Xavaria - guhghh... "

"I don't about your empty promises! Tell me, where is she? What have you done with her?!" Kidd's grip became tighter, choking the life out of the Jorogumo.

"I don't know what you are referring to, Your Highness! I swear. "

"You reeked of her blood and yet you deny it?!" Kidd once again gripped its neck tighter. This made the jorogumo realize who Kidd is referring to.

The three women who she attacked earlier on.

"They have escaped, Your Highness. They are alive, I swear. They ran off to the Cave of Darkness. " Kidd deemed her words true. He reluctantly let the creature go. It immediately crawled away from Kidd - fearing for its life.

"Your Highness, were you referring to the three women who crossed the boundaries?" Kidd did not answer the guardian's inquiry. He looked at the two creatures in front of.

"You better pray they remain alive because if they are not, I will make sure you will be tortured for the rest of your eternal life. My wolves are hungry enough to feed on you whilst I ensure you will not die but rather stay alive to face it. And if by chance, something were to happen to them, you will face not only my eternal punishment but the other High Princes' as well. You will be wishing for a quick death! That is also applicable to you, Gorgon!"

Kidd left with haste. He immediately tried to contact the other two High Princes. As soon as he conveyed his words, they all agreed to meet in from of the Cave of Darkness.

It did not take long for the three of them to be assembled right in front of the infamous cave.

"Such a worst time for the escapees to wander around." Zoro said frowning at the cave right in front of them.

This cave is magical, keeping whoever is inside in a never ending darkness that is hard to escape. Trapping them and making them loose their mind. Only a few creatures can withstand its magic and amongst those creatures are the High Princes.

"Let's go. The more second we waste here, the more danger they are in, yoi." Marco rarely speaks in a grim manner but if he, it only means that the situation is dire.

The three High Princes walked towards the cave, heightening their senses in search for the three humans.

As they continued, they smell their scents, getting stronger and stronger until the traces stopped right in front of three doors.

"I will take the far left." Zoro said. No one argued with him as they, too, have chosen doors on their own. Kidd took the middle while Marco took the far right.

"Send me a word should any of you find them." Kidd said as he decided to walk in the door. They all took different ways in hopes of finding the three humans.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

It is dark.

Too dark to bear.

She tried to breath but she finds that rather hard to do.

All she could hear are whispers in her ears...

 _Your family is gone._

 _You are alone..._

 _They are swallowed by the darkness you can't defeat..._

 _You are useless!_

Ann tried to cover her ears but all still creep in her head. As she shut her eyes, all she could imagine are images o her parents on fire, calling for her name over and over again as they asked to be saved.

She tried to reach them, but she was too late. They were swallowed by darkness. Ann cried out - mourning for them. She does not have the time to do so because as soon as her parents were gone, the image of her sisters appeared right in front of her.

There were many men, soldiers, their swords pointed at Sab and Luffia.

"No! No! Don't hurt them!"

Ann cried out in desperation but her words fell towards deaf ears as the swords were lifted in a manner of beheading her sisters.

"Noooo!" Ann shouted for her sisters but all she had are the sad expressions from them, tears in their eyes and a small smile as if muttering a final goodbye.

The scenes played multiple times, in different manners but the results are the same.

It all resulted in death.

And all she could do is cry out for them.

Ann does not even how long she had been crying.

"No. Stop this. NO!"

She shouted, hands covering her ears, eyes shut down as she sat on the ground, alone and curled. Little did she know that her shout reached Marco's ears.

As soon as he heard her cry, Marco started to run to where the voice came from.

Not too long, he found herself right in front of the woman he is looking for. The sight clenched his heart as he watched how she cried out. He slowly approached her, calling her.

"Ann... I am here, yoi."

Marco heard no response from her. All heard are sobs and each tear falling from her eyes, Marco felt as he had been stabbed in his heart. He kneeled beside her. Without hesitating, Marco grabbed her shoulders, straightening her.

The sight made Marco furious. She does not deserve this torture.

"Ann! Wake up! Wake up! Whatever you see is not true, yoi! You have to fight it!"

Ann is still trapped in her own negative emotion. In her dark world all she could see are sufferings of her loved ones, her friends, her people. All she could hear are the never ending screams for plea of salvation. She was in the middle of the darkness overwhelming her, drowning her.

"Fight it!"

One shout reached her ears but it was soon gone due to the countless shouts in her own world.

"None of it is true!" That familiar voice once again reached her ears.

She began to wonder. She began to remember her situation.

Her **real** situation.

"Ann! Wake up, yoi! Fight it! You have to!" this voice... She heard it before.

She pondered on his words and began to think clearly. She looked at the faces in front of her.

"None of you are real..." she uttered to herself and as soon as she did, the people around her started to melt into nothingness and before she could process what happened, she found herself in a familiar scenery.

She is in the mystique waterfalls. A river separating either side.

She had been here before.

Both in dreams and reality.

 _Ann..._

She looked at the other side of the river. He is not there. Why?

She began to panic. She desperately looked around in hopes of finding him. Her heart screaming in agony for him.

A feeling she had been ignoring the moment their eyes met.

 _Here..._

She looked around. He is not on the other side.

 _Right here..._

But where?

"I am right here." Ann looked beside her. She found the High Prince staring at her with intensity. She knew that look.

As soon as she met those eyes, her heart started to pound in joy. Tears of joy started to fall. Relief washing over her.

"No one is going to hurt you. I am right here, yoi... Come back to reality, Ann..."

Ann nodded at him, reaching for his hand, and handing over her trust. As soon as she did, brightness washed over her.

She vaguely noticed the whispers of a voice. She vaguely felt the warm embrace of strong arms wrapped around her for comfort and shelter.

She slowly uncurled herself, eyes adjusting to the light of lamps.

Marco noticed her stirring. He looked intently at her grey eyes.

"Ann?"

Ann could clearly see those eyes looking at her like a precious gem. Those blue eyes she had seen in her dreams for more than one occasion. Those eyes gave her hope when she was in the dark.

"Marco? Are you real?" she asked. She wanted to make sure that none of this is a dream. She don't want to go back

"Yes, I am real, yoi."

"How do I know if you are real?" Ann's hands reached for his face, caressing it as if it was made of precious diamond. Marco cupped the hands caressing his cheeks. Their eyes met.

"You just have to believe in , yoi."

Ann frowned whilst looking at the deepness of his blue eyes, almost drowning her with raw emotions - a notion which is strange for her.

These emotions surfaced itself and Ann might not have enough courage to admit it verbally, but mentally she acknowledged it.

Without thinking, she yanked him closer until their lips met. It was surreal. As soon as their lips met, it is as if Ann's negative emotions disappeared. All she could feel are the emotions she thought she ignored before - resurfacing as if enjoying and celebrating this moment.

Marco began to kiss back almost instantly. His hand found its way to Ann's neck, pushing her forward to deepen the kiss.

A moan escaped in her mouth that had Marco wishing this situation would have been different. If they are not in this kind of situation, this kiss would have been more than just a kiss.

Their lips parted, and as soon as they did, their eyes met. Ann saw the same intensity in those blue eyes.

 _This is real..._ She thought.

A sob escaped from her. This is real! Unable to contain her surging emotions, she launched herself towards Marco's embrace, holding onto him for dear life.

"It's alright, yoi. Everything is fine." he began to rub circles at her back, comforting her.

She slightly nodded, calming her nerves down. Marco heaved a sigh of relief as she began to calm down. He exhaled her scent - amidst the smell of blood from her wound.

As she calmed down, Marco told her that they should leave.

"What about my sisters?" she asked.

"The others are on their way of finding them, yoi. We should get back. Can you stand?"

Ann nodded firmly. She reluctantly let him go. He offered his hands at her and she willingly took it. Marco intertwined their hands as he led him towards the exit, leaving the darkness behind them.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Sab awoke feeling sore all over her body. She began feeling the aching muscles and the strained wound she obtained earlier.

She grunted as she felt the pang of pain surging from her right foot. She must have sprained it when she fell from that hole. It was such a miracle how she was alive and only obtained minor injuries.

She slowly observed her surroundings. Surprisingly, there were enough lights. Firr lamps were lit at the walls. She was lying in the middle of the cave, long hallways at either side and there were no signs of exit.

She sighed in frustration. She wondered where her sisters are. They also fell in holes. Where could they be?

Figuring her questions will not have answers, she tried to stand up but the pain in her ankle prevented her from doing so.

 **We have been waiting for you...** The voice resonated in her mind, startling her.

It was the same voice they heard before. Why would they be waiting for them?

Sab forced herself to stand up, leaning on the walls of this cave for support. She began walking slowly.

She noticed the carvings in the wall.

She recognized most of them.

Mythical bird - Phoenix - the symbol of Ipraecia.

Wolf as the symbol of Beogia.

Dragon, the symbol of Vaelon.

The three Powerful Beasts were at the left side- altogether in a form of half circle. Right in front them were the sigils of three Powerful creatures of Magic.

Wings of Fire symbolizes Verid.

Staff of Wisdom represents the Huidel.

Sun of Hope as the sigil of Daerene.

The further Sab walks, the more the carvings represents the history of Raftel.

The great prosperity. The war and betrayals which caused the Three other kingdoms to disappear. Almost every carving represents the happenings of the past.

 **Traitorous human...**

The voice echoed in Sab's mind.

 **Greedy humans...**

Another raspy voice called out to her while she was looking at the carvings of how the creatures of Raftel fell.

She tried to push the voice out of her system, but the more she did so, the more it insists of how humans caused the destruction of Raftel. She cannot help herself but feel guilty. She is a human after all and the more she looks at the carvings, the more she felt how guilty her race is.

light footsteps resonated the cave waking Sab from her musings. She tried to heighten her senses, to look for where the footsteps originated. It came from her left. She tried to adjust her vision to the approaching creature. She had wanted to run, but her condition is preventing her from doing so and even if she tried, the creature will most likely catch up to her. She might as well save the trouble for herself.

Not too long, her vision started to clear slowly, the creature stopped right in front of her.

She wanted to berate herself for feeling disappointed upon seeing who the creature is.

"Zoro..." she called out. A frown appeared in his handsome face upon looking at her situation.

"You seem to have encountered bad situations." she snorted at his comment. Bad situations can hardly describe what they went through.

Life and death is the accurate term.

"We were separated. We fell to different holes. My sisters are still missing." Her voice is almost pleading for the High Prince to help her look for her sisters. She will not be leaving this cave unless she finds her sisters. It is either they are walking out alive or they will die altogether.

"Marco found your twin. Your troublesome younger sister is yet to be found. Kidd might have found her. We should go back." His stoic and baritone voice commanded Sab. All she could do is nod at him in agreement whilst sporting a relieved expression. At least Ann is safe. Luffia is still missing and she couldn't help but hope Kidd finds her.

"Can you walk properly?"

"I can but I might need a little help." Zoro only nodded at her. He put her hands around his neck for support as they walk towards the exit. As they started to walk, Sab can't help but give a last sad look at the carvings.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

A small growling sound came from her stomach and all Luffia could utter is how she is too hungry to even walk. She remained seated in the middle of nowhere with only the flickering lights of the lamps serving as her sunlight.

"I wonder where they are. Could they have fallen deep?" She asked herself about her sisters' whereabouts. She had wanted to look for them but she does not know where.

 **You have led them here...**

The voice once again resonated in her mind. Surprisingly, she is not shocked upon hearing it.

"I don't even know what you are talking about." She spoke with an annoyed tone. She hated how she stumbled upon a mysterious voice without solving its mystery.

 **Quiet brave... But not ready...**

"Whatever. You are making me annoyed and hungry all the same. If you won't tell me something useful, make yourself shut up!"

After that, the voice indeed remained silent which she was thankful for. She remained still until a figure of a tall man stopped right in front of her, looking down at her with a glare worthy of sending shivers through anyone's spine. She is not surprised finding this man right here.

"Are you going to lead me to the exit?"

"Do I have another choice?" His tone is quiet harsh, as if rescuing and leading this woman outside is such a burden.

"Yes. You can leave me here but my sisters will not be happy."

Kidd snorted at her innocent small threats. Such his luck for him to find the most annoying human he met in his life.

"Let's go. We have to keep going and we have your mess to clean!"

Luffia grinned and started following Kidd. Looking at his broad back, she titled her head in wonderment.

"I would love to have another banquet in your palace. Would you be preparing another one for us?"

"And tell me, human princess - why would I be doing that?" He slowly hissed whilst keeping his pace in walking.

"Why not? I am sure Marco will even agree to my request. I love banquets with lots of meat!" Luffia exclaimed and as soon as she did, her stomach growled in hunger. It has been hours since she last ate.

"I am not compelled in satisfying your request!"

"You're stingy and mean! Achilles is not mean to us!" She argued. Kidd shut his eyes harshly. He cannot handle the questions and logic of this woman.

"I am not Achilles! And I dare to do what I want and that includes not satisfying your request, brat!"

"Stingy old man! I will tell Sab about this!" She threatened him and he only gave a huff at her _dangerous_ threat.

Kidd said nothing as they continued to take the path towards the exit. Slowly the light at the end of the cave came to light. Lufia felt excited upon seeing the light. She ran towards it, laughing and happy to be out of constricting and dark cave.

The news of Luffia being found arrived in Ann's ears. She was relieved that her troublesome sister was found immediately. They are almost outside of the cave. As soon as she and Marco stepped out of the cave, he immediately noticed how scarcely dressed she was.

She is half naked, only a black lacy brassiere covering her breast but it is not enough to hide anything in Marco's imagination. He forced himself to control his urge to touch her and possibly mark her as his. In order to save his sanity, he removed his purple shirt, offering it to Ann. She was about to refuse, but realizing her state of clothing; she reluctantly accepted the shirt with a hint of blush in her cheeks.

They maintained their silence, waiting for the others to arrive.

"Zoro is coming with your twin." Marco broke the silence by announcing the news and not long after he said it, Ann could hear a couple of footsteps near the entrance of the cave.

In that moment, Sab emerged from the cave, being supported by Zoro while limping due to her broken ankle. Ann immediately runs to her sister to assist her.

"I fell pretty high and was lucky to only get broken ankle. Where's Luffia?" Sab let go of Zoro since Ann is already supporting her. The blonde twin merely noticed Marco's shirtless figure only to find the missing shirt in Ann's.

"They are almost here." Ann answered and not long after she said that, a figure ran towards them emerging from the cave followed by the Red Haired High Prince.

"Ann! Sab! You're all alive!" Luffia shouted with enthusiasm only to meet the angry glares from the twins.

They wouldn't be stuck in that cave if it weren't because of Luffia running off to the deeper parts of the cave.

"We will deal with you later, young lady. You caused too much trouble for the day!" Sab firmly stated. She tried to hide the relief in her voice upon seeing Luffia.

"Do you realize the results of your actions? We almost died today! How many times did you think we invited Death today?" Ann slightly glared at their youngest sister.

"Hmm, let me think. Twice? One is when the creepy Spider woman attacked us. Second would be when the Snake Woman chased us and oh- when we fell in different holes! That's three!"

"That is exactly the point! We almost died thrice! If you did no run off to somewhere unknown, this wouldn't have happened!" Ann shouted in frustration. She is losing her patience. She is deeply worried about her sisters' safety.

"Luffia, you can't just do what you want and follow whatever you feel like doing without thinking of the consequences." Sab added.

This made Luffia frown upon thinking of the reason she ran off in the first place.

"I wouldn't have run off if you two were not keeping something from me!"

This made the two silent. True, they kept their meeting with Whitebeard a secret from Luffia and this made her upset. Regardless, they still do not like how Luffia put herself in danger out of mere curiosity for the voice she heard.

"Still, you should have used your head!" Ann out of frustration and embarrassment hit Luffia on her head.

"It hurts! Why are you hitting me?! This is not just my fault and can't you be a bit nicer for once?!"

"Ann..." Sab reprimanded.

"Stop spoiling her, Sab. She just does whatever she wanted without thinking of what her actions may cause!" Sab does not have an answer to Ann's reasoning, because in all honesty, she also felt like Luffia should be told not to cause too much trouble by doing unnecessary things and put them in danger.

"Sab is a lot nicer." Luffia muttered. It was loud enough for Ann to hear.

"What - so I am a mean sister now?" Ann shouted at Luffia with exasperation. Sab was about to tell her something but Luffia answered with frown and firmness in her voice.

"At least she is scolding me properly. All you do is hit me then shout at me!"

"And pray tell, how do I scold you properly?"

Their arguments went back and forth and Sab does not know how to stop it. It came to a point wherein their arguments were turning into childish name callings which made the blond twin irritated. Her wounds are aching and her broken ankle is barely making her able to stand. All she wanted to do is to get out of this place but all her sisters do is shouting at each other, basically sending information to all the monsters residing in this place that they are still here.

"Ann... Luffia..." she called out in warning, but none of them heed to her call. She clenched her fist tightly, preparing herself to hit the two - and she did - a hit much stronger than what Ann did earlier.

"Can you two shut it?! Can we deal this matter when we **get out** of this place?! All you do is argue with such nonsense while we are in the middle of nowhere, sporting wounds and half naked!" Sab shouted, making the grumbling two brunettes pay attention to her.

Ann and Luffia both fell silent while looking at their blond sister, fuming with anger. They must have realized the sense in her words as they nodded.

Silence engulfed them for a moment and Sab nodded at them for understanding but she noticed how Ann and Luffia wanted to speak.

"What?"

"Uh - while all your words are true, there is something you missed." Ann said.

"What is it?" Sab asked curiously.

"You're the only one half naked." Luffia casually pointed out.

Realizing her words, Sab looked at their state of clothing. Ann is wearing Marco;s shirt. Luffia's wearing her damaged one while she is wearing nothing but her blue brassiere. As if slowly realizing their position and situation, she started to remember how the three High Princes were present, silently watching the three of them argue nonsense while she is dressed like **this.**

Watching the scenario, the High Princes can't help but feel amaze as well as confused. From the moment the three humans began arguing, they wonder if they should stop them or not.

Before she could react, a soft coat hit her face. She reached her hand and noticed the red coat.

"Wear that. Are you done with your arguments? Then let us all get the fuck out of here." the baritone voice sounded irritated like usual. He did not even look at her when he said that. He just walked past them and continued to walk towards a direction which is probably the way towards the exit. Sab glared at his back. Why could this man be so inconsiderate? Does he not know how to be a gentleman? Such word does not seem to exist in hi vocabulary.

Grumbling, Sab still wore the coat.

Luffia looked closely at the exchange, and then her eyes fell to Ann's shirt. The twins are all wearing the other High Princes' clothes whereas she is wearing her own. She looked expectantly at Zoro and at his clothes - an action he immediately noticed.

"No." He said firmly at her.

"Aww! But I haven't ask anything!" Luffia whined.

"I know what you will ask and the answer is No." Zoro followed Kidd, leaving a disappointed Luffia. The youngest human princess looked at his back when an idea emerged from her mind. Smiling mischievously, she ran after Zoro and when she reached him, she launched herself - like a monkey clinging at his back.

"What are you doing?" An annoyed tone escaped Zoro's mouth.

"I am tired. Carry me." She demanded.

"Luffia, get off his back now!" Ann reprimanded. She felt embarrassment at Luffia's actions, clinging to Zoro as if they were the closest friends ever since birth.

"I am tired of all the running we did. I don't want to walk." she clings to Zoro even tightly, almost choking him in the process.

"And whose fault do you think this is?! If anyone needs help in walking, it won't be you but your sister!" Zoro barked with a dangerous tone. Unfortunately, Luffia is not scared of him. Instead, she laughed at his question.

"Mine. Come on Zoro! Carry me!"

The High Prince of Vaelon sighed in exasperation, giving up a fight that he knew he will never win. He placed his hand on his legs, firmly holding the annoying princess. Luffia was beyond happy holding on to Zoro as he started to walk, following Kidd.

Ann and Sab could only sigh at the scenario. It seems Luffia will always get whatever she wanted.

"Can you even walk?" Ann directed the question to the limping Sab.

"I will try."

"I can help you out, yoi." Marco offered seeing how Sab is having a hard time walking with her broken ankle.

"No. I will manage. Thank you for coming for us." Sab smiled at Marco with appreciation. Luffia was right to like Marco. He seems to be reasonable and Sab noticed how he cares for Ann. She cannot help but notice the tension between them and their gazes held meaning unlike before. Something must have happened when they were inside that cave.

"If you say so. But if it becomes hard, do not hesitate to ask for an assistance." Sab nodded. Ann also nodded at him and when their eyes met, she looked away almost immediately because if Ann were to look at those blue orbs, she fels entranced, drawn to him making her remember the kiss they shared inside the cave.

They all continued to walk towards the exit. Sab and Ann are falling behind because Ann is currently supporting Sab. Luffia and Zoro is just right in front of them.

"Why did you cross this place anyway? This is a very dangerous place, even for the residents of Raftel, yoi." Marco asked. Although there is already a vague idea in his mind as to why they all decided to cross the gates, he still felt the need to ask such question.

"Luffia ran off. Then we heard her scream and just followed it which is why we ended right here in this place. What is this place, anyway?" Sab answered. She was also curious as to why there is a place such as this.

"This is Purgatory. The haven for numerous monsters that are too violent to be left alone in Raftel."

"Ohh, so it is like a Dragon's nest inside dragon's nest?" Surprisingly, it was Luffia who asked such question.

A small chuckle escaped Marco upon hearing her comparing the Purgatory as a Dragon's nest.

"Yes, it can be, yoi. Aside from this place, there is another place where you cannot venture. It is the most dangerous place in Raftel. The Inferno. That place is separated by the Chinvat Bridge which Cerberus guards." Luffia's eyes lit up upon the mention of Cerberus.

"The two creatures who attacked you were escapees of Inferno." Zoro said while adjusting his hold of Luffia.

"So, why would you have such place?" Ann asked out of curiosity. She thought that if there were numerous other creatures aside from those who they encountered, then it is quite hard to fathom how powerful Raftel is.

"Purgatory is a place where laws of Raftel does not apply. Chinvat Bridge is a the separation between the lawless area and the actual prison of the fallen. You all must realize how dangerous this place is because almost every day, there will be countless escapees trying to flee from Inferno." Zoro said while trying to glare at Luffia.

Silence engulfed them and the sounds relatively keeping it eerie were their footsteps.

Sab urged Ann to pause for a second as her ankle is starting to ache more than it should.

"Are you alright?" Ann looked at her ankle and mentally winced at how sore it was. Sab nodded whilst coping with the pain. She leaned on the nearby tree for support since she cannot put all of her weight towards Ann who was also injured.

Everyone stopped and looked at Sab - that also includes a groaning Kidd. he growled upon seeing her state. Without uttering anything, he walked back to her. His presence startled Ann for a moment but he just ignored the older twin as hye reached for Sab's waste.

Sab was slow enough to register everything that happened. From one moment, she was leaning on a tree for support then all of the sudden, she was moved and her eyes suddenly met with a broad back. She was up in the air, slung on to his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Wha - What are you doing?!" She tried to get away from him but her position is preventing her from doing so. Besides, his hand is firmly gripping her in place as if she does not weigh an ounce at all.

"Silence! I am kind enough to offer you a ride and you are taking too long in just walking a mere distance!" Kidd answered. He resumed walking, completely ignoring the indignant gasp from Ann who was slightly surprised by his actions.

"Well, thank you for being so kind, your Highness, but I did not ask for your help and let me point it out, this is hardly regarded as a kind help at all!" Sab's sarcastic voice echoed in the Purgatory. The position itself is embarrassing.

"Well, you have to deal with it whether you like it or not. So keep your silence so we can get out of here!" As he said those words, his hands made contact with her pointed ass. The action made Sab wide eyed at this brute beast. Did he just hit her ass?!

"Did- Did you j-just hit me on my - "

"Yes, I hit you in your ass and I will do it again if you won't keep your mouth shut!" This made Sab furious. She was helpless and has no choice but to remain silent. In her silence, she mentally vowed to get back at this rude, crude, insufferable, brute beast. It made her even more furious when he smirked smugly at her silence.

Ann can only gape at the sight and as for Luffia, she laughed at Sab's predicament.

"Hahaha! Kidd smacked Sab on her ass!" She loudly laughed at her sister, making Sab even more furious.

"I will get back at you with this, and i will make sure to make it more humiliating than you will ever imagine!" Sab muttered at Kidd. This only made him laugh in amusement.

"Oh, I can't wait but for the meantime, try to enjoy yourself with an outstanding view of my back and the ground."

The other High Princes all smirked at the exchange as they continued towards the gates.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Chinvat Bridge - In Zoroastrianism, The Bridge of Separation from heaven and hell (Something like that)

Gorgons - In Greek mythology, there are three gorgons which were very famous. One of them is Medusa.

Jorogumo - In Japanese tales the Jorogumo was described as a giant evil spider with the capability to transform into a beautiful woman. The monster would seduce men then trap them in her web and eat them.

 **AN:**

 **One of the longest chapters I did. I hope you enjoy. Pardon the wrong grammars and mistakes if you see one.**

 **Drop a review if you can!**


	15. Chapter 15 - The Blazing Inferno

**AN: HEY GUYS. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW. HERE IS THE 14TH CHAPTER!**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

 _"Teach has lived up to his promise. How long has it been since we have been out of this damnable place?"_ The voice were lecherous enough to hiss as the thought of living in this Blazing Inferno came to its mind. This Inferno is hell for them. Countless years of being a prisoner have made them feel as if their skin were on fire, their insides churning of how this place looked trash, morbid.

Unlike Raftel, and unlike Purgatory, this place is nothing but emptiness. It is made of fire, ice, sand and the weather changes too often for them to adjust. The essence of this place are keeping their magical powers restricted. A barren land for the fallen. An eternal punishment for them.

All the beasts and magical creatures living in this place were traitors of Raftel. They instigated the war of Raftel years ago. They conspired against the throne and they were eternally punished for it... But not anymore.

Marshall D. Teach promised them of freedom and revenge against the Beasts of Raftel.

" _Beogia, Vaelon and Ipraecia... Whitebeard... All of them will die! The three Magical Kingdoms were gone. Long gone and those three who remained in Raftel will be gone too! They will pay for sending us in this place!_ " The voice of the creature held venom in it upon thinking of the High Kings and High Queens and the wretched Peace Keeper.

" _Oh, but the High Kings and Queens of the Beasts are long gone. What we have to deal are their children - the High Princes._ " another creature emerged from the barren and, eyes held dangerous glint that promises nothing but doom.

" _Hahaha. Of course, those are no threat. We can deal with them once Teach frees us._ "

" _And what of the creatures hiding in the Valley of Xavaria? Legends have passed down until now that they will emerge from their hiding once the Almighty Princess comes back._ " The silence engulfed the creatures around. They realized that once the creatures hiding in the valley starts to emerge, it would be problematic and a trouble for them because they knew full well the power of the Almighty Princess.

" _We will not be concerning ourselves of such impossible scenario. All we have to do is focus on getting out of this place!_ "

" _It will not be easy as what you wanted it to be. Two escapees, a Jorogumo and a Gorgon encountered the High Princes. They can pose a threat to us if they are as powerful as their predecessors or even more powerful than them._ "

They all fell silent but the lingering hope is right in their minds. They will get out of this place - sooner or later and when they do, they will spread their pent up revenge and hate in Raftel. They will declare war and when they do, they will ensure that doom will set on the remaining residents of Raftel.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Their journey towards the gates of Purgatory have been eventful. The three humans immediately saw a couple of familiar faces.

Chopper is right there with Achilles, Robin and the other Commanders of Ipraecia, Vaelon and Beogia.

A relieved expression appeared right in Chopper's face upon seeing the three humans. He readied himself to examine them with injuries and he's right. There were visible injuries.

"You had us all worried!" Chopper exclaimed. Ann was the first one to sit on the ground near Chopper with Marco's assistance.

"Can you put me down already?" Sab hissed at the High Prince of Beogia. She does not appreciate being holstered on his shoulders and this position is quite embarrassing and earned a curious stares from the creatures present.

Kidd did not answer but still followed her words. He gently put her right next to Ann and soon as he did, she glared at him with the promise in her eyes to get revenge for the humiliation she had. All he did was snort at her, brushing such childish manner. He immediately left without saying anything to her.

"You can let go of me." Zoro reminded Luffia not to be too comfortable in her position. She reluctantly let him go. She is not badly injured as her sisters which is why Chopper decided to take a look at the twins first. Sab received most of the injuries.

"Gods and goddesses of Raftel! What were you three doing out there?" Izou flayed her hands in exasperation upon seeing the wounds of the princesses. Like the others, she is worried of their welfare. If not for hearing that the High Princes personally seek the humans, she would have decided to enter the Purgatory.

"Luffia run off without knowing the place and when we heard her scream, we just followed it." Ann answered for Izou. She might not have disclosed the whole details but at least what she told them were true.

"You could have died back there! If that were to happen, the Raftel will surely face its doom." Thatch muttered with a serious tone, not appreciating and even so not entertaining the mere thought of their deaths.

"And why is that? As far as we are concerned, we are merely humans with no correlation to the Raftel. Our deaths do not warrant Raftel's doom." Sab's reasoning is not far off the truth.. At least the truth that the sisters know of but the others knew better.. They know what these princesses represent. They don't want to openly say it to them, fearing for consequences that represents the truth.

"Take care of them. We have more pressing matters that we need to deal, yoi." Marco said to Chopper. As much as he wanted to look personally to the welfare of the princesses, he needs to meet with the Peace Keeper. They have to deal with the security of Chinvat Bridge. The escape incident of the two monsters from the Blazing Inferno had made the High Princes wary of the possible causes. They fear that the old enemy will resurface itself to haunt them of the peace they established for years.

Needless to say, Chopper nodded with every bit of intention evident in his eyes of how he is dedicated to look after the injuries of the human princesses.

The three High Princes immediately left with haste despite the reluctance. Achilles remained to watch over the princesses and so as Robin. They all helped the princesses to the carriage so they can leave this place as soon as possible. During their ride, Chopper had been concentrating on providing necessary treatment for their injuries albeit the lack of medicinal items needed. He did a good job patching their wounds - the clawed marks from the Jorogumo.

The three princesses' minds were adrift. Each has their own thoughts of what happened at the cave.

Sab cannot help but think of the history of Raftel. So much betrayal happened in those years that no one can erase. So man deaths that no one can ever forget. she felt terribly guilty for the crimes of her race - even though she is not part of it. She felt like she was the one holding the daggers - stabbing the creatures of Raftel during the war. The cave never failed to make her feel like that, especially when she looked at the Sigils of the Three Magic Kingdoms. Her mind would fall drifting to the sigil of Beogia and their High King and Queen.

She couldn't help but ask herself - what would have happened if the war did not happen? Would Kidd hate her kind?

She cannot be sure and there is nothing she could ever do to answer such inquiries.

Luffia noticed how Sab is in deep thought while Ann is also lost in her own thoughts. She kept observing her sisters, not saying anything. Robin is doing the same thing although her mind is full of wonder and thoughts that can be pointed as correct and accurate.

Their travel towards Chopper's manor has been quiet except for a couple of questions from Chopper regarding their injuries. As soon as they landed, they all were ushered to the manor to treat their wounds.

"You are all lucky the High Princes arrived on time. If you stayed there for longer than necessary, you could have died!" Chopper exclaimed as he is treating the wounds in Luffia's body.

Ann can only sigh, no words escaped her mouth. As much as she wanted to answer Chopper's argument, she couldn't. Her mind is fully occupied by what happened inside the cave.

The kiss...

What was she thinking delving into such action?

"You all must rest. I assume, Chopper can take care of everything. I will have to report to the High Princes and the Peace Keeper." Robin bid her goodbye, deeming the situation taken care of.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

The atmosphere is quite severe. All the High Princes' faces were grim. They all proceed to meet the Peace Keeper upon their return from the Purgatory, carrying matters that they need to look after.

"Escapees have been frequent from Chinvat Bridge. Slowly, the powerful ones are escaping . This is a threat to the Raftel. Old enemy can be behind this, yoi."

"They bear the grudge from years ago. They meant to destroy Raftel once and for all!" Zoro said.

"We have to look closely on this matter. We have to make sure that none of the prisoners will escape and if we have to double the security around Raftel, more than we already did, then we will. We cannot take risks. If our enemy is really Teach, then we have to prepare for a war." Whitebeard firmly stated, voice echoing in their meeting room, almost with sinister.

"Do you think Teach is responsible for attacking Cresta?" Kidd wondered. If Teach is really resurfacing after all these years, then it is likely that he will attack Cresta, the kingdom closest to Raftel.

"That is possible. What happened to the princesses? What were they doing in such place?" Whitebeard asked.

"Luffia ran off due to some misunderstanding between the three of them. That is what they told us, yoi."

"Hmm, and what of their injuries?"

"Chopper is looking into it. The only thing I am wondering is why they were able to get past the barrier? We built the barrier years ago to prevent anyone from entering the barrier without permission. Doesn't that include humans?" Kidd asked, his mind pondering on the thought why they were able to get past the barriers. They would have to rebuild the magical barrier so this incident will not happen again. He does not appreciate how that single mistake lead to life threatening scenario.

"I will look into it." Izou stated. She is one of the best magicians available in Raftel. Her corps are composed of elites.

"Please do so, yoi." Marco nodded with appreciation towards Izou.

"Robin has arrived bringing news of the Princesses' welfare." One elite guard announced.

"Send her in." Whitebeard answered. Soon, the huge double doors swung open, letting the well known historian into the meeting hall.

"Greetings everyone. I assume, you have discussed important matters right now. Am I too late?" She flashed a smile towards the powerful creatures in the room. The atmosphere is solemn enough but that did not make her falter as she took her seat right next to Izou.

"You were in time, dear. So how are the Hig- Princesses?" Izou asked, and corrected herself. Robin raised an eyebrow, amused at her question. The black haired woman knew too well that that the Elven Commander meant to call the three humans as High Princesses. The historian's eyes gleamed and as she locked eyes with Izou, she knew too well that both of them are thinking of the same thing all along.

"The princesses are under Chopper's care. They will be fine, besides the injuries are not severe or life threatening. Thank the gods and goddesses the High Princes were on time to rescue them."

Everyone agreed on her words.

"We should all make a close watch on the events happening outside of Raftel. Internal affairs seem to be taken outside of this world. Human Realm emerged in wars that might involve us." Robin said again. Her voice is full of stern, firm on protecting this world she treated as home. Whilst that might be true, she is a half human. Half-Borns like her often longs to know what it is like to be in Human Realm and also treat it as home.

"We should send someone to investigate about the affairs of Cresta and who were behind the war instigated. I don't believe Roger is as weak as this to let a usurper take his home and forced his children to take refuge." Whitebeard never believed his findings when he did not feel the trace of Roger. He knew too well that roger is a human who is powerful enough to withstand this attack. They sparred often before and Whitebeard himself knew Roger's strength.

"Should we inform the princesses? For sure, this news will brought immense morale to them that we are also helping." Thatch suggested. If they were to tell them of their plans to investigate the war on their kingdom, that will at least help them feel at ease with everyone in Raftel.

"That will just make them agitated and should there be a requirement for battle, don't you think they will insist on joining us no matter how little relevant it is to their kingdom. I don't want them to feel like they all owe us." Zoro harshly said. His resolution on keeping this a secret is evident.

Everyone in the room understood his point. They cannot risk their lives after all. If there will be battle in the future, it is a battle only with supernatural powers can deal.

"Alright. Haruta, coordinate with Robin and Wire. Send people out to investigate this matter." Marco looked at Haruta and she nodded with enthusiasm. Wire remained silent but he will sure to follow the command.

"If only they are all here. Verid, Huidel and Daerene. This wouldn't happen." Whitebeard's voice sounded solemn, looking at the past when Raftel is whole and in prosperity. Raftel is still standing strong even without the three kingdoms of Magic, but it is never the same thing.

"They left us to fend for ourselves, there is no use in pondering what could have happened. We all have to focus on matters at hand!" Kidd was harsh in his words. He felt bitter when the Magical creatures left them. They left knowing the impending danger coming their way and proceed to hide themselves in the Valley of Xavaria, all safe from war. They hid like cowards just because some witch told them a prophecy!

No one argued his words. They knew too well that the disappearance of the three Magical Kingdoms scarred the red haired High Prince - not just him, but the entire Raftel itself.

"If there's nothing else to discuss, I would be excusing myself." Kidd said, standing from his seat, leaving the rest of them. Naturally, his Commanders followed him. The rest of the creatures in the men all nodded, and proceed to leave as well. There will be no use staying here unless more pressing matters need discussion.

As Marco and his Commanders left, he suddenly remembers something.

"Isn't your Centennial Anniversary coming soon, yoi?" He asked Thatch and Izou. They had been together for so long and Marco was reminded the dread fact that he never had the chance to meet his mate for that long...

 _Until now..._ He whispered to himself. But any union concerning himself seems to be far off. He cannot rush things. He waited for so long, and waiting for a short time will not matter.

"Yes, we have been planning to celebrate it in Central Palace but we have to think of the planning at a later time. I still need to attend to matters concerning Raftel." Izou made it clear to investigate the barriers of Purgatory - and not just the Purgatory, but as well as their borders and concealing magics surrounding Raftel. She is responsible in looking after their defenses and if need be, she will have to go herself and fix it.

"Of course. It will be a celebration that everyone will look forward to, yoi." Marco answered. He is happy knowing his Commanders whom he treated as his siblings are happy.

"When will you make your move on Ann? You have been waiting for her all your life ever since you came of age. It is high time you make your intentions clear." Haruta commented.

"I cannot rush things. I have to wait for her to slowly warm up to me, yoi."

"She do have trust issues, that I noticed. Let us hope that she will warm up to you soon enough. It will do Raftel a great benefit to have a High King and High Queen." Izou's words held great importance. For all the creatures in Raftel with supernatural abilities and powers, mating with someone will boost their capabilities and potential. This is applicable to everyone.

In human Realm, once the King of the kingdom dies, the heir apparent will automatically take the throne and be crowned as the new king - but this is not true to the High Princes. Despite lacking the High Kings and High Queens, the titles High Kings are not bestowed for one important reason: their lack of mates.

Only someone who mated with their fated ones can assume the position of High King and naturally, the position of High Queen will go to the fated ones.

Mating for all of them does not only equate companionship and someone who can bore them heirs and heiresses - but it is to complete themselves. Them as a single entity is powerful - yes, but there is something lacking in them, a void that no one can fill except for their fated ones.

Marco was in the middle of that emptiness until he saw her. His dreams who filled him with nothing but longing were filled. It is as if his world brightened and his pulse blazing with desire to mark her, to claim her and be with her.

A desire so strong that sometimes, he finds himself uncontrollable. Ever since Ann came to Raftel, Marco found himself in countless nights longing for her touch.

The single kiss they shared in the cave had brought Marco new hopes in accomplishing her trust and love. He was beyond delighted upon tasting her savory lips on his. He had been forced to prevent himself from claiming her right there and then. If it weren't for their situation, he would have thought that she indeed wants him.

"This will be settled once and for all - sooner or later, yoi. Let's give her some time." Marco finalized and off they go to Ipraecia.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

No type of alcohol can sooth his burning feelings. No type of Sake can quell the burning desire to kill someone and to claim her.

Kidd hated this feeling of helplessness. He hated how one woman - a **human** can make him feel helpless. He hated to have such weakness, a vulnerable one.

The moment he laid his eyes on her injuries, he had been forcing himself not to storm off to Chinvat Bridge and demand the creatures responsible for the blood trailing on her back. He questioned himself if it is right to feel such way - he shouldn't. He observed how she was brave enough not to fuss over a wound. He appreciated how her will is strong despite facing such abnormality and near death experience.

He hated how he loved to feel her skin against his - how close she is to him yet after realizing his bizarre actions, he chastised himself for not being **him.** But what and who is the real him? He does not know anymore.

"Why weren't you there to protect her?" He asked Achilles. His eyes staring far off distance while drinking the glass of strong alcohol.

 _Should I? Should I really be needed to be there when in fact you stormed off immediately and in time to protect her?_

Kidd had no answer to that argument. Instead, he remained silent.

 _When will you accept the fact that she is your mate?_

A sharp glare shot to Achilles but the Wolf Lord did not waver in his resolution to confront the High Prince of this matter. This has been long overdue and the more Achilles kept his silence on Kidd's denial, the more the High Prince will suffer between his hatred towards humans and his growing feelings towards a human as a mate.

It is quite a headache for Achilles to see Kidd suffering like this.

"She is a human! She cannot be - she just can't be!" Kidd refused to utter an important word.

 **Mate**.

He could never accept it. Never but the more he refuses and forces himself to believe so - the more his feelings for her grow. How can he ever accept this?

 _She is your mate regardless of how many times you will deny it. You will never escape that fact._

"Do you think the Beogians will accept her as their High Queen? She is a human and you knew too well how my people hates her kind! Some of them are out there, whispering nothing but insults and hatreds towards her! Tell me, how do you want me to accept it?! Her race killed my parents!"

 _You said it yourself,_ _ **her race**_ _, not her. you can't hold her accountable for the crimes of her race! If you do so, don't you think you should also be held accountable for the crimes of the traitors - your own people?_

Once again, Kidd fell silent. No arguments came from him and as he looked at Achilles' eyes, he found out how resolute he is to make this point of argument. What can KIdd come up this time? Nothing. He has nothing to say for this matter because deep down, he already knew this truth.

 _You have to accept it and start making a move on her or lest, she will be gone before you knew it._

With that, Achilles left Kidd on his own.

That argument left too much in Kidd's mind. It has been days since the last time he saw the princesses. He forced himself not to visit them. What would he tell them anyway? Besides, he is still adamant in accepting that fact.

Right now, he kept himself hidden in his forest, looking at the solemn trees. He sat on his throne all alone and there were countless times where he would find himself looking at the throne right beside him. This place is for his future mate, his High Queen. Often times, his mind would imagine Sab right beside him, sitting on this throne chair with regal and grace.

The wolves love her, Achilles is dead set to start a campaign for her but the rest of his people, Kidd cannot be too sure.

Noticeable steps came close in and Kidd knew who it was. It is Killer, his right hand man and his best friend. Like him, he too hates humans. His whole family has been part of the casualties of war.

"It must be hard for you to contemplate of the matter regarding your mate." Killer voiced out. The High Prince did not answer him. He continued his solemn thought with a frown on his face. Regardless if he answers or not, Killer knew too well. The answers are all visible with nothing to bar.

"Wouldn't you want to visit her?" Killer asked. even if he does not like the idea of having his High Prince mate with a human, he cannot do anything.

No one can escape the tragic fate of mating with someone regardless of how they look or who they are and what they are. Kidd is just delaying time on his end, delaying by constantly denying it.

"Why should I?" Kidd asked.

"Alright, if that is what you want."

"Why are you here? I don't recall asking for your presence."

"There has been constant reports of human sightings near the ocean. Currently, Izou managed to strengthen the barriers of Raftel along with our own people."

Kidd nodded in understanding.

"What of the matters concerning Chinvat Bridge?"

"So far, it has been quiet. We stationed a couple of guardians in the Chinvat Bridge which includes Zoro's Velocidragons and Marco's Hippogriffs. There has been no sightings of unusual behavior from the prisoners." Kidd nodded with appreciation of the matter. Despite hearing it, his thought lingers around a certain woman. Slowly, he drifted to a distant memory of his parents when they were alive.

 _A young High Prince started to run towards his prey, claws and wings ready to strike the monster. He was tasked to chase down the chimera they purposely sent out in the wild to hone the skills of the young High Prince. At a fair distance, two authoritative figures carefully watches their young High Prince with glint of pride in their eyes._

 _This young High Prince right in front of them is the symbol and the fruit of their love. All they wished is for their son to grow strong and faithful to his people and someday, he will rule this kingdom as their High King. They knew too well that he will fit as a great ruler._

 _The young High Prince sat still, like an animal and at a second notice, he ran like a lightning towards the chimera, claws are sharper than ever as he pounded like the beast he is. The second the Chimera noticed the young High Prince's presence, it was to late. The murderous aura illuminated Kidd as his claws descended on the chimera's neck._

 _The chimera was not able to react on time. The last thing it saw is the smirk of the Berserker as it descended to afterlife._

 _Kidd stood triumphant beside his prey as he looked with satisfaction towards his parents. The High King and High Queen all smiled at their son, praising him for being quick despite being young._

 _The King looked regal wearing his Fur Cape indicating his status as High King. His eyes were mesmerizing red whilst his hair stood in a spiky manner with all its brown color and atop his hair is the Silver Steel Crown with Red Diamond at the center. The Queen is also wearing matching Fur Cape, small matching crown almost the same as the High King's sat atop her bright red hair._

 _The Royal Majesties walked towards Kidd._

 _"You have done well son. Even when I was your age, I was not able to kill a chimera as fast as you." The High King laughed, proud and carefree how his son already surpassed him when it comes to hunting chimeras._

 _"Of course he is. He took after my speed after all." The High Queen teased her husband, boasting her speed to be the fastest in Beogia._

 _"That, I cannot argue, my love." The High King and High Queen looked at each other in a loving manner. Being together for decades did not hinder nor decrease their love for one another._

 _Seeing the loving look from his parents, Kidd looked at them with a bored look as he crossed his hands in front of his chest and his other feet repeatedly stomped the ground._

 _"You can get a room." He muttered loud enough for them to hear. "You act like new lovers. Yikes!" As the Royal couple looked at their son with amusement. Every time they act 'too in love' their son will scrutinize them for acting not their age. All together, the couple will only laugh at their son._

 _"You can all say such things now since you are still young. You will know how it will feel once you get yourself a mate." High Queen Kierra crouched down a little to look Kidd in his eyes. He might have her hair but he had his father's eyes._

 _"Who needs a mate when you only need strength?" Kidd huffed in a boasting manner. He contains power and still growing with it. At the young age of 12, he is already as powerful as the adults of Beogia._

 _"I used to think like that as well. As a High Prince myself, I used to think that strength matters especially if you are going to take the throne someday... That changed when I met your mother."_

 _Kidd raised an eyebrow at his parents, specifically to his father. Growing up as an only child, he looked up to his mother's fierceness and at the same time gentleness whilst his father is an authority no one dares to defy. His strength is legendary to all Beogia's history and he vowed someday, he will surpass that._

 _"Why is that?"_

 _The High King crouched a little._

 _"Beogia is the fiercest and the most brutal amongst the Beast Kingdoms - I assume you know it. We are held for containing strength that represents Beastly."_

 _"Of course! But Ipraecia and Vaelon are also the same, are they not?"_

 _"Yes. They are, but in a different way. Ipraecia represents gentle beasts, caring and approachable but deadly when provoked. Vaelon are mostly neutral. There is a reason why there is a term 'Sleeping Dragons' and as for us, Beogians, we represent brutish strength. In ruling this kingdom, brute strength is required to gain respect and submission from your people, but it will never complete you." High King Jildaz firmly stated._

 _Kidd looked in confusion towards his father. How can someone strong be incomplete? He does not understand._

 _"What do you mean? Mates are required to bore me an heir to take the throne after myself, is it not?" The couple laughed at their son. He is still a child, it seems._

 _"We are strongest when we have someone to protect." High King said again._

 _"But won't they be my weakness as well? My enemy will try and harm my mate so I have to choose a very strong mate so she can protect herself. I hate weaklings."_

 _The High King and High Queen shook their heads at their son's response._

 _"You cannot predict who you will end up with. For all we know, it could be a human and we knew too well, humans are weaker when it comes to physical strength." High Queen Kierra smiled at her son, teasing him about finding a mate._

 _"Of course not! Why would I choose a human as a mate? I will choose someone from Raftel. Someone strong that fits to be my High Queen." Kidd is sure that he will choose someone who is worthy of this title. It will be his pride from here on ut._

 _"Alright, young man. We cannot change your mind. But know this, you can't predict who will be chosen."_

 _That conversation struck in Kidd's mind for years, plaguing him. And when he came of age, the age of 21, he was disappointed when he did not feel any connection towards anyone in Raftel, as if his mate is not here._

 _His parents had been present at that time. They encouraged him that it is possible, his mate is still unborn. He will feel her once they are close. The scent will engulf him with unexplainable senses. He was hoping it will be sooner so he can concentrate on getting stronger. For years, his mindset still did not change despite the encouragements from his parents. He continued to believe that he will find someone in Raftel, someone of Royalty perhaps._

 _When he reached the age of 30, he stopped physically aging and even at this time, there is no mate to be found. He is deeply disappointed and once more, one though crossed his mind._

 _"You cannot predict who you will end up with. For all we know, it could be a human and we knew too well, humans are weaker when it comes to physical strength." His mother's words echoed his mind for so long and he was even tempted to ask permission to go to Human Realm in hopes of finding his mate - but that thought soon vanished when the was started._

 _The war caused by the traitors and humans alike caused Kidd to hate humans. The mere thought of interacting with them makes him cringe and disgusted. And even after decades passed, that mindset did not change..._

 _It struck him hard the moment he saw her. The human princess. And he wished that he could have prevented this from happening..._

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

"I will NOT be caught thanking that brute for manhandling me like a sack of potatoes!" Sab's outburst caused Luffia to stop eating midway. They are currently in the balcony of Chopper's manor with Robin and Chopper present. The historian suggested that since their wounds are almost healed now, they can visit and thank the High Princes for the extended help they provided.

This caused Sab to shout, slamming the small table and almost knocking the tea on it.

"Manhandling? You're a woman. Isn't it supposed to be woman-handling?" Luffia's innocent and rhetorical question earned a glare from Sab. She shrugged it off and continued eating her sweet dessert.

"No one is going to try catching you while you thank him." Ann snorted. For the eldest, she thinks her twin is too concerned about the High Prince of Beogia. It is not like to her to lose her composure so easily.

"Well, each of you can go and separately thanking them. Since High Prince Kidd found Luffia, then Luffia can visit Beogia and thank him. You will have to see Zoro and as for you dear Ann, you will have to visit Ipraecia yourself." Robin smiled at Ann and this caused the eldest to stare at her with shocked expression.

Her mind immediately drifted to what happened several days ago - inside the cave. The thought of her going to Ipraecia alone just to thank the High Prince is something embarrassing.

"A-Alone? Do I have to?"

"Yosh! I will visit Beogia!" Luffia is quite happy that she will be visiting Beogia.

"I supposed I am alright with that." Sab agreed. She can deal with Zoro. He seems tolerable enough rather than her, going to Beogia and meet with the insufferable High Prince Kidd.

"Do we have to go now?" Ann asked. She is not concerned about the healing wounds, as it is almost healed, rather, she is concerned of meeting the High Prince again.

"Why not? I am sure they will make time once you decided to pay them a visit." Robin sipped her tea in a calm manner while her eyes gave away a glint that tells Ann she meant something more than just a visit.

"That is quite a good idea. I am sure the High Princes will be delighted that you are appreciative of their help."

Ann cannot openly deny this suggestion. She does not have a valid reason in doing so which is why she kept herself silent while Sab is grumbling, still insisting of not meeting Kidd and Luffia is hyped in doing so.

After finalizing their visit to different kingdoms, Ann is hesitating in riding the Pegasus towards Ipraecia.

"Why are you hesitating Ann?" Robin stepped beside Ann and asked her a question with deadly accuracy.

"No! I am not hesitating! Why should I?" Ann said it out loud, louder than he initially thought. Her answer only caused Robin to think of her suspicions as quite accurate. However, she did not answer and only smiled at Ann. That smile makes Ann quite uncomfortable. Each of them took a Pegasus to ride for their destination. Ann is quite not sure how she should thank Marco.

"Bye Ann! Bye Sab! I'll be visiting Beogia then I will go to Vaelon!" Without waiting for their response, Luffia commanded her Pegasus to fly her towards Beogia.

"Did she just say she will go to Vaelon afterwards?" Sab asked a rhetorical question and she knew the answer to this one but she cannot help but ask.

"She must really like spending time with Zoro if she were to visit him." Ann answered.

"Or she must really like pestering him. Either way, we have to go now. At least, this should be proper." Sab mounted her Pegasus. Her ankle is almost healed but as per Chopper's instructions, she cannot exert too much force on it if she were to avoid worsening the ankle.

"I supposed. Why don't you visit Beogia as well? I think you will be more than welcome in their palace." Ann's lips quirked a little when she saw how her twin sister lost her composure upon mentioning Beogia. She half expected her sister to exaggerate in denying a visit to that place but instead, she looked solemn.

"I will not be welcomed in that place. Not now, not ever." Sab left after saying that. Ann decided not to dwell on what her sister told her. There is no reason to do so. It will only bring more curiosity towards her and more questions that will be left unanswered.

She mount her Pegasus and willed it to take the route to Ipraecia. The ride is quite smooth and in a matter of few minutes, she crossed the borders and arrived in front of the Ipraecian Palace. As she dismounted, she felt a heavy feeling of nervousness upon looking at the huge Palace. She trembled slightly. The passing resident noticed her presence immediately.

"Your Highness! It is good to be graced with your presence!" The beast, a man with falcon feathers bowed to Ann, startling her.

"Uh, yes. I am here to request an audience with your High Prince."

"There is no need for you to request in such formality. Please, allow me lead you inside." Ann nodded at the creature. They went inside the palace. She can still remember the time she and her sisters came to visit this place. It is still as beautiful as she remembers.

The servants of the palace graciously bowed to Ann in greetings. She is not used to this treatment. As they enter the palace, they chanced upon three well-known commanders. Haruta, Izou and Thatch. The three of them brightened upon seeing her.

"Ann! Good to see you paid us a visit!" Thatch exclaimed. His voice is loud enough for all the servants to hear. "Oh, and thank you bringing the princess here." He turned to the resident and his appreciation opted for a dismissal as well.

"Uhm, I am just here to personally thank the High Prince for his help." She almost choked on her words.

"Oh, you're here to see Marco! That's understandable." Haruta beamed at her as if her visit is a friendly one - closely friendly.

"I will be requesting for an audience if that is alright." Ann kept her tone formal but the Commanders right in front of her seem to follow a different route. They are determined to label her visit as something quite personal.

"Marco will see you. He will not miss it for the world. He will make time for you dear." Izou said with a smile that closely reminds Ann of Robin's. "He is currently painting in his Mystique Falls."

"Oh. Maybe I will go back once he is not busy."

"No, no! Did you not hear what I told you? He will make time for you, anytime but for now, you will have to make time for me. I still have a lot to show to you. Come on!" Izou said and grabbed Ann's hand, dragging her inside the palace before she could even utter any response.

"W-wait, where are you taking me?!"

"Come on, you need something suitable to wear. You are a pri **ncess** and should wear at least something that suits you." Izou kept dragging her with Haruta pushing her towards Izou. Thatch departed while stating he will go and inform Marco of her arrival.

"I've been told that all my life and as far as I am concerned, I am never good at following the proper way of dressing myself as a princess."

They started to climb the huge staircase, walking towards a certain room. Haruta opened the door and revealed a huge room, as huge as hers back in their palace. The decoration is by far more beautiful. It contains Orange hues that blends in with black and light brown colors.

There's a huge bed at the center, a resting area for visitors and two doors. She is under the assumption that one of them leads to the washroom and the other must be to the dressing room. It is beautiful, and someone with status as high as a Commander can have this.

"Is this your room?" She asked Izou. The Commander smiled at her and shook her head.

"No. My room is at the end of the left hall. I share it with Thatch, unfortunately."

"And mine's below!" Haruta answered. This Commander vaguely reminds Ann of Luffia.

"So, what am I doing here?" She asked.

"You're going to change to something suitable." Izou led her to one of the doors that led her to a dressing room and it is bigger than Ann's back in their palace. It is full of dresses, clothes that will suit a royalty in Raftel - not something she deserves.

"Oh, we're just here to be acquainted with you. You will join us for dinner. I am sure, every commanders in Ipraecia would love to officially meet with you." Izou led her to the couch. She served tea for the three of them. Ann took it and unlike before, there is no hesitation in her. She grew to be accustomed of their welcoming gestures and they had been good towards her and her sisters.

"Why would they want to meet me?"

"And why wouldn't they? You are special after all. We would like to extend our utmost welcome to you." Haruta answered her question. Ann fell silent, processing her answer. As she looked at the two Commanders in front of her, she formed a question in her head.

"Why are you **so** welcoming?" she asked - no almost commanded for them to answer and Izou did.

"I believed Haruta answered your inquiry, did she not? You are **special** more than you could ever imagine and someone such as yourself is more than welcome here. Is that enough of an answer?" Ann is not sure if it is. The answer is too broad and vague, no specifics at all.

"What is so special about me? As far I am concerned, I am just human, or was it because I am human?"

For a moment, silence stilled within the room. Haruta and Izou looked at each other then thoughtfully smiled as if they exchanged an idea through their own minds. Ann looked confused at them, inquiring more about their shared thought.

"It is not because you are human but because of who you are and what you are meant to be." Izou answered her - once again with vagueness. It is not quite a satisfactory answer, but Ann accepted it. Izou's answer only raised questions in her. Who she is meant to be? What does that mean?

As she asked herself questions, for an unknown reason, her mind drifted to Marco. She came to a small realization but this realization is by far impossible - at least in her mind. She shook her thoughts inwardly and tried to focus herself.

"So, what is it like to be a human princess?" Haruta's question is a curious one. Ann smiled for a moment, relinquishing the thoughts that came to her mind.

"We are not your usual prim and proper human princesses. Despite being born with such title, we never really lived up to that."

"How so?" Izou inquired.

"We are wild when we are children. We usually venture in the wilds, Dark Forest - despite the firm command of our King father that no one should venture in that forest. We never listened. We always find our way to the Dark Forest, hunting for wild animals." Ann laughed a little remembering how they escape from their palace and took a journey to something as dangerous as the Dark Forest.

"Well, that is quite interesting. We heard human princesses are spending their time with teas, parties and social events."

Ann's face showed a little discomfort at the thought of herself and her sisters sitting with royalties wearing uncomfortable dresses.

"We always find ways to escape such social events. We would rather eat at a restaurant like normal people would."

"Seems like something you all would usually do. What about your sisters?" Izou is curious to know more about the three of them. She loved to ask various questions but decided to take is slow to avoid overwhelming Ann.

"Well, Sab is the smartest one."

"Why is that not a surprise?" Haruta snickered a teasing tone..

"Hey! I heard that! anyways, she is smart and usually composed. Whenever we get into trouble, we always let her do the explanations. As for Luffia, well, she is such a bad liar. She cannot lie. You will always know when she is lying."

"We noticed that! She is really carefree." Haruta said.

Ann continued to answer questions from them and from time to time, she also answers their inquiries. It was such a comfortable conversation especially when Haruta started to tell her stories of them pulling stunts to annoy other Commanders and especially Marco. The human princess is quite surprised that the stunts they pulled did not give the High Prince a breaking headache.

From their conversation, she could conclude that aside from their magical powers and strength, they are also quite - normal if she could put it words. As their conversation continued, she did not notice that it has been an hour already.

"I think that should be enough for now. Would you like to see Marco?" Izou asked. Ann nodded as an answer. She just remembered the main reason she came in this palace. She was guided towards Marco's Mystique falls.

It is still the same since the last time she came here...

 _And the last time she saw this in her dream..._

She found Marco, sitting there busy with his painting. She finds it odd how a beast like him can be so calm. She hesitated in approaching him and dreaded to go back when he called out to her.

"How's your injuries?" Marco stopped painting and turned to Ann, his eyes scanned her for any possible injuries.

"Ah, it's alright. Chopper took care of it. I just came here to personally give you our sincere appreciation for helping the three of us." Ann straightly said. She vaguely tried to hide the fact that she is eager to thank him for finding her in that dark cave.

"You know I will help you when you need it, yoi." There it is again, his utmost sincerity and that concern he is showing to her. She berated herself for almost falling for that deep blue eyes that seems to calm Ann's nerves.

She was known for having a bad temper and trust issues, but whenever she looks at Marco's eyes, her nerves calm down and she started to feel at ease. Sometimes, she seeks that comfortable feeling whenever she is alone and the mere thought of her wanting and looking for that warmth scares her.

"T-Thank you. I-I will take my leave, then." She turned her back but stopped as she heard him call out to her. She looked back at him to inquire of his reason.

"Would you like to accompany me for a moment, yoi?" That surprised Ann for a moment.

Accompanying him will mean an awkward feeling surfacing itself, her fear of seeking for his warmth will increase and she might grew afraid of being unable to stop herself from wanting it.

"S-Sure. If you'd let me."

All those reasons, yet she answered the opposite. Marco urged her to approach him and she did and as she did so, she saw the canvass Marco is busy painting a moment ago.

The canvas consists the pictures of her and her sisters. The picture is quite beautiful. An image of true art.

"I started it the moment I saw you and your sisters." Marco said. He did not continue to sit and continue painting. Instead, he stood there in front of the canvass with Ann by his side.

"It's amazing. The details are quite accurate." Ann is never a fan of art - it is Sab's cup of tea, but for this one, she is beyond speechless.

"I also painted a separate one for each of you and your sisters." Ann looked at Marco with a surprised expression as if she cannot believe if his words held truth behind it. Sending her question, Marco smiled and nodded at her. "I did, yoi."

"Why would you paint us?"

Marco is not sure if he should answer it or not. The main reason why Marco painted the three of them separately is because he plans to give it to the other High would like to see what Kidd will do once he sees the painting himself. That will be a sight he is willing to see. As for Luffia's painting, Marco is still not sure if Zoro will take it or not. He is not showing signs for Luffia after all.

"Is it a crime of doing so, yoi?"

Ann frowned a little at his question, not appreciating the vague answer. Marco elicited a small laughter seeing her reaction and Ann can't help but be influenced by his laughter. They continued to walk down the river enjoying the view of the blue sky.

"I'd like to ask you something. " Ann muttered. This irked Marco's curiosity. What could she be wondering about?

" What is it?"

"Why High Prince? Why not High King? Pardon the question but I have been wondering that."

Marco smiled at her question making Ann's heart flutter a little when she saw saw how his blue eyes lit.

"Only those who are mated can take High King as a title and naturally, his mate will be High Queen, yoi." He looked at her as he uttered the word mate and High Queen. His eyes gave Ann something to ponder. Her heart started to beat faster. She slightly regretted asking such question.

"I see. That's quite different that what we have in Human Realm." She answered. They continued walking down the river, enjoying the scenery.

"So I heard, yoi."

"Yes. Humans usually treated marriage as a political move. They will send their own sons and daughters to other kingdoms to be married off." Ann laughed a little at the indication of being married off to some unknown prince or noble.

"I can't imagine how horrible it will be should you be married to someone you don't love or you don't want to be with."

"Exactly. I am quite thankful that my King father did not send me off for political marriage. He was so adamant in letting us meet our suitors in the first place! There was this time when someone asked for Sab's hand. I think he is a crowned prince of some country and he chose to ask for Sab's hand because she is the second princess and she can be married off to their country. I remember how my father almost asked for his sword to cleave the man in two."

"Wouldn't that cause a war from both kingdoms?"

"It almost did. If it were not for my mother speaking to the king of that kingdom, then there would have been a war."

"Quite amusing, yoi."

"Of course not! Well, quite. Sab on the other hand urged our father to war and she even volunteered to lead our forces so she can slice the crowned prince into two."

"Really? Why is that, yoi?" Marco finds it peculiar how the sisters are different.

"He tried to force himself on her. Of course, Sab almost threw him off the balcony for trying so." Marco wondered what will happen if this kind of news were to reach Kidd's ears. Of course, he will be mad and it will be amusing to see that especially he is still in denial about his own mate. Marco thought of conspiring with Zoro to rile the High Prince of Beogia.

Sensing his amusement, Ann frowned at him. "Why are you smirking?"

"Oh, I just thought of something entertaining to do, yoi." Ann did not answer that. They continued their walk with silence this time, enjoying the scenery.

In the Palace balcony, three sets of eyes are watching them with amusement.

"It looks like they are getting along well." Haruta squealed in excitement upon seeing how Marco and Ann are happily conversing.

"Yes... It won't be long before they mate. That will be a sight to see." Thatch commented.

"A little push will do. They still need help though and I am quite sure Marco will appreciate our _little help_." Izou's eyes shined with mischief that promises exciting events in the future. The other two Commanders all smiled knowingly, approving of Izou's plan of _little help._

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Luffia's eyes blinked at the glare Kidd is giving her. She is not scared of him and that makes everything worse.

"I am just here to thank you for saving me. And oh! Before I forget, Sab said ' _I will not be caught thanking that brute for manhandling me like a sack of potatoes!_ '." She smiles as if she is mocking the High Prince. She sees this an entertainment whenever Kidd's head would throb, signaling that his patience is wearing off already.

"Now that you delivered your **appreciation** , I believe there is no reason for you to stay here any longer. You can find your way back." Kidd sneered at her but she only smiled at him - no trace or hint of fear visible in her dark gray eyes.

"You are so rude and mean. No wonder Sab does not like you in the least!"

Kidd's patience is already wearing thin as it is. This woman in front of him is infuriating. He wondered how Zoro could stand her energy.

"I don't care! Just get out of my palace already!"

"Bleh! Stingy Kidd! I will tell Sab about this! She will scold you!"

"What is she? My mother?! And are you a child?!"

"Shishishi! Nope, she is not your mother. How about your friend?" Fuck, this woman is infuriating.

"No! She is not my friend!"

"Then, lover?" Kidd fell silent on her words. He gripped his chair with his right hand, whilst his forehead is visible of a tick mark as his patience is almost gone.

"Get out of my palace now! Go bother Zoro!" Sensing his tension, Luffia broke into a huge grin making Kidd infuriated more that he already is.

"Ehhhh... Kidd is in love with Sab! Aha! I knew it! Kidd is in love! Kidd is in love! Kidd is in love~~~" Luffia continued to sing while jumping and dancing in front of Kidd, thinning his patience. When he was already at his limit, he stood up and decided to take action against the human princess. His claws are out to make the human shut up and he was about to do just that when Killer prevented him from spilling her blood in his castle. Killer's hands are wrapped around Kidd's shoulder blades to prevent him from attacking.

"Let me go murder this annoying and infuriating human!" killer did not answer, instead concentrated in preventing Kidd from murdering the carefree human princess.

"I will tell Sab and Ann about this! I will also tell Zoro and Marco! Shishishi!" Basically, she is announcing it to the public.

Without saying goodbye, Luffia bolted out of the door. She immediately mounted on her Pegasus and directed it to Vaelon, leaving an irritated High Prince.

"I swear, I will murder her one of these days!"

"You don't want to start a war against the other High Princes, do you?"

Kidd can only growl in frustration.

Luffia on the other hand took the route to Vaelon with a huge smile on her face. She vaguely wondered how Sab will react to what she will say later on...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

 **AN: GONNA WORK ON ASK SISTERS.**

 **DROP A REVIEW IF YOU CAN.!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Spar

**AN: SUCH A LONG TIME FOLKS. HERE IS THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Luffia rode the Pegasus with a smile as she took the road towards Vaelon. Visiting Beogia has been eventful for her and quite amusing to say the least. High Prince Kidd is definitely a man who has temper yet, here she is, able to get away from the beast.

She would have stayed and demanded for a food as a form of hospitality but their encounter has been anything but welcoming. Kidd is eager to get rid of her and espeically after her taunts, the human princess does not think that Kidd can stand her presence for more than a few minutes if necessary.

As she continued to take the road, her back continued to tingle as if a type of heat source is currently pressed on it. For days since meeting Zoro, her back would sometimes react at their interaction, burning with heat - a heat she finds comforting and welcoming. She wondered what could have been the reason for such sensation to occur.

Her simple mind does not want to dwell on such details especially if her questions won't be answered - this will just leave her frustrated for not obtaining answers to her questions.

It did not take long for her to see the palace itself. A beautiful structure. Should her mother be here, she would love the whole place itself. It radiates art, culture and beauty that no place in Human Realm can compare.

Luffia looked below saw residents, currently busy wth their everyday lives. Up in the air, she saw many creatures flying and some of them looked at Luffia with curious glances. She waved and smiled at them. They all flew right beside her, like a royal guards. She did not mind, but she finds it strange.

It did not take too long before she landed on the palace ground. The two Commanding Warriors, Johnny and Yosaku looked at her with a little hesitance. They knew this human princess' tendencies of causing havoc in one place.

"Hello Johnny! Hello Yosaku! Where's Zoro?" She asked without minding the formalities royalties are supposed to have. She radiated familiarity towards the High Prince and some of the creatures who heard her spoke looked at her with either confusion or a frown.

"And pray tell, what do we owe you this visit?" Yosaku asked as polite as he could. These princesses might be honored guests, but as a Commanding Warrior, he needs to know her purpose of visiting the High Prince.

"I just want to see him. He did promised me that he will let me ride on his back."

All the creatures looked at Luffia with a mixture of amazement and disbelief. They all knew that their High Prince is adamant in transforming into his full form and nevertheless, letting anyone ride on his back.

He never lets anyone ride on him, even his Master, Dracule Mihaw, yet this woman, a mere human dared to state this kind of reasoning.

They all can't help but feel animosity towards her. They were about to drive her away from Vaelon when a voice stopped them.

"Who says I promised to give you a ride?" an annoyed voice resonated. They all recognized it as the High Prince of Vaelon - Zoro. The creatures respectfully bowed down to Zoro while Luffia's eyes lit up upon seeing the man.

"Zoro! " She greeted happily and as she saw him, her back started to feel warmth as if a comfortable heat touched it.

Zoro only frowned at her presence. There it is again, his mark starting to throb whenever she is around and yet, he saw no changes in her expression, no reaction towards him. What could have been wrong?

"Is there something wrong?" She looked at him with her innocent dark eyes that seems to look at Zoro with so emotion. It is so deep and sometimes, his green eyes narrowed upon realizing he is almost drowning at those eyes.

"Nothing. Why are you here?"

"I just came for a visit. Is Sab still there?" She asked.

"No, she left as soon as she states her purpose - an action you should be following." Zoro's words only made Luffia laugh at him. She never seems to care about his reprimand or how his voice seems to growl with disapproving tone towards her.

"I have nothing else to do in Chopper's manor besides training." She stated as if she is expecting Zoro to agree with her. A sigh left his lips and gestured Luffia to follow him inside. The residents can only stare at the human princess. Her relationship with the High Prince seems to be anything but ordinary.

Zoro led Luffia in the round clearing near a cliff. This is a private area in the palace where no one dares to venture. They do not want to offend the High Prince by invading his privacy. Yet, here the human princess stands, in the most private area of the palace ground.

Luffia looked solemnly at the cliff and the adjacent cliff right in front of her. She was never afraid of heights so she stood near the cliff looking at the flowing river almost 2000 meters below her. She wonders how it would feel to descend in this height whilst flying. She looked at Zoro pleadingly to let her ride on his back.

"No." He refused even without hearing her pleas.

She just stood there silent and her mind wondered about what happened in the Purgatory. The voice she heard that time, leading her and her sisters in that cave.

"The creatures in Purgatory, aside from the ones we encountered, are there still anyone aside from them?" She asked curiously. Zoro looked at her dark eyes with carefulness.

"Yes, some of them are the wildest amongst Raftel and beyond that, the Blazing Inferno, held the traitors of Raftel." Zoro carefully observed Luffia's reactions. She did not show fear, rather, her eyes are filled with curiosity.

"What about the other kingdoms? My parents used to tell me stories about them."

"They are gone. Countless year, we tried to break the seal of the Valley of Xavaria, yet to no avail. We gave up in retrieving them. No one can break the seal outside."

"So the valley is still here? Can we see it?" Luffia's eyes lit up at the prospect of seeing the valley she heard since she was a child. Seeing it for real makes all the _stories_ real as well.

A loud snort left Zoro.

"It is a sacred ground, and no one aside from the Peace Keeper and us, the High Princes are allowed to enter that place. We only visit it during the Sacred Midnight."

"Sacred Midnight? What is that? When?"

"It will be 6 months from today."

Luffia only nodded. She has to wait 6 months before she can visit it. She felt a little disappointed but she can still wait. She was about to say coherent response when all of the sudden, she felt the familiar shiver she felt when she was speaking to the voice in the cave.

Her eyes narrowed and listened.

 ** _You are not ready to go there yet, princess. You and the others are not yet ready._**

The voice once again echoed in her mind. She frowned. From time to time, the voice keeps on whispering thoughts in her head. She tried to keep it to herself. She never told her sisters about the voice and why it spoke to her more often after bordering past the Purgatory.

 _Leave me alone! What do you really want? Who are you?_ She tried to voice a reason to the voice inside her head. And it answered.

 ** _You will know soon enough. Pray that the High Prince of Beogia will come into terms of accepting his mate._** This confused Luffia even more.

 _What do you mean? Mate? Who is his mate?_

 ** _Oh, you know who it is, princess._**

Realization dawned on Luffia.

 _Sab, my sister._ she said. Her words are not question but a mere confirmation.

 ** _Yes, Princess Luffia. His denial will endanger your sister. And as for the eldest, she has to accept it as well._**

 _What? Ann? Why are you telling me all of these?_

 ** _War is upon you. Closer than you think and Raftel will only stand a chance if a High King and High Queen will lead. Your eldest sister held hesitance and we cannot afford to hesitate at this time._**

Luffia will not pretend anymore - she does understand all he is telling her. And why tell her?

 _What about Zoro?_

The voice fell silent before he spoke again.

 ** _It is beyond my power to tell you anything about his circumstances. Only time will tell._** After that conversation, the voice did not speak again no matter what Luffia calls to it.

Zoro sensed Luffia's odd behavior.

"Are you alright? You fell silent for a moment." His voice brought Luffia back to reality.

"Oh, I am. Nothing to worry about. I-I think I should go. I-I have to see Sab a-about s-something." She tried to find words of reason for her sudden departure. Zoro only frowned at her, he clearly saw how she seems odd and something is bothering her as of the moment but he did not dare inquire about it.

He only nodded at her as she dashed out as fast as she could. She looked for her pegasus and mount it back to Chopper's manor. She has a lot t think about and as much as she hated to think of details and matters, the situation is requiring her to do so.

She arrived in no time. She found out Ann is still not around and Sab is currently training at the back.

Luffia stopped and tried to think again. If she were to tell them what she heard, what difference does it make? And there is no guarantee they will believe it. A sigh escaped from herlips. She hated to think of complicated matters so the idea of blurting out what she heard was pushed at the back of her mind. She will just trust her instincts.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Ann left the Ipraecian Palace after the meal she shared with the Commanding Warriors as well as the High Prince. Most of the time, she kept her silence and will only answer if required or if she wanted to answer their questions. All of them did not make her feel as if she is an outsider. They welcomed her with open arms. It was a gesture she should be thankful - yes she is yet there is still lingering feeling inside her that prevents her from opening herself up to them.

As she arrived at Chopper's manor, she was questioned about the delay of her return. She answered their inquiries with truth, after all, it was her sisters who were eager to know what happened.

"You can trust Marco." Luffia said. She paid no attention to her sister's words since she was well aware how she can trusting.

Days past, and their injuries have healed well. They were visited by Izou, Thatch, Haruta and some other creatures who deemed the human princesses as friendly.

"Would you like to come with me today? there will be places I need to visit around Raftel." Robin asked the sisters at one of her visits.

"I'll go! I'll go!" Luffia was the first one to answer with enthusiasm.

Sab pondered for a moment before agreeing which only left Ann to decide. She agreed as well.

The four of them visited different ancient places in Raftel. They arrived in a huge rock which consists of characters the human princesses cannot decipher.

"Not everyone in Raftel can speak this language. It is the language of High Kings and High Queens of Raftel. Only those of royal blood can learn them." Robin explained.

"But you can read them, can you not?" Sab asked. She looked closely at the characters and some of them are understandable.

"Of course. It is the privilege of being historian of Raftel. Aside from myself, the Peace Keeper and the High Princes, no one knew this language."

"That is amazing." Annn muttered.

"The language will also be taught to the future High Queens of Ipraecia, Beogia and Vaelon." Robin informed them, as usual, her words held meaning behind it and her eyes spoke more than it should.

"Ah, so it is a mystery language!" Luffia laughed at her idea. They all did, after all, her idea is simple yet quite true.

"If you put it like that, then yes, Luffia. It is such a complex and mysterious language."

They all fell silent as Robin began to enchant the stones and write characters they cannot comprehend. The three of them looked at the stones around them. They noticed a series of characters which they can decipher - mate.

"Robin..." Luffia called out.

Robin stopped at what she is doing and looked at the human princess.

"What is the process of mating with someone?" The question shocked Ann and Sab. How could Luffia ever asked such a question?!

Robin looked oddly at Luffia, carefully studying her, then laughed a little before answering.

"Well, being with a mate is a connection to their very souls. In human terms, you fall in love with that person." Robin's answer made the twins interested. "You will feel the connection deep in your heart and soul and once you and your mate established an agreement, you mate for life. It is a holy ceremony for both parties. After linking your souls to each other, then there comes the holy matrimony or what you call wedding."

"Link of souls? What does that mean?" Sab curiously asked. These details were not provided by their mother and father but she would like to know of such things, not because she is planning of mating with anyone else.

"Exactly as what it says. When your mate is in danger, the other one will sense it. They will be able to track the other one. It is the strongest when you and your mate become one. in Raftel, we can mark someone as our mate to be. By marking someone, you will know if he or she is in danger. The more powerful the beast is, the strong the link will be." Robin explained diligently at the human princesses.

She knew that these princesses will hold a powerful position in Raftel. She knew that they will complete the High Princess. Robin saw signs of these. Marco is never subtle in welcoming Ann - despite failing to get close to her due to her trust concerns.

Sab already showed her connection to the wolves. Her bond with the Wolf Lord shows such connection. The High Prince of Beogia already know this, yet the red haired prince is still adamant of accepting such matters considering the tragedy his parents faced during the war.

As for Zoro, their situation is complicated. Robin can feel the fluctuations of his emotions whenever he sees the youngest human princess and yet, he places his guard up high against such emotions for fear of being wrong. After all, he already marked someone years ago, and for some reason, he could not remember who he marked before.

"The mating will change both men and women alike. If beasts alike mated, it will make them stronger. The stronger the raw power of the other, then the more power will be bestowed to both. If a human were to mate with a powerful beast, suffice to say, changes is inevitable."

This took the interest of the three human princesses

"What changes?"

Robin smiled before answering.

"They will gain inhuman power, of course. A power based upon the mate's. If you were to mate with a dragon, you will also get their power. Not as powerful as the dragons of Vaelon, but close to it."

They all fell silent after what they heard. Robin left them to ponder on those thoughts for now. It would do no good should she push more information towards the princesses. They are not yet ready to face the reality of being mate with the High Princes.

After a while, robin lead them to another ancient place. there is a vague of familiarity in the place, yet Sab pushed the thoughts away - but it seems the familiarity she felt is right. As she looked down below, she deemed she knew the place. If given a chance, she does not want to be near this place as much as possible. she would like to avoid encounters with a certain High Prince, but she cannot run away now.

If she decides to leave all of the sudden, her companions might start asking questions she is not willing to answer.

"We are at Beogia's!" Luffia exclaimed.

Robin led them further to an open clearing where they saw a huge stone house. No one resides in the place, but the stone house is quite well maintained. Not far from where they are, stood the great palace of Beogia.

"Welcome to the Great Stone House of Beogia. This place holds Beogia's history of their great High Kings and High Queens." Robin led them inside. The stone house resembles a temple. The walls are filled with portraits with corresponding names.

"This place is amazing." Sab can't help but mutter as she looked around. The rich history encompasses in these walls only tells her how long the Beogia stood its ground. It survived countless years and still prospers.

Her eyes wander and it stopped as she looked at the portrait in front of her. The writings are in their common tongue.

High Queen Freya Langley di Beogia I

The woman has long blond hair with blue eyes. She is as beautiful as an angel. Sab continued to read and she found out that High queen Freya was mated to High King Sylvar di Beogia. The High King has a noticeable Red hair and a fierce gallant look of someone who stands at the top of the Beastly Beogia.

"A beautiful queen, isn't she?" Sab was startled when she heard Robin's voice. She looked confused a moment before answering.

"Yes."

"She is the very first human who became Beogia's High queen. " Sab looked curiously at Robin as if asking if her words held true meaning, instead she answered otherwise: "And also the last."

"The last? Why?" Sab realized how idiotic her question is. She knew why.

Humans caused bloodshed and war that forced the three Magic Kingdoms to disappear.

"Before, in the time of High King Othorion of Daerene, that was the time when a mere human peasant met the High Prince of Beogia, Sylvar. Old folks and historians told tales of their love. How Sylvar fought with his life to be with this woman - a mere human. According to the books written for them, when Freya was abducted by a high born royalty to be made as a sex slave, Sylvar was enraged. He alone stood before the army of the royal family. He brought blood and carnage and death to those who would dare harm his mate. All of the men of Raftel will do the same should their mate be faced with such danger."

Sab's heart quickened. The way Robin tells her of the story, it made her shiver. It made her felt as if she is involved in the story, but that is impossible. She might be human like Freya, the late High Queen of Beogia, but she knew in her heart that the current High Prince will not do the same thing for her. That is impossible.

Why would he do such a thing, anyways? She is of no value to him or to Raftel.

All of therm continued to look around until Luffia called out to the twins to take a look at a portrait.

It is Kidd's portrait and right beside him is a portrait as well - although this one is empty.

"It's Kidd's portrait!"

Sab read the writing.

"High Prince Kidd Eustass di Beogia." She did not realize how she read it loudly. She continued to stare at the portrait of the man she dislikes. He hates her and her kind. Sab wanted to hate him as well, but she knew too well the reason why he does so. The main reason is the death of his parents by the hands of humans. Despite her understanding, she still dislikes the High Prince. She cannot explain why, but thee is something about him that makes her heart boil.

"Kidd is a very mean person and he always growls at me, but he is also lonely and confused." Luffia said thoughtfully. Sab looked at her sister. The blond princess knew how her sister has always been instinctive and perceptive about a lot of things and she rarely goes wrong. sometimes, she tells them straight facts, yet they sounded so vague and she never offers for a relative explanation since she cannot explain it herself.

Ann was about to tell Luffia a few words when all of the sudden, they felt the door open and there revealed two men.

Robin smiled upon gazing at the High Prince and his most skilled Commanding Warrior, Killer. The historian already set his meeting beforehand which is also the reason she brought the princesses today. Kidd and Sab's eyes met and an intense glares emanated from both. No one said a word. Silence engulfed the Stone House as the two of them continued to glare at the other.

Luffia looked from Sab to Kidd, then she decided to break the unwavering atmosphere.

"Kidd! You're here!" She greeted at him, smile so wide it could almost split her face. Kidd broke his glare from Sab and turned it towards Luffia. He still could remember her visit in Beogia.

Kidd did not respond to her greeting and instead, directed her eyes at Robin.

"What more do you need here?" He asked without hesitance. He walked towards Robin, ignoring the human princesses. The historian smiled at the High Prince before answering.

"Of course. I will be adding books in your library consisting of the ancient history. I have deciphered most of it and it is almost done, but in order to finish the history of Beogia, it needs your words of validation, Your Highness."

Kidd nodded. He knew the responsibility of keeping their history for the future generation. They may be a beast, but they hold history valuable.

"Ne, ne Kidd. The portrait beside you is empty. Should we add someone's image inside?" Luffia's teasing words caused Kidd to intensely glare at her, but she paid no mind to his glare. Instead, she dared to laugh loudly at him then said: "Should I tell? Should I tell?"

Kidd growled at her. This woman is insufferable. She dared to mock him and make fun of him?

"I suggest you keep your mouth in silence, woman." Kidd said. His encounters with Luffia already gave him an idea of what she might tell the others and the prospects of her words does not sit well with Kidd at all.

"Oohh... But it would be a shame not to." She is testing his patience and upon seeing this, the twins has to interrupt them.

"Luffia! Stop this action this instant!" Ann strongly reprimanded the young princess but Luffia shook her head, grinning at her eldest sister then to Sab.

"But I am only stating a fact. Besides, his portrait looks lonely sitting there with no one beside it. I know whose image should be placed in this portrait. It is going -"

"Why you - " Kidd acted. His hand out stretched in order to stop her from saying any words. Sab mistook it as if Kidd is trying to attack her sister. Her reflexes activated, placing herself in front of Luffia whilst her hands are positioned on her right side as a form of defense. Sab knew that if he put enough strength, she might find herself with broken arms or worse, sent flying in the air. She braced herself for the impact, but it never came - but his hand came close to her arms.

She looked at him, challenging whilst he looked at her with a little confusion.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I am protecting my sister. You were about to attack her!" She exclaimed, accusing him for such actions. She would never let her sister get injured. Better her thank any of her sisters.

"And you felt heroic enough to jump in front of me ready to take my attack? Do you know what will happen to you by then?" Kidd asked mocking her actions which made Sab furious.

"I have a couple of thoughts in my mind and the worst of them is about my death in your hands." Sab felt furious for one reason and the other. she is boiling with rage that she does not know where it originates.

"Recklessness will be the death of you."

"Better me than my sister." She answered as if challenging him to contradict her words, but he did not.

Little does Sab know that in Kidd's mind lies the struggle.

Kidd only looked at her for a moment before he broke his gaze with an intense growl as he walked away from her.

"He is tempted to attack me, but his actions only meant to cover my mouth from spouting anything he does not want to hear." Sab looked at Luffia with bewilderment but the youngest looked serious and sincere that Sab sighed in a relief.

Kidd pretended not to hear any words and instead, walked towards Robin to discuss formal matters about the Stone House and the books he is meant to validate. He tried his best not to be affected by her scent but the more she stays around him, the more he starts to lose his sanity. Her display of courage and bravery earlier was commendable and Kidd is slightly impressed how her reflexes has been fast enough to place herself in front of Luffia.

Regardless, his control over himself is starting to waver. He has to get out of here. Killer also sensed this and stared with worried expression at his High Prince.

"I have important matters to attend to. I trust you enough to do the needful matters." Kidd's instincts started to roll in, he started to shiver as more of her scent illuminated his senses. The close range of contact earlier triggered this. He cannot lose his control now. He will not allow it! Not to a human!

Kidd did not wait for Robin to answer before he started walking out of the Stone House.

Step by step, his instincts are starting to consume his control.

The others noticed how the High Prince is tensing, but they did not dare obstruct him from leaving.

As soon as Kidd is out of the Stone House, he immediately flew off away, as far as he could be away from her and as he did, Sab looked curiously at the High Prince.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

After visiting the Stone House of Beogia, the four of them traveled towards the great ruins of *Magji. Robin provided information they never thought happened before.

Raftel contains so many ruins, as if it just survived a battle despite the war happening years ago. The ruins served as a fresh reminder of what happened during the wide scaled war.

Bloods spilled, treasures gone, lives lost and death is what will await to those who are weak.

Seeing the ruins scared the twins while Luffia looked at it with curiosity. The twins held enough knowledge of what war will cause to everyone. Let it be enemies or allies, death will still be there to welcome them with open arms should they fail to protect their lives.

A sigh escaped from Ann's lips as she looked at the ruins. It reminds her of the image forever imprinted in her mind - the invasion in her own palace.

She could still hear the wild scrams of their men as they rallied to defend their kingdom. She is afraid something like this will happen to their kingdom. She looked at her youngest sister. Luffia was accompanying Robin deeper in the ruins while Ann and Sab stayed where they are, looking at the dead ruins of Magji. Ahead of the ruins, they saw a huge temple.

"This is the Temple of Xavaria. They all worshiped Xavaria. This is where they will pray to her for prosperity and power. This is a sacred place where union between mates will transpire." Robin explained to the twins. The historian then left without uttering anything and proceed to continue her task at hand. Luffia followed Robin around asking details of what will cross her curiosity.

"Would you ever imagine us, standing here today?" Ann asked her twin sister. This feels like a dream as well as a nightmare. They encountered so many happenings that sometimes it is hard to believe it is really happening.

"Honestly, no.I am quite glad to see that the stories we all believed are true, but I also wanted to go back in time to avoid the invasion and prevent it from happening." Sab answered as her eyes were directed to the walls of the temple. It is closed and they did not dare to enter yet they can stand in front of it.

There were carving - similar to what Sab saw in the cave of darkness.

Sigils of the kingdoms in Raftel, encircled around each other.

"The voice we heard in the cave - do you think it means something?" Ann asked again. From time to time, she kept asking about certain questions. The voice does not sound like the monsters who chased after them. It is different and Ann wonders how is it possible to hear such a thing.

"I don't know Ann. It is confusing. The voice lead us to different paths. It lead me to the cave full of markings such as this whereas it lead you to the cave of dark voice. As for Luffia - I do not know."

"Were we meant to come here? Were we destined to? Remember what our father told us? We are safer here. Does he mean anything ?"

Sab faced Ann. She, too wanted to believe such thing, but she is preventing herself from doing so. There will be nothing to gain in believing such things. They cannot afford to lose concentration at what matters most.

"Ann, even if we are meant to do anything, it does not matter. We do not have time to figure out why that voice spoke to us. And we cannot dare to tell anyone about it." Sab defiantly stated.

"Do you think they will be wary of us?"

"They are already wary as it is - at least some of the people here in Raftel. We cannot stay here any longer. We have to gather our scattered allies in the human realm and start planning on taking back the kingdom."

"We can't let them know about this. They might prevent us from leaving." Ann stated.

"Yes. We have to bid time and plan how we can get out of here without their knowledge. When I was in that cave, I saw glimpses of history of Raftel. We - humans - along with some traitors caused such massive war and tore down the peace that was established here. Do you know what that holds us? We are at war and if we bring Raftel to our own war - history is repeating itself. We will be causing destruction to them."

Ann looked at Sab as if her words finally dawned in her mind - and yes, it did however hard it is.

"We cannot get attached to them." Ann added. Sab nodded solemnly at her twin sister.

"We have to tell Luffia, but not now."

Ann nodded at what Sab said. They cannot tell Luffia right away for fear of her announcing such plans to anyone.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

After encountering the human princesses, Kidd was forced to face Marco. It is rare for him to visit Beogia unless something urgent is happening.

Kidd saw him carrying a huge portrait. It must be a painting.

"I am not expecting this visit, Marco." Kidd said suspiciously at the blond High Prince. Their relationship might be labeled as good friends but it does not mean Kidd is not suspicious of what mischief Marco has in mind. It is the very same reason of how they are friends that sometimes he does not trust the glint of amusement in Marco's blue eyes.

"Is that a proper way of welcoming a good friend, yoi?" Marco asked.

"If the reason is of nonsense, then yes, it is."

Marco only laughed at what Kidd told him. They had known each other for years since they were young, albeit a little age difference.

Marco was born several years before Kidd and a decade later did Zoro came into this world.

"I brought something, a gift for you, my friend, yoi. I am quite satisfied with my work of art." Marco gestured about the wrapped portrait. Kidd nodded in appreciation. He knew that Marco's paintings are pure work of art. He made most of the portraits Kidd possessed.

Yet, Kidd is wary of this **gift**. He knew that despite being friends, Marco never gifts his paintings easily except for occasions. There is no celebration worthy of being gifted a painting, so why is Marco turned to be such generous man today?

"Why are you giving me this painting, if I may ask?"

"Because I know it is something you will want, yoi. I also made one for Zoro which I will be giving to him later."

Kidd nodded and accepted the gift. He is tempted to open the gift, but he shook the idea off. He will be unwrapping it later.

Kidd commanded a servant to carry the huge portrait to his chambers. He, then, gestured Marco to follow him so he could offer a Sake. They found themselves in the good scenery at the balcony with cups of Sake to share.

"You have been stressed lately, Kidd. Do not dare to deny such fact, because you know it is foolish to deny it."

"Stressed? There's nothing to be concerned about. I am not worried about the upcoming attacks that our sworn enemy might throw at us."

"Oh, yes indeed. With your power and abilities, I doubt anyone will be willing to meet you in battle, but that is not what I am referring to, yoi. you might not be afaid of battle, but you are afraid of facing the truth."

Kidd glared at the blond High Prince. He knew where the conversation is going and right now, he regretted inviting him in.

"Truth of what?"

"The human princesses." A growl escaped from Kidd. It seems that Achilles is not alone in hammering the truth into Kidd's mind. "It is quite shocking when I found out that my mate is a human." Marco openly said. Kidd envied him for daring to utter such thing and accepting it as if he already knew from the very beginning.

"You should understand my sentiments, Marco. You were in the same position as I do."

"I understood the situation, but I am willing to accept it. "

"Yes, you are willing, but is she as willing as you are?" Marco fell silent at Kidd's question. Ann is the least trusting of the three and despite accepting a conversation towards Marco, he could still feel the hesitance and the wall that he cannot break.

"I am in no hurry. I am patiently waiting for her to open up to me. Currently, I am satisfied in seeing she is safe, away from any harm and danger, yoi."

"You are uttering nonsense!"

"It is hard to accept it, yes. But this is reality and the present, yoi. We cannot escape our fate."

"You are talking about yours, not mine!" Kidd is dead set in escaping this. Escaping reality and Marco can only shake his head. He cannot force Kidd in accepting this fate, but he wished Kidd will accept it as soon as possible, because Marco knew no one can escape their fate.

Marco fell silent and sighed.

"I suppose I should bid farewell now, yoi." Kidd only nodded as a form of acknowledgment. He does not have words to deliver to the blond High Prince, especially his mind is not set on the current subject. "I hope you find my gift satisfying. I hope to see the portrait in the walls of the palace, but I reckoned you might want to hang it privately in your chamber instead."

Kidd scowled at Marco's words. What does he mean by that?

Before he could ask the meaning behind his words, Marco left immediately which leaves Kidd pondering about the portrait.

Curiosity won over him as he walked towards his chambers where the portrait is at.

He stood in front of the wrapped portrait as if contemplating whether to open it or not. In the end, he ripped the cover apart and the instant his eyes fell on the portrait, a wave of different emotions flooded him.

Yes, the portrait is beautiful, or even beyond that.

it shows a woman sitting on a hill, bright rays of sun illuminating her surroundings. It also shows the pixies almost as if in a dance around her. She is wearing a white and blue haltered strap dress e,bedded with shining dusts. Her hair is swayed by the breeze of wind. Atop her head is a shining silver tiara with diamonds.

She is like a fairy.

Kidd appreciated the beauty of the painting and more so, the beauty of the woman in the portrait.

The woman in the portrait is Sab. Kidd wanted to fly towards Marco and confront him of gifting a portrait of a human and he even expected Kidd to hang this portrait in the walls of the palace!

He will not do such thing!

Out of rage, Kidd lifted his hands, claws ready to rip the portrait but when his hands are a mere inch before ripping the portrait, he stopped. He cannot find enough strength to rip it apart especially when he stared at the smiling eyes of the woman.

Kidd shook his head to clear it out of such nonsense and gathered any will left in him to rip the portrait, but he still can't.

"Argh!" He shouted in frustration. Instead of ripping the portrait, he ripped the curtains of his chambers which made way for the rays of the sun to illuminate his chamber. He looked at the portrait again and sighed.

He sat right in front of the portrait. The more he stares at it, the more frustrated he becomes. He gave up trying to force himself in destroying it, but the disapproving and very conflicted scowl is still evident in his face.

He diverted his gaze away from her portrait and chose to delve his mind towards the creator of the portrait. Marco had mentioned he created a portrait for Zoro as well. Does that mean that Zoro's mate is the youngest human princess?

Kidd scowled upon remembering the annoying human princess.

A knock on the door woke Kidd from his musings. He saw Killer and Achilles entered the already opened chamber. His trusted Commanding warrior was about to utter a word when all of the sudden, his attention was diverted to the huge portrait.

The size is something anyone can notice. Killer did not ask, but the way he looked at Kidd, he is clearly asking about the portrait.

"Marco gave it to me." Kidd answered and that is more than enough for Killer to understand.

 _Such a marvelous portrait should be hanged in the walls of the palace, Your highness._

Kidd growled at Achilles.

 _Oh, but such beauty might cause the servants of the palace to be mesmerized all day. They might choose to stare at it forever._

Another strong growl escaped Kidd. Deep inside him, the idea of anyone staring at this portrait with lust does not do well with him. A strong possessive feeling burst into him.

 _But I cannot openly blame you to keep this to yourself._

Kidd did not answer. He has no answer for now, because he knew, he cannot accept it.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

"A portrait?" Zoro asked incredulously to Marco. The visit quite surprised the green haired High Prince because is not expecting Marco to visit.

Marco's visits are usually for sparring and other important matters, yet today, he visits to present a gift.

"Yes. I also gave one to Kidd earlier on." Marco said. Just like Kidd's portrait, Zoro's is also wrapped, so as to prevent Zoro from spoiling the surprise.

"Alright. Let me see it."

Marco let Zoro open the wrap and as the portrait slowly unveils, he carefully examined Zoro's expression.

He bears a look of surprise, bewilderment, amazement as well as confusion.

"Such a marvelous image, don't you agree, yoi?"

As soon as Zoro gained his composure, he looked at Marco with a small scowl.

"Why give it to me?"

"It seems right doing so, yoi."

"I could understand if you gave something like this to Kidd, and it will not surprise me if you created one for your own, but both you and Kidd are clearly destined to be mates with the twins whereas I am not."

"You do not feel anything for Luffia? Anything at all?"

Zoro fell silent because in fact, he felt some sort of connection to Luffia. The only reason why he denies it is because he already bears the mark. The mark should have lit up or there should also be a mark in Luffia's back, but he did not see anything unusual.

More than two decades ago, Zoro found himself with a mark at his back, but he found no memory as to where his mate is or how he found her.

What he only knew is that his memory of his mate was stolen.

Every dragon, once their destined mate is born, they will immediately feel it, and as if in a trance of homing instinct, they will travel as far as they could until they find their mate and put a mark on them.

This mark will not disappear. After marking their mate, the dragon will let their mate grew up until fate works its way for the two to meet and as soon as the meeting happens, their mark should glow and there should be connection.

As for Zoro, he does not remember anything at all.

 ** _Your memories of your mate were stolen. Only whoever stole it can give it back._** Those were the words of Dracule Mihawk when he saw the mark at Zoro's back.

When Zoro met Luffia, he felt a little connection and he hoped she is the one, yet she did not show any unusual reaction towards Zoro. This disappointed the High Prince, but still, he can feel the connection no matter how small it is.

"It might sound ridiculous and absurd but they came here at the same day bearing such connection to us, yoi. Three of them! Isn't it a little too coincidental that three High Princes - for all the years we exist haven't found their mates and all of the sudden, they came here!"

"Are you implying that Luffia is my mate?"

"It is possible, yoi."

Zoro snorted loudly. He does not want to let his hopes up when he knows it might not happen at all.

"She does not feel anything at all! There are no marks at her back!"

"I still think you should be open to the idea that she might be."

"She might not be.' Zoro countered.

"You cannot be sure when your memories are stolen."

"I am hoping of trying to get it back in the Sacred Midnight. The magic is strong in that time. I might be able to get back what was stolen from me." Zoro is determined to get it back no matter what.

He failed each year because his determination has not been firm enough to cast the magic of tracing his memories, but right now, he have to give his best in getting his stolen memories.

He has to know where his mate it and why his memories are stolen.

"I wish you the best in tracing it back, yoi."

"And I wish you the best as well in convincing your mate to trust you."

Marco smiled warmly at Zoro at the mention of his mate.

"Ann is slowly letting me approach and I am in no hurry as well."

Zoro nodded in understanding to Marco. He felt envy towards his connection to his mate and how Marco is fully accepting it. Zoro wished his situation is nothing like this. He is kept in the dark and he heated not knowing anything that concerns him the most.

"My situation is not hopeless. Kidd is."

A small laugh escaped from Zoro. Kidd's struggles are not easy, especially now.

"He is bearing such heavy mindset, but at least, he is not like me. I am the most hopeless out of the three of us."

Marco did not say anything anymore and nodded. All he can do for now is wish his friend and fellow High Prince the best.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

"Kidd is in love ~ Kidd is in love ~ In love ~ Love~ L-O-V-E, LOVE~~~" Sab looked at Luffia with utter disdain and confusion. She does not know what to say about the song she is si nging and moreso the lyrics that she came up with sounds rather absurd.

"Why is she singing like that?"Sab asked Ann. The blond princess realized she shouldn't ask Ann since she might be as confused as Sab is.

"I don't know why but one thing I can think of is that song's purpose is to taunt the High Prince of Beogia." Sab nodded. She can't help but worry for her sister's sanity. Her insane nature might wore out the patience of people around her.

And if that song is to taunt Kidd, then they pray tell she won't sing it in front of the High Prince. Who knows, he might lose all the little patience and tolerance he could muster.

"Would you like to learn these?" Robin presented a book to the human princesses. Their attention went to Robin instantly. Even Luffia who stopped singing.

They are spending their time in the Central Palace's library with Robin's permission. Ann and Luffia are hesitant in going to the library but due to their boredom, they did.

"Languages of Raftel?" Sab was interested. She is the most interested when it comes to knowledge while Luffia and Andrea were never interested in these unless absolutely necessary

"But they speak the same language as we do." Ann said.

"Yes, the Common language, but before the Common language, there are ancient languages that everyone knows of. Almost all of us knows how to speak it, but we chose to speak the Common language." Robin explained.

"Ohh..." Luffia nodded as if understanding the explanation.

"As of today, we use variations of languages in our songs."

"Is that so? That is interesting. Could you show us some of the songs?" Ann asked. The three of them are not strangers to songs as their mother took the task in teaching them about music. Their mother is a very great singer and musician - a talent that was passed down to the three of them.

"It would be my pleasure." Robin took a book full of songs in Raftel. The sisters heard a couple of songs during the Feast of Fortune and they found it amazing to their ears. "Do you know how to sing?" Robin asked.

"Yes! Yes! We sing sometimes. Our mother taught us how to play musical instruments too! I can play a guitar!" Luffia is quite enthusiastic about sngs. Sometimes, people mistook her as someone clueless, but she can be quite clever and intelligent. One of their hidden talents is singing.

They never sing in front of public, but they mostly sing privately.

"That is good to hear. People of Raftel deeply appreciated music. It is an art where you can express feelings that you cannot normally express."

Silence engulfed them as the three tried to look at the songs of Raftel. Most of them in different languages.

They looked at one particular song called _Quien es ese Hombre._ As Robin noticed it, she smiled knowingly.

"Interesting song, isn't it?"

"And interesting lyrics as well." Luffia said casually. Yes, the song held so much meaning about a woman in love to a man. The song might have been written in a different language but below the original lyrics were translation in their common language.

"It would be a good song in Izou and Thatch's celebration for their Centennial Anniversary." Robin said. Despite being busy with keeping their defenses solid, everyone in Raftel will not forget such huge celebration.

"100 years? That long?!" They asked.

"Of course. Time flows fast for us. A mere decades are nothing but blurs to us." The three princesses nodded. Of course, they are humans and human lives are rather short compared to these supernatural creatures.

"So, when will they celebrate their Centennial Anniversary?" Ann asked.

"I cannot be sure, but most probably in a week."

"Oh, another banquet! We should give them a gift!" Luffia smiled enthusiastically. She liked Thatch and Izou. They were welcoming and they never saw them sneer at them despite being humans.

"But what should we give them? They might have everything." Sab said. The gift should be worthy of their status and even though the three of them are royalty, they still held no position in Raftel which is why they need to present an extrabagant gift.

"We could sing songs for them! And this song is perfect! We can make is like a a ballad for them!" The twins are surprised at Luffia's brilliant idea. Mterial gifts are out of the question and her idea seems better than nothing.

"That is absolutely amazing Luffia. I will help you practice. I will arrange someone who can teach you this song." They all had a good agreement of the matter.

Two days passed and the three of them kept on practicing the song on their free time whereas they try to cope with training themselves to be a better fighter.

Today is not an exemption. After practicing the song in the Central Palace Music Chamber, the the three of them decided to use the training grounds below.

There were a few people also training and one moment, they will pause to look at the three princesses and bow as a form of respect. The three will wave at them and smile before continuing their planned activity.

"It's been sometime since we last did a good sparring. Don't you think so, Sab?" Ann's smile hel confidence as she found herself swinging her pipe for a good measure.

Sab smirked evilly. A rare occurrence since the smirk indicates there is an evil side inside her despite the angelic look.

"Oh, so you badly wanted to lose to me again?" She taunted at Ann.

"No. I badly wanted to see you lose." Ann grinned. They circled around each other. measuring each other 'like a predator to a prey.

Luffia is familiar with this situation. She was always the witness to their battles and keeping a count of it. She felt excited as she will be witnessing another one.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! BATTLE! BATTLE!" Luffia shouted excitedly. Her shouts also took the other people present's attention. They felt curious about a friendly battle between the twins, so each of them started to gather around the human princesses.

"Alright. Luffia, what is the current score?" Ann asked.

"105 Wins, 105 Losses, 200 ties."

The twins nodded at each other.

"30 minutes, warm up. Then off we go to battle." Sab said.

"Of course."

Words spread like wild fire about the ongoing sparring battle. Whispers were carried from one creature to another until it arrived to the High Princes' ears and even to the Peace Keeper.

"The twins are battling each other right now?" Thatch exclaimed in excitement.

"We should witness it." Izou said. Marco nodded and curious about what will happen. Aside from that, he is curious to see what the twins are capable of.

So the three of them with Haruta in tow proceed to the training grounds in Central Palace. Up above, they saw huge crowd encircled.

As for Kidd, he reacted quite differently.

"The human princesses are holding a battle against each other in the training grounds of the Central Palace. Others say that Princess Ann might win."

"What?! Why are they holding such battle?" Kidd asked Killer. Apparently, the news reached Killer before Kidd.

"It can be because they want to compete with each other or plainly spar. Would you like to see it?"

Kidd contemplated for a moment before silently standing up and prepared himself to fly to the Central Palace. It is mainly the curiosity that drove him to see such spectacle.

As for Zoro, as soon as he heard the twins are going to hold a battle, he also felt curious towards it so he asked Yosaku and Johnny to accompany him.

The Central Palace's training grounds were full of crowd and audience encircled around.

The three princesses did not mind. The twins are trying to concentrate on this battle.

They stood in front of one another, their pipes are ready as their weapons. Meanwhile, Luffia stood in the middle of the twins, innocently relaxed even though the atmosphere is somewhat tense.

"On your position!" Luffia called out in a serious tone. The twins held their weapons tighter. "Fight!"

Ann was the first one to make a move, dashing as fast as she could while swinging her pipe at her twin sister. Sab positioned herself to block the heavy strike from the right. They held the endurance test of who will back away from the first blow.

"You're slacking, sister." Ann taunted. She smartly moved her right to kick Sab in the ribs. The blond woman defended the low kick quite well. "It seems to me you are ready to lose."

Sab smirked a little before answering.

"I don't think so, sister." She taunted. With precision, she swung her pipe overhead and Ann docked - a move Sab has been waiting as she swiftly sent a kick to her jaw which Ann narrowly dodged making her back away. "So, you were saying?"

Ann lowly growled at Sab as she dashed again, left hand trying to make a hook which Sab dodged. Soon, the two of them exchanged heavy blows.

Witnessing this, the newly arrived High Princes nodded, appreciating their swift movements. They are great fighters for humans.

"Go Ann! Go Sab!" Luffia cheered while eating an apple.

"Whose side are you on?' Zoro asked. He stood beside Luffia, watching the spectacle and right beside him are Kidd and Marco.

"Both of them, of course!"

All of them kept their silence as they watched how the twins exchange blows. Ann is slightly in advantage when it comes to brute strength but when it comes to precise battle counters. Sab is winning.

The exchange went on, and when Sab was kicked on the ground, it startled Kidd a little as she saw a gash on her knees. They all thought she would lose since Ann is already dashing forward for another strike yet Sab proved that she will not go down easily.

"Oh, good move." Liffia said.

Sab growled loudly, almost like an animal as she countered Ann's strike with a heavy punch on the jaw sending the older twin a couple of meters back.

Ann immediately recovered and growled at her twin sister for the heavy punch.

"Nice punch!" Luffia loudly appreciated.

"Fuck, are you trying to mangle my face?!" Ann cursed out loud to Sab.

"What about you? Are you trying to break my ribs?!" She countered, also angry at her twin sister.

"You are so going to lose." Ann hissed.

"I'd like to see you try, sister!" Sab growled.

They launched heavy strikes - one after the other. As they strike the other, they kept shouting at one another.

"Wow, such an intense fight. They have amazing battle instincts." Thatch praised. The humans are inferior in brute strength but they still have remarkable moves worth praising about.

"Given a few more training, they will be far more efficient." Zoro said. They continued to watch the fight between the twins. Their sight sometimes fell to the youngest human princess wondering if she also has the same battle instincts as the twins.

The fight is on stalemate.

They could never tell who will win.

Marco is amazed seeing how Ann can fight like this. He felt proud. He wondered if Ann were granted the power of the beast, Marco could only imagine how powerful she can be.

As for Kidd, he wonders how Sab can fight like this. The growls she did during the fights made her almost like a predator launching at its prey. She calculated on how to launch attacks where it is needed. Truly an instinct of a predator.

Zoro can only watch the twins and sometimes, his gaze would turn to Luffia who was fidgeting while standing, looking intensely at the twins fighting. Her intense stare made Zoro think she like to jump any moment given the proper chance.

And Zoro's thoughts are right.

The twins are focused on the fight, both dashing towards the other, ready for their own strike when all of the sudden a figure from the crown dashed faster than anyone could imagine.

The twins were not able to defend against the figure and it was too late for them to notice.

Ann could vaguely register how a swift kick sent her flying.

Sab looked at what transpired but before she could fully realize the entire situation, she found herself being attacked by a pipe sending her a few meters back.

The crowd gasped at the sudden appearance of this person who dared to interrupt the outstanding match.

"Luffia! You little devil!" Ann forced herself to stand up. She glared at her youngest sister who is currently grinning like mad at her. Ann noticed Luffia is holding her own pipe.

"LUFFIA!" Another shout resonated, and this time, it came from Sab who was glaring at her youngest sister Despite her patience, it was sent away by this unwanted intervention.

"Shishishi!" Luffia opnly laughed at the angry shouts of her sister, and with a swift movement, she dashed forward to attack Ann.

Ann was slightly surprised by this and she barely defended herself but as soon as she regained her senses, she began striking back.

Luffia dodged it with swiftness and flexibility that seems impossible, but for her, it is.

Sab also began to move as she tried attacking both of her sisters.

"Don't dare forget about me!" Sab shouted as she also attacked Ann after sending a kick to luffia.

The battle became three way. They attacked each other as if they were enemies but in the end, Luffia sent twins a few meters back and shouted: "I won!"

"You cheated!" Sab said while panting.

"Hahaha! I still won!" Luffia happily answered back.

"I can't believe you interrupted our battle!" Ann is less than angry, but she is still angry that Luffia interrupted their battle.

The twins can only sight and they decided to end this. As the twins looked around, they realized so many creatures encircled and served as an audience.

"AAH!" A shout startled all of them.

They looked at the source of the voice and they saw Chopper's shocked expression.

"What are you all doing? You just healed your injuries and you are already wearing new ones! The three of you are not allowed any strenuous activities for the next few days!" The three injured humans looked at Chopper horrified and unbelieving at the healer's words. "And that includes training and sparring!"

The three are crestfallen upon hearing Chopper's words. But truth to what the healer said, the twins have new bruises.

Without any regards, Chopper dragged the three of them towards his manor to treat their injuries. Soon, the crowd dispersed as the entertainment is already over.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **Magji - Albanian Term for Magic**

 **AN:**

 **Quien es ese Hombre is one of my favorite Spanish song.**

 **THIS CHAPTER TOOK LONGER TO FINISH. I AM NOT DOING DOUBLE UPDATE THIS TIME AS I NEED TO UPDATE ASL SISTERS.**

 **DROP A REVIEW IF YOU CAN.**


	17. Chapter 17 - His Mate

**AN: HELLO FOLKS. I AM GONNA TRY TO ANSWER SOME OF THE REVIEWS, KAY?**

 **TO: GreenDrkness: LUFFIA IS NOT AWARE. THOUGH SHE FEELS SOME TINGLING OR SOME SORT OF HEAT ESPECIALLY IN THE PRESENCE OF ZORO BUT LUFFIA IS JUST IGNORING IT. AND I THINK I SHOULD HAVE PUT SOME MORE DETAILS. THE HEAT OR THE MARK AT HER BACK APPEARS AND SOMETIMES, IT DOES FOR THE REASON WHY... CAN'T TELL YOU SINCE THAT WILL BE A BIG SPOILER.**

 **TO: M4R5CE: DON'T KNOW WHERE TO BEGIN BUT I BELIEVE I ANSWERED SOME OF YOUR INQUIRIES IN OUR PRIVATE MESSAGE.**

 **AS FOR ALL THE REVIEWERS, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LOVING THIS STORY. YOUR REVIEWS ARE KEEPING ME INSPIRED IN WRITING THIS STORY. ANYWAYS, WILL NOT BE DELAYING ANY LONGER. HERE COMES THE 17TH CHAPTER!**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

It was that castle again...

The same castle that haunter Zoro for so long. It was burned to the back of his mind, haunting him, reminding him of his lost memory. He knew for sure that this castle has something to do with his lost memory and maybe, a little hope started to blossom in Zoro's that if he finds out about this castle, he will be able to find a better way to get his memory back.

He always had the urge to get his memory back, but his determination this time became fiercer, because that particular castle is not the only one haunting him.

These past few days, the mere presence of Luffia haunts him. Feelings he buried deep down started to appear. It is exhausting as the more he starts to entertain such ideas, more questions start to form, making him even more confused and lost.

The haunting is not only when he is awake, but also when he is asleep.

Just like tonight.

It was the same castle. As soon as Zoro was lulled to sleep, he immediately found himself in front of the huge castle - in his dragon form - flying in front of balcony.

He willed himself to change into his human form and the mere fact that he did surprised him. The dream is surreal, almost as if his physical form is right here. He stood in the balcony, unsure of what to do.

The light footsteps woke Zoro from his questions. As he turned his head towards the person coming towards him, he saw a beautiful woman holding a baby. For some reason, he can't see the woman's face. The woman stood a couple of meters away from Zoro. but he paid no thought to the distance. Rather, his attention was on the sleeping baby.

His mark started to heat up and as soon as it did, so as the baby's. The heat must have woken the baby as it started to wail. Her dark eyes darted toward Zoro's and she stopped crying. She smiled at Zoro like an angel she is.

Zoro felt his breath stopped upon gazing at the baby's smile. Her hand started to point at Zoro's as if she wanted to get close to him. Zoro started to walk towards the baby, his eyes never left the baby's eyes as he is afraid that she might be gone the moment he turned his attention away from her.

As soon as he stepped closer, the woman holding the baby stepped back.

Another step forward and the woman started to step another as well, maintaining a safe distance away from Zoro's.

"Why are you taking her away from me?!" Zoro shouted angrily at the woman holding the baby. Deep inside him, he thinks that the mere presence of the baby represents his lost memory. It frustrates him that every time he tried to get closer to it, some sort of force is keeping it away from him.

The woman shook her head and took another step away from Zoro. As soon as the baby felt that the distance is getting as far away from Zoro, she started to cry - crying for Zoro to take her.

"No! I will not allow you to take her away from me!" Zoro shouted yet the woman looked at him with sympathy but she shook her head again this time. Zoro felt helpless.

Why is this woman trying to take her away from him? Is it possible she is also responsible for his lost memory?

"Please... " his voice is begging the woman. He sounded so helpless upon gazing at the woman's retreating form. "Don't take her away from me."

When the woman did not respond, Zoro grew more panic especially when the woman started to ignore him.

"No! What do you want from me?! Why are you taking her away from me?!"

The woman remained silent and started to step away from Zoro. When Zoro once again begged not to take her away from him, the last thing he remembered is the mark that he and his mate shared.

===XXX===XX===XXX===

Luffia felt her whole back burning. More than she felt before. She was fast asleep, lulled in the weather of the night when all of the sudden, she felt the burning sensation. She immediately woke up and was thankful her sisters are still sleeping.

She felt hot and too warm so she sought the waters to keep the sensation away. Sweats broke out from her as she walked towards the bathroom. She stripped of her clothes and remained stark naked.

"Why do I feel hot?" She asked herself but she has no answer to that question, yet the burning sensation kept increasing. Luffia slowly descended to the pool of cold water, hoping it could could lower the temperature she is feeling, but deep down herself, she felt that this kind of coldness will not be enough to quenched the hotness as it came from the deepest part of her soul.

The bathroom contains of a huge mirror at her back. As her back was reflected on the mirror, she failed to notice a huge glowing mark - similar to Zoro's, faint yet glowing and as time passed by, the mark slowly disappeared as if it turned invisible on her back, leaving no trace at all.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 _Somewhere in Cresta..._

"How are the troops? Are they armed?" Akainu asked with coldness in his voice. his stature and his demeanor clearly sends messages of how he rules as a tyrant. His word will always be the rules, expected to be obeyed with no remarks.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Thousands of troops are ready to invade the Dark Forest. They are at your command." a soldier stated as he bowed to the usurper. Fear visible on his tone and it seems Akainu appreciated how these men feared him.

Fear is for the weak and they fear those who are strong... which only proves Akainu's power. Only someone who has power can make the weak fear.

Only those who are strong can dominate and rule.

"Good. I want all the magicians trained as well. Make sure they are prepared to penetrate the defenses of the Dark Forest where the abominations reside."

"Pardon my question, Your Majesty, but what kind of creatures are we going to fight?"

"Gather the soldiers. I have something important to tell them right now." Akainu did not answer the soldier's question. There would be no use as this soldier might not understand.

Sending the finality of the answer, the soldier immediately left to obey the command of the king. It did not take too long to gather the soldiers. Akainu smiled upon seeing capable men, men who will help him wipe the power in Raftel.

He stood in front of the soldiers with his head held up high. His gaze bore to the soldiers standing straight as a rod.

"Soldiers! You might be wondering why we are preparing for war when the Cresta has fallen." The soldiers are silent but they all nodded at their king. "There is a bigger war we have to win. War against the abominations and monsters lurking in the Dark Forest. Monsters capable of wiping the entire human race and the Cresta Royal Family is the big thorn - protecting those abominations! This war is justice for humanity! We are to wipe them all and ensure the humanity is safe from their clutches!"

The soldiers agreed, cheered upon the word of justice, clanking their shields as a form of agreement as they chant: "King Akainu! King Akainu! Human Justice! Human Justice!"

Akainu felt satisfied upon the result of his words of encouragement. He felt how the soldiers are eager for blood, and all he has to do is to ensure that those blood will belong to Raftel.

"Zehahaha. Such magnificent sight! I cannot wait for the doom of Raftel!" Akainu did not have to turn his head and verify the presence right behind him. It was Teach.

"Hmp. We still need more magicians and capable fighters."

"If it is capable fighters you wanted, there are a lot of them imprisoned in Infierno." Teach answered. His brethren and some of his companions during the huge war he caused are still imprisoned. He has to ensure to free them.

"How would you free them if they are in Raftel? Do you think it is easy to break through the barrier?" Akainu knew too well that Raftel's defenses are hard to break. Whitebeard and the remaining royalties ensured that it will not break so easily, lest they would have been invaded now.

"Zehahaha. As soon as we get the key from her, then breaking the barrier of Infierno will be easy."

Akainu only nodded, but doubt still lingers in his mind, but regardless, they will still break Raftel and its rulers.

"We need the princesses. They must have been entrusted with the key we needed. They must be captured!" Akainu might have believed that they are dead, but he knew too well that Rouge and Roger will not be as confident if their daughters are dead.

The princesses must have been in Raftel!

"They are still alive. The men I sent to kill them were killed off. The link was severed. Zehahah. Whitebeard must have known something to protect them."

Akainu walked away from Teach, his fist formed into lava in anger.

"Whitebeard, you still stand in my way, protecting the princesses! If we can't capture them, they are best be dead! Send more men to Raftel! We have to ill them!"

Teach's grin grew wider, exposing his crooked teeth. His eyes flared with so much evil i them.

"Zehahaha. I already did."

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Ann stared at the beautiful scenery available for her sight. Despite staying here for weeks, the sight still keeps her mesmerized. Her eyes focused on the blue sky. Its color vaguely reminds her of someone - a someone she does not want to think of yet the mere existence of him keeps crawling back to her mind.

 _And the kiss..._

They might not have spoken of the said incident, but Ann finds her mind wandering of such feeling. A feeling she tried burying deep down her heart. She despised herself for longing in such feeling and wondering of how it must feel to savor it again.

No... she shouldn't be thinking of such audacity! She has no time to get attached emotionally in this world especially to its people. There are matters she need to be taking priorities of.

"You seemed to be deep in thought." a voice resonated beside her. It was Sab, also overlooking the scenery. The three of them were not allowed strenuous physical activities as per Chopper's instructions. They are forbidden to train.

"That's not always been my good point." Ann said. Like Luffia, she does not like to think too much, yet here she is pondering in deep thoughts and asking questions she does not even know if she want answers or not.

"No, it's not but you do like to over think once in a while." The twins shared a smile at each other. Soon, their attention was drawn by someone. Visitors. As they looked at the visitors from the balcony, they found out it was Thatch and Haruta.

Both Commanding Warriors looked up at the balcony, waving their arms at the twins, but soon they were distracted by Luffia, greeting them.

"We should see them downstairs." Sab said. Ann nodded, yet hesitant. In her min, words continued to replay.

Words from Izou.

 _I am special... But why?_

It is one of her questions. At the back of her mind, there is a small voice telling her she knows, but yet she refused to tolerate the idea.

An idea seems impossible - that is what she thinks.

Ann once again shook her head away of such thoughts.

"Thatch! Thatch! Can you transform? Can you do it for me?" Luffia's loud excited voice echoed in the manor.

"Hmm, I can." just as the twins arrived, Thatch transformed his arm into scaled claws of a dragon, brown scales wrapped around his arm. It took the human princesses in surprise.

"Are you like Zoro?" Luffia asked again as she looked at the arm.

"No. He is quite different. I am of Dragonoid, it means I can only transform my body to reflect a dragon's body, but I cannot grow into their size."

Luffia nodded, excitement still evident in her round eyes as she stared at Thatch. Soon, Thatch's attention was to the twins. He smiled to them as if they are his friends.

"Yo!" Such informal greeting coming from a Commanding Warrior, yet they do not mind it. They stayed long enough in Raftel to know some of their attitude.

"Hello Thatch. What brings you here?" Ann asked away, direct to the point.

"Hi Ann! We have nothing to do so we decided to pay a visit." Haruta answered with a smile.

"I want to explore more! Can you accompany us?" Luffia decided to ask. Staying in one place has never been her forte and this is such a chance to get out and do something exciting.

"May we remind you that the last time you explored, it almost caused us our lives?" Sab asked in a cold tone which made Luffia silent.

"You can accompany us in overseeing our upcoming Centennial Anniversary. There are a lot of preparation and your opinion might be helpful." Thatch said.

Sab thought for a moment. They had nothing to do here and getting out might help Luffia from her boredom.

"I don't see any reason to decline it." Sab agreed. Luffia smiled widely at Sab for her answer while Ann is still as hesitant as eve, yet she agreed.

"I never thought that you are good fighters. Many were impressed of how you displayed such prowess." Haruta said. They are walking out of the manor. Chopper is out with Robin so no one is present in the manor aside from the three human princesses.

"Sadly, it was ruined by someone." Ann glared at Luffia who grinned widely at her eldest sister.

"I was bored watching you two enjoy the fight, so I have to join. Besides, in real battle, you might not know when the other enemy will appear to sever your head." They sometimes hate Luffia's reasoning. She provides reason right on track, straight and direct to the point.

"Quite a fight! We all loved it." Haruta exclaimed. The twins only grinned, satisfied for their words of appreciation.

"Izou would love to organize the celebration here in Central Palace. Could you believe it? We have been together for a century! Tim sure flies by." Thatch's smile widen at the mention of his own mate. His eyes sparkled like a diamond and his emotions were evident how much he love Izou.

"They used to be at each other's throat." Haruta mentioned. This took the curiousity of the three humans and their eyes asked for more information. "They used to be in denial about being mates. Izou refused to believe a brute man and a fool like Thatch is her mate."

"Oi!" A complain left from Thatch but Haruta continued.

"They used to bicker a lot and insult each other. They never failed to make an amusement to everyone."

"Then what brought them to admit that they are mates?" Sab asked. It is surprising there is a story behind the two of them before they are together.

"Thatch almost died and that was the start of their admittance." The three looked at Thatch who smiled with confidence yet there is an uncomfortable twitch upon the mention of his near death experience.

"But you are alive. That's all that matters, isn't it?" Luffia smiled at Thatch, letting him know that the past is not all it matters.

"It happened more than a century ago and while I hated that incident, I am in a way thankful for it since it brought Izou and I together."

Their love for each other reminded the three human princesses of their parents' love. Their parents are a living example of what true love really means.

"Things happened for reasons. It will led us somewhere. Your arrival here means something." Haruta said.

The three human princesses looked at Haruta. They sensed that she would like to deliver a clear message. A message that concerns the three of them.

"Means something?" Sab asked.

"Don't tell me you don't feel anything at all? Your connection towards - "

"Haruta!" Thatch's annoyed voice resonated. His eyes warning Haruta to hold her tongue. Ann frowned at this. She is curious as to what Haruta wanted to tell them. She felt it is important.

"What is it? Connection to what?" Ann asked away, but deep down her, she had suspicions of what that connection is. Some part of her is screaming for the obvious answers but her mind refused to believe it. The word is already right there, but she tried covering the word of truth.

"You're about to say something." Sab glared at Thatch for interfering but the Commanding Warrior held his ground. His eyes revealed something - a sort of helplessness in the situation.

"It is not our place to tell you. What I can guarantee is this information will not harm you - no far from it but we do not have the right to tell you." Thatch answered, his eyes pleading the twins not to ask more. He wanted to tell them yet he shouldn't. He should let the High Princes tell them themselves.

The twins looked at each other and nodded solemnly. Silence ensured them until Luffia's voice rang to their ears.

"I know what it is." All of them looked at Luffia as she grinned at all of them. No faltering in her words and it amazes Thatch and Haruta, yet there is doubt if she really knows what it is.

"You do?" The question is full of doubt as it came from Ann. Even Sab is doubting it.

"Of course! But I am not telling..." Luffia stuck her tongue out, teasing the twin who did not appreciate it.

"Whatever. If none of you will tell us, then it must not be important." Ann finally said to them. Then she walked her way towards the Central Palace. Sab followed suit to her twin sister as Luffia chuckled to herself. She turned towards Haruta and Thatch. She flashed a smile at them and followed her sisters. The two Commanding Warriors stared at the youngest human princess with confusion but said nothing.

That topic was soon forgotten as soon as they were in the Central Palace. The residents were busy preparing for a feast to celebrate Izou and Thatch's Centennial Anniversary. It was no surprise seeing Izou commanding them of what to do and where to put it. She wanted it to be perfect.

"I want that in there. Make it a little to the side." She directed orders to everyone else. Her attention soon turned towards the newcomers and her smile brightened upon seeing her mate as well as the sisters. "I am glad you are all here. I would love to hear your opinion regarding some matters."

"I love the setup. It is amazing." Luffia looked around, seeing the environment like a fairy tale.

"Thank you dear Luffia. I would love to ask, how do humans celebrate events such as these?"

"We normally invite friends for a celebration. Sometimes, close friends will deliver heartfelt messages towards the couple." Sab answered as she remembered the celebration of their parents' anniversary.

"And there will be gifts!" Luffia exclaimed at Izou.

"I see. That is wonderful."

"In a silver wedding anniversary, the couple will renew their vows, or be married again." Ann mentioned. It is worth mentioning now that this is a Centennial Anniversary.

"Really? That is interesting. How do humans held their weddings?"

"It is an exchange of vows and promises, till death do us part - then "

"Then there is a feast!" Luffia interrupted Sab's explanation. Apparently, she love attending weddings only because of its tremendous feast.

"Yes,that was always been a part of weddings, but there is also a ceremony of tossing the flower." As Sab mentioned this, Izou was curious to know of such ceremony.

"Tossing the flower?"

"A bouquet belonging to the bride. It is said that whoever catches the flower, she will be the next one to marry."

"That is pretty interesting. We do not have such customs here in Raftel, but I would love to have such tradition."

"The bouquet is for women and as for the men, there will be the garter of the bridegroom." Sab finished explanation. It was the most interesting to watch whenever there is a wedding and often enough, it is amusing to see how desperate women can be when it comes to catching the bouquet itself.

"I'd love to do that! Thatch, honey!" Izou called for Thatch who was speaking with Marco. As soon as Thatch heard Izou called, he immediately walked towards Izou and the sisters with Marco in tow.

His coming presence made Ann felt uncomfortable. Seeing his handsome face made Ann's heart leap towards new height. She wondered if Marco could hear how her heart is beating as of the moment.

The mere thought of how her heart's state can be heard made her blush in embarrassment, but such thought were soon sent away as Ann chastised herself for thinking such a way.

 _You are igniting more fire to the situation. you do not need such thoughts, Ann!_

She chastised herself for thinking too much.

"Hi Marco!" Luffia was the very first to greet the High Prince himself.

"Hello Luffia. Good to see you are all in a good condition, yoi." His smile is full of friendliness.

"Yes! Though Chopper will not allow us to train. It has been boring staying in the manor and doing nothing!" She complained to Marco as if he is her brother and she expects that he will be doing something for her.

"You overexert yourself in training, yoi. Besides, you better follow the Healer's words."

"But it was boring!" Luffia once again whined but Marco only laughed at it. His attention turned towards izou then to Ann who is trying to avoid any sort of eye contact with him.

"Aherm. Thatch, honey, the sisters told me of an interesting tradition they have in Human Realm. I was thinking of following it." Izou then proceed to explain the tradition and even Thatch seemed interested in doing it.

"The tradition is just a custom. There is no proof that it is true." Sab said. She had a feeling that Izou will try to set up something with the use of this tradition. She does not want to be the receiving end of it.

"Oh, dear Sab. I just like to try it. There will be no harm in doing so. Besides, this is something that hasn't been tried in Raftel. I'd like to be the first." Sab said nothing of it and let Izou do what she wanted. After all, this is her celebration.

After such agreement, Izou dragged Sab away so she could Izou more about the tradition. Meanwhile, Thatch invited Luffia to accompany him to the kitchen to ask for any opinions about the food - a big mistake for the twins. This leaves Ann with Marco.

Ann wanted to run away from him. She panicked as she looked at her sisters walking away from her, leaving her in front of Marco.

"I'll be checking the carriage that Izou will use, yoi. Would you like to accompany me?" he asked with gentleness in his voice. Ann looked at him - directly into his eyes as she tried to form an answer.

She wants to but she shouldn't.

She looked at her sisters' retreating forms and back at Marco who was patiently waiting for her answer.

"I - uh - I think I'll go with Sab." The disappointment in his eyes appalled Ann. She hesitated for a moment when she looked in his eyes that seemed to plead her to stay - but Ann stood firm. Words echoed in her mind as a form of reminder, she must stand where she should be - away from any attachment and feeling of belongingness with Marco.

"Alright, if that is what you wish, yoi. Before you go, there is something I wold like to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"What happened in the cave - "

"What happened there is nothing. It is not worth talking about." The words came from her felt like an acid. She felt as if she swallowed a rock, but she has to say it.

 _You are being unfair to him..._ Another voice of reason was at the back of her mind reminding her of her selfishness.

 _I have to..._

Marco looked at her, feeling sad and disappointed at what she said, yet his eyes remained determined and firm.

"You might think it is not worth it, but it is for me, yoi." Ann was shocked when Marco said that. "I will not force you regarding the matter,but know this Ann: I don't give up easily."

"I d-don't know what you are talking about." A lie, she knows and apparently, Marco is also aware of it. She started hating how he smiles with amusement at her answer as if he knows she is lying. A smugness she wanted to erase.

"You do, my Princess. Yet you chose not to believe it, yoi."

He smiled at her then bid farewell. She stood there trying to process what he said. He called her My Princess. A word of claim that further supports what Ann has in her mind. As much as she tried suppressing the growing feelings, she can't help it, not when her cheeks displayed hints of redness upon the claim.

 _His Princess_...

Ann decided to turn her back and chaste after her sister, but at the back of her mind, deep down, she did not find it upsetting to be called in such a way...

As soon as she arrived to where Sab and Izou were, Izou looked at her as if she weren't expecting her to come over and leave Marco.

"I thought you accompanied Marco." Izou asked in a tone with amusement

"No." That was all Ann could muster as an answer. What could possibly tell her?

"Hmm, disappointing." Izou said. and when Ann looked at her, she holds a teasing glint in her eyes and Ann knew why.

Sab remained silent, but her keen eyes are set on Ann and her reactions and basing from it, she knew something must have happened for Ann to choose to go after them instead of accompanying Marco. And knowing her twin sister, Sab can safely conclude it has something to do with what they spoke of days ago.

 _They cannot afford to form attachments to this place... To its people, more than they already have._

That is what the sisters agreed on and Sab found it harder each day to stay truth to what they agreed upon. Each day, she grew to ponder on things and happenings more than she should.

As she and Izou spoke of the details of the ceremonial celebration, their topic went off towards another direction.

"Many men must have been vying for your hands. Men must have been bewitched of beauties. I can imagine how grand it could be should you two decide to get married."

"Our father will first and foremost draw his sword the moment a man will try to ask for our hand." Sab said in a very amused tone.

"Oh, all fathers are like that. But if the man is strong and can withstand your father's wrath, then it should be all good, no?"

Ann laughed at the mention of their father's wrath. It is not hard to imagine how their father will react towards it.

"Our father can be stubborn when he wanted to be."

The twins laughed at the idea of their father stubbornly refusing any man near his daughters. How they missed their father so much.

"I remember how that man tried to woo you over Ann. He is a second prince of a neighboring kingdom, I believed."

Ann shuddered upon remembering the said man - a man whose name she forgot but she still knew the man's face. A man who asked for her hand, possibly hoping he will be king in their country should the crown be passed to Ann. The second prince is as boastful as any man they knew, his body full of accessories that speak wealth itself. In gatherings the man will flirt at any noble woman in vicinity, making them fall for him and his status.

Oh, how Ann hated the man so much. She wanted to mangle his face and put him in the right place. A prince with wealth and no strength. He is a type of man that will rely on the strength of their knights to protect himself.

"I hated him and I am very thankful that father refused his proposal. I could never imagine myself being his wife. You should be thankful too, that you were not married off to another kingdom. I could remember how the old king of the other kingdom dared asked for your hand."

Sab's face is full of disgust upon remembering the said king who asked for her hand. The fat king asked their father for her hand. He had the audacity of asking for her hand when the king itself already had 5 wives in his palace.

"I would love to see his fat body on a spike. He dared to ask for my hand when he had 5 wives! And even if he had none, I will still not marry him. His ugly mug disgusts me." Sab said.

"It seems both of you had fair share of unsuitable suitors." Izou amused herself upon hearing such stories. Her keen sight never failed to notice the presence of High Prince of Beogia nearby - undoubtedly listening to the conversation.

"Some of them tried to do us harm. The fat ugly king sneaked into my bedroom. He had such guts and confidence as he claimed I lust for him!"

izou's eyes looked towards the High Prince of Beogia, not too far from where they are. The man tensed a little.

"Good thing you kicked his balls." Ann could remember that day. Sab beat the king to a pulp and dragged him outside of the palace. The king threatened war to their kingdom but that war never happened. Their kingdom is known for its military strength. King Roger is known for being a legendary warrior himself and if a full scale war were to happen, they will not doubt their allies will rally to their aid.

Their conversation continued and when Sab felt the call of nature, she excused herself. She headed towards the bathroom and after doing her routine, she did not expect to see Achilles standing in th hallway, as if waiting for her.

"Achilles. What are you doing here?"

 ** _Waiting for you..._**

"Why would you wait for me? Is there something you want from me?"

 ** _Nothing. I am just merely on guard in case someone decided to attack you._**

Sab appreciated how Achilles is keeping her safe.

"Do not worry. I doubt there will be anyone to do that, especially in the presence of Commanding Warriors."

 ** _Still, I can't help but worry for you, Princess._**

"Princess? Why use such formality?" Both of them started to walk towards the main hall.

 ** _Aren't you a princess?_**

"I am, but I am not used to being called as such especially coming form you."

 ** _You should be prepared. After all, someday soon, you will be called Queen._**

Sab stopped walking and looked at the Wolf Lord who in turn stopped. They looked at each other. Sab held questions in her eyes whilst Achilles stood unrelenting and confident.

"There is no kingdom that I will be Queen of." Sab said.

 ** _Are you sure?_**

Is she? Sab also asked herself of such question. She is trying to convince herself yet there is no use.

"Is there something you want me to know?"

 **Is there something you want to know?**

Sab grew impatient being answered with questions as well. She need answers.

But is she prepared for the answers?

Sab sighed. It is now or never.

"What am I to this world? What am I to you? What am I to him?"

Achilles eyes looked as if he is quite glad to hear such questions and Sab thought internally if she asked the right questions.

 ** _You are to be High Queen of Beogia, mate to the current High Prince._**

Sab gasped for breath upon hearing the answer. She already felt the connection and vague answers yet, hearing it from someone is different - almost a cold water waking her from denilas.

"I am? But he hates me!"

 ** _He hates your kind for centuries. The hatred is still in his heart. Could you imagine the shock he must have experienced upon seeing you? For centuries, he wondered where his mate is, and you arrived into this world. Don't tell me you did not feel anything upon seeing him?_**

Sab looked back to her memories and yes, she realized how she felt drawn to the man. She felt how her heart beat faster and how she does not fear him at all.

"Is that why he can't accept it? I am a human?"

 ** _He will come into terms of his confusion._**

Silence engulfed them. Sab is in deep thought about what Achilles revealed to her. For some reason, it did not shock her at all, as if her heart already knew of it. She accepted it as natura as it sounded.

 ** _Do not falter. He does not hate you. He might not have accepted it openly, but deep down his heart, he did. In the Feast of Fortune, he was close to losing his temper upon seeing you get attacked._**

Sab noticed it but at that time, she paid no mind to it. She even doubted if he was the one who sent the assassins. And the last news she heard was about the attackers being mercilessly killed in their dungeons.

"Did he kill the attackers?"

 ** _Yes. After all, no beast will let anyone hurt their mate._**

Sab tried to process what Achilles said and she fell to silence again. Achilles sensed that she needs time for herself and to think of what to do from this point forward.

 ** _I will leave you to ponder on this._**

And he left her. Sab made no words to prevent Achilles from leaving because she knew she needs sometime alone. She walked aimlessly away from the Central Palace towards to its gardens then towards the forest.

Forests calmed her. Is it also because of her connection to Kidd? She dreamed once about his Silver Steel Throne. She dreamed of touching it, and how the seat for the High Queen is calling her. Now it was clear as daylight, this is because she is his mate.

Sab continued to walk aimlessly, not paying attention to her surroundings. She did not notice Kidd standing not far from her.

He looked at her, confused as to why she looked so disturbed. She walked in nowhere in particular - aimlessly walking and she failed to notice she is taking a path directly towards him. A sigh left her and Kidd can't help but question why she had such a long sigh, and what for.

"Where do you think you're going?" The voice came out as harsh as the words sound and this woke Sab from her thoughts. She looked at the man in front of her. He is as handsome as the day she first saw him.

Achilles' words rang in her head as she looked into his reddish brown eyes.

Sab tried to brace herself.

"Nowhere." She said. That was all she could muster as an answer. What could she have said anyway? Nothing.

Kidd seemed to be not convinced of her answer, but he said nothing. They stood there with silence engulfing them, then finally, Sab mustered the courage to break it.

"Why are you here?"

"None of your business." He spat harshly and she does not like it.

"Is it hard for you to be nice to me for just once?"

"I am not inclined to be **nice** to you, and I don't want to."

Sab fell silent again, contemplating his words. She grew tired of standing while thinking so she decided to sit on the ground, her back on the tree. Kidd looked at her - confused of her actions but said nothing.

Kidd remained standing to where he is, observing her actions and when she remained silent, he decided to break the silence.

"You shouldn't be here."

"You're right, I shouldn't." Sab meant it in a different way. She shouldn't be in Raftel yet fate brought her here. "Would you be happy if we were gone?" Sab asked.

Kidd found no answer to that question. He was silent for a moment before answering.

"It would be best if you were gone." That came from his mouth, yet deep down him, he does not meant it. Those words are nothing but a barrier to conceal what he is feeling but Sab took it to heart.

He hates her... She finds it painful how he does not accept her.

So many realization came to her after her conversation with Achilles.

She grew to love his eyes who glares at anything he finds displeasing.

His handsome face who seems to have a permanent scowl.

His baritone voice that sends shivers down her spine...

"You don't sound yourself." He said.

"Do you prefer me shouting at you? If I remember correctly, you hated my guts - how I don't respect your status, is is not?" Sab found it a little amusing as she looked at him, challenging his own words.

"Your impudence knows no bounds human."

"I am not inclined to be respectful of your status."

Kidd growled at her and she chuckled at his reaction. Her previous thoughts and realization were pushed at the back of her mind, and instead, she allowed herself to enjoy riling his patience.

"You should be."

"I don't want to. Do you kill people when they are not respectful of your status?"

"I'd like to see their heads on a spike or my wolves are hungry enough to eat them."

"Will you ask your wolves to eat me, then?" She looked up at him, grinning like a madwoman, challenging him once more. How many times did she challenge him like this? Countless. She wanted to test if he has the desire to see her killed.

May _be not... But it does not mean he accepts you._

"Do you really want me to kill you?" He lowly growled as he crouched in front of her, his hands are fast enough to cage her small neck.

"Do you?" He growled and let her neck go. "Maybe not..."

"What are you trying to achieve?"

"Nothing." That was a lie and he knew it. "Leave me alone if you wished to leave. I'd like to be alone."

"Alone? Are you mad? Someone might attack you when you are here alone."

"It doesn't matter. Just leave me here. I want to be alone." Sab said, her voice is full of seriousness and when she looked at his eyes, she almost pleaded to be left alone.

Kidd wanted to leave her here because the more he stays here, the more he felt being engulfed with her scent. He is starting to lose his bearings when it comes to her.

It is a matter of denial and her safety.

A loud thud resonated beside Sab.

"Didn't you hear me? I want to be left alone." Sab felt irritated that he did not leave.

"I am not inclined to follow your wishes. Besides, I happened to be here before you did."

He has a point and Sab lost this battle. She sighed and remained silent.

Sab tried to take her mind off him but his mere presence is preventing that from happening. She tried relax instead. She did not realize how much time passes by and as her mind started to relax, it slowly drifts towards sleep.

Kidd stared at her, unknowing what to do. Her head is on her shoulder for support. She looked relaxed and he started to panic.

Sound came from the bushes and Achilles emerged. He looked at Kidd's expression - a slight panic in his eyes upon staring at the sleeping form of Sab.

 ** _The mighty High Prince, a warrior, fearless of any fights. How amusing to see you panicking because of a sleeping woman._**

Kidd sent a glare at the Wolf Lord.

 _You have to send her back to her residence._

Kidd sent the words through their minds.

 ** _And where would that be? I can do as you ask me to, but don't blame me if I will send her to your palace instead, the place where she belongs._**

Another growl came from Kidd, but he said nothing to contradict him. He simply stared at the sleeping woman, enchanted by her beauty. His eyes darted to her lips - a kissable one. It temps Kidd to kiss her and wonder how it felt to have her lips on his.

He sighed, trying to fight his raging desire. He failed to notice how Achilles disappeared and left him with her. He contemplated if he should wake her or carry her towards his current residence.

He did neither.

He remained there, allowing himself to engulf his self full of her presence. They stayed there for about an hour before Kidd decided to scope her from the ground and gently carry her towards Chopper's manor.

The healer was quite shocked upon seeing Sab inKidd's arms. Ann glared at Kidd but said nothing. Luffia on the other hand smiled at Kidd, as if this is not surprising enough.

Sab woke up some time later on wondering of her current surroundings.

How did she get here? She found herself in the bedroom she shares with her sisters. At the balcony, she saw Ann standing there. Ann must have noticed that she is awake so she looked at her sister then said: "If you are wondering how you arrived here, High Prince Kidd carried you."

"Oh." Sab did?

"Sab, you must remember this: We cannot afford to have any attachment in this place, I mean it." Ann said in a hard tone, as if the words were meant not for Sab, but for herself. Sab is quite aware of how Ann must be going through right now. She is trying to avoid the inevitable.

Sab pondered this thought for a moment. Ann is Marco's mate and she is refusing to acknowledge the idea itself.

 _At least Marco accepts her as what she is, unlike Kidd..._

Sab envies Ann. They were twins and they were raised not to envy each other no matter what, but in regards with this matter, Sab does. She wished that Kidd were more accepting like Marco.

 _And if he is, what will you do?_ The voice asked her.

Yes, indeed. What will she do? Will she mate with him?

"I know. I am fully aware of it." Sab said.

Ann only nodded and the silence remained between them.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Kidd cursed himself for countless times. His breath remained ragged upon remembering her scent. It was frustrating to keep himself calm. He cannot...

The close proximity earlier today caused this. He cannot get it out of his system no matter what he does. The scent she left in him just made him want her more.

 ** _You are punishing yourself..._**

"Silence!" He shouted at Achilles. Kidd found himself staring at Sab's portrait, longing for more of her.

Her scent...

Her everything...

This feeling of wanting grew stronger. He was not able to get a decent rest. He is restless...

Kidd tried to distract himself by asking Marco and Zoro for a sparring session which last for several hours.

"Your frustration seems to be endless, yoi." Marco said. He knew too well why Kidd is frustrated. Being reminded of his frustration fuels it more. "Both of you are."

Zoro is quite frustrated about the dream. It haunts him up to now, yet he can't do anything about it. This is the reason why he is here, sparring with Kidd, venting his frustration just like the Prince of Beogia.

"You spoke as if you are not." Zoro muttered.

Marco nodded in acknowledgment. He too is frustrated that Ann refuses to talk about what happened in the cave, but he is a patient man, as patient as a beast can be.

He is willing to wait. There will be no use forcing things to happen when it is not meant to happen.

"I will not force her. I have always said this, yoi. Gradually, she will come to terms of this situation."

"I wish my situation is as easy as yours." Zoro once again muttered. Marco did not say anything to console Zoro. There is no words good enough to comfort him in this situation. His circumstances is different and something they cannot find solution for.

Unlike Kidd's... His is only a matter of acceptance, almost like Ann, but deeper which involves scars that still hurts.

Their sparring continued,leaving wounds in each other's bodies. Kidd seemed to want to continue, but Marco thought it not wise. His mind is too clouded, confused and full of complications. There will be no point in continuing.

Zoro left first, as he would like to visit his master for another sparring session. Marco also left which leaves Kidd alone.

Kidd was left alone, huffing in frustration. He felt his wounds tingle especially the slice on his arm. It was from Zoro's swords. He wonders why Zoro proceeds with using swords when he can use his dragon powers.

Pondering will get him nowhere so he decided to leave the sparring field. It was situated at the back of Central Palace, a place designed only as sparring fields for the High Princes. Sparring in the normal training grounds will only result in so much damage to the place considering the vast amount of power in them.

As Kidd trailed off, his nose caught her scent once again. He tried to fly off away from it, but his instincts did not let him do so. Instead, he flew closer to her.

As soon as she saw him, she immediately noticed his state. Bloody state.

"What happened to you?" she walked towards him and saw numerous light wounds.

"Sparring." He said. Her scent almost gave him renewed vigor, as if his wounds do not itch, as if he was refreshed.

"You're bleeding. We have to stop it." She did not hesitate to walk closer to him. When her hand touched his arm, he flinched at the feeling.

"Don't bother. I am leaving." He yanked his arm away but she held onto it with firmness.

"No. You will have your wounds checked before you get an infection."

"I never realized you are a doctor now."

"I am not, but for today, I am. Let us have Chopper check on that nasty wounds." She pulled him towards the manor. He should be able to get away with his strength yet his body seems to have moved on its own following after her.

"My wounds are not nasty." He grumbled.

"I don't care." She said. Sooner, they were inside the manor. Chopper was surprised to see Kidd but as soon as Sab told him that the High Prince needs his wounds checked, he did not hesitate in doing so. Ann and Luffia was there as well.

"Ne, Kidd, why do you have wounds?" Luffia did not hesitate to ask him directly.

"I sparred with Zoro and Marco."

"Ohh~ then you must have been beaten badly. Shishishi."

"I did not got beaten badly. They also have wounds, let me tell you."

"Shishishi. If you say so." Chopper continued to heal him, but Kidd does not really need it. He had amazing healing abilities. His wounds will easily heal, not as fast as Marco's but it is still fast enough.

As soon as Chopper is done, Kidd immediately stood and left the manor. Sab felt alarmed when he was about to leave, but she said nothing.

"He is so rude." Ann commented.

"And so are you." Sab countered.

"Would you like to accompany me to Ipraecia? I will be visiting a few patients."

Hearing that place, Ann was about to decline but Luffia was fast enough to agree.

"Ann will be joining us too!" She said. Ann glared at her youngest sister but Luffia only smiled. A smile that seems to be teasing Ann. Even Sab is smiling at her twin.

"You do not have to be worried about seeing Marco on our way." Sab said in a teasing manner. Sometimes, Ann need to be at ease. Yes, they agreed on not forming attachment, but can they really do that?

Sab seems to have formed one even though she does not want to.

"I am not worried of meeting him!"

"Really? Then why are your cheeks getting red?" Luffia's teasing further reddens Ann's cheeks.

"Can you stop it? I am not worried of seeing him or meeting him at all!"

"Then you're trying to run away from him?" Luffia does not want to stop at all. She must be thinking of riling the patience of her eldest sister.

"No, I am not!"

"Then prove it!" Luffia added.

"Of course I will!"

Ann is a prideful person. She would like to save herself from embarrassment. She acts impulsive at times due to her temper, and act she did.

True to to her words, she agreed on joining them to Ipraecia, visiting patients. She also tried to help Chopper when it comes to handling his medicines along with Sab and Luffia, but her mind is guarded as if she if she is expecting Marco to appear at any point.

"You do not have to force yourself." Sab told Ann.

"I am not forcing myself." She denied it. She had too much pride to admit that she is actually trying to look alright.

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

Sab did not push her thoughts. As soon as they moved on to another patient's house, Ann grew more nervous. She is nervous in meeting him again. After their encounter in Central Palace wherein she openly declined the idea of talking about what happened in the cave, she felt guarded.

She has to, because every passing second that she remembers that incident, or every passing moment where she reminisces of that feeling and the look he is giving her, Ann felt that her guard is slowly melting. She is not afraid of Marco, but rather, she is afraid her resolve will start to crumble.

Ann looked at the hue palace ahead. She grew nervous once again.

"Let's drop by and visit Marco and the others!" Luffia openly said. They are almost done, as per Chopper's information.

"That is a good idea, Luffia. i have nothing left to do for the moment and I am open to stay." Chopper is also looking forward to spend a little time with the Ipraecians. Thatch is a great cook and often he will cook sweet desserts for the healer.

The moment Ann heard of it, she almost wanted to run away. She almost panicked upon the thought of meeting him again.

Luffia must have noticed this if her smile is any indication of it.

"Oh~~~ Ann is scared..."

"W-Why would I be scared?"

"Really?" Sab found amusement at how Luffia constantly teases Ann of her situation. Sab is curious to see how her sister will interact with Marco.

"Of course!"

"Then let's go!"

Ann wanted to bail out yet her pride is not letting her do so. She proceed to follow them to the palace. She secretly wished Marco is not around right now but turns out her wish will not be granted as even before reaching the palace grounds, they were greeted by him personally as if he is eagerly waiting for them.

As soon as their eyes met, Ann saw how he smiled at her. His smile contains so much deeper meaning that she is afraid of interpreting. He smiles as if he is expecting Ann to welcome him. He smiles as if he is expecting her to accept him, but Ann is not. She is forcing herself not to.

"Hi Marco! We came for a dessert! Can we have some?"

"Of course Luffia, yoi. I am sure, Thatch will be delighted to give you desserts of your liking. "

"Yosh!" Luffia cheered as she start running towards the palace followed closely by Chopper. Sab had the audacity to follow them, leaving Ann yet again.

"Shall we go inside?" Marco offered his hand to her. She looked at it and glared as if it was the most natural thing she does.

"Fine." She huffed a breath but made no action to take his hand. But Marco did not easily gave up. He offered his arms instead for Ann to take. Ann ignored him and walked towards the palace, Marco only smiled as he followed her. He walked right beside her as they walk towards the Palace...

===XXX===XXX===XXX===


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: It has been a long time folks. Have been busy with life, emotionally traumatized by Game of Thrones... Alright, not gonna rant too much. Here comes your 18th chapter.**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

The preparation of Thatch and Izou's Centennial Anniversary made everyone in Raftel busy. Izou and Thatch decided to renew their vows in front of everyone, pledging their lives like they did 100 years ago. True to her words, Izou added the traditions of human to their celebration. The ceremony will start at 6th of the night.

Half an hour before the ceremony, the sisters and Chopper decided to start their travel to the Central Palace Ground. Upon their arrival, they saw almost all of the residences of Raftel. Seeing the gathering brought the memories to the sisters of how Chopper was summoned for harboring humans under his care, but unlike before, the place is not designed to pass judgment to someone accused, rather, it was heavily decorated for the celebration tonight.

The sisters are dressed properly for tonight. Izou gave them dresses for the evening which they are grateful for. They do not want to harbor attention by showing up in the event under dressed, with the pixies approaching them to perform a magical transformation. While the experience is something they will treasure, they do not want to gain more attention that they already have.

Thatch is already standing in front of Whitebeard, the Marriage Officiant. Thatch looked handsome and regal in his white tunic. He is currently speaking to Marco who, no doubt is congratulating him.

The three sisters immediately slipped off of the crowd as they took a route away from the eyes of the public. They coordinated with Robin in setting up their musical instruments for tonight's event. This is meant as a surprise for Thatch and Izou for this very special day.

Murmurs from everyone started to spread around the huge area. Izou arrived in the most beautiful wedding gown everyone has ever seen. She was at the very end of the hallway, carrying a bouquet of red roses. Thatch smiled upon the sight of his mate. She is very beautiful, beyond compare. Her arrival is the signal for the start of the ceremony. Haruta is dressed appropriately for the ceremony, serving as one of Izou's bridesmaids. She is right at the very front with Namur by her side, behind them were other three bridesmaids and groomsmen.

Two children, a girl and a boy stood right in front of Izou. The girl is carrying a basket full of flower petals whilst the boy is carrying two rings.

At front with the Peace Keeper, stood Thatch. The three High Princes were standing not far from the bridegroom.

The three sisters nodded at each other as they started to play a music for the ceremony. Ann is playing piano, Sab with the drums and Luffia with the guitar.

 _Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you_

 _I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too_

Everyone tried to look where the music came from and they were surprised to see Luffia singing along her sisters. Zoro's eyes can't leave the sight of her singing.

 _And I would run away_

 _I would run away, yeah..., yeah_

 _I would run away_

 _I would run away with you_

He voice sounds angelic, making Zoro looked at her longingly. His back started to felt the connection to his mate once more. Could Marco be right? Could it be that Luffia is his mate?

 _Cause I am falling in love with you_

 _No never I'm never gonna stop_

 _Falling in love with you_

Luffia's eyes moved to where Zoro is and their eyes met. She continues to sing, as if the words were for him, and every word she utters, every melody she provides brought comfort to Zoro.

Izou smiled widely as the music continued. Even Thatch was thankful for such a melodic song. It was beyond perfect.

 _Close the door, lay down upon the floor_

 _And by candlelight, make love to me through the night_

 _(through the night, through the night...)_

It was Sab who sang this time, eyes closed as she tries pouring emotion to the song itself.

 _Cause I have run away_

 _I have run away, yeah..., yeah_

 _I have run away, run away_

 _I have run away with you_

Kidd gasped upon hearing her voice. It reminded him of the comfort whenever his mother lulled him to his sleep, the comfort of someone you love expressing their feelings for you. It made his heart pound louder, his instincts driving him to embrace the woman singing.

 _Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you_

 _No never I'm never gonna stop_

 _Falling in love with you..._

 _With you..._

Izou loved the song, a bit different than the songs in Raftel, but it has a wonderful meaning to it. Everyone present who is listening to this song were lulled to a different kind of comfort as they also looked at their respective mates.

 _And I would runaway_

 _I would runaway, yeah..., yeah_

 _I would runaway (runaway)_

 _I would runaway with you_

It was Ann who sang this time. The beastly side of Marco almost screeched in delight upon hearing her voice. The woman, the mate he had been searching for is right there in front of him. It made his emotions surge at her sight, singing a song that advocates love.

 _Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you_

 _No never I'm never gonna stop_

 _Falling in love with you..._

As the song reaches its end, the pixies started to shower dusts everywhere, making it a magical moment, the bridesmaids and groomsmen in their respective seats, the little girl throwing the flower petals in the air and the boy kept the rings. Then Izou reached the altar, smiling at Thatch.

 _And I would runaway_

 _I would runaway, yeah..., yeah_

 _I would runaway (runaway)_

 _I would runaway with you_

 _Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you_

 _No never I'm never gonna stop_

 _Falling in love with you..._

The ceremony began as the two renewed their vows, pledging their love and life to the other. It was romantic, very pure love of the two people destined to be together for the rest of their days. What they witnessed made the sisters think of their parents.

The more Ann sees the love of the two, the more she is scared of facing her dilemma. She is afraid of many things. Afraid of admitting her feeling to a certain blond High Prince, afraid that once she admits it, she will only bring problems to this land, afraid that she won't be able to take all the responsibility attached to this feelings... whatever it is.

As her mind continues to drift, she made a fatal mistake of looking into his eyes. She sees raw emotion in his blue eyes, pure intensity of his feelings directed to her. it was too much for Ann to take. She cannot accept such feelings, not now. Her circumstances are preventing her from doing so, no matter how much she wants to acknowledge and admit it, she can't, she must not, so she looked away with cold, guarded eyes and she did, she was able to take a glimpse of disappointment in his eyes.

Luffia looked at her eldest sister, sad. She saw how her eyes turned guarded and cold to Marco. Words from that voice resonated inside her head. What is she supposed to do? Luffia shook her head, clearing it of unwanted thoughts that is unnecessary as of the moment. She tried to concentrate on the ceremony, but her concentration slowly drifted off as her eyes caught the green hair of Zoro. Her back started to feel little traces of heat which disappears after an instant of feeling it. She wonders why?

Sab on the other hand feels the extreme need to look into Kidd, her mate, the mate who hates her. His eyes send glares to Sab as he pulled away. The rejection is something she should be expecting, but it still pains her. Every time he rejects her, it is as if a knife found its way inside her heart. A sigh left her lips as she tried to concentrate on the ceremony. Ann is right, they cannot afford to have emotional connections and attachments to this place more than they already had, but it was too late for Sab. She already fell for him.

The ceremony continues. It is a very magical event. As soon as the official ceremonial vows were done, Izou is now eager to throw the bouquet.

"To all women here with no mates, I would like you to gather in the center." The women who have no mates yet felt confused at izou's sudden request. Even the males are confused for such an odd request, but the females followed as requested. There were not that many who stood in the center, confused. Robin also followed Izou's request. This is her special day and they are inclined to follow to please her. The three sisters remained where they are, watching the scenes with fascination.

"You three! I request you be in the center as well." Izou's voice echoed to the sisters' ears. They stared wide eyed at Izou as if they are asking of her sincerity in the request, but yes, she is indeed serious in asking the three of them to participate.

Sab shakes her head, refusing the request. She won't be participating in such event. It is bound to be troublesome, and apparently, she is not alone in thinking as such. Ann shares the same idea, but not Luffia as the youngest is eager to participate, running to the center in front of everyone else.

"I will not take no for an answer. Come on!" The twins had no choice but to follow Izou's request.

"This is stupid." Ann grumbles under her breath. She has to deal with such things during weddings of different nobles and monarchs. Their family are usually invited in weddings and during this kind of ceremony, Ann finds herself being forced to participate. She caught the flowers several times than she could count. There was a saying that whoever catches the flowers will be the next one to get married, but for so many times Ann caught the flowers, that saying never happened.

Same goes for Sab and Luffia, which is why she could never understand the meaning of this activity.

"We'll just stand and get over it. I am sure, with so many women here, there is a small chance of us catching it." Sab said to Ann. They situated themselves somewhere middle, where they think the flower will not land. Luffia was right behind them, waiting for the flower so she can catch it.

As soon as every female with no mates or not married are gathered, Izou tried to explain what she is about to do and it fuels the excitement of the women in the center, except the twins.

"I am hungry." Ann whispered to Sab, followed by a grumble in her stomach which made Sab laugh at her sister.

"Me too." Sab said while rubbing her empty stomach. She would rather eat than stand in the middle of the crowd to catch a flower. She never believes in such things, it never happened to Ann, never happened to her and never happened to Luffia.

Or maybe because the men they are supposed to marry or mate is not in the human realm. Sab can't help wonder if that were the case.

 _You're being hopeful for nothing. He will never accept you..._ She chastised herself. Ann is lucky to have someone who accepts her for who she is, while on the other hand, Sab is being rejected.

She is in the middle of self pity so she failed to notice that Izou tossed the bouquet right in the middle of the women. The sisters are on the left side, just a little distance away from where the flower is being tossed, but all of the sudden, a small gust of wind hit the flower, preventing it from landing in the middle and instead, it flew on the left side of the crowd.

The women gasp at what happened, and just continue to watch the flower until it lands on the blond haired woman.

Sab was in the middle of her musings when all of the sudden, she felt something hit her on the head. With instincts, she tried to extend her arms, only to have the flower land on it. Everyone is silently watching Sab. No one dared to move or utter anything.

Sab on the other hand stared at the flower, wondering why it was on her arms, then she remembered the tossing of the bouquet. Her eyes darted to her twin sister Ann who was staring at her in shock. Sab's face turned a little pale then she followed the first thing she had in her mind. She tossed the flower to her twin sister.

"That's not mine!" She shouted as she stepped back, away from the flower. No, she will not accept it. Why in the hell did it land on her when it was supposed to be for someone else.

Ann caught the flower and panicked a little.

"This is not mine either!" Ann wanted to throw the flower as if it is some sort of disease. She tossed to the person closest to her which happens to be Luffia.

The youngest stared at her sisters, processing everything.

"You don't want it? Then I don't want it either." Luffia threw the flower somewhere else instead of tossing it to the woman closest to her.

The flower landed on Kidd's hands. He stared at the flower with so much contempt. Everyone is as silent as mute, looking between Sab and Kidd. Sab is still the first one to catch the bouquet, it is hers mno matter how much she wanted to deny it, and right now, the flower itself is on Kidd's hands. It makes Sab wanted to run away. She won't be getting that flower, not when she knows there is nothing but rejection for her.

"Looks like Sab will be the next one to pledge her vow." Izou's voice echoed happily greeting Sab in catching the bouquet. It makes the human princess shake in nervousness. Izou took the initiative to ask for the flower in Kidd's hands, he urgently gave it to Izou as if the flower itself is deadly, who in turn gave it to Sab, giving her no choice.

The women gathered started to go back to their original places while giving Sab a look and the flower on her hand.

"Shishishi. Sab is the next one to get married!" Luffia exclaimed while hugging Sab as if congratulating her on getting the bouquet.

"No, she is not!" Ann complained. She does not want her twin sister to get married, she knows what that indicates, and while she is denying the connection they have with the High Princes, she still cannot escape the truth. She is trying to, but she cannot. A voice in her head keep on telling her of this connection, trying to make her accept it.

"But she caught the bouquet! It means something!" Luffia reasoned out while they three of them are walking away from the center.

"We caught several flowers in the weddings we attended, but no wedding and marriage came. This is the same." Ann answered. Sab remained silent. She cannot completely contradict Ann, but at the same time, she also cannot accept her reasoning. _Maybe you are hoping it will come true..._ Maybe she is... Maybe Sab, deep down her heart, she is hoping that it will come true, that she will not receive more rejection.

The three of them remained silent as it was Thatch's turn to request the males with no mates to walk in the center, that includes the High Princes.

"This is all stupid. Why do we have to do this again?" Zoro grumbles under his breath, but nonetheless followed Thatch's request. Even Kidd followed, and Marco was eager in doing so.

"I hope Kidd catches it. Shishi." Luffia said to herself, but it was loud enough for the twins to hear it. Upon hearing it, Sab can't help but blush. She knows what it means to have a man catch the garter. This man will obviously have to put the garter on her thigh.

Sab was silently hoping Kidd won't catch it. Deep down her heart, she is contradicting this wish, but for the sake of avoiding rejection, she is hoping he won't. Her hands clenched on the stems of the flowers, almost crushing it due to the suspense of seeing who will catch the garter.

 _Please not him.. Please not him... S_ he is silently pleading this as she bit her lips, but alas, not all wishes are meant to be granted.

The garter, despite not being thrown in Kidd's direction, for some unknown reason, it found its way to Kidd's head, landing with a small thud.

Kidd on the other hand felt the garter land on his red hair. As he took the offending item in his hand, he felt confused to the whole scenario. What now?

"Woah! Congratulations to High Prince Kidd for catching the garter! Now, since we all have the bouquet and garter caught, it is time for _that_ ceremony."

Kidd is more confused as to what Thatch is speaking of. Judging from his teasing smile, it could be good for Kidd. _Don't tell me..._

"Sab, darling, can you please take a seat here so High Prince Kidd can slip the garter in your thigh." The people gasped at what Izou just said, some were grinning in a teasing manner, one of them is Marco.

"Looks like you are required to slip that on her thigh, yoi." Kidd looked menacingly at the High Prince of Ipraecia, glare as deadly as the knife, but Marco is not affected at all. He dared to smile at Kidd. "I wish I could be the one in your place and Ann to have caught the bouquet instead of Sab, but alas, fate is not favorable to me, but to you... It seems to be smiling."

"Silence!" Kidd hissed at Marco who shrugged.

Sab on the other hand stared wide eyed at Izou who was smiling with encouragement at her. She continues to shake her head, telling Izou 'NO', but Izou is not letting her get out of the situation.

"Hahaha! I told you Kidd will get it! Go, Sab! Go!" Luffia pushed Sab to the center where the chair is waiting for her. Sab tried to resist, but Luffia is persistent in pushing her to the chair itself.

"I d-don't think this is necessary. This custom is nothing but foolish." Sab tried to reason with Izou. Why did she have to mention this to Izou? The whole situation fired back to her.

"Nuh-uh. Then it won't be complete at all. Come on, darling." Izou walked over to Sab and as she tried to run away, Luffia prevented her from doing so, pushing her further to where Izou is, until Sab had no choice but to sit on the chair, clutching the flowers on her hand.

Thatch is also forcing Kidd in slipping that garter on Sab's thigh. Kidd protested, refusing to do it. It is not because he finds this custom stupid,, but because he is afraid of getting close to her.

" _Coward..._ " Achilles' voice rang to his mind and it made Kidd angry. No one calls him coward! He is not a coward! " _You are if you are afraid of just a close proximity. A simple touch will not kill you._ " Kidd only answered a grumble. It will not kill him physically, but mentally, it might.

Kidd started to walk to where the woman is waiting. He is only required to slip it in her thigh, right? Then it is simple!

Easier said than done, the closer he gets to her, the more his instincts are going crazy. Every step, the voice inside his mind starts to shout at him, and when he met her eyes, Kidd passed his doom.

"Kneel in front of her then slip the garter in her thigh." Izou instructed. Kidd only answered with a scowl, but he did as he was told. He needs to get this over with.

Sab's heart is hammering in her chest as she slowly pulls the hem of her dress, revealing her right leg. She cannot see his expression right now. She can only imagine his disgust, or how his face scowls at the sight. She clenched on the helm of her dress, praying to all gods and goddesses to let this moment be over.

Contrary to her thoughts, Kidd's expression is far from disgusted, but rather, his expression signifies that his lust and want is getting out of control. Her smell is all over his mind and if he does not get this done as soon as he can, he cannot prevent himself from kidnapping her away from the sight of everyone so he can officially claim her as his.

Kidd slid the garter above her knee. The higher his hand goes, the more his inner desires are getting out of hand. He only intended to leave the garter just right above her knee, but he heard a shout from the crowd.

"Higher! Higher!" It was Luffia's voice that resonated in the Central Palace. Soon, some of the crowd are chanting together with Luffia, chanting and encouraging Kidd to go higher, and higher he did.

Sab is in a state of panic as she felt his hands go higher. His touch sends shiver to her spine. As soon as she felt his fingertips touch the middle of her thigh, instinct took over her action.

"Stop!" She pleaded, stopping his hands from going anywhere near higher. As she did, Kidd's whole hands landed on her thigh, sending more mixed feelings in her heart. Wrong move...

Kidd greeted his teeth as soon as he felt that smooth skin on his hands. He wonders how it would feel to kiss these tender thighs?

 _Snap out of it!_

He forced himself to snap out of his wanton stupor. He let go of her thigh and glared hatefully at her. He then moved away, as far away as he can.

Izou smiled upon what transpired in this odd customs of humans. She is looking forward to the day when the High Princes will pledge their vows to their intended mates. Sadly, that is something they are not sure when, but sooner or later, it will happen. Fate already brought them together... It is only a matter of time...

Sab immediately left the chair and went to where her sisters are. Ann is scowling at her, clearly not happy about what happened. Her eyes are a clear reminder to Sab of what they agreed on: _We can't have more attachments that we already have..._

"Did he go higher?" Luffia's question sounds rather perverted, inappropriate, but she asked it in an innocent manner.

"Let's forget about it." Sab said.

The festivities went on. Many presented their gifts to Thatch and izou, delivering heartfelt messages. Ann deemed it good enough to drag her twin sister away. They were out of earshot, at least somewhere where they know they cannot be heard.

"Sab..." Ann started at Sab directly. She is not happy of what is happening. She cannot, not when they agreed not to let their emotions guide them by.

"Achilles told me... He's..." Sab need not to say it out loud. Ann is already aware of what Kidd is to her. She had fallen for him, something Ann is afraid of.

"You can't... You know that, right?" Ann's voice is pleading Sab not to fall more than she already have.

"I know. Even if I do, it will be of no use. What I will get is nothing but rejection from him. He hates our kind, something I cannot blame him for and I do not want to bring disaster to this land, repeating what happened years before." Sab's voice is quite resigned to her fate, dejected. Ann can also feel the same. "You are quite lucky he is patient in waiting for you."

"He has nothing to wait for. Better cease any connection now when it is early, rather than make it stronger and bring disaster." Ann sighed in defeat. Even if she wanted to wallow in her feelings - feelings she buried deep down - she cannot.

"I supposed so. Let's get back and present another song to them as they dance. At least when we leave, we will be able to leave something memorable behind."

"Alright. but where is Luffia?"

They desperately tried to search for their youngest sister, and with no surprise, they saw her simply eating at the table nearby, not caring as to what is happening around her.

"There you are! Izou and Thatch is about to have their dance. Aren't you supposed to sing for them?" Robin appeared in front of the twins.

They looked at Luffia who was gulping down copious amounts of food and contemplated if they should peel her away from the table.

"We'll just have to sing together and will have Luffia sing on her own as a punishment." Sab said. Ann nodded and the two of them took their designated seats in front of musical instruments. Ann took the Piano and Sab the guitar.

Ann started with the piano while Izou and Thatch started to dance in a slow motion, staring at each other with loving eyes that reminds them of how their parents look at each other. Ann was the first one to sing the verse.

 _Heart beats fast_

 _Colours and promises_

 _How to be brave?_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

 _But watching you stand alone,_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

Ann almost regretted the choice of song. It is as if the song is meant for her. For the first time, without doubts, she admitted to herself that she is afraid to fall in love to him, to fully give in to the feelings knocking on her heart's doors.

 _One step closer_

 _Chorus (Ann and Sab together):_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid._

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

Then it was time for Sab to sing.

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

Sab poured emotion in the song. As much as she wants to fight for whatever her feelings are, it is of no use, not when he is pushing her away. What's standing in front of her is not something she can take.

 _Chorus (Ann and Sab together):_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid._

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Ann: One step closer_

 _Sab: One step closer_

Izou and Thatch continues to dance in the center, enjoying the moment. It made everyone smile. It was such a magical moment, pixie dusts all over them, lights illuminating the place, surrounding them with so much warmth.

 _Chorus (Ann and Sab together):_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid._

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

As soon as the song ended, so as their dancing, but the magical moment is far from over. Their eyes still sparkles with so much love. The song earned an applause from the crowd.

Luffia chose to appear right in front of the twins, shouting:

"No fair! I would have joined!"

"Your fault in choosing to eat first! You have to sing alone!" Ann said in a stern manner to Luffia who was pouting.

"Fine!" Then she faced everyone and smiled. "I have another song for Thatch and Izou. We do not know what to give you two as a present, so we decided to sing instead."

Izou and Thatch took their seat and nodded at Luffia. They appreciated the songs and it was so meaningful, something suited for the event.

Ann is already aware of what Luffia wanted to sing. She always sings this song to their parents during special events.

 _If I would have to live my life again_

 _I'd stay in love with you the way I've been_

 _Your love is something no one ever can replace_

 _I can't imagine life with someone else_

 _I promise I will share my life with you_

 _Forever may not be enough it's true_

 _My heart is filled with so much love_

 _I feel for you_

 _No words can say how much I love you so_

Thatch wrapped his arms around Izou as she rested her head on his close their eyes from time to time to feel the song. It was surprising to hear the sisters' voices. It was powerful, full of emotions as if they all meant their songs. This song is something not only for Thatch and Izou but also for everyone with their loved ones.

Everyone in Raftel instinctively embraced their mates as they continue to listen to the song.

 _[Chorus:]_

 _And if forever's not enough for me to love you_

 _I'd spend another lifetime baby,_

 _If you ask me to_

 _There's nothing I won't do_

 _Forever's not enough for me to love you so_

As Luffia closes her eyes and feel the emotions in the song, she felt her back tingle in warmth once again. As she sings, she can imagine her sisters, Ann with Marco and Sab with Kidd. Then, for some reason, she imagines herself embracing Zoro.

 _They say tomorrow seems so far away,_

 _And now we see that everything can change_

 _My love for you gets stronger as tomorrow comes_

 _I know this love will stand_

 _the test of time_

Stand the test of time... Will it? The sisters are not sure of it. As Sab drinks in the last words, she can't help but falter a little. So is Ann, but in a different manner. If the feelings will grow as tomorrow comes, she is afraid that it will grow so large she cannot stop it.

 _[Chorus:]_

 _And if forever's not enough for me to love you_

 _I'd spend another lifetime baby,_

 _If you ask me to_

 _There's nothing I won't do_

 _Forever's not enough for me to love you so_

 _For you, there's nothing I can't do_

 _And never will I ever go_

 _Forever's not enough to love you so_

 _But if forever ends one day_

 _I promise you I'll stay to show you_

 _That my love for you will never end..._

Marco loves the song. It is true for him. There is nothing he will not do for Ann. He will do everything to ensure that she will accept his love, that she will accept him.

Zoro on the other hand is conflicted. The way Luffia sings, it makes his back once again react to the song, as if it is making his feelings and bond to his mate resurface. As if Luffia is his mate... _Is she?_

 _[Chorus:2X]_

 _And if forever's not enough for me to love you_

 _I'd spend another lifetime baby,_

 _If you ask me to_

 _There's nothing I won't do_

 _Forever's not enough for me to love you so_

Everyone is surprised to hear Luffia sing a high note and it was well executed.

"There's a last song we would like to sing." Ann said to Thatch and Izou. The two are excited to hear one more song from the three sisters.

As soon as Ann started to play the piano, everyone gasped as they are aware of the song itself.

 _Ann:_

 _Mirame yo soy la otra_

 _la que tiene el fuego_

 _la que sabe bien que hacer_

 ** _Look at me, I'm the other one_**

 ** _The one with fire_**

 ** _The one who knows well what to do..._**

The song is so sensual, a ballad for the woman who is expressing her feelings to the man she loves. Izou knows the song too well. it is a very popular song in Raftel. It is written in a different language so it came as surprise for them that they can sing it well.

 _'Yes, you're the other one. My other one...'_ Marco thought to himself.

S _ab:_

 _Tu sonrisa es la caricia_

 _q me mueve, que me hace enloquecer_

 ** _Your smile is the caress_**

 ** _that moves me, that makes me go crazy_**

' _Damn it!_ ' Kidd cursed in his mind as he remembers the smile she wears in the portrait that was given to him by Marco. Her smile dazzles him, making him loose his self control and urges.

 _Luffia:_

 _Y en la penumbra misterioso_

 _Cada noche me deslumbras_

 _y te pierdes al amanecer_

 _Y por eso yo pregunto_

 ** _and in the mysterious gloom_**

 ** _you dazzle me each night_**

 ** _then you disappear at dawn_**

 ** _that's why I'm asking_**

 _ALL:_

 _Quien es ese hombre q me mira y me desnuda?_

 _Una fiera inquieta que me da mil vueltas_

 _y me hace temblar, pero me hace sentir mujer_

 _Nadie me lo quita_

 _Siempre sere yo su dueña_

 _Por la que no duerme_

 _Por la que se muere_

 _por la que respira_

 ** _who is that man that undresses me with his eyes?_**

 ** _a restless beast that tosses me around a thousand times_**

 ** _that makes me tremble, but makes me feel all woman_**

 ** _no one is taking him away from me_**

 ** _i'll always be his master_**

 ** _the one he can't sleep for_**

 ** _The one he'd die for_**

 ** _The one he breaths for_**

The song brought additional sensation to every man there is. They felt how emotions surged through each words of the song, giving them wanton desires to their mates. Men are willing to die for their mates, willing to sacrifice their lives.

Marco's breath hitched high. The words held truth, she is his master, his mate, the reason for his very existence. He could imagine how it must feel to have Ann in her arms, embracing him for dear life until she can feel his heart beating for her, until they are linked.

Zoro clenched his fist, hating the fact that his mind continues to dwell on his dreams. The woman who took his memories away, who took his mate away from him. He despises her, whoever she is for taking something that should have been his.

 _Ann:_

 _Quien es ese hombre...(Sab: es ese hombre)_ _q me mira y me desnuda?_

 _Twins:_

 _Una fiera inquieta que me da mil vueltas_

 _y me hace temblar, pero me hace sentir mujer_

 _Luffia:_

 _Nadie me lo quita..._ _(Sab: Oh, ahhh...)_ _Siempre sere yo su dueña_

 _All:_

 _Por la que no duerme_

 _Por la que se muere_

 _por la que respira_

 _Sab: Yo soy su mujer... ( **I am his woman...** )_

The way Sab sings the last words, Kidd felt another stab in his heart... He is on the verge of accepting it... Accepting she is his...

' _No! Snap out of it!_ '

As soon as the song ended, loud applauses resonated from the people. Izou and Thatch stood from their seats, clapping their hands at the performance.

"It was the most beautiful song we ever heard. Thank you for the songs." Izou embraced the three of them all at once, expressing gratitude. The songs are romantic, very sensual and sincere. "It was a gift I could ask for."

"You are welcome! We don't have anything to give, so a song it is!" Luffia enthusiastically hugged Thatch and Izou as congratulations.

After delivering their song, the feast begun. The three sisters ensure to sit away from the prying eyes of people so they could eat properly, but regardless of where they sit, the eyes will constantly follow them. They were beyond amazed at the songs they sang, and aside from that, they grew more curious.

The celebration went on, more dancing, some of the residents gave a heartfelt messages to the couple. After that, all of them started to drink Sake.

"Try this." Robin handed the twins a mug of Sake. The twins are not aware of this beverage as they are used to drinking wine. The drinks came from Robin so they accepted it without hesitation. The drink is not like what a wine tastes and they find it delicious. One drink after the other, they keep asking for more.

"This is delicious! More of this please!" Ann's voice was so loud. She keeps laughing with her twin sister who is as intoxicated as her.

"Shh. K-Keep your mouth shut, but y-you're right. This tastes awesome!" Sab continues to drink more. Their faces are getting red, their minds are being affected of the alcohol's spirit.

Luffia chose the right time to go back to their table carrying plates of food, only to find her sisters being intoxicated by their drinks. She looked at Robin, confused.

"Are those alcohol?" She asked.

"Yes. It is Sake. Your sisters love it as they keep asking for more." Luffia's eyes went wide at Robin's answer. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, their personalities change whenever they get drunk."

"How so?"

Luffia is not sure how to explain it. She is not sure that stating they turn into a sort of entertainment is an acceptable reason.

"Hmm, you'll see what I mean."

Luffia's words are not far from truth. Ann's usual scowl was turned into fits of giggle and a little sly smirks.

"Hehehe. Both of you looked like you are ready to attack one another. A different kind of attack, if you took the meaning behind it." Ann bit her lips and winked at Izou and Thatch who stared at the human princess with eyes full of shock. The others joined them on their table upon seeing the twins getting drunk.

As for Sab, she was the most level headed of the three, but right now, her mouth became unfiltered.

"Ohh~ I know how you two are going to go at it tonight. Full night of sex!" She shouted the last word with no hesitation at all making everyone stare at her. "What?"

"Uh, are they like this when they get drunk?" Thatch is quite hesitant in asking such question to Luffia who was grinning at her sisters.

"Yes, they are! Sometimes worse." Luffia shrugged as she continues to eat her meat and sometimes, her hands travel itself to Zoro's plate to steal his food. Zoro noticed this, but he is letting her do what she wanted.

Kidd wanted to leave but his instincts are telling him not to walk away. Curiosity won him over as his eyes continues to find its place to Sab. He frowned upon looking at her red cheeks which was the result of drinking too much alcohol.

Ann's eyes set itself on Marco.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Marco felt confused on her question. What does she mean? "You look like you want to eat me. " Marco gulped at the sight of his dark gray eyes staring at him, as if seducing him. This does not bode well for Marco. His self control might be the best out of the three High Princes, but it does not mean that there is no possibility of him snapping and following his instincts.

He would like to avoid it. He can't lose control, not when he knows she might hate him tomorrow.

"Luffia, I think it would be best to let your sisters rest as they are not in a right mind to stay in the celebration any longer, yoi."

"What d-do y-you mean we can't? We want to stay and we will. You have nothing to say in this regard." Ann seems to forget the fact that she stood too close to Marco, letting him freely smell her intoxicating smell that is making him loose every rational senses he has.

"I think we should really go." Chopper suggested as he saw how intoxicated the two are. Luffia looks relaxed and not caring at all.

Sab on the other hand is cursing loudly, her intelligent mind was put to good use with the profanity of her vocabulary. Every time she answers some questions, a series of curses came from her mouth. She sound so barbaric, contradicting her angelic face and usually calm attitude.

The twins continued to drink more alcoholic drinks as they are not listening anymore.

"You should go home already. You are dead drunk!" Kidd sneered at Sab. The word triggered something.

"Oh, I'd love to go home. We all do. And when I say home, I mean to say in Cresta, not here. This will never be our home and we don't want it to be." She looked at Kidd then said: "You'd love that, don't you? The humans you hate will be gone for good and never coming back." Sab whispered that to him while looking at his Reddish Brown eyes. Kidd was shocked with her words. Is she really drunk?

Sab stepped away from him and he did the same. As they do, their world is starting to drift apart. Luffia heard it, so she decided that it is time to go, before more words will come out that they might regret.

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"Are you sure, this is a good idea? This place is dangerous!" A certain long-nosed man shivers a little and every little movement heard is making him jump out of surprise, causing irritation to some of his companions.

"Will you stop fidgeting and being scared?! We will not give up until we find the princesses! They must be scared right now and crying asking for their knight in shining armor! Ah, Ann-swan, Sab-chan and Luffia-chwan~~~ Ouch!"

"Stop being pervert for once or I will castrate you!" A certain orange haired woman smacked the idiot blond.

"SUPER! We will find the three princesses. Though this forest is creepy!" A certain man, with - er- weird clothes spoke. His name is Franky, a man whose specialty lies with building ships.

"The people we have inside Akainu's army reported of their death, but that it too easy. They will not easily die. And if my guess is correct, which usually I am, then they might have found a place where they can recuperate. I've known them for years and their craziness about the Dark Forest. They must be somewhere around. We will look for them!" A short woman with strawberry blond hair spoke with conviction.

The five of them continued to journey inside the Dark Forest, going further and further, deeper to this infamous forest not knowing that they are not too far from the borders of Raftel.

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

 **AN: Sorry for the very short chapter. I'll try to make it up next chap.**

 **Songs:**

 **Runaway**

 **Forever's Not Enough**

 **A Thousand Years**

 **Quien es ese Hombre**


	19. Chapter 19 - Sudden Departure

**AN: Hello folks! Here comes your chapter**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

When Ann woke up, she felt a little dizzy and pain in her head. She came to conclusion that she must have drunk too much alcohol last night and was afraid of what she did and said. Ann cannot fathom Luffia's words. She does not want to process her words, or the effects of what she and Sab did the other night. Even Chopper is telling them.

"The two of you were drunk. Too drunk that you started to have your personalities reverse. We are all surprise to see you two act such a way." It was Chopper who told them that during the morning as they break their fast.

"So, what exactly did we do? I had some memories, but everything is hazy." It was Sab who spoke nervously. She indeed remembered some things she did last night as well as words that came from her mouth.

"So you cannot remember. Well, for one, Ann seems to be quite uh, _different._ " Chopper looked at Ann, unsure if he should proceed in telling her or not.

"We know we are different when we get drunk, but how different?" Ann is starting to regret her actions, whatever it was. She was aware of the events when she gets too drunk. Luffia and Sab attested to it and usually, they told her she turned more violent, more rude, more blunt, emotional and all different emotions that rarely projects itself.

Luffia swallowed every bits of food in her mouth before deciding that it is high time she speak of what really happened.

"Ann turned to a woman who was flirting with a prince."

The eldest human princess stared in shock at Luffia. Surely, she did not turn into a flirt last night, did she? Judging from the way Luffia is grinning like a mad woman whose entertainment is laid before her eyes, Ann is sure she turned into one.

"And, did she flirt with anyone?" It was Sab who asked the question.

"Oh, she did. She flirted with Marco." Ann almost choke on her water. "She even asked him that he looks at her as if he wants to eat her. I am not sure what that exactly means. Ann is not a food and Marco is not an animal who feeds on human flesh. Besides, I am sure, Ann's meat will taste awful." After speaking her mind, Luffia continued to eat the food laid in front of her, leaving Sab to turn wide eyed at Ann who was blushing madly.

"I said that?"

"Yes, before that, you told Thatch and Izou that they are about to attack one another. A different kind of attack." Chopper added.

Ann is blushing, embarrassed that she said those.

"After you said that, Sab told them bluntly 'Ohh~ I know how you two are going to go at it tonight. Full night of sex!'." Luffia tried to imitate Sab's way of saying those words last night. She set down the cup of coffee she was about to drink and stared at Luffia then to Chopper as if wanting to confirm if it is true.

"T-Then, you had an argument with High Prince Kidd." Chopper stuttered upon remembering that argument.

"That's nothing new. They always argue." Ann said.

"Uh, that's also true." Chopper decided to cut his answer. It would be better to keep his silence.

After breaking their fast, the three sisters decided to remain in Chopper's manor. For now, they do not want to go outside and be reminded of the embarrassment they put themselves into.

Ann is particularly embarrassed by openly flirting with Marco, the person she wanted to avoid. It will be good if she won't see him for the next days.

For the next three days, the sisters remained in the manor, except Luffia who usually goes out to meet with Zoro or simply explore the whole Raftel. They let her do it as long as she is with Robin or Chopper. As for the twins, in those three days, they remained inside the manor because the painful embarrassment is still fresh in their minds.

One evening, Robin paid them a visit to join them for their dinner and at the same time, embarrass the twins for their behavior three days ago. After the painful teasing they got from Robin, their topic drifted off towards news she heard.

"They had been detecting various humans trying to explore the Dark Forest, especially near the coast. Looks like they are bound to continue the exploration." Robin said. The twins nodded. They are expecting that the enemies will continue to plan out exploration in this place.

In the times that Robin visited, she brought a book she had been reading. They were intrigued as the books entails of the effects of mating.

"Interesting, isn't it? According to legends, those who mate with Phoenix will gain immunity to fire. If they previously can be burned by fire, then the mating should do its magic to prevent that from happening." That caught Ann's attention, not because she is thinking about Marco, but because Robin spoke those words while looking into her eyes.

"As for the Berserkers, well, according to legends, they will gain traits, instinctive traits from Berserkers, such as clearer sight that can see better than most. They said, Berserkers can clearly see things even at night."

Sab did not dare to look at Robin but her words gained its rightful place inside her head.

"Then what about Dragons? Do they turn into a dragon too?" It was Luffia's enthusiastic voice. Robin can only smile.

"Oh, it is different. It is a possibility but, it differs from one mate to the other."

The three sisters continued with their daily lives. Luffia will still go out from time to time while the twins kept themselves secluded in Chopper's Manor. They are intrigued by the humans trying to explore the forest.

That news was two days ago. But as of the moment, they heard something rare.

"T-They caught five humans who was about to cross the border." Chopper brought them the news. The three of them looked shocked and intrigued. The five humans must be scouts.

"What are they going to do about them?" Sab asked. She is not sure if they will let these humans live just like what they did to them.

"They will be brought to Central Palace for interrogation." Chopper said.

"Can we come? Can we come?" It was Luffia. She is excited to see the humans who dared to explore the Dark Forest.

"Well, the Peacekeeper is requiring you to attend." While Luffia is happy to attend such event, neither of the twins are excited in facing the other people of Raftel. Ann is not particularly happy in encountering Marco after what happened that night.

"Alright, I supposed we can go." Sab said in a resigned tone as she looked at Luffia who was practically begging that they go to this event to see the humans they captured.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 ** _A few hours earlier_**

"I don't like this place. All it screams are danger." Koala, a petite woman who has a strawberry blond hair told her companions. They had been exploring this Dark Forest for days. They encountered wild animals and was thankful to get away from them. As they venture deeper, they noticed more danger coming to them.

Usopp, the long nosed dark haired male, is specifically scared whenever they hear rustles all around them. Franky and Sanji is putting their guards on. Even the two men are nervous about the situation. They had noticed growls of wolves around them, surrounding them. More birds flying aggressively from tree to tree.

Nami is trying to ready herself for any assault. The five humans formed a circle as they saw seven huge wolves, twice the size of the normal ones they see, surrounded them, baring their fangs. Not only that, but they saw huge birds, flying above them, and are those fires on their wings?

And above all else, they saw a creature, the largest one, golden scales, and eyes that reveals nothing but death. They never imagined to see a creature they only see on myths.

A dragon.

"You ventured on the wrong path, humans." A deep voice resonated from the shadows.

"They must be looking for death." Another deep voice.

All the same, two men stepped from the shadows and the other one jumped from the back of the dragon. And for some reason, one of the birds with fires on its wings transformed from the huge bird to a brown haired girl.

Nami and Koala are shaking in fear. Had their eyes been playing tricks on them? Who are these people?

"Where do you think you're going, human?" The man with blond hair and a mask stepped forward, two wolves behind him as he loomed over Koala.

"N-None of your business!" She tried to keep a brave front but the man in front of her is a tall and muscular man. Sanji tried to step in between of her and the blond masked man but he was immediately knocked out by the blond man. Koala stared wide eyed at Sanji's unconscious body laying on the ground. Franky is taking out his weapons, but looks like weapons will be of no use.

"Should we kill them?" The man who jumped from the back of the dragon, wearing green coat, black shirt and yellow shorts asked, bored as if killing five humans are nothing to him.

"I think we can do that, Yosaku, but don;t you think the Peace Keeper ought to say anything regarding these humans?" The short girl who transformed from a bird to a human said. "We can interrogate them then kill them."

"Killing them will be easier, Haruta." The man, whose almost naked called the girl, named Haruta. "What do you think, Killer?" His attention turned to the masked man who apparently is the leader.

Nami looked around for any escape route, but there are none. So the myths are true. Creatures, non-human creatures exist.

"We will bring them for interrogation and will let the High Princes decide their fate." His voice is so deep that it almost gives you glimpses of hell. After that, they all closed in to them.

"Wait, wait. Where do you think you are taking us? Who are you? Who gave you the right to arrest us for interrogation?!" Koala tried to put a brave voice as she shouted at the tall man.

The blond masked man named Killer kept his silence as he looked down at the small woman in front of him and without any words, he picked her up by the collar at her back, leveling her to come face to face with the man. He wore a mask so she cannot tell what he is thinking. Is he hideous to look at to wear a mask?

"Take the others. I'll take this one." He said and before anyone can react, he put Koala on the back of the huge wolf, almost as if she is a baggage, then he sat at her back.

"W-What - W-Wait, where are you taking me?!" Koala's voice resonated but she received no answer, instead, she felt the wolf started to run so fast she could barely see her surroundings.

The humans stared, unable to move as they watch how one of their friends were taken right in front of them.

"Oh my~. What an irony." Haruta spoke, mischievous smile on her face.

"Looks like someone found his mate." Yosaku said, grinning like a madman as he started to walk towards the humans to take them somewhere else.

 ** _Present time..._**

The five humans all stared at the creatures in front of them. Most of them looked human, but they knew for a fact that these people are not humans.

Koala was already with the rest of them. Sanji placed a protective arm around Nami while Usopp is trying hide as he uses Franky as his shield. They are surrounded by different creatures, creatures they might only know in myths and legends.

There are four authoritative figures sitting in front of them. They must be the leaders. The huge man sat at the largest chair they have seen, mostly because of his size. Behind the man sat three men who seem to be with most authority in this place.

The man with blond hair and expressive blue eyes looked at them with a bored expression but there is underlying interest in his eyes.

The man with red hair continues to sneer at them and never failed ot glare at the humans in front of him.

The last man with green hair yawns at the humans as if their lives do not matter to him.

"Should we put execution orders to them?" One of the henchmen of the red haired man asked in a loud voice, eager to let the humans know that he is willing to be their executioner. All of them were terrified. These creatures do not look forgiving.

"We did not do anything! Why would you all kill us?!" Nami shouted in desperation. She does not like the existence of this men. They radiates power beyond her imagination and despite being knowledgeable about wizardry and magic, she did not expect to encounter far greater greatures only available in myths.

"It would be best to hold your tongue with respect, human. You do not know who you are talking to."

"Don't you threaten Nami-san like that! If you want to harm harm her, you will have to do it over my dead body!"

Koala is starting to panic now. What should she do? Is there something she needs to do?

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

The sisters went to the Central Palace throne room. Unlike their 'execution', this one does not have much crowd. They made their way to the throne room and as they went inside, they heard voices, familiar voices.

"We are just looking for our friends! We are not planning to invade this place!" A woman's voice pleaded with sincerity.

"We do not want to cause trouble, until your men took us here and abducted one of our companions!" A male's voice shouted in disdain. The three sisters hurriedly walked towards the throne room.

"That's right! We do not want any trouble. We are only looking for our friends. We are telling the truth!" One awfully familiar voice said. The sisters hurried towards the throne room and they were shocked upon seeing the people in the middle of the interrogation.

"Koala?" Sab muttered in shock. What are they doing here?

"And pray tell, human, Who are these friends that you are looking for?" Kidd's voice are full of disdain. "It is not everyday we caught humans near our borders looking for their friends, except for the lot of you. Your reasoning is not convincing."

"Are you calling me a liar? I am not a liar! We are not! We really are looking for our friends!" Koala tried to convince these people. A certain women caught her attention while trying to explain it to them. "Sab, you tell them I am not lying!" The it dawned on her who she just called. "Sab? SAB!" Without delay, Koala run off to where Sab is and hugged her tightly. "We thought the three were dead! Are you well? Did these creatures hurt you? Did they erased your memories of us? Or worse, you cannot remember who you were!"

"Koala..." Sab tried to call out to her friend but it looks like she did not hear her.

"What did you do to them?! Did you also abduct them?!" Koala shouted to the person near her. It was Killer.

"Koala..."

"So this must be the reason why they were gone for so long! You kept them here as prisoners!"

"Koala!" Sab had to shout at her petite friend to get her attention. "We are not prisoners here."

Koala looked at Sab and processed that she called her name.

"Oh, you're not? And you remember who you are?"

"Of course, we do! What are you doing here?" It was Ann who voiced out her concern.

"We came looking for the three of you! Then, we were brought here by these people!" Nami said after hugging Ann and Luffia.

"Ah~~ My princesses. I know you have been waiting for me, your prince to be in your aide." Sanji knelt in front of the three princesses, but he was ignored by them. Though, glares were directed at him by the three High Princes.

"We are about to decide their fate when the three of you came. It seems they are your friends." It was Whitebeard who spoke, amused at the humans in front of them.

"Shishishi, Are you about to execute them?" Luffia asked a very casual question, earning glares from her sisters.

"Oh, some of us were about to."

"See! They want us killed!" Koala told Sab.

"We also went through an execution order. Oh, we almost died. Shishishi." Luffia said so in a light manner. Typical of her to take execution lightly. "Can you take away the execution order?" Luffia asked the High Princes, specifically, Zoro.

"Fine." Zoro answered followed by Marco. Kidd did not say anything but nodded at them, dismissing the gathering.

"Make sure they don;t wander around like you did. Don;t cause any trouble." Whitebeard sternly told the sisters and they were ordered to have the guests into Chopper's manor. The sisters requested to be left alone with their friends to talk. Chopper and Robin let them be.

"This place is SUPER! I never thought that this place exists." Franky was surprised to see this place. It was magical.

"There are a lot of beautiful and amazing places here too! You should all see it!"

"Luffia, before we let them see the place itself, we need to talk."

"Ann is right. We have not heard any news from the human realm for so long. What's happening in there?" Sab asked. The five newly arrived humans stared at each other. It was Nami who spoke first.

"News of your death resonated all over the neighboring countries. But one thing is for sure, your parents are possibly alive, if they are not, Akainu and his men would have spread the news of their deaths."

The three sisters looked at each other, hopeful that their parents are alive.

"We all thought about your fascination of the Dark Forest. We thought if you had escaped, you would be in these areas, and we are right. Your allies have been gathered, slowly but surely, away from the eys of Akainu and his men. They need their leaders back. Taking Cresta and defeating Akainu, everyone will need the princesses to take the lead."

"We are thankful you are all safe. These creatures are magical, but they do not harbor any good impressions of humans except for a few of them. So why they did let you live?" Koala asked.

The sisters are not sure how to answer that. Luffia is hesitant in telling them that two of the Hugh Princes are actually mates to the twins.

"The huge man, he is the Peace Keeper. Apparently, he is a friend of our father. They let us live and recuperate here because of that, and in a way, Cresta prevented any countries or groups and organization in exploring the Dark Forest. So, when they learned about our heritage, they let us live." Sab explained. There is no point in telling them that it is part of the reason why they let them live. The main reason is because Ann is mate tpo Marco despite her denial.

"Is that so..." Sanji trailed off his words looking at the three princesses.

"T-Then, if you are friends with these strong looking people, then asking for their assistance in taking Cresta back should be no problem - "

"NO!" The twins automatically said. Luffia kept silent, but she looked like she understood why the twins are against the idea. The five of them looked at the twins, shocked by their outburst.

"We can't. We won't ask them for help and do not mention to anyone else!" Ann glared at Usopp who suggested the idea.

"Why not? This will be a big help for the war to come! We are at a disadvantage. The more army we have, the better our chances to win against Akainu! We did investigation about him. He has a lot of dark wizards and witches at his command."

"We will fight our own war and leave Raftel's residence alone. We will not be involving them in this war." Sab firmly stated. "History will repeat itself. We cannot let that happen." Sab looked at Ann then to Luffia. Ann nodded and Luffia followed albeit with reluctance.

"Then, will they let you go? Raftel has been kept as a secret for years, and now, someone from the human realm knows of it. Will they let us go or erase our memories of this place?" Koala asked a fair question.

"We will not let them know about us leaving. We will find a way to go back to human realm without them knowing." Sab said.

"And how do we do that?" Ann asked.

"The same way Chopper brought us here."

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

The arrival of their friends spark interests to the residents of Raftel. Some voiced out their concern that Raftel had been involved in humans' affairs too much. Some welcomed them. Sab is starting to device a plan to sneak off Raftel without being detected by anyone. She can still remember the plant that Chopper used when he smuggled them inside Raftel.

What she is worried about is the fact that they might be discovered by the High Princes. They will be leaving in two days time.

"You looked worried." Ann's voice startled Sab.

"I always will worry." She said. Ann took a seat next to Sab and together, they stared into the beautiful moon.

"You don't want to leave, do you?" Ann asked.

"We have to."

A sigh escaped Ann's lips as she tried to form words in her mouth.

"We have to end this war and save our parents, our people and get our kingdom back."

Silence engulfed them and when Sab cannot take their silence anymore, she spoke.

"Marco will definitely try to get you back. He cares for you to just let you go." Sab said. There was a slight envy in her voice. Marco accepts Ann for who she is, for what she is while Kidd on the other hand... He hates her and will remain in doing so. Even if Sab were to leave, she does not think Kidd will be preventing her from doing so. Hell, he might even escort her back to human realm.

"It would have been easier if we met in different circumstances. If no war within our footsteps, no enemies to deal with."

"And no history to worry about repeating itself." Sab finished off the whole sentence.

"I don't deserve someone like him. He deserves someone better."

"Marco will disagree with you in that one." Sab said with a smile on her beautiful face.

"It would be best to get some sleep. We have more things to prepare tomorrow." Ann said and they all headed to their shared room.

Morning came and they tried to be discreet about their preparation. They were careful not to have Robin catch them in their preparations. They tried to do their normal activities as much as they can. Sab and Luffia are training on the grounds while Ann is helping Chopper with his medicines. She can't help but notice a certain necklaces displayed on the table.

"What are these stones for?" She asked. It looks ordinary but Ann knew better than to judge all Chopper's possession judging from its appearance. She felt like this is not a simple stone.

"Oh, that? Well, that stone is magical. It will hide you from those who will try to find you."

"Find you?"

"Yes. That is helpful in hiding who has a strong connection to you and wants to find you. I can remember one time when Thatch and Izou are in quarrel and Izou is trying to hide away from Thatch. She used one of that stone to hide from Thatch." Chopper smiled upon remembering that incident.

"Oh. Interesting." Ann made a mental note to herself to let Sab know of her discovery.

"I know. It is an ancient magic. But, they said that whenever someone strongly connected to you, or someone you want to hide from are nearby, it will start to glow and the more powerful the other one is, the easier they can destroy it."

Ann tried to divert their conversation to something else. She discovered enough.

As soon as she deemed that Chopper is gone from the manor, she looked for Sab and told her of her discovery. They will be leaving Raftel 2 AM. And they will need it if they were to cover their traces.

Sab is very good in stealth so she took the stones from Chopper's room. When they are confident that Chopper is asleep, they decided to put their plan to use. Using the plants, they covered their friends with it as well as themselves. Afterwards, they wore the stones around their neck. There are only three available stones so the sisters took each and wore it around their neck.

They ventured on the dim forest.

"I can't see very well with just the moon as our light." Koala whispered.

"You can't see? It is clear as broad daylight." Sab hissed as they ushered them to the stables of Pegasi.

"No human can see with all the darkness around us." Nami interferred but Sab ignored them.

As soon as they were in the stables of Pegasi, they immediately took one for each other. All of them stopped dead on their tracks when they heard voices not far from where they are. As soon a the voices were gone, Luffia spoke.

"We can't take a Pegasi on our way out. They will definitely see us."

"Then what else do you propose? We are too far away from the coast." Ann hissed.

"We'll ask someone I know." She said. Luffia led them to the entrance to Purgatory. the twins are getting nervous when they saw the entrance and Usopp almost fainted.

Luffia concentrated and called out for Cerberus. How is she doing it, they have no idea at all. All they could remember is seeing the huge three headed dog running toward them, greeting Luffia with so much delight.

"Could you take us to the Coast line?" She asked. Cerberus barked and let them on to his back.

"U-Uh, I think I caught a disease! A cannot-ride-on-the-back-of-the-three-headed-dog disease!" Usopp tried to reason out but Franky lift him up using his collar. Cerberus took a route that seems to be deserted as they saw no one on their way to the coast.

As soon as they arrived, they saw Luffia's ship, Thousand Sunny waiting for them. Everyone hurriedly boarded the ship.

Ann was about to board when she casted one last glance towards the direction of Raftel, thinking of Marco. There is a feeling of guilt and regret in her heart. And for the first time, she admitted to herself how she misses him, but she immediately bury that feeling to strengthen her resolve for what they are about to do.

Luffia was adamant in boarding her ship, but she has to. The look on her face states that she wanted to go back to Raftel.

"We have to go now before. For all we know, they might have discovered our disappearance." Sab siad as she urged Luffia to board the deck.

"I'll miss all of them." Luffia said in a sad voice.

"Yes, we all will. We will just hope that we can see them in the future when this is all over." _If we remain alive by that point._ Sab thought to herself.

"Full speed ahead." Nami shouted and off they go to the vast sea, leaving Raftel behind.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Chopper had a very good sleep. He never had any decent sleep for the past few days due to some activities he has to attend, but last night, he slept like a rock. He got out of bed and immediately went to is kitchen expecting Sab to start her cooking, but to his surprise, there are no traces of Sab.

"She must still be sleeping." He told himself so instead, he cooked breakfast for everyone. They have five more visitors so he cooked enough food for the rest of them. As soon as he is done, he called for them.

No one answered.

He tried again, shouting food is ready, but still no answer. His heart starts to beat rather nervously as he went upstairs. He knocked on the sisters' door, but no answer. So he decided to open and he was greeted by an empty room, void of any humans sleeping on it.

Chopper searched for any signs of the sisters in his manor, nothing. Even the human guests are gone. The only trace left in the room was a single paper, a letter for Chopper.

 _Dear Chopper,_

 _We are sorry for bidding our farewell in such a manner. We should have told you face to face, but we are afraid you will prevent us from leaving Raftel. We owe you our lives and we will forever be grateful for what you have done to us._

 _The time has come for us to face our problem. May you send our apologies to everyone for saying goodbye like this and please tell them we are thankful to everyone for letting us recover in Raftel._

 _We hope to see all of you again, but that might not come true..._

 _ASL Sisters_

"No. No. What do I do?" Chopper muttered to himself as he looked over the letter once more. His eyes are full of tears as he ran out of the house towards the Central Palace.

He immediately sought the Peace Keeper who stared at Chopper, surprised as to why he is crying.

"They're gone! They're gone! They left Raftel." Whitebeard is confused, but then she realized what Chopper is talking about.

"This is not good." Whitebeard muttered to himself as he waved his hand and all of the sudden, images of the three High Princes appeared. They all looked surprised with the sudden call from the Peace Keeper. "There is a need for an emergency gathering, My High Princes." Whitebeard's voice is full of worry, alarming the three High Princes.

"And what for?" Kidd asked.

A sigh left the lips of Whitebeard as he braced himself for telling them the news.

"The princesses are gone. They left Raftel."

...

It did not take too long for all of them to gather in Chopper's manor. All of the Commanding Warriors are also present. The High Princes' moods are solemn, angry at the news they had this early morning.

"What do you mean gone, yoi? How did they left without being detected?!" Marco rarely raises his voice, but in this moment, he cannot hold the mixed feelings he is feeling.

"The moment I woke up, they are all gone. I found this letter in their room." Marco yanked the letter from Chopper's hands, almost ripping it to pieces.

"This does not explain why no one noticed." Zoro said. He felt anger stirring in his heart as soon as he realized that Luffia is gone, as if something was missing in his life.

"They must have used the plant I used when I brought them here."

That explains their disappearance.

"Marco could you try to locate where Ann is? She is your mate, isn't she? You should be able to senses where she is regardless of how faint your connections are." Izou said. This is true. Once meeting a mate, even though they have not done the deed of mating, there should be a hint of connection to one another, a connection they can use to know where the other is.

Marco closed his eyes and concentrated. He tried to search the connection, it was there, yes, but for some reason, some sort of magic is preventing him from forming the connection.

"I can't get through, yoi. Did they use any means to stay invincible from our radars?"

Chopper tried to think and he was vaguely reminded of the stones he had the other day. Ann was relatively interested in those stones. without a word, Chopper run to one of his stock rooms and found that the stones he had are gone. As he went back to the living room where everyone was, he immediately told them that the sisters must have used the stones to avoid detection.

"And what did they use as means of travel? It is too far from here to the next exit to the human realm." Izou voiced out.

"That is not important right now. The important action we have to take is to get them back here for safety. It is no longer safe for them especially now that their enemies are using dark magic." Whitebeard spoke in worry.

"Why would they leave?" Chopper asked. He does not understand why they want to leave. Is it because of the friends that appeared in Raftel? Did something happen in uman realm for them to leave in haste without telling them?

"They must be thinking that they do want to take this war to themselves and leave Raftel out of it. They knew the history of Raftel and the involvement of their kind. They are not the type to ask for help, not when they know the consequences." Robin spoke. She spoke some sense to everyone.

"We will start searching for them immediately, yoi. I will not sit here doing nothing while I know she is out there in the human realm open for risks." Marco started to walk out of the house followed by his Commanding Warriors.

As soon as Marco and his companions are gone, Zoro silently walked out of the house followed by Yosaku and Johnny.

"Zoro! Where are you going?" Chopper asked.

"To prepare. As much as I brand Luffia as a nuisance and annoyance, I will not do nothing."

Whitebeard looked over at Kidd who was hesitating. As much as he wanted to say anything, he does not have the right to do so.

" _And what about you, High Prince Kidd of Beogia?_ " It was Achilles who spoke. His voice is full of disdain and mockery, but you can see in his eyes how he worries for the disappearance of the humans.

Kidd said nothing, but his shoulders are tense, fists clenched into fists.

" _Are you going to sit still, do nothing while you know she can die anytime?_ "

"Silence..." Kidd whispered.

" _If she dies out there, you will know misery beyond comparison. You will face regret and sadness that no one can help you with. You will be in a void no one can rescue you, not even power or wealth can cure it._ "

After saying those words, Achilles walked out of the manor. A few minutes of silence engulfed them. No one dared to move and waited for Kidd to say something. But he did not. Instead, he silently walked out of the manor and flew to where his palace is.

===XXX===XXX===XX===

So many things happened while they were gone. It turns out, their allies are also being targeted by Akainu. Shanks' kingdom is also in the verge of war with Akainu's allies. So many people died and are hoping for the war to end.

Akainu drew rumors of the Cresta Royal Family. He spread false accusations of how Roger and Rouge are housing monstrosities in their midst, ready to wipe out the human race so their family will stand at the peak and rule the whole world.

Some people started to believe in Akainu. Some were questioning how Roger was too strong for someone human. His battle prowess were known to the world and they questioned how he was so strong compared to other human beings. Kingdoms that harbored hatred to their family started to step forward against them. They feared Roger and his battle prowess.

How could a small kingdom such as Cresta have so much military power compared to other kingdoms? They started to form such questions and the conclusions were pointing to the Dark Forest and its mysteries.

It is such a disappointment how human beings can easily be swayed by exaggeration and refused to look back to the facts.

"It will take about another three days of water travel before we arrive in Alabasta. Vivi is already expecting us." Nami said. Vivi and her family are the current rulers of Alabasta. Like the others, they are also being targeted, but they managed to fend them off due to their military power.

"Alright. We will have to gather in Baltigo. It is one of the hideouts our father uses in case of emergencies. We have to gather every leaders of our allies in Baltigo to prepare for war." Ann is one of the battle generals of their kingdom and as such, she is one of the few people to know the secret places their family owned.

"It will take us about a month a half to travel to Baltigo given that the weather will be kind, but if not, two months. We can meet some of them in Drum Island. Who are traveling to Baltigo at this moment?" Sab asked. When it comes to strategies, their father will deeply rely on her. She is one of the generals whose strong point is to form strategies. Reckless one, might they add.

"Just a few of them. No one really knows their exact movements because we are all afraid of sending messages that might get interrupted. It would be best to meet with Vivi then start traveling to Drum Island." Nami answered.

"Alright. We need to be at full speed. I am afraid the people of Raftel discovered our departure. All of you must not mention where you found us. Not a word to anyone about Raftel." Sab said in a stern, commanding voice. They cannot risk Raftel's secrecy.

"Going back and asking for their help is not too late." Usopp said but he stopped whatever he is about to add the moment he saw Ann's glare at him.

While everyone keeps on sharing battle plans, Luffia remained silent as she stares at the stone necklace. Her mind is drifting to Raftel, to Chopper, to everyone else and most of all, to Zoro.

The moment they stepped out of the Raftel, she felt like there was something missing, something she cannot put words into. The voice that constantly whispered to her mind is gone, a matter she was thankful for. She wonders why.

"We should gather more information about the enemies' army. We need to take note of their plans and fighting capacities. If they have witches and magicians on their side, we have to gather every counter measures." Sab said. They have magicians on their side, but she knows it will not be enough to win this war. Nami is a witch, but her power is limited.

"I could ask my sister for some of their technologies to help us in the war." Sanji suggested. He is a member of another royal family, the Vinsmoke. He was third son, but currently, the queen is Reiju, his older sister.

"Yes, that might help us." Ann agreed, but she cringed upon remembering Sanji's other brothers. They were different, rude and bashful, specially Yonji who tried to flirt with her.

As soon as they concluded their meeting, everyone went with their designated tasks. Nami and Koala stayed with the sisters and the two of them noticed the changes in the sisters. They cannot help but worry for them. Even though they smile and participate in the conversations, it is as if their minds were somewhere else.

"What exactly happened in Raftel?" Koala cannot prevent herself from asking.

"What?" Sab asked, confused to the question.

"The three of you were different. Something happened there and whenever we try to open the topic of asking for their help, the three of you are avoiding the question. What happened there?" Koala does not like seeing them like this. Their eyes do not sparkle like they used to, as if their hearts were not with them.

Ann stayed silent. What could she possibly answer in that inquiry?

"It was complicated." Sab decided to answer. There will be no point in hiding it. "You know that they are not humans, that they have different culture than we do. They kept their world from the human realm for years because of the Great War that resulted in the disappearance of the Three Kingdoms of Magic. So many lives are lost. This is the main reason why they will not hesitate to kill any humans who would dare to cross their borders. Chopper helped us hide from Akainu's men by bringing us to Raftel. We were almost executed."

"And what made them change their minds?" Nami asked.

"Their Peace Keeper, Whitebeard, knew our father. Apparently, they are friends. So, they let us stay and recover in Raftel." Ann answered, but she knew too well that it is not the main reason why they are alive. They are alive for a different reason.

"The three High Princes also let us live because the two of them, Marco and Kidd." Luffia added. "Marco's mate is Ann and Kidd's mate is Sab." Koala and Nami were shocked at the revelation.

"So, did you mate with them?" Koala looked at Ann and Sab.

"No. This is also the reason why we are wearing these stones to avoid being discovered. There is already a present connection for mates and Marco will definitely try to find Ann." Sab explained.

"And Kidd? He is the rudest person I have ever met." Koala huffed upon remembering the day when he met the Red haired High Prince.

Sab sighed and shook her head.

"He won't be looking for me. He hates me." Nami and Koala understood what Sab meant and instead of asking more about Kidd, they opted to direct a question to Luffia.

"And Luffia? Is she also a mate to someone else? She also wears the stone, doesn't she?" Nami asked.

The twins looked at each other, also unsure how to answer that.

"No. She is not. We just let her wear one in case they can trace her." Ann answered.

Nami and Koala kept their silence and nodded, understanding their situation. Whatever thoughts they want to voice out, they kept it to themselves for fear of making the situation worse.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Two days. Two days of not seeing her, not sensing her and Marco felt like it is forever. They are all organizing their plans to find them. He wanted to go out of Raftel to find her as soon as possible, but they have to have leads as to where they are, otherwise, they will be going out only to find nothing. He badly wanted to see her, to know that she is safe. He felt miserable.

They have agreed to bring Robin along since she is the most knowledgeable when it comes to interacting with humans. Chopper would like to come along as well a she felt guilty for their sudden departure. They should not have left Raftel.

Sometimes, Marco feels like it is his fault why she left. She does not like him at all, she rejects him and avoids him like a plague. Is this her way of telling Marco she does not want to see him again?

No, he cannot give up on her. He will not give, not when the person he had been searching for is right there, a hand's reach away. He will persuade her, protect her and love her even when she does not want him to.

"Marco..." Izou called out. She worried for Marco. He had been trying to locate Ann through their vague connection but there's no positive results. Every time he tried to do so, and fails, it only frustrates him to the point of releasing too much aura that can be felt around Ipraecia.

"What is it?"

"There is another meeting in Central Palace. I think you might want to hear this out."

They immediately left to go to the Central Palace. Everyone is present.

"What is it, yoi?" Marco has been eager to get news from their magicians to locate the three princesses.

"We can locate them using one method we know of." Robin said.

The three High Princes' faces immediately lit up the moment she spoke of a way to locate them. They are all desperate in finding them that any chances, no matter how slim it is, they will take it.

"Killer's mate is a human. Sab's friend, Koala. He can try to locate them by tracing their vague connection." Robin continued.

Everyone stared at Killer. Kidd is surprised. How did he not noticed any changes from Killer?

"It is vague, not stable. What I know is that they are too far and we have not interacted too much to form a stable connection and the fact that she is near the stones makes the tracking more difficult."

"But you can trace them, no matter how vague it is." Zoro spoke.

"Yes."

"Then what are we waiting for? We should set out immediately to find them, yoi."

Kidd is silent all throughout the conversation, contemplating on his own feelings.

" _I will go and help them in finding Sab. What about you?_ " Achilles asked. Kidd expected that he will definitely find a way to protect Sab, like a knight protecting his queen.

And Kidd is the king...

"I will go." He muttered to himself.

For the last two days, he did not stop thinking of her. He continues to stare at her painting, wondering if she is alright. And in those nights, he reflects on his actions, and the last word she told him. ' _Oh, I'd love to go home. We all do. And when I say home, I mean to say in Cresta, not here. This will never be our home and we don't want it to be." She looked at Kidd then said: "You'd love that, don't you? The humans you hate will be gone for good and never coming back._ '

He just realized what those words meant to him now that she is gone and the thought of not seeing her again made Kidd felt dread, as if his life has no purpose or meaning, as if half of him is gone.

As soon as it was settled, the three High Princes, Killer, Achilles, Robin, Chopper, Thatch and Izou immediately stepped out of the borders.

They must find them, at all cost!

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN: YES! The are out of Raftel!**

 **Let me know what you think!**


End file.
